Love RollerCoaster
by TextMessage
Summary: Amy is in love Sonic, but he hurts her so much. Too often. She doesn't wanna leave, but she can't take the hurt any longer. How much longer can she put up with his ways? Or will he change his attitude to keep her from leaving for another? -SonAmyShad
1. The Club, The Flirt, & The Phone Call

**Taking a break from other story for the moment. **

**Errrmmm... Don't hurt me, o.o**

**This will include: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Ect.**

**Chapter 1- Love Rollarcoaster**

* * *

><p><em>Ugh, he's doing it again! I can't stand it!<em> Amy looks on to see her boyfriend of 5 years, Sonic, flirting with the club waitress from across the dance floor. He said he'd be right back with their drinks, but he's taking longer than he should. Over 20 minutes too long. He promised to spend more time with her after working and hanging out with the guys for so long. So he took her out to the club. But now she could see him talking with the waitress, and she was giggling uncontrollably. Amy sighs as she waits impatiently as she sat alone at their table. Her foot taps against the base of the table harder and harder as she continues to wait and gets angrier by the second.

_He always does this. And for why? I mean that waitress is cute and all, but what about me? __I look ten times better than her! What she got that I don't have?_ Tonight she wore a tight black mini dress, black stiletto heels, and had her long pink hair curled all the way through. Seeing the random hot guys near her table and around the club checking her out only ends up making her more angry at Sonic. _Tonight we had a date, and now he's doing this!_ In frustration, she jumps up from the table and is ready to go over and tear him apart for leaving her.

"Whoa, where you heading off to?" Sonic had returned and nearly bumped into her and almost spills the drinks.

"To get you! What were you doing with her?" Amy crosses her arms.

Sonic smiles and shakes his head. "You thinking that way again, huh?" he sets the drinks on the table and pulls her to their seats.

"It's not what you think." he starts to say, but she instantly stops him.

"Not what I think? What's that supposed to mean?" she snaps at him with a glare in her eyes.

Sonic shakes his head once more. "You're over reacting again."

"No, I'm not! You keep flirting with those other girls even after all these years!" she almost yells as she gets back up. Some people turn to stare as Sonic just sits their cooley in his mood. He wears a clean white tee, with a green plaid Polo jacket, and fresh white Vans with a green strip on the sides. He looks so hot that Amy couldn't but blush as he stared her down like he always did.

Amy narrows her eyes at him._ Why is he so cool about this? _She thinks in her head as she pouts. "And you know that's not all you do..." She refers to his lead role in a certain gang basically ruling the streets at the time. The constant lying, leaving her to do other stuff, and flirting (and maybe sex) with other females. It's almost too much for her to bear any longer.

Sonic looks to her with much concern in his eyes.

"Everything that you do. I can just. I can't take it no more..." she turns away from him as she fells tears beginning to fall ruining her make-up. Sonic, feeling slightly guilty, gets up and hugs her from behind.

"I'm sorry.." he says in her ear making her cry harder, so he squeezes her tight trying to her her to calm down.

_Why am I still with him? Why? I love him so much, but I can't take this much longer. I don't know what to do... _Amy's thoughts exactly.

"I-I'm okay.." her voice shaky and low. She wipes the tears and mascara away and turns back to him.

"Yeah.. besides she was coming onto me. not the other way around." Sonic says stroking her face with his thumb.

_Yeah.. Sure.. they always do..._ She nods showing little emotion as she, suddenly, hears the DJ play a song, she's all too familiar to...

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Love Rollarcoaster- by Mims ft. Letoya Luckett]<em>**

_Tell her wit me it like a ride uh uh a ride_

_But when the ride is movin keep yah hands inside_

Sonic pulls her to the dance floor. Once their he places his hands around her waist and kissed her lips gently. Her eyes watches his look toward her, as she smiles softly almost forgetting about his earlier

_At first I take yah low then I can take you high_

_Take you twice around the world baby I make you fly_

_Make you fly keep you laced Christian Louboutin_

Amy knows that he buys her a lot of stuff, so much expensive things, even when she doesn't ask for them. He kept her in name brand clothes from top to bottom knowing no limit to how much he would spent. He treasured her like a rare diamond. She knows this. Yet...

_This rollercoaster ride she want to do it again_

_But she can't cause she know I'm in love with the doe_

_Plus the ride that she's on is too emotional_

_I'm to stuck in my ways for us to play how we play_

Amy lays her head on his shoulder as they dance holding each other close. He's always hurting her in the same ways, and seemed to be stuck in his ways. No matter how much he would do to make up, Amy still felt hurt and nearly fed up with it all. So many times she dealt with this and put up with it...

_At first you beggin to leave then you beggin to stay_

_Same shit different day I'm like please s'il vous plait_

_You can lead if you may but then I hear you say_

She's always told him how she felt about it all. But he never seemed to listen. He only tried to make her forget about it, and get her mind off it. She can hear it now. What she always told him...

_I'm so tired of playin love rollercoaster with you_

_Cause my heart can't take this drama you be puttin me through_

_It goes up and down round and round_

_Round and round over and over again_

_[REPEATS]_

She can't take much more of this drama over and over again, but she loves him too much to just up and leave him like that. As she's lost in thought, she hears him whisper "_I love you_" in her ear making her smile slightly. She says "_I love you_" back, but secretly thought: _Do you really, Sonic..?_

* * *

><p>The song soon ends. After a while more at the club, the two decide to head back to her home (which he brought). However, Amy is still mad from what Sonic could see, so he knows what he would have to do, to make her feel better. She's slightly tipsy from the drinks they had, so she held onto his shoulder. As they walked out to his car, a call came on his cell. A call from his brother, Manic. He answers it in a hushed tone, so Amy wouldn't know.<p>

"Okay." he hangs up and takes Amy's hand. "Let's go."

_He's going to leave again. I know it... _Amy sighs heavily as he opens the car door for her. He gets in on the driver side and looks over to her. "Ready?

Amy nods her head irregularly, as she feels his hand rub on her thigh and up her dress. _Sonic..._

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh.. that probably sucked, but oh well. R&amp;R :)<strong>

**Peace~!**


	2. Sex & Lies

**Here's the next one, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p><strong>Now outside the front door of a nice condo complex, owning all to Amy brought by Sonic as a birthday gift...<strong>

Amy stumbles through the front door as Sonic follows close behind her. Her arms crawl along the wall to flicker on the light in the living room as she falls on the sofa in exhaustion. Sonic stands above her as her eyes flicker open and close. She looks up slowly to meet his gaze. _That look in his eyes again. Full of lust. Only can mean one thing..._ On the car ride home, she knew what Sonic was trying to do. Seduce her. She figured that _that_ phone call has something to do with it, and she may be right. In fact, she knows she's right. It's not because, he wants to make up for what he did. It's because he had to go do something with his friends, and had to get her to sleep so he could sneak away.

He's done this so many times making her furious, but too weak, too tired to do anything about it at the time. Sonic lifts up her head with one hand and lightly kisses her lips.

"You know I'm sorry, right?" he asks in an almost sincere tone, but she knows better.

"..." she can't speak. "Y-yeah..." the alcohol has made her delirious.

Sonic licks his lips knowing as he falls down on the sofa beside her, and pulls her in his lap. Her head lays back on the arm of the sofa. He strokes her face trying to put her to sleep as she yawns sleepily. But she doesn't fall asleep yet. She tries to keep herself awake, but struggles to do so. _He's planning to have sex with me again, so he can leave after I fall asleep. I-I can't fall asleep... Not this time..._ Her eyes stay open to see him looking down at her in his embrace. And he sighs.

Amy could have sworn she heard, _"I have no choice..."_ escape his lips, but she's unsure due to her drunkenness. She feels her body being lifted up and taken upstairs. She holds on tight as Sonic climbs the stairs and goes straight to her bedroom down the hall. He kicks open the door. Her room is decorated in the finest designs, her clothes all stuffed in the walk-in closet and drawers, expensive jewelry on her dresser, and much more. It's all her heart could desire. But it's not all she wants. Amy craves Sonic's true love, his true passion, and his true commitment to her. And her _only_...

He walks into the dim lite room, and over to her bed. He carefully lays her fragile body on the sheets as she groans feeling the soft covers touch her warm skin. Amy lays her arms back on the bed and rests her head on the pillow as Sonic watches her eyes slowly close and open again. She wouldn't fall asleep so easily that time. He knows this and smirks down at her knowingly.

"You planning on staying up all night?" he asks as he glances at the clock reading: 2:03 a.m.

"Are you... planning on leaving.. me again?" Amy's voice is low, but he's able to hear her.

"Why you say that?" Sonic sits on the bed beside her body as she tilts her head to him.

"Y-you... know exactly w-what I mean!" she says angrily making him smile and shake his head at her.

He pulls up close to her sweet, innocent face. "Just go to sleep, babe... I promise I won't leave you tonight.." Amy doesn't know if she should believe him. There were so many other times he said that, and still ended up leaving her to go handle something with his guy friends. _It wont work this time!_ She's resolved to stay away just a little longer to see if he kept his promise true for once. She lends herself up to face him.

"Then tell me what was that phone call about." she wants to know.

Sonic just rolls his eyes. "It's nothing you should be concerned with."

"A-are you kidding me?" she scoffs. Amy turns her face away from his, but he ends up turning her back to him.

"Listen. Just trust me, okay?" she has no time to argue back as she feels his warms lips kiss on her own, although the kiss felt as if it's without a loving gesture. She feels his body slowly climb on top of hers and his hands trace down her curves to her lower waist and under her dress. _No, not again.. _She's alarmed, but she is too weak to resistance, and can't fight back the feeling she has for him. Her legs wrap around his waist as she feels his member poke through his pants and gently rub her flower down below. Amy moans through his mouth as she felt his finger rub through her already wet panties. He strokes her pussy making her moan in delight and pleasure as she cums little by little getting herself and his fingers wet. Sonic pulls back the straps of her dress down and over her breasts. His tongue licks over her left breasts getting her nipples hard, and at the same time still fingering her gently then harder as her moans grow louder by the second.

He stops for a second and completely peels off her dress leaving her naked before him. His eyes only filled with lust, this Amy could see only making her feel even more saddened by the situation by which he put her in. She pouts at the very thought, but he ignores it and starts to kiss and suck around her neck to her chest. Her body tingles with ecstasy feeling his tongue lick all over her. He slowly moves down her body over her stomach, over her belly button, and to her waist. His tongue tickles her skin getting her to giggle as he then massages her pussy with his fingers. He pushes one finger inside making her scream out and throw her head back. His moves in a slow motion again and gradually speeds up as his finger gets soaked in her cum.

"F-fasterr..." she moans lowly as she rubs the back of his head as he goes deeper into her pussy.

He stops briefly and looks at her with a grin. "What was that? I didn't hear you?" he teases a bit. He slows his pace as he felt her climax about to come soon. She groans and complains.

"Stop doing that!" Amy almost screams as she completely forgets his true intentions. Sonic smiles again, but looks to the clock: 2:19. _Damn, gotta hurry this along... _He realizes and slightly frowns, so stops his teasing. He pumps his finger in and out of her pussy getting her to scream. Her walls soon squeeze around his finger as she cums hard on him and the bed sheets. Sonic's tongue licks up all her essence in a seconds. Her body lays in heavy breathing as he gets up from the bed. She watches him pulls his pants, boxers, shoes, and shirt off showing his long and thick erection. A nice 10.5 inches. The sight of it makes her blush as he crawls over her already tired body. He lends down and pecks her lips once again as he positions himself above her pussy. Slowly, he pushes himself inside getting through her tight walls. He rubs her pussy lips with the head teasing it, and begins to push more in her.

Amy grips his back as she feels him push on in, and screams out as he gets it all the way in. In a good pace, he pumps inside her making her body fill up with pleasure. She slowly cums making the bed and Sonic wetter.

"Go f-fasterr!" she groans as she struggles to catch her breath. To her wish, he does and doesn't slow down. He grips the bed frame behind her and goes in harder and harder and faster and faster. The bed starts to shakes as he goes in deep making her scream and curse feeling it all insider her build up the pleasure. All too soon, he makes her reach her climax, and she screams his name as her body falls back on the bed in exhaustion. It's just what he wanted. He slows his pace, and humps her slowly and soon cums inside her as she felt herself being filled up with his seed. Sonic kisses her again and rubs her head as he does.

Their breathing fills the room, as he slowly got up from his position. She can't move her body as she sees him pull back on his clothes and pull the bed sheets back over her naked body.

"Y-You lied.. A-again.." she stammers and manages to say with anger in her voice.

Sonic looks to the floor and bends over her on the bed. "I'm sorry... I love you." he says as he kisses her forehead. He turns to leave and turns off the lights. He looks back once and sees her slowly closing her eyes to sleep. Seeing this, Sonic leaves the her place, and goes off to handle his business. She hears his car turn up and knows he's leaving yet again.

_That asshole!_ Amy curses. _He did it to me again... I can't believe him. He keeps doing this. Having sex with me just to get me too tired to fight him back. I can't stand it. He says he loves me, but does he really? He just had sex with me, but did he make love to me? I don't know anything anymore._

_When will he realize what's he doing to me...?_ This question rings through Amy's head as she, against her will, slowly drifts off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm... I don't know how I did, but End chapter, Till next time, (R&amp;R) ;)<strong>

**Peace~!**


	3. A Friend's Comfort

**Alrrright****, and here's chapter number 3, Yay, ;)**

**Love RollarCoaster: Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Early the next day...<strong>

Amy awakes with a minor hangover as she sits up in bed. "_What the hell happened last night...?" she whispers lowly._ She looks around the room and sees her clothes and shoes on the floor, her sheets messy, and tear stains on her cheek. She then remembers. "Sonic.. That asshole..." she curse as she swings her legs over to the side of the bed. She drags herself to the bathroom and stumbles into the shower. After washing her sore body down with strawberry body wash, she gets out and throws on a robe. Her body falls back on her bed.

"I don't feel like doing _anything_ today.." she says to herself.

_*Ring. Ring... Ring. Ring...*_

Her house phone rings and she groans out loud. "Ugh, if that's Sonic, I am going to cuss his ass out!" but deep down inside, she knew it couldn't be him. And she was right. As she picked up the phone to answer, her best friend, Rouge is on the other end.

"Hello?" Amy says into the receiver.

"Hey, Ames! Whoa. Someone sounds like they just woke up from hangover." Rouge jokes making Amy laugh slightly.

"Yeah, I did." Amy sighs sadly as she does.

There is silence on the other end for a minute until. "Something wrong, hun?" Rouge asks.

"Ummm.. Yeah." Amy's tone tells Rouge something is defiantly wrong.

"I'm coming over!" her friend says quickly. And before Amy could object, Rouge hangs up. Amy sighs and decides to go start the coffee before Rouge gets to her place. She decides to keep the robe on too.

**Downstairs...**

In about 15 minutes flat, Amy walks to the front door hearing the bell ring and the knocking. Rouge stands at the door wearing a cute black mini skirt, pink top, and black heels. Amy rolls her eyes at her friend's skimpy attire.

"Hey, Rouge.." she says as she opens the door all the way to let her in.

Rouge laughs. "Cute outfit, I know. But you!" she walks inside and shuts the door behind her. "Hun, you look like a wreck. What did he do to you this time!" Amy explains to her all the events that happened last night as they sit to the coach in the living room. Rouge hugs her close. "What the hell? Why the hell he do that?"

"I know, Rouge." Amy says as she gets up to go get the coffee.

"You know what?" her friend asks her. "That you should have broken up with him a long time ago?"

Amy just groans as she walks into the kitchen. Rouge follows her. "You know I'm right. I'm just looking out for you."

"I know. It's just..." Amy shakes her head and pulls out 2 mugs from the top cabinet. She pours in cream and sugar into both mugs as Rouge grabs the coffee pot from the counter.

"You love him." Rouge finishes her sentence as she sits at the counter.

"Right." Amy lets her pour the coffee into both cups and sets it down.

"But girl, you know you can't keep doing this with him, right?" Rouge blows over the hot coffee to cool it down.

Amy looks away from her and thinks. " Yeah. I know, I'm getting tired of it too."

Rouge laughs. "No kidding judging by how he fucked you last night." Amy looks over to her friend with a knowing look. Rouge forgot Amy doesn't like the word fuck and her in the same sentence.

"Sorry." Rouge says realizing what she said. "How about we go shopping to get your mind of it, k?" she suggests.

Amy slowly shakes her head. "I don't know.." she kinda just wants to stay home, but Rouge can't have that.

"You're going alright! Come one!" Rouge sets down her mug and grabs Amy's hand and takes her upstairs. She gets Amy dressed and ready to go. Amy put on a lime green tank top, white shorts, and matching sandals. Rouge does her hair and curls it into a long ponytail down her side.

"Lets go." Rouge and Amy head out to her car and they take off towards the mall.

_"_Ugh, why am I going shopping?"Amy whispers lowly to herself as she sits in the passenger side of Rouge's car.

Rouge hears her. "Because you need to get out of that house and stop being all gloomy about Sonic that's why!" she tells her why.

Amy just shrugs as she smiles gently. "Whatever you say..." she looks out the car window at all the passing scenery.

_ I wonder what he's is doing right now tho..._

* * *

><p><strong>End Chappie. Will update soon. (R&amp;R)<strong>

**Peace!~**


	4. Costumes & Catching Him Again

**Anddddddddddd here is chapter 4, xD**

**Chapter Four: Love RollerCoaster**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Rouge. You know I have enough clothes as it is!" Amy tells her friend as she looks through the racks of various shirts, skirts, and pants.<p>

The two made it to the mall and headed straight to _Lola's Fashion __Store_. Rouge practically has to beg Amy to come in the stores with her, but she succeeds in doing so. Even with Amy's objections.

Rouge just rolls her eyes. "Yeah, cause Sonic buys you everything."

Amy nods. "Yeah. He does.." she says with a smile as she looks away from Rouge's glare. "What?"

"So what he buys you all that shit? He still acts like an ass with you!" Rouge tells her in a sincere tone.

"Rouge..." Amy doesn't feel like arguing again, and she crosses her arms.

Rouge sighs. "Nevermind... ANYWAY don't you like this top!" she holds up a super cute black and white stripped dress. Amy smiles and laughs nodding yes. Rouge drops the Sonic subject for now.

"Yeah, it's so hot on you." Amy tells her.

Rouge agrees. "I know right? Do you have your ready costume for my Costume party this Saturday?"

Amy suddenly remembers Rouge telling her about a party that she's having on Saturday, which is in exactly 2 days from now since today is Thursday. Rouge told her two weeks in advance, but somehow getting a costume slipped her mind. When Amy doesn't answer right away, Rouge knows...

"Ugh, I knew you would forget! Probably Sonic on your mind too much..." Rouge mutters as she starts to look on the store shelves at the shoes.

Amy sighs heavily. "It's not that. It just slipped my mind. Besides, we're at the mall now, so I can get my costume today."

Rouge shrugs, "If you say so, hun." she stops for a second to ask. "Is Sonic coming?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask." Amy first tells her. "Why? You don't want him at your party?" she guesses.

"No, it's not that. I'm just wondering." Rouge assures her. Amy just nods slight making Rouge worry. "Look, sweetie. It's not like I don't like him. It's just I don't like the way he treats you."

She has told Amy this a million times, each time with more sincerity in her voice. Amy knows this in her heart, and she doesn't like it either, but her love for him is a greater than that. They decide to start looking for outfits.

**After shopping and looking around a little while, the two decide to head to the food court for some lunch. They haven't found a costume yet, but they plan to look around again for one after eating...**

"I am sooooo hungry!" Rouge complains as she rubs her stomach. She holds about three or four shopping bags in one hand and a cell in the other. Amy holds two bags.

"Haha. I know. Me too!" Amy agrees as they walk together.

"Hey. Sonic let you know where he was going today?" Rouge suddenly asks.

Amy shakes her head no. "No, not even a _phone call..._" she emphasizes. Rouge laughs, but stops dead in her tracks in a frozen state. "You know he could at least... Rouge?" Amy turns back to her friend. "What's wrong?"

Rouge has a worried look on her face making Amy wonder what's the matter. Amy walks back to her and touches her shoulder. "Rouge, what's wrong?"

Her friend tries to speak, but stutters at first. "Umm... Sonic is..." but she stops as if she can't tell her.

Amy narrows her eyes. "W-what?" she asks half-laughing.

Rouge slowly points over by the food court so Amy looks and her facial expression completely changes. There is Sonic, her boyfriend, flirting with a group of girls sitting at a table in front of a smoothie stand. She could see his friends watching him talk up the group of girls who were giggling and laughing at whatever Sonic is saying to them. She watches his friends walk up to the table with him and talk to the girls also.

"_What..._" Amy's voice is low and soft. Her heart feels up with pain, hurt, and anguish. Something she has been feeling so many times over the years.

Rouge notices Amy still watching them. "Ames?" Amy doesn't hear her as she sees Sonic take one girl's hand and kiss it lightly. And then he kisses her cheek as he smiles previously at her. A single tear falls from her cheek as she turns to runaway.

"Amy! Wait!" Rouge calls after her, but it's no use. Amy runs to the nearest bathroom, and hides inside a stall. Thankfully, there is no one else in there at the time. She drops the bags on the floor as she bursts out in sobs and tears.

_How can he do that to me?_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>End Chappie. :)<strong>

**Peace!~**


	5. Running Scared & Old Face

**Thanks for the R&R! Anyway, here is the next one..**

**Chapter Five: Love Roller Coaster  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After a minute longer in the bathroom stall, Amy picks up her shopping bags and walks out to a sink. Two girls walk in the bathroom laughing as she sets her bags down again, by the sink. Amy holds her head down to hide her face stained with traces of tears. The two girls stop laughing for a second to see and then go about their business not paying attention to her. The go to the sinks beside Amy's and check their faces for make-up. Amy slowly looks up and looks out the corner of her eyes to see the two girls. They were two of the five girls she had seen Sonic with just a few minutes before. Amy shakes her head, and wipes her eyes clear of the tears. She sniffles as the two girls dart their eyes over to her.<p>

"You okay?" one of them asks in a snotty voice.

Amy doesn't say a thing, except she just turns on the faucet, holds out her hands to the warm water, and splashes it on her face.

"Hey, we're speaking to you!" the girls friend said with her hand on her hip.

"What!" Amy snaps angrily to them.

She could see the girls really well now. Two average height cats, one black and the other white, wearing near identical outfits: lime green and white stripped Polo dresses with nice matching boots and accessories. The other dress is grey and white stripped. They were pretty, but not as pretty as Amy. But the two girls show to have the power to flaunt it nonetheless. They see her face and recognize Amy immediately.

"Ooh, it's HER.'' the white one says as she purrs.

"Yeah, his supposed to be _girlfriend_." the black one jokes.

_What the fuck ...? _Amy looks at the two strangely as the two girls start laughing and leaving the bathroom to leave.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Amy yells after them getting the two's attention.

The two cats stop midway through the door. The white one looks at her with much eagerness. "We mean just what we mean!"

"Just ask Sonic about it, he'll surely tell you." the black one says adding to Amy's disbelief. Her friend jokingly pushes her and says.

"You know he'll _lie_ again, Jessi!"

The black cat, Jessi, rolls her eyes, "Whatever, Kayla!" she pushes her back as the two exit the bathroom leaving Amy alone.

Once alone again, Amy stares at the mirror with much anguish and hatred. She fights to hold back the tears, but is too weak to control them. She hears her phone ring and quickly snatches it out her pocket to see Sonic calling her. In a rage, she throws it hard against the bathroom wall shattering it to pieces.

_5 freaking years, and he does this to me! Again...  
><em>

She breaks down and kneels on the floor. _Rouge is right, he'll never change, I can't keep going through this. I have to leave him... But I don't know... _

She struggles to fight with her emotions and gives up on thinking about it. She pulls herself together, and decides to go find Rouge. Amy's been gone for a while, so she's probably looking for her as she speaks. She sniffles and wipes her face and sucks it up as she heads out. Outside the restroom, she looks back to the food court to see the two cats Jessi and Kayla, back with Sonic, his friends, and theirs.

Amy turns the other way to avoid being detected, but too late."Amy!" she looks back to see Sonic coming toward her, but she doesn't give him time to reach her. She runs the opposite way.

_This __time, he went over the top. I don't wanna talk or see him right now! I need to get away..._

He yells after her again, but no answer. Sonic runs after her along with his friends: Scourge, Vector, Silver, and Manic. She runs and dodges through crowds of people in a flash as she leaves a trail of tears behind. Soon, she finds a store she could hide in, so she does. She slips inside and hides herself behind a manican in the display window, and she peeks out to see the guys running in front of the window. They stop of a split second until Sonic points in a direction, and they take off.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she then looks around in the store she's in. A costume store. Of course. _No harm in looking around..._ she decides. But before she could do so, she heard a voice come back.

"I think she went in here! Come on!" she could pick that out as Vector's voice.

_Damn! _Amy curses and goes to take off again, but she runs into someone as she tries to escape. "Ahhh!" she falls back on the floor in slight pain.

"Oh, Damn. Sorry about that... Are you okay?" a voice from above calls to her.

Amy rubs her head. "Yeah... I'm okay..." she slowly looks up and gasps as she sees the person above her.

_Is that who_ _I __think it is...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending here...<strong>

**I lost my laptop privileges, soooooo I don't know when my next update will be.. maybe in 3 days or so, or sooner, if I'm lucky.. Please don't forget about my story. Please and thank-you... My apologizes, ;(**

**Peace~!  
><strong>


	6. Meeting Him Again & The Plan

**The long awaited chapter six.**

**Umm... Some people have been guessing who the guy is and have mostly been right, xD**

**Lets see...**

**Love Roller Coaster: Chapter Six**

* * *

><p><em>It can't be...No it couldn't be... Could it..?<br>_

Amy says in disbelief as she takes the hand stretched out to her. The person before her resembled her old childhood friend, Shadow. They were the best of friends when they were younger, and she was a lot closer to him than Sonic ever was or maybe is. Amy was friends with Shadow long before she met Sonic, so Shadow had an advantage. He helped her every time guys got too close for comfort or something like that, which helped Amy feel secure when he was around.

She smiles a little remembering how Sonic and he would fight all the time when they were near each other. It was mostly over stupid things, but sometimes it was over her. Back when they were kids, Sonic started liking her, but Shadow liked her way longer than he had. They already couldn't stand each other that much, so maybe's that's why they were constantly arguing. She then remembers a bet the two made about who would go out with Amy first. Although, for Shadow it was a clear victory, moving away made it impossible.

She hasn't seen or heard from Shadow since he moved away over ten years ago. Last time she saw him, was when he was in the backseat of his parents car. and they were driving away off to another state, California. Far away from Albany, New York.

Now. he might be standing before her this second. She couldn't believe her eyes. She rubbed them just in case they were tricking her.

"Umm..." she only mutters once she gets to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asks her, but gets no quick answer.

There he stood more grown-up than ever. Taller, darker red strips in his black fur, his piercing ruby red eyes sent chills through her body as she looks him in the eyes, more muscular body, and everything about him made her nervous. She looks to see him wearing black skinny jeans with a chain hanging around his belt, a black Polo jacket over a white muscle shirt, and black and white Supras. He looks so different now than back then when they were all kids, Amy isn't sure if he's Shadow at all.

He smirks and tries to get her attention again, "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I just thought... I recognized you..." her voice nervous. She looks to the floor at her feet as she rubs her arm.

He looks at her strangely for a second. "Really? Who do you think I am?" he asks teasingly. "I just moved here again tho, so I doubt you know me, unless..." he goes off.

Amy looks up at him again and blushes when their eyes meet. "You're..." she looks away then back again. "Shadow, right?"

His surprised look on his face makes her think she's correct. Now the only thing left is to find out, if he remembers her like she does him. Even when Amy was younger, she looked so cute and pretty, and sometimes attracted unneeded attention.

"How did you..?" he starts to say, but then looks over her to try to recognize her from somewhere. "Wait..."

Amy shifts her body to the side as she looks to the floor again. Shadow looks at smiling and touches her shoulder making her jump. He sees the redness in her eyes as if she had been crying not too long ago.

"Huh?" she asks in much concern.

"Amy?" he says in a most low, but tantalizing voice. A smile forms on her face as nods "Yes" slowly. "So it is you."

"Yeah.. Hey, Shadow." Amy looks up to him seeing his smile also. "I can't believe it's you. After all these years..." she says softly.

"I know, I just moved back here with a couple of my friends for a while or so." he tells her.

Amy listens closely. "Is that the only reason you came back?" she asks wanting to know more.

Shadow laughs a bit. "Yeah... ummm.. not really. I really wanted to see you again, but I didn't know if you still lived here or not."

Amy blushes a bit hearing this. "Really? You were willing to come all the way out here to see?"

"Duh. It's better than not knowing at all. You know?" he said to her as she looks around the store. "Looking for someone?"

"Huh? Well, yeah. I lost Rouge a while ago." Amy tells him.

"Oh, so you're here with her? Is she still the overly concerned friend?" he asks jokingly.

She nods, "Yeah, you know her.. We're out here looking for costumes for her party. Why are you here?"

Shadow thinks for a second before answering. "Just out here looking around a bit before I go back to the house with guys. But I didn't think I would see you out here." he grins to her making her blush even more.

"Mmmm..." Amy can't think of anything to say at that point. "I..." she starts to say.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you the first time." he says to break the silence.

"W-what? No, it's fine, really." she tries to assure him, but he shakes his head.

Shadow steps closer to her, and she could smell his Axe body spray, a sweet scent filling her nose. "Naw, It's my fault. And I'm sorry. I should have recognized you.. It's just that you look so beautiful. I-I mean, you always have when we were younger, but now.. you're just amazingly beautiful, Amy..." he confesses in a most sincere and loving tone making her look to him surprisingly.

_I really do...?_ Her emerald eyes start to swell up with tears as she whimpers lowly. _I'm beautiful... Sonic.. he's never said that to me. Only that I looked hot. No matter what I wore, he always and only said I looked hot. _

Shadow notices her eyes. "Amy?" he says her name as he gets closer.

_But Shadow, he said I was beautiful.. Being called hot and being called beautiful are two different things. Anyone can say someone looks hot, but it took a real caring, and loving person to say someone is beautiful. At least that's what I think... I-I... _

Shadow grabs a hold of her as she falls forward and bursts into tears. She cries into his shoulder and his embrace gets tighter around her.

"It's going to be okay..." he whispers softly in her ear as he rocks her back and forth. Her crying stops as she feels his loving and warm arms around her.

"I-I'm sorry.." he lets her go, and she wipes her face from the tears again. "I'm okay.."

Shadow sees that's she's lying and shakes his head. "No. You're not." he sighs and guesses what the problem could be. "You're with Sonic aren't you?"

Amy snaps her head up to him and looks away. "Yeah.." she says in weak voice.

"Of course." he says with annoyance. "Is he doing this to you?" his voice sounds a bit angry.

"W-well-" but before she could answer a voice from behind startles her.

"AMY!" it's Sonic coming in the store. He walks over to the pair in a hurry. "Why were you running?"

Amy sighs and looks away. "You know why." she says almost harshly.

"No, I don't." He lies. "Have you been crying?" Sonic asks as he looks at her and then to Shadow. Thankfully, he doesn't remember or recognize him. At least not yet. "Who are you?"

Shadow shrugs. "Just a concerned bystander." he says sarcastically.

Sonic half-nods and shrugs and then turns his attention back to Amy. She folds her arms. "Are you alright?" he asks again.

Amy nods slowly not saying a thing. "Good. My friends came over saying you were crying in the bathroom. When I saw you. You just took off, so I got worried."

_Yeah, that I caught you flirting again._ She thinks in her mind as she looks to him.

Outside the store, his friends were calling for him to come on. Sonic looks back at them and then to her. "Hey, I gotta go again. I'll see ya later tonight, okay?" he tells her quickly.

_Probably a lie..._ Sonic kisses her forehead and leaves. Amy sighs as she turns back to Shadow who has a cool look on his face.

"What an _ass_." Shadow says with emphasizes as he crosses his arms.

Amy laughs and lightly shakes her head. "Yeah. Kinda.." she pulls her long hair back behind her ears. "Sorry about that."

"Naw, it's alright." he chuckles. "Maybe we can catch up later."

"Really? Why, are you leaving?" Amy sounds a bit sad.

"AMY" another voice, but different. A girl's voice. Rouge.

He smiles and points behind Amy, and she turns to see Rouge walking in the store. Her eyes grow big as she sees who Amy is with.

"Shadow is that you!" Rouge says in a loud voice getting attention from other people in the store.

Amy shakes her head and laughs at her friend's ability to cause a scene in the most public places. Shadows nods and shakes his head too.

"Yeah. Yeah, Bat girl!" he says making her pout.

"What you call me?" she asks angrily, but knew he's only playing with her.

''Rouge, we don't need all that loud talking in here. You're attracting too much attention." Amy tries to calm her down as she struggles to keep from laughing so much.

Rouge rolls her eyes and lowers her voice. "ANYWAY, what are you doing back here?" she asks Shadow, and he answers the same thing he told Amy.

"Ooooh, really?" her voice sounding devious making Amy wonder.

Shadow knows what Rouge is getting at and doesn't answer her.

"Okay, don't answer me then. Me and Amy were shopping for costumes until she just ran off earlier."

"Oh, I know, but for what?" he asks her.

"For my costume party on Saturday." Rouge thinks for a second and comes up with a great idea. "Hey, you should come. And with Amy as your date!" she suggests out of nowhere.

"Rouge!" Amy blushes, and Shadow only smiles.

Amy looks to Rouge who only rolls her eyes playfully. She crosses her arms. "So you coming?" she adds.

"I'll let everyone knowwwwww..." Rouge says in a sing-songy voice.

Shadow laughs, and ultimately agrees. And as he goes to leave, he hugs Amy closely and goes off about his business.

**When the two girls step out the store...**

"Rouge, why did you do that? You know Sonic will-" Amy starts, but Rouge stops her.

"Come on, Ames! You know he probably wont even care. You know he only cares when you see him flirting with other girls... And could probably care less seeing you with another a man." Rouge tells her straight out. This strikes Amy hard as she looks down.

"You deserve much better than how he's treating you... Maybe realizing he'd be losing a good thing, would finally open his eyes, gurl." Rouge says sincerely as she light touches Amy's shoulder.

_Maybe she's right... Like he would care if I was out with Shadow for one night. Like he would care if I was with any dude at all! When's he's being doing it for all these years...  
><em>

"I know, but what if Sonic wants to..." Amy stops.

Rouge sighs. "Did you ask him about coming?"

"Yeah, once or twice." Amy tells her.

"AND what has he said?" Rouge inquires about it.

Amy doesn't say anything right away at first, and this only makes Rouge's point more valid. "See? Just go out with Shadow, and see if that doesn't do anything for Sonic to get mad about."

"BESIDES he looks so damn sexy now, and now I KNOW he was checking you out!" Amy blushes at this and smiles at her still thinking about it.

_ Rouge is making a valid point. If Sonic doesn't care if he's going out and flirting with other dudes, why would he care if I'm going out for Shadow for one night?_

Amy gives in to Rouge's plan, making her squeal. "Yay! Let's go look for those costumes now, and get you out of that funky mood!" she pulls Amy along in the mall once more.

_ Shadow is nice and funny as ever. And he's so good-looking. Even back then. Ugh, Sonic thinks that he can buy me stuff, have sex with me, and be all like a player and thinking I'll stay with him even with him doing all the flirting and shit! Well, he's soooooooo wrong about that!_

_ That's it, I'm going to the party with him... Shadow..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ends here. Lol, I managed to sneak on my computer to do this. Wish me luck on the next Chapter, ;)<br>**

**Peace!~**


	7. The Excuse & Phone Call

**Whoa, so many reviews! Hope there's more to come!**

**Any here it is. Enjoy peoples! ;]  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster: Chapter 7  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy arrives back to her condo after a long day of shopping with Rouge. Luckily, after the long, extensive search for a costume, <strong>**Amy finds the perfect one. Rouge agrees it's perfect for her to well, since it matches her personality so well.** **Sh****e agrees to keep the outfit a secret until Saturday. In exchange, Amy promises to help Rouge and some others set up for the party on Saturday. Amy unlocks her door and steps inside carrying a bunch of shopping bags, but she jumps back for a second to see who's sitting in her living room. **

"Oh.. It's just you, Sonic." she says with relief, but with slight concern. Usually, he doesn't just come around like this. He DID have a key to the house, and he technically could come and go as he pleased. However, this is unusually different of him. UNLESS, there is some other reason for it, which she has, unfortunately, grown accustom to.

_Maybe it has something to do with the mall today..._ she guesses as she shuts and locks the door.

She sighs seeing him on his cell phone and talking to someone. So she walks in the room with him and plops down beside him after dropping her bags.

"Oh, hey Amy." he puts his phone away after whispering a couple words so she couldn't hear. "I came to check on you."

Amy looks to him. "I'm okay. Alright?" she gets up and goes toward the stairs to go to her room. _I don't wanna talk about it, because I know you're going to lie again... _She feels the pain coming back to her heart.

Sonic shakes his head as he gets up to follow her. "No, you're not. So tell me what's wrong."

She sighs deeply and turns back to him. "You know I saw you with those girls..." voice sounding low.

"What? Them?" He looks at her confused and rolls his eyes. "They were _old_ friends." he explains.

"Oh, of course..."_ Old friends that you kiss..._ she scoffs.

He walks over to her and pulls her to face him, and lifts up her face to meet his eyes. She almost melts in his grip feeling his warm hands on her arms and her face.

"Trust me, they were _old_ friends. They used to hang out with me and my friends a while back, you know?" he starts to say. "What? I can't hang out with old friends now?" he jokes.

_I know I can't believe that... _"But... In the bathroom..." she starts to tear up remembering their words.

"They told me I-I was..." she can't finish it without crying out again, so she stops herself.

Sonic wipes the tears away. "Jessi and Kayla act like that sometimes. They have a crush on me, so of course they would tell you that to hurt you." he's trying to sound sincere as possible.

"They know you're hotter than them, so yeah." he adds.

Amy frowns for a split second. _There goes that word about me being only hot again._ _Ugh, I hate that! Some excuse this turned out to be...  
><em>

"I see..." she says nearly whispering as he hugs her close to his chest. She lays her head on him as he rubs her back slowly.

_Why am I believing this..? It's always the same, I can't keep giving in like this... _Amy feels his warm lips kiss her cheek and then her lips as she quivers. _Why can't I say what I say in my mind? Why can't I be strong...? I love him too much, but my mind it failing to speak out about what he's doing to me..._

"I'm sorry..." she says when he pulls away.

He smirks and rubs under her eyes to wipe away forming teardrops. "It's okay. I love you, and remember that."

She almost laughs. "O-okay, I love you too."

_Does he really mean that. I don't anymore. I can't tell by the sound of his voice...  
><em>

"Are you coming to Rouge's party?" she decides to ask now than later.

Sonic looks away from her and sighs. "About that... I don't think I- "

Just as fast as this sweet moment started, his phone rings, and he answers it. It's one of his brothers again. Amy can hear Scourge's voice, and he sounded a bit drunk. She could also hear music in the background as Sonic is on the phone. Sounds like party...

"Oh, really? ... Iight, I'll be there." Sonic hangs up and turns to Amy. "Sorry, they need me for something. So I'll talk to you maybe tomorrow, okay?" he decides without a second thought.

_Wait. Maybe? But I'm your girlfriend..._

"But what about the-" he stops her and pecks her lips and heads out before she could even stop him. "I'll get back to you on that." the front door shuts leaving her alone.

"Son of a-!"

She slams her fist on the wall in frustration knowing she couldn't stop him that time. "I** should** have smacked him!"

_One day.. Just one day.. he's gonna come to this house and I wont be here. So what will he do then? _

She shakes her head as she heads up to her bedroom after hearing the phone ring from upstairs. She drops on her back down on her bed and grabs the phone from her nightstand on the other side of the bed. Reading the screen of the phone to see who's calling:

**NO Caller ID**

Amy raises an eyebrow, but decides to answer it anyway... "Hello?"

"Hey, Ames." the voice makes her heart drop.

"Shadow?" she sounds surprised, but is happy to hear his voice again.

He chuckles on the other line. "Sound like you can't believe it's me." he jokes.

She laughs. "Well, yeah. How did you get my number?" she wonders as she turns her body over to lay on her stomach.

"Guess." he tells her.

Amy thinks for a second and shakes her head. "Rouge. Duh."

They both laugh knowing how Rouge is. "Yeah. So what's up?"

"Nothing really. I just got home. And..." she stops for a minute. "Sonic just left."

Shadow could tell that something happened between them judging by the sound of her voice, and he sighs. "I see.. Mmm..." he thinks of a way to take her mind of Sonic.

"You doing anything tomorrow?"

She is startled at his question and thinks for a minute. "Well.. I don't think so. I mean later that night, I'm helping Rouge set up for the party."

"But other than that. I don't think so." Shadow is quite surprised by her answer and reason. Surely, Sonic would be with her since they were going out, but that's not the case.

"Really?" he asks again making sure what she said is correct.

_Sonic is usually busy with other things besides me, and would almost always just see or be with me at night. However, when he is with me in the daytime, it's usually around his friends to show off or something like that. But I don't wanna tell Shadow that..._

But Shadow already knew this from Rouge telling him of it. Amy just doesn't know that he knows about everything about her and Sonic yet.

Amy almost laughs out. Not in joy, but sadness. "Yeah..." she looks down at her bed. There is some silence for a couple of seconds. It's Shadow trying not to yell at her for putting up with that.

"How about I take you out somewhere. To catch up. I'm sure Sonic wouldn't mind." he decides. Amy looks up as she hears him on the other end of the phone and smiles at his nice gesture.

_Sonic seems to show that he cares about that I care about who's he flirting with. But he really doesn't... He didn't even care when he saw me with Shadow that today. Nor did he recognize him. So why would he care if I go out with him tomorrow. My OLD Friend, like he's clearly doing right now..._

_But should I go. Cause I am going to the party with him anyway, since Sonic doesn't wont to. So I think I should. To get Sonic's attention, but still I want to talk to Shadow too. Not just to use him like that...  
><em>

"Amy." he kindly calls her name.

"Y-yeah, I would very much like that." she sounds at least happy making Shadow, on the other end, smile to himself.

"Good..."

* * *

><p><strong>End.. I wonder how that will turn out?<strong>

**Oh well, till next time**

**Peace!~**


	8. The Rose & the Butterflies

**And here is Chapter 8!**

**Enjoy!~  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster: Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>After Shadow's phone call, Amy's mood completely changed. Still, she felt hurt and alone by Sonic's attitude and lying again, but Shadow is back again to help her feel better. Whether Sonic knows or cares about it, she knows not, but hey, what can possibly happen?<strong>

**So the very next day...  
><strong>

_*Knock*Knock*Knock*Knock*_

"I'm coming! Just a Sec!" Amy yells from upstairs in her bedroom. She's running back and forth from her closet to her bathroom. Nearly tripping on a pair of black high heels, Amy catches herself using the bed for support. Last night, she overslept and is now racing to get clean and dressed.

Shadow is waiting patiently outside on the porch. He's wearing a black wife beater again, but with a longer red one under it, dark blue jeans with a chain hanging down off the belt, and white Nike shoes with a red and black check sign. He leans against the rail on the porch as he hears the running and falling sounds coming from upstairs.

"Overslept, I see..." he guesses and chuckles as he hears a loud thud and her moaning in slight pain.

"What the hell is she doing up there?" he checks his watch and sees the time.

**(Current Time: 10:01 a.m.)**

He sighs again. "Hope she doesn't take all day with this." he continues to wait, but his patience is certainly starting to slip away second by second.

**Upstairs yet again...**

Amy manages to find a good enough outfit in her closet. A short, lime green spring dress with a few white flowers on it, and a white belt around the waist. It fits her curves perfectly showing off her body. Also, she takes out a sparkling pearl necklace from her dresser (a present from Sonic about 3 years ago) and puts it around her slim neck. After she slips on some white flips flops, she heads back to the bathroom. In her mirror, she curls her hair again, and ties one side of her long hair with a white band with a white flower hair ornament. She picks up a tube of gloss and does her lips. Light green eyeshadow and pink blush on her soft cheeks bring out more of her noticeable features.

She really wants to look just right for the day with him. Even with Sonic out partying, it does seem to cast a slight disappoint in her eyes, but maybe Shadow could take that all away. Also, at the same time, show Sonic what he may be losing. And soon...

Before grabbing her bag, she can't help, but stop and to think about what she's doing.

_Is it really okay for me to do this? I mean... Sonic does the same to me, so... _Amy pulls out her cell and decides to give him a quick call to check up on him. However, the effort is pointless. Her calls go unanswered as she tosses her phone on the bed.

_Whatever..._

After Amy's all done, she takes a deep breath hoping Shadow hasn't left by now, and she goes downstairs and to the front door. Her hand slowly reaches for the doorknob, and she slowly turns it and pulls it open. And there he is, standing there with a certain look on his face.

"Ummm... sorry for the wait." she blushes and tilts her head to the side. "I overslept." she admits.

Shadow rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, it's okay." he looks her up and down. "It was worth the wait. You're so beautiful in that dress, Ames."

Amy blushes hard and walks past him out the door. "Ummm..." she looks down to her feet. "Thank-you." she says in a quick, low voice.

Shadow smirks. "Why so nervous? It's just me..." he teases her. Her nervousness could easily be detected judging by how she's acting.

She snaps back to him, her cheeks still stained with red. "You know why, so shut-up!" herself sounding shaky. And she turns her back to him again in frustration.

_Why am I acting like this...? _

To ease her mind, Shadow walks up behind her and puts both hands around her waist making her jump.

"Just relax, it's just me." his voice calm and soothing.

Amy slightly nods. "Yeah, I know." she assures him. "Lets go." she turns to smile at him.

_I hope I wont be like this all day..._

**The two get in Shadow's car, a hot black Lamborghini with white tinted windows** **and a custom paint job. In the car, they talk about where to go first. Since Amy had no breakfast, they decide to head to McDonald for a used to go all the time when he lived here 10 years ago. It was a lot of fun and a whole lot of memories. The drive there is short, only about 3 miles or so, and Shadow parks, gets out, and opens Amy's door for her. She takes his hand with a smile as he leads her inside the restaurant. At the register, she is deciding what she would like...  
><strong>

"Ummm..." she can't quite choose as she looks over the menu for the 5 time.

Shadow stands back watching her and throws his hands to rest behind his head. "Are you gonna pick soon?"

Amy pouts. "I'm trying. I just can't pick!" she complains.

"Then move so other people can order." he points out. There were other people behind them and waiting as she holds up the line. She sighs and moves to the side as the cashier takes the people behind her orders.

Shadow laughs to himself, seeing the frustration on her face again._ She was always like even when we were kids... Can't make up her mind to save her life._

10 minutes past and she still can't decide. "Why don't you go find us a seat, and I'll order for you." he suggests.

She looks at him for a moment, and then slowly nods. "Okay then, lets see if you know what I like!" she says as she walks off.

"That's the bet." he says as he walks up to the cash register.

Amy finds the perfect spot. A booth seat by a window showing off the lovely garden and the sun shining down on it. She slides in the seat and waits for Shadow to come with their food. Out of the window a beautiful blue butterfly lands on an enchanting pink rose. The pink flower stands out from all the rest of the other flowers around it. She watches in awe of how the blue butterfly reminds her of Sonic and the pink rose of herself.

_It's so pretty. How romantic...?  
><em>

But then her sweet thoughts end as another butterfly flies past the rose and the blue butterfly flying off after it. Her eyes watch it as it quickly flies away and it then comes back again to rest upon the beautiful rose like before. Almost like clockwork the blue butterfly would leave and come sback to the pink flower._ Just like Sonic does..._ Amy sadly realizes as her ears droop down.

Her hopes arise as she sees the butterfly come back again, but it passes on by the pink rose leaving Amy in complete sadness.

_Is this a sign that Sonic will..._ She can't get herself to admit it, but can't help herself thinking about it.

She looks down at her arms resting on the table away from the garden outside. She doesn't want to look anymore, but a ray of light shines in her eye and gets her attention. Amy sighs and looks into the garden again.

"What the..." a black and red butterfly is sitting upon the pink rose. A rare sight indeed. She rubs her eyes and looks again to see her vision is, in fact, true to her knowledge.

_Shadow is with me now... Sonic is... probably out doing **something else** with** someone else** again... _

"That can't be right..." she whispers to herself.

"What can't be?" Shadow startles her as she turns herself away from the garden. The garden, the pink rose, and the two butterflies still remain in her mind. He sets down a Big Breakfast with Hotcakes meal, and Cinnamon Melt in front of her and a medium orange juice. He has a one Sausage, Egg, and Cheese McGriddle and a large Coca Cola as he takes the seat in front of her. She looks to his food and then to hers. She pouts and folds her arms.

Shadow looks at her strangely. "What?" he asks smiling.

The meal is exactly what she wanted. He remembers what she liked to eat for breakfast from McDonald, but...

"Are you suggesting I'm _fat_?" she asks with some attitude.

He laughs. "No way, why you saying that?" he leans his head back and waits for the answer.

She shakes her head. "You know what I'm talking about. You think I'm getting fat."

"What are you talking about? No, I don't. So just shut-up and eat already." he jokes with her getting a smile.

"Well, you just assume that I still eat this much." Amy says to him.

Shadow rolls his eyes. "You did 10 years ago." he remembers ordering her this all the time with no complaints until now.

"Ahhh..." she takes her orange juice and sticks the straw in. "So you remember?" she smiles as she leans forward.

He chuckles softly. "Yeah, how could I forget? You ate it all _by yourself_ every time we came here for breakfast before school started." he emphasizes by herself.

Amy remembers those times too and smiles warmly. "You trying to say something?" she notices him suggesting to her that she ate too much, or that she could be getting fat or something. At least that's what she's thinking. Shadow just shakes his head "no" and takes a bite of his McGriddle as she stares him down.

"W-what?" he speaks with his mouth full making Amy choke up and laugh at him.

"Please chew your food! And don't talk with your mouth full!" she says as she hands him a napkin to wipe his mouth. "And you're saying that I'm fat, by getting me this meal."

Shadow wipes his mouth off. "Not really." he tells her as he wipes his mouth and sets the napkin down beside him.

She sighs hard. "Yes, you are saying I'm fat." she points to her food he got her.

"You fat? Noooo." he assures her and then he leans forward to whisper in her ear. "Now as for your ass? Yes, I would say that is fat." he jokes as she throws a piece of ice at him hitting his chest. "W-what?" he toys with her as he ducks once again.

Amy's face is slightly red as she throws another piece of ice from her drink at him. "You perverted joking ass!" she laughs seeing him stick his tongue at her and make a face. "You dummy..." she smiles to herself.

_It's been a long time since I've had fun like this. Even with Sonic. We used to have fun like this, just being around each other and laughing, but that was back then... He's grown even more distance with me. With each passing day, like he doesn't care. _

_Maybe being out with Shadow will put my mind at ease.  
><em>

She stops throwing the ice at him and goes to eat her meal.

_Yeah, maybe this wasn't a bad idea.. But I still can't help, but still think of Sonic..._

_*Sighs*  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ends Here! (R&amp;R)<br>**

**Next Chapter coming soon, :I  
><strong>

**Peace!~**


	9. The Day at the Fair

**Sorry for the wait. Stupid school and homework got in the way.**

**And I was too tired to write on some days. X_x**

**But without further a due... !  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster: Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>After a while of eating and talking, Shadow and Amy decide to head out again. She asks him where they were going now, but he keeps it a secret. Amy pouts and asks again and again and again. Despite her constant questioning, he gives her no answer nor clue...<strong>

"Where are we going now?" Amy asks again as Shadow and herself get inside his car.

He shakes his head. "Damn, you're persistent." he sighs hard as he starts the engine. She looks at him with a slight glare, but it doesn't phase him. "You know that's not going to work."

Amy breathes deeply as she looks down. A laugh escapes her lips. "You asshole."

He chuckles. "Right..." he pulls out of the McDonald parking lot and off onto the road.

Amy sighs again and folds her arms, but he pays her no mind. She does it again and again, but still got no response from him.

_I know he can hear me! _

She groans loudly enough as she turns her attention to out the side window. Outside they were passing by various buildings and areas unfamiliar to her, even though she's lived there most of her life. In her mind, Amy knows she's seen these places before, but can't quite remember where and from.

_Ugh, I just know I've been around here before. But what is it exactly? _She smacks her forehead in frustration.

Shadow looks out of the corner of his eye seeing her thinking, and guesses she's trying to figure out where they were going. He slowly shakes his head with a smirk as they get closer to their destination. Soon enough, Amy starts to see a pier coming up in front of them, and a nice clean beach with it. On the pier is a small fair being held year-round. There's a Ferris Wheel, other rides, food stands, fun game stalls, and photo booths for everyone to enjoy. It's been here ever since 1991. The smell of cotton candy, popcorn, and other sweets fill the atmosphere as Shadow drives closer to park near. The very look and smell of the place floods the memories in Amy's mind.

"I remember..." escapes her lips.

Shadow smiles. "I knew you would."

They arrive at the pier on the local beach they used to hang out at as teens. He used to take her every Friday night, when they would have nothing to do, and when Sonic would be busy with other things. Sonic would be too busy to hang out with her, fortunately for Shadow. The car stops near the pier in a small parking lot, as Amy jumps out and lets in the sweet air of the fair. Luckily today, it's warm and the sun is out just of the occasion.

Amy smiles warmly toward the pier then turns to Shadow who walks up beside her. "How did you remember?"

"How could I forget?" she laughs and punches him in the arm.

"You could have told me!" Amy complains a little, but then lightens up. "I forgot about this place..."

"Mmm..." He puts his hands in his pockets.

She rolls her eyes. "I haven't been here in so long, that's why." she stops to think. "Because I lost my friend... and coming here without you would have been too painful for me." she admits. Her eyes land on the ocean beating against the pier beams below. The wind blows against her long hair making it flow in the wind current.

_And because Sonic never had the time to even take me, after you left..._

The wind blows softly as Shadow takes her arm in his.

"Huh?"

He chuckles. "Well, I'm here now, so lets go." his smile warms her entire body making her heat up inside.

She blushes to his touch. "O-okay..."

**On the pier, a lot of people are already there in the fair. Many kids, teens, couples, and other types were walking around having fun. Some were carrying balloons, big cotton candy, and stuffed teddy bears. Amy immediately spots a ride, her favorite. The New York Trip ride. It's a tall ride that swings you from side to side high up in the air as you seat in a long boat type carriage. It's really fun, Amy remembers riding it so many times without getting sick at all. However, for Shadow, it's a different story. He hesitates a moment as she stops and turns to him with her hands on her hips...**

"What are you waiting for?" her voice irritated, folding her arms now.

Shadow gives her a stupid expression. "You know why!"

Amy sighs. "Really? Even after all these years?" he gives her the same look. She looks away from him and then turns back with her famous puppy dog face. "Pleaseeeeeee!" she whines.

He groans seeing it, but shakes his head. "Still no." he isn't moved, but can't help, but smile seeing her face.

"Come on, I said pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she whines again, sounding sad and upset. Her eyes pleads for him to follow her, and she pulls on his hand and arm.

_Please... Shadow... For me..._

**He can't fight it anymore after seeing her eyes stare into his, and he reluctantly follow her to the line. They get on after waiting behind a few people for a couple of minutes and get strapped in. They had grabbed the seats in front next to another couple. Shadow immediately notices the female and sighs heavily as he recognized them both. A cute purple and white cat with light blue eyes, and wearing blue shorts and white lacy top. The guy is a good-looking silver hedgehog, amber eyes, and wearing a Nike T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white Niki Kicks. It seems like he really didn't want to be on the ride either, as didn't Shadow. The girl with him is holding his hand tightly and saying comforting words as she does...**

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here with you." Amy heard her say to her boyfriend.

The guy finally opens his eyes and squeezes her hand. "Yeah. I know." he smiles to her loving face.

_They sound so happy together..._ _Like Sonic and I should be, but... _She shakes her head to get it out of her mind.

Amy softly laughs to herself and looks to Shadow who's looking down.

"Something the matter, Shaddie?" she teases.

Shadow shakes his head. "Aww, shutup." he makes her laugh.

"Aww, you gunna be okay, Shaddie!" she grabs his hand making his face jerk to hers smiling back at him. "_I promise..._" she says softly as the ride starts.

Her words comfort him, as the ride starts to swing slowly back and forth. Amy can't help, but smile, as she feels the ride moving her body making her feel good. The cool and warm air runs over her body making her feel fresh. The movement of the ride gets her giddy, when she starts giggling and laughing as the ride goes faster.

Amy's laughter can't be controlled as they swing from side to side. They go higher and higher in the air making her giddy. She looks to him seeing his reaction and smiles. Shadow's fear of the ride went away years ago, so he wasn't too shaken.

"Nice to see you kept your eyes open this time!" she teases him.

"Please be quiet." he replies back to her antics.

Amy only sticks her tongue at him. She raises her hands up in the air and so does the girl beside her. It seems like they were the only two on the ride who weren't afraid enough to do it. The girl next to Amy laughs as she sees her boyfriend holding his head down and signing as his hands held tight onto his safety bars.

"Come on! Do it with me." she begs him, but he shakes his head. "You party pooper!"

"Blaze, come on. I got on the ride with you. Just leave me alone now." he tells her. She playfully punches him in the arm.

She then turns to Amy. "See? My boyfriend is afraid of heights!" she confesses to her.

Amy laughs to herself. "Shadow is too. Well, a long time ago." pointing to him. Rachael's eyes land on Shadow and a smirk appears.

"Oooh. I see..." she gleams.

_What the..._

Shadow groans loudly making both girls laugh. "You ain't kidding." Blaze's boyfriend complains along with him.

**The ride soon ends, and all the riders get off. Amy jumps down off the steps and nearly trips, but Shadow is able to get to her in time.**

"You really need to be careful." he said as he pulls her up.

"You would know!" Amy says back.

Shadow shakes his head. "Yeah, like this morning when you fell." he remembers.

She gasps. "You heard that?"

"How could I not?" he asks back in an annoyed tone, but then chuckles after seeing the look on her face.

"ANYWAY... I'm so proud of you." Amy changes the subject. "You actually didn't get scared on that ride like before."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not talk about that." Shadow said obviously wanting to drop it.

Amy pouts. "But-"

She's interrupted by a familiar voice from the ride. Shadow holds his head down and groans.

"And there she is."

Amy gives him a strange look. "What are you talking about?" before he can answer...

"Hey! You guys" Rachael runs up to them in a hurry. She smiles mischievously. "Hi." her boyfriend catches up with her.

"So this is who you were talking about, man." her boyfriend says as he walks up to them.

"Ummm..." Amy is a little confused. It looks like they already knew Shadow, and maybe about her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shadow asks them both.

Blaze scoffs. "To have some fun, duh. We were bored at the house, so yeah." she folds her arms. "Right, Silver?"

Silver nods. "Hell yeah! Didn't think we would be seeing you here. With..."

All their attention turns to Amy who is already confused enough.

_Umm... Who are they? _

Blaze smiles warmly as she puts her hands behind her back and walks to her. "You're cute. Why are with Shadow." she jokes.

Amy blushes and stammers a bit. "Well..." she's dumbfounded.

Shadow shakes his head. "Haha. Very Funny." Blaze laughs and shrugs off his attitude.

"I know right. But aren't you gonna introduce us?" she asks making a mad face at him.

"Blaze you're being too nosy." Silver says on the sly, but she ignores him.

Shadow breathes heavily. "This is my old childhood friend from when I used to live here, so we're just catching up."

Amy nods. "Yes, I'm Amy. Nice to meet you." she takes Blaze's hand as they shake.

"Cute. I'm Blaze, and this is my boyfriend, Silver, as you can already tell." she giggles.

Silver rolls his eyes. "Hey, nice to see who Shadow was talking about seeing yesterday." he adds. He whispers something to Shadow, that the girls can't hear. She sees the smile appear on their face.

"Soooooooooooooo, what have you two been doing?" Blaze asks out of nowhere breaking the silence. Silver smacks his head in frustration. Shadow does the same.

Amy blushes hard and turns to see Shadow already a little annoyed to see his friends there. Blaze notices and decides to question him later at home.

"We'll be seeing you later, Shaddie!" Blaze says as she takes Silver's hand.

"Don't call me that!" Shadow yells after her.

_Awww, he only let's me call him that... _she realizes and smiles to herself.

"See ya, man!" Silver manages to get out as his girl takes him away off in another direction. That leaves Amy and Shadow alone again...

"So they were your roommates, I assume?" Amy asks.

"Unfortunately." he says to her making her laugh. "But those were just 2 outta 5 of them."

She shakes her head. "Right..." She turns around to face the fair once again as people pass by them. "Let's keep going." she suggests.

The warm summer air shines down on her smile. An air of glitter seems to be around her entire frame catching Shadow by surprise. It takes a few minutes and calling his name to get him to snap out of it. He shakes his head. "Sorry about that."

"It's k." she takes his hands once again. "Come on tho!"

_He's so flustered, it's cute..._

**For the rest of the day, the two spent time at the fair. Riding more rides, eating her favorite foods (him buying of course), and even playing games as the day goes on by. The night sky is dark, but still with millions of shining stars looking down upon them. Even the dazzling fair lights to shine up the pier, and also the lighthouse about a couple blocks away. She completely forgets leaving her cellphone at home. But doesn't He even wins a giant teddy bear holding a big red heart; at the most hardest game at the fair that no one seems to win. He hands it to her as folks behind them aww and ooh. She hugs it tight as the soft material rubs against her skin...**

_Sonic never did this for me before... Yeah, he brought me stuff, but not like this. Shadow is different when it comes to this stuff. _

Lost in her thoughts, Shadow pulls her to the final ride for the evening, the Ferris Wheel. They climb aboard with the teddy bear, and many others get on to.

Amy rests herself on Shadow as the ride takes them up and around. She feels secure and begins to gets sleepy as it gets later into the night. Shadow softly smiles to himself as he hears her yawn.

"Getting sleepy?" he asks in a low voice.

She yawns again. "Kind of... But I still have to go help Rouge and the others soon..." she tells him.

Shadow remembers her telling him that earlier that day, and nods. "Iight."

Amy's eyes slowly close as the ride continues, but she tries to stay awake during the whole ride. Shadow has to carry her off the ride himself and to his car parked a few feet away from the pier. He sets her down and unlocks his car and puts her inside.

In the car, Amy sits back in her seat as Shadow gets in the driver side. "To Rouge's house?" he ask, but chuckles seeing her eyes open and close.

"Huh?" she shakes her head. "Oh, yeah!"

**Shadow remembers getting direction to Rouge's house from Rouge herself the day earlier and easily finds it in time. Around 10:04 p.m. Her house is nice and big. 2 stories, wide house, big front yard, backyard pool, and everything else possible. Yeah, she has money like that. There are three other cars parked in front of the house as he pulls up, and parks in front of the house. Amy stretches and looks to see the house...**

"Thanks for bringing me here." she says thankfully. "And thanks for today. I loved it." she holds her teddy bear close.

Shadow nods and smiles to her. "Yeah, I know. And you don't have to thank me." he agrees.

Amy shakes her head. "No, I should be!" she protests.

He sighs. "If you says so..." he turns away from her glares. "You better go, Rouge is getting testy."

She turns to see her friend at her doorstep. Rouge taps her foot and folds her arm as she sees Amy in the car. Amy can see a phone in her hand as she looks at them in the car.

"Y-yeah..." she says and looks to him again. He's still looking away from her. It seems like he's thinking about something. An urge to do something comes into her mind.

_No, I shouldn't do that... Or should I... _she battles in her mind whether to do it or not.

"Shadow?" her voice startles him quite a bit making her giggle as she sees him jump slightly.

"What is it?" he asks, putting himself together.

Amy looks down and back up again. "Well, I really want to thank you for spending time with me. I would have been really lonely today, if you weren't with me..." she starts to say.

"Yeah, what about Sonic?" Shadow decides to ask.

The name makes her sigh heavily. "He's busy today..." she says sadly. "But thankfully, you were here to keep me from being so alone." she cheers herself up, but can't still help but feel guilty about being out with him without Sonic knowing.

_It's for the better._

"AMY" Rouge screams her name from the front door.

Amy laughs. "Guess I gotta go now." she thinks. "Are you still coming to her party tomorrow?"

"Mmm... Yeah, why not?" Shadow chuckles as he turns his body to hers and Amy nods slowly.

"Good." before she can stop herself, she pulls herself up to him and kisses him on the lips slowly pushing her tongue inside, but then quickly pulls away, and jumps out of the car, and taking her teddy bear with her.

"Goodnight, Shadow!" Amy said to him as fast as she could as the red stain on her face can be seen. Shadow shakes his head knowingly telling her goodnight as well as she hurries off for the house. He pulls off going to home.

**At the door...**

"I've been calling you all day!" Rouge yells as Amy walks up. "Whoa, what's that for?" seeing the giant teddy bear nearly half Amy's height.

"Shadow got it for me!" Amy gleams excitably as she walks through the door.

Rouge shuts her door closed and walks with Amy into her living room. "Oh really? So that's why you wouldn't answer ANY of my calls?" she teases.

Amy nods. "Yeah, we went out today." she admits.

"Really? Does Sonic know?" Rouge then asks.

_No, but he should, and maybe then he would act better towards me..._

Amy really wants to say, but stops herself. "No, I didn't see him at all today. And he didn't answer me when I called him this morning, so I just left my phone at home."

"Mmm..." Rouge smiles. "Seems like Miss Rose here is finally growing a **backbone**... Going out with other men, BEHIND Sonic's back." she jokes as Amy pushes her.

"It's not like _that_, Rouge." Amy smiles and sets down her teddy bear on the sofa.

"If you say sooooooooo, girly!" Rouge laughs again, but then contains herself. "By the way, he's been calling me, asking where you were, so I couldn't tell him."

"Oh..." _Calling me? Seriously? That's a first..._

"But anyway, since you're here now, Me, Cream, Cosmo, and Wave are just now starting to set everything up.

_Great._

Just then Cream, holding a box filled with cups, walks in the room. "Oh, hey Amy!" she doesn't see a shoe lying on the floor in front of her, so she trips spilling the cups everywhere.

Amy and Rouge can't hold in their laughs as Cream rolls her eyes at them.

Rouge turns back to Amy. "As you can see, we need all the help we can get!"

_Yeah, *softly laughs* I know, girl. _

The two girls go to help their friend. Amy sets down her teddy off to the side.

_But still, I can't help but feel a little guilty. Going out with Shadow, and even kissing him for that matter. I admit I had some fun with him, but if Sonic knew he would... Probably..._

_ Do something? ... Or nothing about it...  
><em>

_*sighs*  
><em>

_ I don't have the slightest idea..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ending here again, xD<strong>

**Don't know how I did, but hey! I got it done!  
><strong>

**Until next time.**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	10. Are You Coming?

**And here is chapter 10, the real one, xD**

**Sorry about the other one, -.-**

**Anyway, I don't know how well I did on this one, but here we go...  
><strong>

**Love Roller****Coaster: Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>"Sonic, what's the matter with you?" Amy lays on her back on her bed as Sonic climbs on the bed beside her.<p>

**The very next morning****, Amy was getting ready for Rouge's party that night. She spent her time mostly at home, getting a few calls from Rouge and other friends about the party, when to get ready, and who is picking up who. Amy hasn't gotten a call from Shadow yet, so she figures either Rouge or Sonic can drive her. Or she could just drive herself. **

**It's now late in the afternoon and close to party time, so Amy took a fresh shower to start with. She showered in Red Juicy Apple body wash. Smelling all fresh and clean. Next, she shampooed her hair, uses some conditioner, and then washes it out. Once done in the shower, she blow dried her hair until it's only a little damp. Then she applied Victoria Secret lotion to her arms, legs, and feet making her skin smooth and moist. Finally, wearing her bath white robe, she walked to her closet to see her costume hanging up on the first rack. It's covered by thin cloth hiding it. Before she could take it out, a voice calling from downstairs called to her. It was Sonic...**

"Where were you yesterday?" he asks hugging on her from behind as they lay down.

Amy sighs hard. "I was... out..." she simply says.

"Out?" Sonic questions her. "With who?"

"With an old friend." she hesitates in telling him, but can't avoid it.

"Old friend, and _who_ would that be?" he asks suspiciously. His grip on her grows tighter, making her wince a little.

_You really want to know that? _"Just an old friend. Don't worry about it." she assures him. Amy really doesn't want to tell him, knowing what may happen. She feels Sonic loosen up on her.

"Oh. Okay, but **who's** the old friend?" he asks yet again with more authority making Amy panic.

_Ugh, why do you have to ask that. _She groans. "Ummm... You see..." she tries to come up with something, and her eyes land on the bedside clock. 30 minutes until the party begins, and Amy has to be there early.

"Dammit!" She jumps up from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" he looks at her strangely.

Amy turns around. "The party, dummy!" she says playfully. "I have to put on my costume right now." She smiles nervously as she wonders if he notices that she didn't answer his question. Sonic looks at her again, and smirks.

"Fine, go and put it on for me to see."

_It worked! _Amy squeals happily as she races to her closet, takes out her costume, and head for the bathroom.

Sonic stops her. "Hey, why can't you change in here?" he sits up and folds his arms with a smile on his face.

She shakes her head. "Because I can, silly." she teases and shuts the door behind her. In the bathroom, Amy pulls off the thin cloth concealing her costume. Her heart drops as she lays her eyes on the beautiful spectacle that Rouge helped pick out only days before. A women's Angel Costume with Sexy Corset, specifically measured for her body type.

Amy quickly slips on the costume featuring lace ruffle trim, embellished with bows, front hook & eye closure, and lace up back. Includes matching zip micro miniskirt, wings, and halo. From the counter she grabs the white ruffled tanga shorts to go underneath it. Amy finds her pair of diamond studded Gianmarco Lorenzi Fashion heels. It takes a few minutes to become adjusted to the corset, and when she does, she looks in the mirror seeing her body perfectly shaped in the white, silken costume. For her make-up, she dashes silvery dust around her cheeks of her face, and then mini sparkling stars to give it glitter. A touch of silver and black eyeshadow, and a light touch of Victoria Secret Rose lipstick.

_Perfect! Maybe this will make Sonic wanna come with me to the party! If he doesn't have to go out again tonight... _Amy hopes so and wishes for it, but doesn't forget about Shadow either.

"What's taking you so long!" she hears Sonic complain from her bedroom.

"I'm almost done!" Amy yells back at him as she gathers her stuff around the bathroom, and puts things away in their appropriate spot.

_Looks like that's it... Oh, I can wear this over it. _A white robe hanging on a rack beside the shower. Amy puts it on and precedes to head out into her bedroom where Sonic is waiting impatiently. He's laying on the bed with his hands behind his back when his eyes look her way.

"A _robe_? That's it?" his voice sarcastic and in a joking manner.

She just laughs. "Well, if you come to the party with me, you can see it there." she smiles as she waits for his reaction.

"Mmm..." Sonic seems to be thinking about it. "I gotta do something with the guys..." this makes her heart drop, and not for the good.

"But..." Amy's ears perk up upon hearing this. "I may be able to swing by later on."

_That's good enough, I guess. _She sighs. _I just hope he wont lose it, if he sees Shadow..._ "Fine, are you gonna drive me there? Or will I be going alone?"

He only smiles. "You can drive, can't you?" he teases her. Amy frowns with her hands on her hips. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I'll drive you." Sonic gets up and pulls her body to him. He lustfully licks her neck and kisses her lips gently.

_I still love him a lot, I can't help it, but feel... Ugh, why do I feel guilty about being with Shadow yesterday...!_ She, involuntarily, melts in his arms as he slowly rubs along her back to on her thighs. His hands go to open her robe, but she stops him.

"ONLY at the party." she tilts her head and gives him a smart look. "Now, let's go!" she quickly reaches up and kisses his cheek.

**Without another word, Amy and Sonic head out the door and to his car. Before getting in...**

"Do you promise that you're coming to the party later on?" she asks to make sure.

Sonic nods. "Yeah, _I promise_, okay?" sounding a little truthful.

Amy sighs a bit. "Okay, I believe you..." she tells him as they both get inside the car, and the engine starts.

_At least this once... You better keep your promise!_

She puts on her seat belt as Sonic turns up his favorite music.

Amy leans back in her seat and goes into deep thought.

_And GOD I pray nothing goes wrong tonight... If Sonic and Shadow do meet, If Sonic finds out I was with Shadow yesterday... Nothing good will come from it..._She rests her head back. 

_I just know it..._

* * *

><p><strong>Endssssssss! <strong>

**(R&R) **

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	11. I'm Done Or am I?

**Uhh, Sorry for the delay.. School been tiring me a lot. However, its Christmas Break now, so I'll be able to update faster, :D**

**Without FURTHER delays and interruptions...**

**Love RollerCoaster Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy walks up to Rouge's front door as she hears Sonic's car sped off down the street. By the look on her friends' face, she can tell Rouge is not pleased by this... <strong>

"Was that Sonic leaving?" Rouge asks in an noticeable annoyed tone as she stands, waiting, at the door.

"I knew he wouldn't come." she adds on.

Amy only shakes her head smiling as she sees Rouge's costume. A tight French Maid outfit; A dress with ribbon lace up front detail, attached apron and big white bow on the rear, plus the dress came with the feather duster accessory, which Rouge holds in her right hand.

"He said he's gonna come by later on, so don't worry." Amy stops in front of her. Their eyes focused on one another, and Rouge giving her the look of disapproval. Amy can't help but laugh, only making Rouge do the same.

"Whatever you say, Amy..." Rouge shakes her head lightly. "Why you got on that robe?" she notices.

"To keep Sonic from seeing of course." Amy explains. "So he'll have some incentive to come back later on."

Rouge raises her eyebrow. "The fact that you're here. By yourself. At a costume party. With a **LOT** of **SINGLE GUYS**. Should be more than enough as an incentive to come!"

Amy can't help but feel that what Rouge is trying to get across is true. "Well..." her eyes land on the ground.

_I hope, at least, Shadow was able to come... or maybe he wont be able to...  
><em>

Rouge rolls her eyes and sighs. "Just come on in!" she grabs Amy's hand and pushes open her front door. The sound of loud music, followed by party people inside her house, hits Amy like a strong wind.

**[Big Sean ft. Nicki Minaj** - **Dance (Ass) Remix]**

_Ass ass ass ass ass_

_Ass ass ass ass ass_

_Ass ass ass ass ass_

_Stop…..now make that motherf*cker hammer time like…_

_Go stupid, go stupid, go stupid_

_[Verse 2 - Nicki Minaj]_

_Wobbledy wobble, wo-wo-wobble, wobbin'_

_Ass so fat, all these bitches' p-ssies is throbbin'_

_Bad bitches, I'm your leader, Phantom by the meter_

_Somebody point me to the best ass-eater_

_Tell 'im "P-ssy clean!" I tell them "P-ssy squeaky!"_

_Niggas give me brain 'cause all of them niggas geeky_

_If he got a mandingo, then I buy him a dashiki_

_And bust this p-ssy open in the islands of Waikikiiiiii…_

This is one of Amy's favorite songs to dance to, and also Rouge's. Which is why she has it cranked up so loud on the stereo like that. Rouge starts to sing along to Nicki's part in the song too. Amy rolls her eyes seeing her.

_Kiss my ass and my anus, 'cause it's finally famous_

_And it's finally soft, yeah, it's finally solved!_

_I don't know, man, guess them ass shots were off!  
><em>

_Bitches ain't poppin', Google, my ass  
><em>

_Only time you on the net is when you Google my ass  
><em>

_Y-y-you f-ckin' little whores, fu-f-ckin' up my decors  
><em>

_Couldn't get Michael Kors if you was f-ckin' Michael Kors  
><em>

_B-B-Big Sean, b-boy, how big is you?  
><em>

_Gimme all yo' money and gimme all yo' residuals  
><em>

_Then slap it on my ass, ass, ass…_

"I see you already started it." Amy comments as she lets Rouge pull her inside. Girls and guys were drinking and dancing all around wearing all kinds of costumes. She sees a girl dressed as Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Another as one of the Disney Princesses, Snow White.

"Duh." Rouge laughs. "Now take off that robe!"

"Huh? Wait a sec!" Amy protests, but it's too late. Rouge unties and pulls away the robe hiding her costume to reveal Amy's outfit to all. A bunch of guys, standing near them, turn to glance and can't keep their eyes off her. Even a few girls look interested. Amy snatches back her robe from Rouge who's laughing her ass off.

"Whoa, you look to hot in that! I knew this costume would be good for you." she manages to tell her._ "Perfect Little Angel..."_

Amy rolls her eyes as the red stain on her cheeks can't seem to disappear. "Whatever..."

Rouge stops teasing her. "Sorry about that." she shakes her head. "But come on, lets go get with the others!"

**Amy shakes her head laughing as she and Rouge go see their other friends in the living room. But Rouge leaves for a second to go get some drinks. Cream is on the coach, and she's dressed as Tinker Bell. A short, sequined green dress with the bottom cut to form the rim. Cute green flats with the white silk ball on the front ends of them. Lastly a small wand sits beside her. Her hair is done up like Tinker Bell's too. Julie-Su as Cat Woman. In a tight, black body suit, high heel boots, gloves, and cat mask. Tikal as a Wonder Woman. In the standard red and yellow stripped top. Blue shorts with white starts all on it.  
><strong>

"Ooh, look at Miss Amy looking all Angelic tonight!" Julie-Su jumps up and gives her a tight hug.

"Aww hush." Amy hugs her back.

Cream gets up and hugs her too. "You look cute, girl."

"Thanks you guys." Amy smiles to all of them. And she sits down in between the two.

Rouge comes back with the drinks on a platter and hands each of the girls one. "So Amy tell them where Sonic is."

_Rouge, what the hell? _She almost coughs up her drink.

"Huh?" Tikal is drinking and stops. "Oh yeah. Where is he, Amy?"

All of her friends look at her waiting for the answer. She sighs and glares at Rouge for doing that. Rouge only crosses her arms.

"Well?"

Amy takes a deep breath as she lets out a deep sigh. "Well, he's going to be coming-"

Before she can get it all out, a knock is heard at the front door. "Ugh, hold on a sec." she races to the door.

Cream laughs and turns her attention back to Amy. "Keep going, Amy." she beckons.

"As I was trying to say is that Sonic is coming-" Another distraction keeps her from finishing making her groan out in annoyance. A large commotion is heard at the front of the house and people around the party, especially girls, are heard to be gasping and oohing.

_What's going on?_ Amy wonders as she stands up to see. However, she is taken aback by who walks in the room. "S-Shadow?"

**And there Shadow is as Grim the Reaper. Looking quite scary carrying a large, realistic-looking scythe. A long deep black cape, and the hood pulled back on his shoulders. Showing off his well-toned arms, legs, and abs. He also with the same couple she saw only the day earlier, Blaze and Silver. They're in matching couple costumes. She's dressed as police guard and he as the inmate in black and white stripes. There's two more guys that Amy doesn't recognize. A fairly tall, red and blue hedgehog with sharp yellow eyes as a Fire Fighter. He wears a kind of thick fire fighter jacket complete with boots, the helmet, and pants. He wore no shirt revealing his 8-pac to all the girls around them who kept staring. The other is dark blue and grey with icy blue eyes. He's dressed as a Military Drill Sergeant. In deep green and brown camouflage. Matching hat, pants, jacket, and a dog tags around his neck that touch is chest...**

"Oooh, is he?" Cream whispers in Julie-Su's ear.

She shrugs. "Who knows... But whoever he is... He's has Amy's attention." Julie-Su whispers back in a hushed voice.

Amy stumbles as she walks over to them. "S-Shadow, you actually came?" sounding surprised.

Shadow only looks at her from up to down, but is brought back to himself when his friend calls his name. "Oh, yeah. Of course I came." he tells her.

"Now he speaks." His blue and red friend laughs.

Shadow rolls his eyes. "Hope you don't mind I brought my roommates along too."

_I see... _Amy finds out their names. The blue and red one name is Spike, and the dark blue and grey one is Phoenix. "Oh, nice to meet you all."

Phoenix smirks. "Yeah, nice to see you too."

Amy blushes seeing him look at her like that. "Ummm.. Yeah." she smiles nervously.

Shadow growls lowly signaling for Phoenix to stop which he does.

Blaze laughs. "Aww, that's so sweet." she teases.

Silver next to her only shakes his head. "Be quiet, Blaze..."

"You know she's got a big mouth!" Spike comments making her glare at him.

"Shut-up!"

Spike shrugs. "Thank God. Silver here calms your ass down every night or we would all be dead." Shadow, Silver, and Phoenix all look at him with dumbfounded looks. He really just said that.

"What the hell did you just say!" Blaze growls in a menacing tone towards him as she raises up her fist.

_What the..._ Amy spots a bit of fire forming in her hand and in her eyes. "Oh no..." she steps back a little not knowing what Blaze is capable of at that moment. Thankfully, Silver manages to calm her down which she does, but not without punching Spike in his arm and fairly hard.

"Jerk!" she blows hard and turns away from him facing Silver.

"Come on, let's go cool you off before you set the house on fire...again." he suggests. As he leads her away, Spike slowly rubs his arm and shakes his head.

"What the hell did I do?" he asks out loud not really expecting an answer.

Shadow shakes his head. "You know what the hell you said."

Phoenix agrees. "Yeah, man. You two always fighting like that. Next time, she gonna fire ya ass up!" he jokes, and Spike only shrugs once again.

"Whatever, you guys."

**As the guys talk some more, Rouge sneaks up behind Amy startling her...**

"Aah! Rouge, what are you doing?" Amy asks in a hushed voice.

Rouge laughs. "Well, there he is. What are you waiting for?" she asks giggling at the same time.

Amy sighs. "He's still talking to them." she simply states.

"So!" Rouge nearly yells, but hushes down. "Go and push them away from him. Besides, I think Julie-Su has her eyes on one of them now." she admits.

It's true, Amy turns to see Julie-Su, still beside Cream, staring at one of Shadow's friends, Phoenix, to be exact. And he, too, is watching her with the same flirting look.

"I'll be back in a minute guys..." Phoenix leaves the two and goes over to Julie-Su.

Amy and Rouge laugh seeing the look on Julie-Su's face when he asks her to go talk and dance with him. And she accepts.

"Mmm..." Amy is startled yet again feeling a tap on her shoulder. "Oh."

Shadow is standing with his hand stretched out. "Hey, come on." she slowly takes his hand, and he pulls her over to him. Rouge smiles to herself and steps back to watch.

"Umm... Hi, where's your other friend?" she asks out of curiosity as she stops in front of him, but not facing him.

"Oh, Spike? He went off with some girl in a Playboy Bunny costume." he tells her as his arms snake over her shoulders and down to her waist.

She blushes. "O-oh, of course." she gasps as she feels his cheek stroke hers.

Shadow chuckles feeling the heat on them. "Why are you so hot?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asks not knowing what he means. The feeling of hot, or the looking hot. _Which one?_

"Both." he says knowing what she's thinking.

"W-well... you're making me nervous!" she admits out loud. "Please stop..."

He thinks for a second. "How am I doing that?" he asks teasingly making her frown.

"Ugh, you're such an dick." Amy says in a low voice, but he can still hear it due to his high sense of hearing.

"Ain't that the truth?" he jokes. Amy rolls her eyes.

"Whatever..." she says lowly as they stand there for a little while longer. "I thought you wouldn't come.."

Shadow stops for a second. "And why is that?" and he remembers something at that time too. "Aye, that reminds me, where's Sonic at?"

"Ummm... he said he's coming later, but I don't.. really.. know." she confesses to him.

Shadow's grip on her tightens, but then it loosens up as he feels her body growing tense. He sighs. "Hey, I'm here for ya. And I'll always will be, so lets just enjoy ourselves till he gets here, okay?"

_That's good to hear..._ Amy agrees...

Rouge and Cream "Awe" as they listen in on their conversation. Amy can't help but laugh and smile.

_I hope Sonic makes it, like he promised me..._

**For the remainder of the night****, Shadow and Amy enjoyed their selves**** dancing to the hottest songs, drinking the most delicious mixed up drinks, and eating till they dropped. Silver and Blaze were busy getting all into each other again. Phoenix is busy with Julie-Su still. And Spike is with a couple more girls talking game to them. It's getting late, and the party is winding down. Some of the people are starting to go on home. Either that or Rouge kicks them out. A lot were drunk and passed out around the house, so Rouge has some of her male friends to help carry them outside somewhere, just not in or around her** **house. Sonic hasn't shown up at all or called Amy to tell her why he wasn't there. At this point, she's on the brink of cussing him out. She feels the anger setting in, but she manages to calm herself down and waits for him to come and pick her since he drove her there. And Shadow drove him and his friends to Rouge's party, so their car is full. Amy stands by the door tapping her foot impatiently. Also, with her is Shadow standing behind her. Rouge walks by the door...**

"Ugh, he didn't even show up." Rouge says slightly angered.

Amy tosses her head back. "I know..." _Sonic when you get here, your ass is mine..._

Shadow has a angered look on his face too. It looks like he couldn't wait to see Sonic drive up, so he could tell him off for leaving Amy like that.

They've been waiting for thirty minutes now, until a familiar car pulls up and Sonic jumps out and runs up to them. His brothers were in the backseat of the car waiting, while he goes to see Amy. He's out of breath and looks kind of sweaty; clothes messy.

"S-sorry I'm late, Amy. I had to take care of something." he says breathing hard at the same time. He licks his lips seeing her costume, but his eyes snap back up to her face.

She walks up to him. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

He shakes his head. "It's not important. The party's over, right? Come on, let's go home." he tries to take her hand, but she pulls away.

"No! Where the hell were you?" she asks again with her voice raised.

Sonic looks her strangely. "Why are you acting like this again? I told you it's not important." he starts to say. "Look, I'm sorry, and I'll make it up to you."

Amy shakes her head. "Like you always do. Sonic, I asked you to come to this party. At least do that one thing for me. You promised me! And you still broke it!"

"I said I'm sorry.. What else you want me to do?" Sonic steps to her, but Shadow gets in the way. "Who the hell- Wait.. it's you from the mall." he realizes. "What are you doing here?"

Shadow chuckles. "Unlike you. I actually kept came to the party for her." he says offhandedly.

"What?" Sonic narrows his eyes. "Is that you, Shadow!" his voice sounding a little ticked off seeing Shadow with Amy at the party.

"So now you recognize me?" Shadow plays with him making Sonic agitated.

"Look, this has nothing to do with you, so why don't you step back?" he steps closer to Amy, but something falls out of his pocket catching Amy's eye.

_Is that a c-condom wrapper? Oh my God, he didn't.. But the evidence is right there. He's all tired, sweaty, clothes messed up. There's no other reason he would be late like that..._

"Sonic, what the fuck is that doing in your pocket!" she yells. An already used Magnum condom lays on the ground.

"Oh, boy..." Rouge groans at the door as she smacks her head in frustration.

Shadow shakes his head too as Sonic throws his head back not knowing what to say next.

"Sonic!" she yells his name again. "T-tell me.." he voice breaking. Speech fumbling.

Shadow growls and he cracks his knuckles, ready to fight after seeing Amy's reaction. "No, Shadow..." she stops him as he reluctantly listens to her.

Sonic sighs again, and looks at her without saying anything for a second. "It's not what you think, Amy. I'm not.. I'm not..." he can't get it out right.

"That's it..." tears stream down her face. "I'm done with you, Sonic..."

He can't believe his ears. "Wait. What?" he wants to make sure what he's hearing is correct.

Amy's lips curl. "You fucking heard me!" her face flushed with rage. "This is the last time, I can't take it anymore. You always do this shit and expect me to forgive you every fucking time! It's not gonna be like that from this point on, because I'm **DONE**."

He stands there with his mouth agape not believing any of what he's hearing from her. It's like a dream. Rouge and Shadow are smirking after seeing Amy finally stand up for herself and tell Sonic how she really feels. But she isn't finished yet...

"You've kept this up for 5 freaking years, Sonic. And I've put up with it for this long. I thought..." she stops for a second as more tears roll down her cheek. "I **actually **thought you would change after all this time. But guess I was wrong."

She lets out a short laugh, but their is still pain showing in her swelling eyes. "Well, now Sonic.. you can't make up for this. No buying me gifts to keep me hushed up, no giving me large sums of cash to keep me quiet, and no fucking me to keep me tired from fighting with you!" she bursts out.

"You can keep the house, I'll be moving out... you can keep everything." she starts to tell him. "You only brought me all that stuff to keep me from leaving you and to make me forgive you. And I'm sick and tired of it. The lies, the heartbreak, and the cheating..."

"It's over, Sonic..." Those last words hit Sonic like a brick.

"B-but wait." Amy turns away from him as the tears can no longer be hold back. Rouge puts her arms around Amy and takes her back inside the house.

"It's okay, sweetie.. Come on, lets go." she consoles her.

Sonic looks toward the ground clenching his fist. _What the hell just happened?_

Shadow simply shakes his head. "You really fucked up this time." and he walks back inside the house.

Sonic knows he couldn't say anything, because he knows what Shadow said is right. _I really fucked up..._

**Inside the house, Rouge leads Amy upstairs past the others, and into her bedroom. She lays Amy on her bed and lets her rest at her house for the night seeing Amy wouldn't even think about going home to the place Sonic brought her.** **When, Rouge leaves the room. Amy curls up in a ball trying not to cry anymore...**

"Sonic, why would you do that..." she draws her breath. "I can't forgive you this time..."

Amy shuts her eyes tight trying to forget what just happened, but it's hard not to think about it. One thing, hits her mind. A thought that she isn't supposed to have after finding out her now ex-boyfriend cheated on her that night. And maybe even more times before that.

_"But I-I still.. love him.."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ends here. Hopefully, that wasn't TOO bad.<br>**

**Whoo! It's gonna take some handwork to make-up for years of that...**

**But anyway... Until next chapter.**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	12. NOTICE

**It has come to my attention that some people can not review the chapter they would like to because it's said you have already reviewed on the chapter when you've really not, because of my recent mistake of deleting a chapter containing only an update notice which messed things up a little. (If you know what I mean) Now, I wish I hadn't because of it... SO I am uploading this chapter to fix this said problem****, so the NEXT chapter should be the REAL chapter****, so people can review or comment on it properly.**

**And again sorry, my mistake.**


	13. Weeks Later & The Club

**Okay, now the real chapter 12, sorry for my mistake, -.-**

**Here we go...  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>It's been done. The next day Amy did as she said she was going to do...<strong>

** Nothing was said between the two as Amy, with help from Rouge and some other friends, moved ****all her stuff out of the place Sonic had got for her. She moves in with Rouge for the time being to think about what to do next. ****The word about what happened the previous night at Rouge's house has already gotten all around town.** **Some people can't believe while others were expecting it from the very start. ****Friends have been trying to bring Amy some comfort, but it seems the only person that could get her to feel a little better is Shadow.**

** For a while now since that fateful night, h****e's been spending even more time with her. Taking her places, buying her some thing, but mostly just being with** **her so she wont feel so lonely. Her friends keep saying that Shadow's her boyfriend now making her even more nervous when she's around him rather than comfortable. But still..  
><strong>

**His efforts prove to ease her broken heart, but something is still bothering her. ****She's heard nothing from Sonic ever since that night she's last seen him. Not a call, visit, no explanation, no nothing. Seems like he's forgot about her and moved on or something like that. And for a while, she doesn't believe it until she hears some news on the phone one day, when she's home alone in Rouge's house.**

** From his sister, Sonia.**..

_*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring*_

"Mmm?" Amy is lying on the coach in the living room. She wears pajama shorts and top covered by a silk, white robe, borrowed from Rouge's master bathroom. Today, Rouge is gone grocery shopping for the girls night at her house. Rouge and Blaze planned it to try to get the girls together to help Amy feel better. Amy has decided to stay home and watch some T.V. to keep her busy. Ever since those, two weeks ago, she's has rarely gone out unless with Shadow. He has already called her earlier that day and said he would drop by to see her before he has to go do something with his 's still a little depressed and scared of facing everyone since the news of that Sonic and her have broken up is now known almost everywhere.

_Maybe it's Sonic... Or not..._

Amy sighs as she pulls herself up, and to the kitchen to answer the phone. She looks at the caller ID and nearly drops the phone. The caller is calling from Sonic's house. Her heartbeat increases as her breathes start to become short and raspy.

_Should I answer it? Ugh!  
><em>

She makes up her mind and answers the call, figuring what has she got else to lose. "Hello?"

"Hey, Amy? What's up?" it's Sonia.

"Oh, hey. I'm fine, what about you?" Amy answers back nervous.

On the other end, Sonia laughs to herself. "I'm good. You sound nervous, thought this was Sonic?" she asks knowingly.

Amy blushes. "Umm.. Yeah, sort of..." she trails off as she leans against the kitchen wall.

"Mmm. I know, I came over to see if he's doing any better and decided to give you a call." Sonia starts to say.

"Wait?" Amy stops her. "What do you mean to see if Sonic's doing any better?"

"Mmm?" Sonia sighs. "He's been acting kind of funny lately, you know? He hasn't called you?"

Amy shakes her head to herself, but realizing Sonia couldn't see that. "A-actually, no. How has he been acting kind of funny?"

"Well..." Sonia thinks for a second. "He was acting like himself up until about two weeks ago, then he started to act strange. Like he's been all gloomy, depressed, and irritated. But it's probably nothing, so don't worry."

_Mmm..._ _Should I?_

"Anyway, I just called to check on you. I'm sorry my brother did that to you..." Sonia's voice sincere.

Amy feels her eyes welling up again like before. "It's..." she can't bring herself to say it's okay when it's really not.

Sonia senses that by saying that, Amy is starting to cry again. "Hey, don't cry! I'm sorry, I brought it up. I actually wanted to ask about you and Shadow.."

"Huh? Oh, no. It's okay-" a voice in the background stops Amy. She hears Sonic voice talking to Sonia.

"Who are you talking to?" she hears him ask.

"Amy. Who else?" Sonia answers back to him in an irritated tone.

She hears Sonic groan in frustration. "Why?"

_W-why? _Amy ears lower as she slides down and sits on the floor.

Sonia scoffs at him. "What do you mean why? To see how she's doing, like you should!" she yells. "Do you even want to speak to her?"

"No... hang up the phone." he says full of regret.

She and Sonia both gasp at his answer.

Amy can't make out what Sonic now says to his sister, but only hears Sonia sighs harshly. "Hey, Amy. I gotta go deal with this brother of mine. Talk to you later!" and she hangs up.

Amy clutches the phone tightly to her chest on the verge of breaking down.

She holds her legs to her chest as she slowly closes her eyes.

_He doesn't even want to speak to me... _

"Amy?" Rouge startles her as she walks in carrying grocery bags.

Amy stumbles to get up as she wipes her face. She sees Rouge angry stare as she grabs the phone out of Amy's hand. "Sonic called!"

"No, it was his sister, Sonia." Amy corrects her.

Rouge sighs. "Did he speak to you at all?"

Amy slowly shakes her head. "He said... No.." Rouge walks over to hug her tightly.

"Forget about him, sweetie. It's obvious he doesn't even want to talk to you." she whisper in a calm voice. Amy softly cries into Rouge's chest.

Rouge sighs as she puts the phone back on the receiver.

_As long as Sonic continues to act like this.. He wont be allowed to even see Amy. Let alone speak to her..._

"Hey, Amy?" Rouge calls to her. "For the first part of our girls night out, we're going to the club first then heading back home."

"The club?" Amy questions.

Rouge nods. "Yup, you need to get out of the house now! Not stay up in here all sad and depressed."

Amy thinks for a second and can't completely disagree with her.

"So what Sonic doesn't wont to speak to you right now? We'll show him by going out clubbing like we ought to." Rouge gleams, but then adds. "And maybe hooking up with some guys along the way..." she says teasingly close to Amy's ear.

Amy jumps back. "Rouge!"

Her bat friend only laughs at her own joke. "I'm just kidding, Hun... I know Shadow wouldn't like that."

Amy blushes. "Aww, be quiet!" she smiles. But the smiles soon turns from a one of happiness to a one of sadness.

_But why wont Sonic talk to me anymore?_

* * *

><p><strong>At Sonic's house, Sonia slams the phone down. As she follows Sonic into the front living room. Thankfully, Manic and Scourge weren't there to hear her ranting...<strong>

"What's your problem?" she yells behind her back to her brother.

"Nothing." is all he says as he drops himself on the sofa in front of the T.V.

Sonia growls as she walks in front of the T.V. to block his view.

He groans. "Please move."

She shakes her head. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to change your attitude." she folds her arms.

"No, you just need to move." he leans back and closes his eyes.

"You know you need to talk to her sooner or later." Sonic sighs and doesn't know what to say back to her.

His sister shakes her head slowly. "So you have moved on..."

Sonic snaps his head to her. "No, don't even say that!" he realizes what he's said and looks down almost in thought.

Sonia looks surprised, but then smiles. "So you haven't?" she turns her back. "So that's why you've been acting so strange lately." she guesses as she flops on the coach beside him.

"Whatever.." he finally is able to see the T.V.

"Sonic, you know you can't just keep avoiding her and her feelings. You **have** to make up for what you did! For cheating on her like that..." she says lowly. "AND You need to change." she tries to point out making him only more annoyed.

"Oh, what do you know?" he asks in an angry tone.

Sonia raises her eyebrow and shakes her head. "Guess you don't know yet."

"Don't know what?" Sonic asks out of curiosity.

"It's been going around a while, that Shadow _could_ be Amy's new boyfriend." Sonia tells him not knowing how he would react. "I not only called her to ask if she's okay, but to also ask her about it, but you had to go and interrupt!"

_What the hell?_

"That's a lie." he says plainly making Sonia scoff.

"Maybe it is or maybe it isn't." she gets up from the coach. "Well, I've said what I could for now. See ya later!" she leaves him to think about it for himself.

_There's no way.. She wouldn't. But.._ He remembers seeing Shadow with Amy that night and getting irritated at the same time. Sonic groans and leans his head back trying to forget everything. Until...

"**Man**, dude. You need to get a grip!" Sonic opens his eyes to see his brother walking in on him. Manic followed by Scourge pass by Sonia on the way into the house. They both had been out doing who knows what.

Scourge shakes his head. "You need to get out of the house tonight and stop watching all that damn T.V. all the time." he turns it off. They know of Sonic's recent change in behavior since Amy left him, and decide to help him out the only way brothers could.

Sonic groans. "And go where?" he asks them both.

Manic thinks about it for a brief second. "To the club!" he comes up with the idea. Scourge agrees.

_The club? I don't even feel like going. _Sonic sighs as he tries to think more upon going with his brothers, but judging by the looks he's getting from his two brothers...

_*sighs* I have no choice... I hope I don't run into her. I just can't face her right now. After telling me off for what I did. Man, I feel like a total dick! _Sonic groans once more at the thought of it.

"You coming or what?" Manic asks him.

Sonic gets up from his spot on the sofa. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming..."

* * *

><p><strong>End here for now! Sorry, if it turned out bad.<br>**

**Merry Christmas Eve, Everyone!**

**I will have the next chapter posted on Christmas Day as a special present..**

**Peace!~**


	14. See What You lost?

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**I had a VERY Good Morning, so I decided to give you all this next chapter update! **

**Enjoy...**

**Love Roller****Coaster Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night, at the club...<strong>

"Sonic, come dance with me!" a racy looking female cat wearing a tight mini dress pulls on his arm to lead him to the dance floor.

Sonic only shrugs her off. "Not now, Jessi.." The girl frowns in disappointment.

A friend of hers, actually her twin sister, walks over to him and pushes her over, so she could try to talk to him. "He doesn't want you, Jess! He wants me." she likes her lips.

Her sister pushes her back. "Back off, Kayla!" she screams at her sister.

"No, you back off!" Kayla yells back at her causing a bit scene. Sonic slowly backs away without the girls knowing and back to where his brothers and the rest of the gang are.

**Sonic and the rest had decided to go to a club named, _"_**_**After Life"**_**, a new club that opened not too long ago. It has already attracted a wide range of crowds and people getting over 300 people a night due to its rising popularity. ****A large dance floor with laser lights and smoke, a wide range of drinks at the open bar, a nice DJ giving out the hottest songs and mixes in the street, there were even dancers in cages located around the club and entrance when you first walk in to give the clubber the immediate feeling of the party atmosphere, and there is much more. A person could even tell the DJ to play a certain song to perform in front of the entire club.  
><strong>

**You have to be on the list to get in, but that was no problem for him and his gang to get inside, since everyone pretty much knew them and what they were about. Knuckles, their friend, is the bouncer letting people into the club, so there was no problem letting them in anyway. As soon as they walked in, the girls seemed to be attracted immediately. Swooning over them. Asking them to go talk with them. Dance with them. And... other things with them. The night out seems to get Sonic back to his normal self. However, when he went to tell the bartender to send over a bottle of Tequila, Hennessy, Remy, and any other expensive and strong alcoholic drinks they had, he was confronted with the two twins from the mall some weeks ago. Kayla and Jessi. They both seemed drunk out of their minds at the time, signaling for Sonic to leave them alone and go about his business. **

**He makes it back to the area they had reserved to themselves for the night. A kind of V.I.P reservation spot. Scourge, Manic, Vector, Espio, Storm, Jet, and a couple of others. They all were either drinking or had a girl on their lap or next to them. Sonic takes his seat back next to Scourge who's with already with a girl flirting with her when he turns to his brother...**

"Mmph! Jessi and Kayla weren't good enough for you?" Scourge jokes with him.

Sonic just shakes his head. "They're both drunk as hell." he states the obvious as they all look over a little way across the club to see the two twins still arguing until a body guard separates them.

"Drunk! Did you say drunk?" Storm jumps up with a devious grin on his face. "I'll be right back..." he leaves his friends and head over to the drunk twins for himself. They all laugh as he walks away.

"See? Even Storm is getting some, but why not you bro?" Manic asks him as he takes another gulp of his drink.

His brother just shakes his head. "Don't see any girl I want in here."

"Yet." Scourge finishes him as he scopes out the females in the club. "Just not yet..." he says again with a smile.

Sonic only shakes his head. "If you say so."

**In the front of the club****...**

** Rouge, Amy, and friends all get out of their cars across the street from the club. **

**Rouge is in a sexy black and pink platinum vinyl, V-Cut dress with a a silver matching belt around the waist and silver around the top, and the sides cut out and on the back showing off her slender form. ****Black strapped heels, dazzling dangling earrings, her hair in a messy ponytail, and a little make-up here and there. **

**Cream wearing a tight white shorts and a tan, silky top with studs along the bottom of it. Cute, matching sandals****, a couple of white bracelets on each arm,** **and a pearl necklace. Her hair is done in twists all the way down her back. The other girls, Julie-Su and Blaze, are also dressed equally as hot. However, Rouge helped Amy get dressed, so she outdid all of them at the time. **

**Rouge helps Amy out of the car as the white Stiletto heels click on the pavement. Amy is dressed in an sexy white mini** halter pub** dress that completely shows off every single curve upon her body. And the top revealing some of her cleavage to her mid-stomach. Rouge has braided her hair in small braids, added some silvery eye-shadow, blush, gloss, and other necessary things that deemed fit in her eyes. A diamond necklace, a matching bracelet and diamond studs. **

**However, Amy thinks she's gone a little to far...**

"You really think I should be wearing this?" Amy asks as she looks down at her outfit. She blushes as some cool wind blows at her giving her body chill bumps.

Rouge smiles. "Well, duh!" she laughs. "You look sexy, Hun."

"Mmm.." Amy thinks about it for a minute. She feels a warm hand touch her shoulder. It's Blaze.

"She's right!" she agrees and then starts to walk off for the club. "Ooooh, if Shadow could see you now..." she teases.

"Shut-up!" Amy blushes again and folds her arms.

Blaze laughs and shakes her head. "Why should I?" Amy sighs knowing Blaze would continue to play with her like that as long as she lets her.

Cream and Julie-Su are already halfway across the street. "Hey, come on you guys!" she screams for them to come on.

Rouge takes Amy's hand and Blaze's and they all walk across the street together. "Let's go, ladies!"

Amy looks to the side for no particular reason only for a split second. And think she sees...

_Was that Sonic's car!_

She can't look again to confirm, because Rouge and Blaze both tug her to the head of the line front of everyone else. To the bouncer, a well-toned muscled echidna wearing a black tank shirt, black pants, and dog chains around his neck. Since, he's the bouncer at this new club, Rouge knew they could get in easily. Rouge and him have been seeing each other a lot lately.

"Hey, Knuckie!" Rouge walks up to him and pokes his chest.

Knuckles sighs as he lets a faint blush appear across his cheeks. "Hey, Rouge."

She spies it and smiles mischievously. "Aww, you blushing, because of little ole' me?" she teases as she takes his arm in hers.

The girls laughs seeing Knuckles get all flustered. "Rouge, not now..." her whispers to her making her tilt her head.

"Fine.. Are you letting us in or what?" she backs off for now, but for later. Now, that's another story.

"Yeah, yeah..." he sighs as he faces a tight hug from.

"Ohhhhh, thank-you, Knuckie!" she hugs him tight and doesn't let him go.

He struggles to breathe a little. "Ugh, don't call me that in public.. please.." he begs as she playfully hits him in the arm.

"Mmm.." Amy tries to look back to the see Sonic's car parked across the street too.

"Huh? Amy, you're here?" Knuckles notices the other girls with Rouge when she finally stops squeezing him to death.

Amy looks back at him with a confused look. "Yeah.. Why?"

Knuckles stares at her for a good minute until Rouge growls and hits in his side, and hard. "OW! Oh yeah..." he hears Rouge's growl. "Sonic and his friends are here."

"What?" Amy's eyes grow wide and the other girls gasp. Except Rouge, she only looks at them with a knowing look.

"So? There's no problem with that!" Rouge tells them all as she grabs Amy's hand. "We'll show him what's he's lost, right Amy?"

Amy can't seem to say a thing as Rouge pulls her inside the club, probably against her will as her friends follow close behind. Knuckles sighs and laughs to himself.

"Wonder how that will all turn out." he thinks out loud to himself. People in line start complaining on the girls skipping, and he has to calm them down as he sees a couple of guys walking across the street. Shadow and his friends sneaking up on the girls...

* * *

><p><strong>Back inside the club, Rouge manages to get Amy to the bar so they could think of what to do when and if they happen to see Sonic and the rest. The other girls go off to find a place for them all to sit leaving, Amy, Rouge and Julie-Su to themselves for a second.<strong>..

"Now, what can we do to get everyone's attention?" Rouge thinks a loud getting her friends attention.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asks her quite concerned.

Rouge whispers something into Julie-Su's ear. "Oh, yeah. We could do something like that!" she says with much enthusiasm.

Amy folds her arms in frustration. "Tell me!"

Rouge and Julie-Su both giggle at her. "Well, we were talking about performing on the dance floor in front of the whole club."

"What! Why?" Amy whines.

Julie-Su puts a finger on Amy's lips. "Shhh... It's to get Sonic's attention to show him what he's lost.. And by doing this, we don't have to go looking for him."

"He'll come to us." Rouge finishes for her.

Amy throws her head back. "But you don't know if we can do that!"

"Excuse me." the bartender at the bar overhears their conversation and walks over to them as he washes a shot glass. "You can go up and ask the DJ to perform a song, if you guys are still thinking about it."

_Aww, crap..._ Amy sees the gleam in Rouge's eyes as she learns this.

"Thanks!" Rouge gets down from her seat at the bar. "I'll be right back."

"Wait!" But it's too late, Rouge is already on her way over to the DJ booth. Julie-Su giggles as she sees Amy hold her head down in defeat.

"What's the matter, sweets?" she asks her.

"Now, you know very well, what's wrong!" Amy groans. "I can't dance in front of all these people."

Her friends shakes her head. "You don't know that, cause you never did it before." she smiles. "Now, come on. Me and Rouge will be with you. She was telling him about what Knuckles told her about people getting to perform on the dance floor at their request."

Amy nods slowly. "And?"

"Well, since this club is huge, Sonic could be anywhere. So this would be a good chance to get him to come see US instead, don't you think?" Julie-Su guesses that's the best and most fun way. It's true the girls all know how to dance and to which songs. They practiced a couple of times to keep in shape and eventually started to do it together to learn new moves to show off to their boyfriends.

"If he didn't want to speak to me on the phone, why would he want to come see my dance?" Amy puts her hand on her forehead rubbing it. Sonic's never seen her dance any kind of way. Only when they dance together at clubs, so she never got the chance to show him what she could do. Until now that is.

Julie-Su sighs. "It's worth a try.."

**"He said yes, come on!" Rouge runs back to them and pulls the girls to the DJ booth to get everything set up for the performance. From behind, they fail to notice Shadow and the others walking in...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Back with the guys, Scourge is pointing out some girls that Sonic could go and talk to, but his brother is turning down every single one they spot...<strong>

"What about her?" this time Manic points to a fairly hot looking girl by the bar.

Sonic shake his head yet again. "No." all the guys groan in frustration.

"You saying no to all of them!" Vector says as he leans back in his seat. He lets out a big laugh.

"Yeah, what's the matter with you?" Scourge asks Sonic as he looks toward him sitting next to him.

"Naw, they just aren't good enough." Sonic answers them, but then looks down at his drink getting lost in thought.

Manic notices. "Good enough? Then who's good enough for ya?"

Sonic doesn't answer him right away. Scourge grins knowing who Sonic is thinking about. "I know who.." he stops then. "It's Amy, right?"

Sonic looks up at his brother with an annoyed look. "Shut-up."

The guys laugh. "I knew it! You missing her, bro?" Scourge chuckles and messes with him.

Before Sonic could get back at him, Storm comes running back and appears to be overly excited. "Hey, guys! Some girls are gonna perform in a few minutes. Let's go get a good view!" he tells them.

"I even saw three stripper poles on the dance floor just now. Looks like it's gonna be a good show." he adds on making some of the guys get up immediately.

"Some girls performing, you say?" Scourge thinks for a sec and pulls Sonic up from his slump. "Let's go, bro! If this don't cheer you up, nothing will." he jokes.

Without any say in the matter, Sonic and the rest head over to the dance floor where there are already many people waiting to see the performance. They manage to get a good spot in front to see things still getting set up.

The DJ, on the speaker, "What's up, party people! Lemme me hear ya make some **noiseeeeeeee!**" In response, a loud roar of people scream and holler excitement.

"Nice response! Nice response!" he laughs a little. "Well, tonight we got a couple of girls wanting to perform for ya'll a little something something!" he flips off the lights getting a few screams from the clubbers.

"Don't worry about the lights right now. Don't want ya'll to see the girls getting in they positions till the are ready." he smoothly calms them. A spot light flips on the middle of the dance floor where the girls were, but no one could yet make out their faces. There is smoke and fog coming onto the floor around them.

"Aye, here we go! Give it up for the ladies tonight!" the DJ begins the song as a loud applause is heard throughout the club.

_"Get ready to strip..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Strip- Chris Brown ft. Kevin McCall]<em>**

Spotlights flash on and around the girls posed seductively around or near the poles in the middle of the dance floor. Still wearing their club outfits, which almost match. They all move in sequence as the beat of the music guides their body movements. Amy in front, Rouge to her left, and Julie-Su on the right.

_Take it off, I wanna love you,  
>And everybody wanna touch ya<br>You movin right wanna see wats up under  
>Thenn Back it up, beep beep like a trucker.<br>Nice thighs, nice waist, and you know I can't forget about your face_

The girls all twist the hips in slow motions and emphasize on their thighs, waist, and face. Their moves are all timely as Amy leads them away from their poles and in front of them to drop it down low, following it with by twisting their hips all around. Then shimming (Stepping side to side and also shaking their arms and their bodies back and forth and gently yet powerfully whipping their hair back and forth)

_But don't none of that matter  
>I'm about to make your pockets fatter<em>

The girls head back to their poles and get a tight grip on them as they look upon the crowd cheering them on.

_[Chorus:_]  
><em> Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now, <em>  
><em> Cause it's late, girl! <em>  
><em> Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now, <em>  
><em> Girl, take your time with it.<em>

Amy grinds her hips on the pole as her hips move perfectly in motion to the slow song. Rouge and Julie-Su also accomplish this and dip down low all while still holding onto the pole. Guys all around hoop and holler to their seductive moves making them blush. Girls are either jealous or enjoying it too.

_ God damn you're sexy! _  
><em> God damn you're sexy! <em>  
><em> God damn you're sexy! <em>

The spotlight shines directly on Amy, and some of the other girls, but it's mostly on her. Sweat glistens on her body as her body in twins on the pole. Her hands moves lowly down her legs as she bends her back. Sonic is nearly hypnotized by the sight and looks over to see his brother, along with countless other guys watching her too. Feeling jealously knowing that she is no longer his, and all these guys had their eyes on her...

_ Girl I just wanna see you strip!_

_Got my shades and my jays on, _  
><em> In the club with a pocket full of ones<em>  
><em> This girl, booty out of control<em>  
><em> There she go up and down the pool<em>  
><em> Which one ima take home, get my freak on<em>  
><em> If you ain't freaky, we ain't speaking<em>  
><em> You think I'm playing?<em>  
><em> No, I'm not! <em>

The song continues, as Rouge spies Sonic and his friends watching the performance and seeing his eyes on Amy. She smiles to Julie-Su, who smiles back with the same enthusiasm, as she continues to rock her hips along to the beat.

_ Let me see you back it up and drop_  
><em> Yeah, I wanna see your legs in the air! <em>  
><em> Baby don't worry about your hair or those tracks?<em>  
><em> I don't give a damn about dat<em>  
><em> In the club they're playing my song, <em>  
><em> Turn it up, play it all night long! <em>  
><em> If you think you can, and you know you can<em>  
><em> I'mma give you all dis money money moneyyy! <em>

Shadow and his friend make it to see the girls' dance. He smiles seeing Amy dance with ease along to the beat of the song and the other girls moving like experts. Thankfully, Sonic and him don't notice one another at the time. The song keeps on going. (NOTE: skipped to the next verse)

_Pants, shirt, you can take 'em off, _  
><em> Panties, bra, you can take 'em off<em>  
><em> Red bottom heels, you can take 'em<em>  
><em> Wait, wait, leave 'em on, cause I like my woman tall! <em>  
><em> Got a hot momma, you're hotter than the saunna, <em>

Each girl, does her own dance different from one another making the performance more lively and entertaining. Getting more cheers and praises from everyone in the crowd.

_ I wanna peel them clothes off your body like a banana, _  
><em> The only reason I dress you in that designer<em>  
><em> Is to get you out that Dolce and Gabana! <em>  
><em> I throw this money up, she watch it all fall, <em>  
><em> Toot dat thang up... <em>  
><em> Anything you're wanting baby, you can have it all, <em>  
><em> Starting with my last name now dey call u mrs mcmcall<em>

Amy notices Sonic there looking at them and almost messes the dance up, but she manages to keep her cool long enough. Sonic smiles to himself and shakes his head seeing the blush on her face.

_[Chorus:_]  
><em> Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now, <em>  
><em> Cause it's late, baee! <em>  
><em> Girl I just wanna see you strip, right now, <em>  
><em> Girl, take your time with it<em>  
><em> God dam you're sexy, baby! <em>  
><em> God damn you're sexy, baby! <em>  
><em> God dam you're sexy, baby! <em>

_ Girl I just wanna see you strip..._

* * *

><p>The song comes to an end as the girls hold their heads down and a loud applause tells them of a job well done. Amy's heart is beating a mile a minute as the lights dim for them to leave the dance floor. Rouge and them all hug one in happiness knowing Sonic was watching the whole time. Amy quietly excuses herself for a second.<p>

She rushes to the bathroom to go calm herself down after the little show. Sonic sees her leaving and can't help himself, but to go after her.

"Hey, where you going?" Scourge calls after him, but Sonic doesn't turn to answer him. He follows Amy down the hall to the bathroom and stops her.

"S-sonic! W-what do you want..?" her eyes wide to see him there. Her heart beating fast, and sweat dripping down her body.

His hormones go wild. Sonic can't help it, but to push her roughly up against the wall and kiss her like he's never before. Amy even doesn't bother with stopping him. She wraps her arms around his neck feeling his chest touch on hers.

His hand travels to the front part of her dress and pulls it down rubbing on her breasts making her moan. He uses the opportunity to slide his tongue inside and to play with hers. His hand then moves down under her dress and between her legs, and his fingers rubs along her pussy through her panties getting it wet.

_I can't let him do this again... _Amy knows this for sure, and she gently pushes him off her. She fixes her dress back up. "I-I'm sorry, Sonic.. But I can't.." she says sadly. Even though her body is practically screaming for his touch. Her heart knows she can't let him. Not when he's still acting the same as before.

"I'm sorry too.. I gotta go.." Sonic sighs and leaves before giving her a chance to reply.

Amy shakes her head looking after him. And she then heads back on her way to the girls' room.

_He hasn't changed at all... But at least he knows what he's lost..._

* * *

><p><strong>End..<strong>

**I worked really hard on this one... (R&R!)**

**Have a Merry Christmas, once again!**

**Until next time.. **

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	15. Show Some Tough Love

**Happy New Years Everyone, =))**

**And here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>During the rest of the time, Amy tries to act like herself, but fails to. Rouge notices a little bit, but shakes it of as nothing to be worried about. At least for now. After some more time at the club and spending time with the guys, the girls head home to continue their girls night. Rouge put in a movie and started to fix the snacks up for it. Meanwhile, the girls were getting dressed in their pajamas. Now some thirty minutes later...<br>**

"Amy? Are you okay, Hun?" Rouge nudges her pink friend sitting beside her on the coach. Amy appears to be in deep thought as she and friends sit in the dark and watch a scary movie. Child's play, the first movie featuring Chucky.

Amy only nods, not saying a thing. Rouge raises an eyebrow. The rest of the girls were busy watching the movie.

"See?" Julie-Su grabs some popcorn out of the bowl between her and Cream. "That's why I freaking HATE dolls!"

Cream laughs. "Cause of Chucky?"

"Yeah, you see that creepy ass doll coming to life!" Julie-Su practically screams.

Cream shakes her head. "But you know he's not real, right?" logically thinking.

Julie-Su shakes her head too. "Try telling that to Blaze over in the corner..."

Blaze growls hearing Julie-Su talk about her. Creepy dolls creep her out, especially Chucky. She really didn't want to watch the movie, but she had no choice.

"Be quiet!"

Julie-Su laughs."If he were real and here right now, I bet Blaze would burn the hell outta of it!" she jokes making the girls laugh and Blaze blush.

Amy clearly wasn't paying attention to the flat screen and the girls' conversation at that moment. Rouge knows Amy's mind is on something else... or someone else...

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

**Earlier at the club, after the encounter with Sonic, Amy wasn't acting completely like herself. She's all hot and bothered from Sonic's touch that she oh so missed, so she couldn't really concentrate on anything else at the time. However, she knows she can't let that one simple contact with him, let her just forgive him so easily for what he had done. So she wonders around the club with a drink in her hand. Sipping away at the Strawberry Margarita.  
><strong>

**However, she doesn't know that someone's eyes are following her around for the last ten minutes  
><strong>

**That scene in the backroom replays in Amy's head over and over again. That is until she runs into Shadow...**

_"Oh, hey, Shadow!" she runs to hug him around his waist. _

_Shadow smiles and hugs her back. "Hey to you too.." he chuckles. "Nice performance you girls did."_

_Amy is taken aback. "Y-you saw that!" she shifts her body nervously. "Thanks." she tries to smile back at him, but fails to hide her embarrassment._

_"Why are you blushing?" he teases with her._

_She pouts. "Shut-up!" she turns her back to him and folds her arms. "You know why.." she closes her eyes and hears him still joking with her. _

_"Come on, you know I'm just kidding.." he shrugs.  
><em>

_Sighing, Amy opens her eyes to again only to see Sonic looking back at her from across the club. She blushes seeing him staring at her like that and the memories of their previous encounter comes to mind. Sonic stands there with some of his friends, but they don't seem to notice him not paying attention to whatever they doing over there. His eyes eyes are fixed on her... with Shadow... He narrows his focus...  
><em>

_Shadow touches Amy's shoulder making her slightly jump. "Hey? You alright?" he asks._

_Amy breathes in and out. "Yeah, I'm fine." she assures him._

**From Sonic's stand point, he's already had enough.**..

_ Sonic frowns before turning his back. "Let's go." he tells his friends before heading off.  
><em>

_"Hey, hold up, man!" his friends follow him out of the club. Manic and Scourge try to go see what's wrong with him too.  
><em>

_For some reason, he can't seem to stand seeing Shadow with Amy like that. Even just touching her like that and making her blush so easily. It picked at his nerves so much, he just had to leave the club right then._

**Back with Shadow and Amy...**_  
><em>

_"If you say so..." Shadow notices Amy looking off into that direction again. She saw the frown on Sonic's face as he left the club. Luckily, Shadow didn't see Sonic in the club or knows he was even there._

_"What's the matter?" he adds. "For real this time, tell me."  
><em>

_Amy shakes her head. "Nothing, I'm fine,okay?" she smiles and grabs his hand convincingly. _

_***Flashback ends***_

* * *

><p>Amy sighs as she gets up from the coach and goes to the kitchen. Rouge curiously watches her leave as she folds her arms. Cream, laying on the floor in front of the T.V., hears Amy get up.<p>

"Huh? What's the matter with Amy?"

All the girls look back hearing the question and wonder the same thing.

Rouge shrugs as she stands up. "I don't know, but I'mma check on her just in case." Just as she is about to go after Amy, Julie-Su screams as the gruesome killer doll.

"You're such a scaredy cat, Jules!" Rouge comments before heading for the kitchen.

"Hey, shouldn't you say that to Blaze curled up in a ball in the corner!" Julie-Su points to Blaze actually doing that. All the girls laugh as Rouge shakes her head.

**In the kitchen, Rouge finds Amy sitting and leaning against the wall. The same place she found her that morning. She rolls her eyes...**

"Okay, what's up with you?"

Amy looks up from the tile floor. "Nothing."

"Lie again, and see what I'll do." Rouge playfully threatens.

Amy blinks once and looks away from Rouge's intimidating gaze. "Well, it's about Sonic.."

Rouge laughs. "What else is new?" she jokes only making Amy give her a annoyed look. She rolls her eyes and sits down beside Amy on the floor.

"I'm sorry, but go on."

Amy brings her legs to her chest and rests her head. "When I went to the bathroom after we did that dance..." she stops for a second. "Sonic.. followed me.. and he kind of.. pushed me against the wall and.. kissed me.."

_"He's still the same..."_ she then whispers to herself, but Rouge can still hear her.

"What, he _forced_ himself on you!" Rouge believes for a minute until Amy tells her different.

No, no! I.. Kind of let him..do it.." Amy admits with a sad voice.

Rouge sighs and takes a deep breath. "Look, dear.. You can't let him do that." Amy looks at her questionably. "You're not with him right now, therefor he has no right to do that. SO you CANNOT let him!"

"But-" Amy tries to object.

"No buts! It's clear you haven't changed a lot either since then.." Rouge points out getting her friend quiet. "You're still letting him use you like that, and I don't like it!"

Amy looks down at her knees. _I haven't changed either..?_

"You can't let him touch you like that and be all up on you when he wants to.. He's been doing you like that for years and enough is enough. You have to grow stronger and stand up for yourself when he wants to get like that with you.."

"I know you still love him, but sometimes love hurts.." Rouge says lastly. "If you let him do this, it only shows him that he's still got you."

Her words strike hard against Amy's heart, and know that what she's telling her is right.

"Until he cleans up his act, no more of that touching and kissing, alright?" Rouge makes her promise. "Let him face his consequences, Hun."

Amy smiles a little. "Yeah, alright..."

_I promise..._

Rouge laughs. "Good!" she looks off to the side, and scoffs. "I bet he wanted you after seeing you work on dance floor and that pole so good..."

Amy blushes and pushes Rouge over on the floor laughing. "Shut-up!" she giggles too.

"Oh, I forgot to mention how mad he got when he saw me with Shadow!" she remembers. "So he left the club early.."

Rouge stops laughing, but only for a second. "Really now? Se can't stand to see you with him.." she thinks for a minute. "Or other guys for that matter.." she guesses.

She smiles big. "Ha, he must be jealous!"

"Hey, what are you guys doing in here?" Julie-Su runs in the kitchen and trips over Rouge. She falls straight on her stomach making the girls laugh even more.

"What's going on in here?" Cream peeks in and sees all the girls on the floor laughing for some reason. Her face looks confused. "What are you guys...-"

"Ahh!" Blaze runs into the kitchen pushing Cream inside and making her fall on Julie-Su, still laying on the floor and laughing. She was running away from Chucky on the plasma screen apparently (o.o). They left her all alone in the living room, so she got scared by herself.

She sees what she's done. "Ooops.." she nervously laughs as she rubs the back of her head.

Everyone is laughing as they try to get up from the kitchen floor. Amy stops trying to get up as she rubs the forming tears in her eyes from the laughing. She looks at her girlfriends all laughing and having fun.

_She's right.. I can't let him get away with that anymore.. _

Blaze holds out a hand for Cream to get up, but the rabbit ends up pulling her on the floor as well. An act of revenge! She topples over beside Cream. Cream giggles uncontrollably.

"Haha, gotcha!"

Blaze frowns, but it soon disappears as she bursts out laughing.

Amy smiles at the site as she feels Rouge's head on her shoulder. "Doesn't it bring warmth to your heart?" she asks.

Amy only shakes her head. "Yeah, yeah..."

Rouge jumps up. "That's enough of that. Back to the movie!" she commands everyone.

"Oooh, do we have to?" Blaze whines as she gets up from the floor.

Julie-Su snickers. "Scaredy cat!"

"Shut-up!" the girls playfully argue as they all head back into the living room. Amy is the last to get up as she starts to think again.

_Mmm... I have to change too.. and not only for my sake, but for Sonic's too. _

She smiles to herself.

_No more touching me like that when you want to, my dear Sonic... That's **Tough Love**_~

* * *

><p><strong>End (R&amp;R plz, :D)<strong>

**Sorry if that was bad, it was close to my time to get off of the laptop, and I really wanted to finish... So yeah..  
><strong>

**Will update again, ASAP**

**Until then...  
><strong>

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	16. This Means War!

**Here I am again with another chapter, xD**

**Wonder what will happen in this one...?**

**Read and find out!**

**Love R****ollerCoaster Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>A few more days past since the club incident. Amy wont accept Sonic's phone calls or talk to him at all. She's trying out Rouge's idea hoping it would work and teach Sonic. However, it proves to do otherwise.<br>**

** Figuring she doesn't want to speak to him, he stops trying to get in touch with her. Getting irritated by her refusal to talk to him. And since Amy seems to be involved with Shadow, he decides to play his own game and go out with a few girls of his own. Which isn't too hard for him. His brothers help him out of course, and getting girls for themselves. **

**Word gets around about it, and Rouge finds out from Knuckles. Being the good friend that she is, she lets Amy know immediately upon finding that out. At first, she doesn't pay attention to it, but she gradually believes it knowing Sonic's behavior. She starts to picture over and over what Sonic is possibly doing with those girls he is seen to constantly to have around his arm. Slowly, she becomes depressed just having the thoughts all the time, and feels jealously welling up inside her.**

**It's Saturday morning, and Amy is the first one up in the house and down in the kitchen.  
><strong>

"Ha! Now, that he isn't with me, he can do it out in public!" she slams her coffee mug on the kitchen counter. She lays her head down as her feet rock back and forth above the tiled floor.

_Ugh, I'm sorry, Rouge.. But this **Tough Love** is not working..._

As if on cue, Rouge awakens from her slumber just minutes later. She heads for the kitchen only to see her friend sulking in the kitchen, "Amy, Hun..."

Amy looks up and smiles sadly. "What?" as if to question her.

Rouge gives her a blank look. "You need to get OUT of the house." So she gives a call to the only one who can bring Amy outta that slump, Shadow.

**Rouge pulls her upstairs for her to get dressed in a white, lacy top, blue jean shorts, and white flip flops.**** For this sunny afternoon, Shadow gets her out of the house to take her mind off Sonic. He takes her to a local, but lovely cafe named "_Tupelo Honey Cafe_." It's a nice small cafe located on a busy street corner. Painted in pale yellow, pink, and other adorable colors, flowers decorating the outside and the inside, and it's comfy atmosphere gives it a ton of customers everyday. Mostly on weekends. Thankfully, there were few people there, so Amy and Shadow easily found a spot for them to sit. They sit outside at a table with two seats and a white umbrella.**

**Shadow pulls out the chair for Amy to sit, but remembers he forgot his cell in the car. He runs to get it leaving her alone for a few minutes, but it's not long until a sly looking wolf walks by on the street and sees her there. He's brown with bright blue eyes. He seems to be dressed and on his way to play some sport in the park or something. He makes his way over to Amy's table. Now that she is single, guys flocked to her like nats, unfortunately for her...**

"Hi there, sweetie." he says smoothly.

She looks up to meet his eyes and frowns. "Hey..?"

_Who the hell are you supposed to be?_

The wolf senses her attitude and smirks. "You sitting here all alone?"

_Yes, and why are you talking to me?_

"No, my friend just went to get his phone." Amy really doesn't want to talk to him. "So he'll be back soon."

The wolf walks up closer to her and lends down closer to her. She starts to feel uncomfortable seeing the gleam in his eyes. "Awh, really? You wanting some other company besides him?"

She doesn't answer him, except she tries to turn her attention elsewhere.

_Shadow needs to HURRY UP!_

"Hey, miss... Umm?" he's wanting to know her name.

"It's Amy." she tells him as she rests her arm on the table.

_Where the fuck is, Shadow!_

He nods with another smile. "Aha, right Amy." he says as if he knew already, but just forgot it. "Haven't I seen you someplace before, babe?"

Amy growls at hearing this and decides to say something smart to make him go away. "Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore." she smiles and waits for the wolf's reaction.

"Ouch!" the wolf laughs and holds his chest as if the comment wounded him. "Getting all fierce, huh?" he jokes."Why is that?"

"Oh, no reason." Amy scoffs as she turns to look somewhere else again, but feels his hand on her shoulder. Her fist clench instantly.

_WHY, is he TOUCHING ME!_

He smiles a devious smile showing off his sharp teeth. "It seems that everything I say to you goes in one ear and out the other."

"Well, I guess that's why I've got two ears!" she says back and in a harsh tone as the wolf is taken aback by her smart mouth.

He doesn't have time to say anything back, but is jerked back and faced with Shadow standing there. His dark red eyes send shivers down his spine.

"Goodbye."

Shadow shoves the prying wolf off into the street. Amy turns around and laughs seeing the wolf run down the street with his tail between his legs. Shadow, meanwhile, take his seat in front of Amy.

"I'm soooooooooooo hungry.." Amy says out of nowhere as Shadow sits down. She seems to already forget about the wolf bothering her, and Shadow coming to save her.

He gives her a strange look, but then smiles. "You should really be heavier than you look."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snaps at him. "I haven't eaten at all today!" she defends herself.

"I just sat down, and you already talking about you hungry." he points out with a grin on his face.

Amy pouts. "And?" she looks annoyed.

Shadow shakes his head and starts to imitate her voice. "Oh, I thought you at least wanted to say _"Hi, Shadow. How are you?"_ or _"Hey, Shadow. Thanks for getting me out of the house so I wouldn't be depressed over my ex!"_ or _"Thank-you for getting rid of that perverted WOLF!" _or at least something like that, but okay, it's cool." he laughs out after seeing the dumbfounded look on her face.

"Very funny, " she gives a quick, fake smile, and Shadow does one back making her laugh as their waiter walks up carrying a notepad.

"Hello, may I- Amy?" the person sounds startled to see her.

It's Cream dressed in a red shirt, a short black shirt, black flats and a white apron with two pockets.

"Cream?" Amy says her name questionably."You work here?"

Cream smiles nervously. "Y-yeah, I just got a job here a few days ago.." she looks around. "Usually this place is packed.. But thankfully, we only have a few costumers today!"

"Oh, hey Shadow!" she sees him sitting there too. "Taking Amy out again, I see."

He nods. "Yea, but she's more concentrated on eating than being here with me at the moment."

Amy snaps her head to him, and he turns his gaze elsewhere to avoid her. Cream holds back a giggle as Amy sighs and turns back to Cream. "Ignore him. So what's good on today's menu?"

Cream thinks for a second. "Mmm.. well, we have a new recipe the chef has_ experimented_ with, and we go need someone other than the employees to try it out.." she thinks aloud.

"Really? What's it called?" Amy is eager to know. "I'll try it!" she quickly adds.

"Why do you need to know the name? Gonna eat it anyway regardless.." Shadow comments and receives a swift kick in the leg under the table. "Ow!" He glares at Amy menacingly.

Amy keeps her eyes on Cream and ignores his death glare. "You were saying?"

Cream laughs. "It's called Tomato-Bleu Cheese Napoleon. I'll go tell the chef to prepare it right away!" she turns to walk away.

As soon as she's gone, Shadow let's out a big sigh getting Amy's attention. "What's the matter with you?"

"She didn't even ask if I wanted ANYTHING.." he laughs but then again frowns.

Amy smiles. "Well, you can share with me!"

"If there's any left.. -OW, DAMMIT, AMY!" he curses and moves his chair back away from her so she wouldn't be able to kick him anymore. It only makes her burst out in giggles.

"You're so _cruel_..." he emphasizes on the last word out of his mouth.

She shakes her head. "No, I'm not, silly.." she briefly looks away from him and has her eyes on something else. "I...-"

_Oh no, he just didn't..._

"The fuck?"

She growls seeing Sonic across the street walking with some girl. A blonde hedgehog wearing an unbelievably short black dress and flashy heels. She had shopping bags in one hand and Sonic's hand on the other. They seem to be talking and flirting out on their little stroll only making Amy even more angry.

Shadow sees the change in her demeanor and sees what's caused it. "Of course.."

Amy clenches her fist and taps her foot hard against the table making it almost tilt and fall.

"Amy? Are you alright?" he asks first. "Look, don't pay attention to Sonic, he's just acting stupid right now and-"

She slams her fist on the table. "I'm fine!" she smiles and holds back her anger.

_Remember what Rouge said!_

Amy sighs. "I'm sorry, but it's okay.. If he wants to do that, let him. He'll soon learn that's he's lost the best, and he's not gonna find another like me from any girl."

Shadow smiles at her last comment. "Yeah, that's **so** true." making her blush.

Soon, Cream comes back with the desired dish for Amy to try. She sets it down in front of her, but notices that something seems wrong with her. "Are you okay, Amy?"

Amy looks at her friend with a lovely smile, but hides her true feelings right then. "Yeah, I'm fine. Right, Shadow?" she turns to him for support.

"Yeah, she's doing fine." he tells Cream who nods. _  
><em>

"See?" Amy laughs and then her friend does too.

"Okay, so here it is. Give it a try!" Cream starts to say as she lifts the lid off to reveal the good-smelling dish. "The chef made it extra special for you."

Amy gives off another small smile and lets the aroma of the dish fill her nostrils.

_Delicious..._

Her eyes dart back to the street to see Sonic kissing the young, blonde hedgehog on the lips before continuing their stroll. Amy scoffs at the sight, and turns her attention back to the table before Shadow or Cream could notice.

_Oh, this means WAR..._

* * *

><p><strong>End. I hope I did okay, cause I really tried. Lol. =)<br>**

**Tell me what you think, (R&R)**

**Until my next update...**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	17. Car Wash  Round 1

**Before you read this chapter and maybe during, if you don't know the song or haven't heard (Drop Dead Legs- Van Halen) I suggest you listen to it! :(**

**For an obvious reason... *hint* *hint* *hint*  
><strong>

**Anyway, read on...!**

**Love RollerCoaster Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>It's a few days later, Tuesday to be exact, a REALLY HOT DAY, and Amy is sitting in Rouge's living room along with Blaze, Cream, and Julie-Su. All the while, Amy has been thinking of a way to start her "war" and can't quite seem to think of something she could do. She's only told Rouge about <strong>**this day, and already her friend has a plan in mind. She called the rest of the girls and has them waiting in her living room, so she could involve them all in the plan...**

"What's taking Rouge so long?" Cream complains as she flips through the channels on the T.V, and fans herself.

Julie-Su shrugs her sweaty shoulders. "Who knows.." sitting next to her.

"Amy, what's this war she's talking about?" Blaze asks thinking about it.

Amy snaps out of her thoughts and sighs. "Well, you see..." She tells them what happened on Saturday when she was with Shadow and Cream at the cafe.

"What!" all the girls say at once and in shock.

"So that's what Shadow was so mad about when he got home.." Blaze remembers seeing him angry that day.

Amy nods slowly. "How can he do that!" Julie-Su exclaims.

"He's such a... a... a... *ugh* nevermind!" Cream can't think of a word right that second. The girls laugh. "Well, I was trying!"

"It's okay, Cream. I know what you mean." Amy assures her. "Now that he wants to do that.. Imma give him war."

"Ooh, a war you don't say!" Julie-Su jumps up. "Well, Rouge needs to get her** ass** in here and tell us what we gonna do!"

"Don't worry, I'm right here..."

All the girls turn to see Rouge dressed in a purple strapless bikini and white, unzipped, shorts showing off purple bikini bottoms. White strapped wedge heels and a pair of white diamond sunglasses rest on her head as she steps into the room.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Amy slowly stands up to face her.

"BECAUSE we are going to a bikini car wash and helping out with a charity, to raise money to build a playground in the Central Park!" Rouge tells them. "It's being held later this afternoon on the South Beach."

"A car wash?" Cream and Blaze both question. "Wait, didn't you have a plan for Amy to-"

Rouge stops them. "This is the plan! Amy, and the rest of you of course, dresses up in a sexy bikini showing off her goods, but not too much of them. Just enough to get guys looking. **WE** all go to the car wash that I know Sonic and his friends **WILL** be at no doubt. My _special_ friend will make sure of that... And tons of other guys there will be trying to hit on you and all that. Shadow and his friends come with us in their **CARS**. Looking all hot, drenched in water and soap from head to toe, and washing cars in the warm sun will defiantly get Sonic's **ATTENTION**."

"Now, am I wrong or right?"

The girls think about it for a moment, and she adds. "And don't worry. I already called the guys and they're all up for it! Especially..."

_*Dum* *Dum* *Duh*_ _*Dummmmmm*_

"Shadow!"

Amy looks up at her surprise. "Really?"

Rouge nods smiling at the same time. "Yup, so are you guys in or what?" she begs and does a sad puppy dog face. Knowing they can't resist it.

"Come onnnnnnn! Even if this plan doesn't work, it'll give us a chance to cool off in this hot weather!"

_It's better than doing nothing... _

"Alright, I'm up! How about the rest of you?" Amy smiles and looks back at them.

After thinking about for a second more, the rest of her friends unanimously agree. "Yay! Let's get you guys all ready! Especially you Amy"! she grabs her hand as they all race upstairs and laughing along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere in a familiar house, Sonic, his brothers, and friends are in the den hanging out. Playing pool, playing games on the PS3 or Xbox 360 Kinect, and making plans on what they were going to do that day. The hot weather is effecting them too, but luckily it's fairly cool in the basement...<br>**

"Haha, we finally got our old Sonic back!" Manic continues talking as he takes another shot on the pool table. He takes his shirt and wipes the sweat off his forehead. Everyone in the room agrees.

Sonic smiles and shakes his head as he waits for his brother to move aside to he could shoot next. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

"Thought we lost you there back at the club a week ago!" Storm hears the conversation as he carries a beer bottle walks down the stairs.

"Yeah, she showed you something that night, huh?" Espio jokes with Sonic making him a little irritated.

"Ha, yeah! Had the boy wishing he was with her then!" someone else in the room comments.

Manic nods as he leans against the pool stick. "Yup, but now he's back to normal. Right, Sonic?"

"Yeah.." he answers not really listening.

Storm laughs out. "Sound sad, man! How about you get that blonde chick that you got with last Friday? Tina was it?"

"I'm sure a couple hours alone with her will get you feeling a **whole** lot better!"

Someone slips up. "Better than Amy I'm sure-"

"Shut-up!" Sonic hits the white ball a little too hard and it shoots right off the pool table into the wall behind it. Making a fairly noticeable indent there. He leans up with angry expression and points to the one who said it with the pool stick.

"Don't you fucking say anything bad about her!"

_Even if I'm not with her... Even if she wont talk to me... Even if I'm with someone else right now..._

_NO ONE says anything about her!_

Knuckles is sitting on the coach looking at his phone when he gets a text from Rouge. He's quiet, but still listening to the conversation. Talking about Amy like that doesn't fly well with Sonic, and Knuckles knows this. So he doesn't really have anything to say until the whole room stopped talking. He looks up to see his friend's face slightly angered.

"S-sorry, man..." the person who said it apologizes.

Everyone in the room is still quiet and still for a minute until Scourge comes running down the stairs. He's wearing a white tank top, black swim shorts, black flip flops, and his shades on the top of his head.

"Hey, who the fuck is yelling like that!" he yells at them with a smirk.

Someone points to blue twin and then to the indent in the wall. "Damn.. Need to cool your ass off!" he jokes.

Sonic frowns. "And how I'm supposed to do that?" he asks wanting to know. "And why are you dressed like that!"

"Three words." Scourge holds up two fingers. "Bikini. Car. Wash."

All the guys in the room love the sound of that idea. Hot babes in skimpy bikinis, getting all wet and soapy, and washing their cars. Even Sonic looks quiet excited about the idea.

"Your blonde girl just called and told me about it, so what do you say?" his brother asks.

"Mmm.. Iight, sure!" everyone around the room starts to get up and head up for the stairs and to get ready to head out.

Knuckles looks surprised for a minute, but nods engagingly knowing something that the others did not. "Guess it worked out by itself..." he says to himself.

Sonic stops by the stairs hearing him. "What ya say, man?"

The red enchinda shakes his head. "Nothing." and he gets up to follow him out. Sonic nods. "But watch yourself, dude. You're gonna need it!"

Sonic stops and looks at him strangely for a minute as he walks up the stairs.

_What does he mean by that?_

* * *

><p><strong>"CAR WASH!"<strong>

**"COME OVER TO THE BIKINI CAR WASH!"**

**"PULL UP OVER HERE, THIS WAY!"  
><strong>

**A hot and sunny day on South Beach today. Cars are eagerly pulling up seeing a couple of hot girls holding a color sign saying "Charity Car Wash!"** **They all wear bikinis and already wet from washing cars.** **There are even more girls and guys behind them taking car of the cars as they pull up by the minute. Hot and fast cars. Everyone cooling off.  
><strong>

**There are teams of girls seeing who can make up the most money. At least five girls on each team. Every time they are paid for washing a car, one of the girls run over to the collection table to see the total they currently have. Winning team gets the shiny trophy filled with $2000. (And it's a charity car wash too?)  
><strong>

** The current winning team, includes a familiar blonde hedgehog with blue eyes, and noticeable body type, as their leader. She's wearing a skimpy white bikini top and bottom with thin straps, her hair in a long pony tail down her back, and black flip flops. She's finished off yet another happy customer and walks up to the window to collect the money. **

**She licks and bites her lips as the window pulls down, and she's faced with a polar bear and his equally perverted friend. He pulls out a roll of cash and hands her two hundred dollar bills...**

"Thanks, babe! Enjoyed the view." He says seductively as she takes it.

Tina winks at him. "No, problem. And I'm glad you did."

The polar bear pulls out another hundred. "Here's one for yourself, see you around, cutie!" he hands it to her before pulling off.

"Byeee!"

Tina stuffs the hundred in her bikini top and waves bye to them as they drive off. Her friends walk up to her giggling. "Nice take there, Tina!" they congratulate her.

She smiles as she hands the $200 to one of them to take to the collection table. "Thanks! It's not **too** hard for me." acting kind of modest.

"Yeah, we know!" the girls laugh.

"Hey, isn't that your boyfriend, Sonic!" one of her friends points out as an amazingly hot dark blue and black 2011 Lamborghini Murcielago blue convertible makes it way in followed by Superb green sports car, a red Audi R8 V10, an orange and red flamed muscle Camaro, and two others. All the cars look badass getting everyone's attention as they drove slowly onto the boardwalk.

Tina bites her bottom lip seeing who they were. The cars all pull up beside Tina and her friends. He's changed into a white wife beater, and white and red stripped swim trunks. As soon as Sonic steps out, Tina jumps on him rubbing her body against his. Making him soaked with her already wet body...

"Sonic!" she screams his name as she pulls her arms around his name.

He smirks and hugs her back. "What's up?"

She legs go after giving him a kiss on the lips. "We just got done earning some more money, but now that you're here..." she looks him in the eyes.

Sonic takes her by the waist and gives her another sweet kiss on the lips making her moan slightly. Her friends behind her snicker, so she turns around to get them to stop.

Scourge gets out of his car and walks over to them as the girls gawk. "So what's up, ladies?" the rest of the guys park near them and go to get out. Knuckles gets out and leans against his red car with his phone in hand. He checks his messages and sees a new one. After reading it, he shakes his head smiling and looks off to where Sonic and the others were.

"We're having a contest to see who can raise the most money, and we're in the lead!" a white female fox tells him. She's in a black bikini herself.

"Hey, we have over a thousand dollars now!" the girl who Tina gave the money to runs back to tell her friends.

"All thanks to Tina!"

"**YES**!" Tina gleams as Sonic holds onto her waist and congrulates her as well.

The announcer from the collection table comes on the microphone. "The leading team has made yet another donation! Still in the lead with $1500! Come on, ladies! Let's see you work harder if you wanna beat **Tina's team**!"

Tina shrugs. "No one is gonna beat us. We got this in the bag!" she yells and her friends certainly agree.

Knuckles, nearby, thinks for himself and sees a red and black Two-tone Toyota FT-86 following it a dark silver Cadillac, a dark red Hummer, and a white Mercedes pull into the place not far from where they were parked. Everyone stares at the cars, they look so hot and most of all expensive. He smiles and looks back to Sonic and still with Tina.

"Here we go..."

He sees Shadow and, surprisingly, Tails rise up out of the red and black Two-Tone. Along with Silver, Spike, and Phoenix all dressed for the hot day. Shadow notices Knuckles leaning against his car and gives him a heads up. Yet another car pulls up and parks way on the other side almost close to where Sonic and the others are. A familiar purple 199x Lamborghini Diablo.

The coming of the purple car signals for Shadow to do his end of the deal.

A door opens on the purple car, and immediately a whole oooh's and aah's are heard getting everyone's attention on to who is getting out of the car. More of the guys there seem to be more interested than the girls. The girls wore envious looks on their faces. Sonic turns his head to see a crowd of guys standing by the car and whoever is in it. He almost catches a glimpse, but a loud music blares out getting his attention.

The starting of a old, but still hot song. A guitar beat and drums sound out through Shadow's speakers in his car giving off a perfect bass and sound.

"What the hell is he doing here-" Sonic feels a tight tug on his arm from Tina and sees an angry look on her face. His brother taps him on the shoulder.

"Yo, dude. Look at your girl!" Scourge, obviously not referring to Tina. Sonic raises an eyebrow and turns to look what he's talking about. His eyes grow wide by the sight.

Amy wearing a dark red Vintage-print with Floral top bikini with two-piece ties at the neck, and hardware trim at the bust and hips. And slow white unzipped shorts, and red wedged heels. Her hair is in a long braid on her left side tied by a red band. Light lip gloss on her lips and hot sunglasses on. She looks like a totally different girl. Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Julie-Su are all also dressed the same way, but in their own style. Sonic has to look twice.

"My God... Is that.. Amy?" he questions as the group of girls make their ways through the forming crowd around them. They seem to be walking in sync with the song blaring from Shadow's speakers. Amy in front with Rouge and Blaze, and Julie-Su and Cream on the sides...

**_[Drop Dead Legs- Van Halen]_**

_Ow!_

_Drop dead legs_

_Pretty smile_

_Hurts my head_

_Gets me wild_

All girls walk professionally in their heeled shoes. Swinging their hips from side to side as they take their steps to the beat of the song and the guitar. Sonic watches her close as bits of her hair flutter in the wind. Watching her waist looking oh so tempting.

_Dig that steam_

_Giant butt_

_Makes me scream_

_I get a nut nut nuthin_

_but the shakes over you_

_(Nothin) Nothin' else could ever do_

Amy eyes travel over to Sonic and his friends seeing Tina on his arm. She looks them up and down and turns her head back in a smooth way. Looking as if she didn't care. Sonic scoffs seeing this, but can't help but smile at her behavior. Tina looks less pleased.

_You know that you want it (Woo!)_

_I know what you need_

_You know that you want it (Baby!)_

_When the night is through_

_Will I still be lovin' you? (Woo!)_

Sonic knows in his mind what Amy is trying to do. And unfortunately for him, it's working...

**_[Song keeps going from here_**_**]**_

The girls make it over to Shadow and his friends. Amy walks over to Shadow and hugs him knowing that Sonic is still watching her. Knowing the jealously he must be feeling now. Shadow's eyes meet Sonic and he smirks making Sonic roll his eyes in frustration. Rouge smiles and nods knowing her plan worked, so she walks over to the collection table and tells them they're entering.

"We got another team of girls taking on the challenged!" the announcer blares on the speakers once again. Rouge giggles and walks back over to her friends as Tina growls in anger.

"We are NOT letting them beat us!" she declares as Sonic keeps his eyes on Amy, but then turns to her.

**A whole bunch of cars pull up to where Amy and her friends are and also to Tina. Amy rolls her eyes seeing Tina using everything she got to keep the guys on her, mostly Sonic, and away from her. However, more guys come over to her friends and pay them big bucks to wash their cars. Sonic gets a few glances over to where Amy is and sees her already soaking wet and washing a yellow car. She rubs her body against the car's frame washing it. He feels himself going hard seeing that, but Tina catches him and puts his attention back on her. She knows that Amy is Sonic's ex, and would LOVE to keep it that way.  
><strong>

**By the end of the day, it's dark, and everyone is gathered by the collection table as the judges count up all the money earned that day. Tina stands with her friends, Sonic, and his friends while Amy, across from them, is with hers. Amy tries not to say anything or even look Tina's way. But it's hard not to...**

"Bitch..." Amy whispers under her breath and her friends snicker.

Tina rolls her eyes. "Mature much..." she smiles seeing the look on Amy's face.

Luckily, Shadow holds her back to keep her from doing anything.

"WE HAVE OUR WINNER!"

"THE WINNERS ARE..." drum rolls. "AMY'S TEAM! RAISING A TOTAL OF $7853!"

_YES!_

Amy jumps up and hugs Shadow. Her friends do the same as the crowd around them lets out a big cheer for them. Tina steams and walks off in a hurry with her friends going behind her. Amy is handed the huge trophy filled with cash and the girls all hug each other in success. Sonic looks on after Amy in her victory and becomes slightly filled with regret like before.

**After a while, everyone starts to leave and go home. It's getting dark. The girls decide to promise to meet up back at Rouge's house with the trophy.** **Cream and Blaze leave with Tails** **in Silver's car. Julie-Su in Phoenix's car, of course. Amy decides to ride back with Shadow. Before taking off, Amy heads for the bathroom. A small building beside the beach. When she's done and walks out, an unknown figure grabs her and pulls her against the wall. She drops the trophy she has in hand...  
><strong>

"Sonic, what are you doing?" she asks seeing his emerald eyes stare into her own.

He places his left hand on the wall beside her to keep her from moving. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Amy smiles. "Doing _what_?" knowing exactly what he means.

Sonic shakes his head as his eyes travel down her body to her bust then to her waist. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, so don't give me none of that shit."

She laughs. "I do?" she then takes her finger and holds his head up to face her. "Eyes up here, thank-you."

He smirks. "Really...?" he shakes his head again and clears his throat. "Amy, do you know what you're doing to me wearing that out and... strutting like that earlier..."

"Maybe I do.. or maybe I don't!" she says slyly as he starts to get closer to her.

"Well, you should..." he goes to kiss her. He kisses her once on the lips feeling the heat rise up within him. Amy feels it too, but knows that she can't let this happen again.

_As much as I want to... _"I'm sorry, but I can't do that anymore..."

"Why not?" he asks.

"You started this war!" she tells him upfront. "And I'm showing no mercy."

"War? What war?" but an idea pops into his head on what she means. "Don't tell me you-" but a certain someone interrupts them.

Tina rounds the corner and clears her throat as she sees Sonic with Amy pushed up on the wall. She walks over and takes Sonic by the arm pulling him from her.

"Hi, bitch!" she spits out.

"Hey, hoe." Amy says back coolly and lets out a short laugh.

Tina rolls her eyes. "Whatever!"

Amy only scoffs. "I see that you're busy now.." as she says that Shadow's car pulls up beside them. "And there's my ride.." she bends down picks up her trophy of the ground beside her.

"Bye, Sonic! Bye whoever you are..."

Tina growls. "It's TINA!"

"Haha, I didn't ask you!" and with that Amy walks off swinging her hips in a seductive motion knowing that Sonic is watching and Tina is pissed.

_Round 1 goes to me!_

_The War is still going, but now I gotta deal with that Tina bitch._

_Oh, how fun will that be?_

* * *

><p><strong>End Here! Sorry, if any mistakes. <strong>

**If anyone has any ideas on the next chapter (Round 2), I LOVE to hear it! I'm kinda of drifting through ideas at the moment.  
><strong>

**Plz (R&R)  
><strong>

**But I'll update ASAP!**

**Until then...  
><strong>

**Peace~!**


	18. Beauty Competition Round 2

**Hello to my readers once again. Thank-you for the ideas, it really helped me! And I have to say this is my FAVORITE ONE and LONGEST so far!  
><strong>

**Now you can see your ideas all played out in this next chapter, xD**

**Enjoy!**

**Love Roll****erCoaster Chapter: 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Since that day at the carwash, Amy has been more confident as ever and ready to carry out the next round.<strong> It's been about three days since then, and she's thinking that it's about time to make Sonic suffer a little more. <strong>Fortunately for her, Rouge has already came up with one, and is working on it as we speak. She's left the house to go get the rest of the girls, so they could all talk about it. Amy, wearing pajamas, is sitting home alone watching T.V as usual, eating a tub of her favorite ice-cream, and is also thinking about you-know-who with your know what. **

**Even though she got back at Sonic for what he did, seeing him with Tina like that makes her even more angry...  
><strong>

"Ugh, that stupid girl!" she stuffs a spoon full of French Vanilla ice-cream in her mouth. "Who the hell does she think she is pushing herself all up on him like that!"

"If I see that ho again, I'm going to-"

"Do what, Hun?"

Rouge smiles as she opens the front door of the house and steps in to hear Amy talking angrily out of the blue. Apparently she could hear Amy rant even outside the front door of the house.

Amy drops her spoon and turns her head to see Rouge carrying large make-up and tote bags. Behind her is Cream, Julie-Su, and Blaze all carrying similar make-up bags. They all smile and giggle seeing Amy like that.

"I see you're mad about that Tina girl." Rouge says as she walks in and sets the bags down beside a sofa chair. She takes a set across from Amy.

"No, I'm not! I don't know what you're talking about!" Amy denies it, but Rouge raises one finger and shakes it back and forth in front of Amy's face.

"Uh, Uh, Uh..." she stops and smiles. "No, need to lie, Hun. Sonic can't hear you!" she jokes.

Amy lets out a big sigh as she continues on her ice-cream. She hears the front door shut and the rest of the girls walking inside.

Cream giggles. "Wow, Amy! Maybe Shadow is right." she starts to say. "You should be fat!" she laughs.

Amy rolls her eyes and sets the ice-cream tub on the table in front of her. "Whatever..." she laughs too.

"What's with the bags?"

The rest of them take a seat in the living room. "Make-up and outfits!" Cream says first.

Amy raises an eyebrow. "Make-up and outfits?" she asks. "For what and for _who_?"

"You, silly!" Julie-Su bursts out in a laugh. "Tell her Rouge."

Everyone's attention is turned to the bat. She nods slightly. "Alright. There's going to be a Beauty contest at the South Beach today, and it happens to start this afternoon. There will be a ton of people there to watch! Even a news crew, it'll be aired on live T.V! ALSO, I happen to know that Sonic was chosen to be one of the five judges, curtsey of certain white hedgehog also participating in the contest..."

_A b-beauty contest! Hey, w__ait, is she talking about Tina?_

"Yes, a beauty contest and I do mean Tina, Amy!" Rouge reads the expression on the pink hedgehog's face. The girls giggle at this, and Rouge continues. "I entered you this morning. Me and the girls are going to be your make-up artists and stylists!"

_That explains the bags..._

"Is this part of your plan?" Amy asks.

Rouge thinks for a minute and nods. "Yup!"

"And you know for sure that Sonic is going to be there too..?" Amy asks again. "And be a judge?"

"Oh, of course, Dear. I have a _special source_ helping me out and giving me the 411..." Rouge says slyly and gets dreamy eyes.

Amy blinks once and hears Julie-Su snicker. "Special source?" she teases.

Rouge snaps out of her daydream. "Yes, special source!" she repeats with a glare. "What of it?"

"And by this special source do you mean a certain red enchida?" Julie-Su asks making Rouge blush. "That we all know of?"

Rouge becomes flustered. "Be quiet!" Seeming like she's starting to become all shy and love-struck like Amy and the rest of them.

The girls start to catch onto Julie-Su's hints. "Knuckles?" Cream asks aloud getting Rouge's glare.

"Awh, Rouge and Knuckles!" Amy realizes who's she's talking about and teases Rouge about it.

"You girls mean that red dude I saw at the car wash?" Blaze asks.

Cream nods to her question. "He's the one that helped get Sonic to the carwash!"

"Oh, that's why they kept eying each other!" Blaze points out.

Rouge stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "Stop talking about that!" she demands getting embarrassed about it.

"You like him, don't you?" Julie-Su asks her.

"I don't know what you're talking about! We're just close friends!" Rouge answers back to her with a hint of lie in her voice.

Amy smiles. "Uh, uh, uh! No need to lie, Rouge. Knuckles can't hear you!" she repeats Rouge's earlier statement as payback.

Everyone laughs and Rouge does too. "Haha, very funny."

"But enough about that.." she coughs a little to distract them. "What do you think, Amy? Are you up for it?" Rouge asks to make sure, and also the put the girls' attention back on Amy and Sonic.

_Well, I don't see what harm it can do. And beside it'll give me a chance to show up that bitch, Tina!  
><em>

Her friends all wait for her reply. "Come on, Amy! We know you can win!" Cream encourages her.

"Yeah, and Shadow and the others will be in the audience cheering you on!" Blaze mentions.

_Shadow... _Amy smiles to herself.

"And the winner of the whole thing will win a contract with Victoria's Secrets and be on the front of Sports Illustrated Magazine, the Swimsuit Addition! And maybe even more!" Julie-Su cheers in a sing songy voice.

_All that! Seriously? Well, that's all the more reason to do it!_

Rouge nods. "Yeah, so what do you say, Hun?"

Amy laughs to herself. "Okay, I'll do it!" All the girls rush up to hug her in a death grip.

"YAY, this is going to be so much fun!" Cream cheers along with Julie-Su and Blaze.

They finally let go of Amy and grab their bags off the floor. "Let's get going!"

"Wait, right now?" Amy asks still in shock.

"Yeah, everyone is probably out there and getting their things ready. It doesn't start for another hour, but it's better to have things done by then." Rouge points out.

Amy shrugs. "Alright, lemme go change first!"

"Hurry up!" Rouge yells as Amy runs to the stairs to go to her room.

_Watch out, Sonic! Because you probably wont see this coming...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>[South Beach<strong>**]**

**It's busy on this Friday, sunny afternoon. The beach is bustling with tons of people hurrying to get everything set up. Cars seen a mile wide, and police tape blocking the streets so not just anyone can walk in. The sponsors for all this pulled out all the stops to have everything looking nice, since it's going to be shown on national T.V. (Victoria's Secrets and Sports Illustrated)  
><strong>

** There's a large stage with velvet curtains behind it leading to dressing rooms, make-up stations, and more for models to dress up and get themselves ready to compete. Spotlights, a run way, and microphone stand are also included on stage. It's by the beach, showing off a wonderful coastline and giving everyone a nice view. There's an audience area out in front with tons of seats for eager spectators. Including, the judge table. There are five seats each with a microphone, show cards, papers with the models names and pictures on them, and glasses of waters or soda for each judge. **

**The judges are not there yet though. They'll be seated once the contest has started. **

**Right now, it's forty-five minutes until show time, and more and more girls participating in the contest are showing up. With family, friends, and possibly boyfriends. One girl in particular is waiting by the entrance area by herself. Seems to be waiting for someone...**

"Tina!" a white fox runs up to her. "We're ready to get you all dressed up, girl. Come on!"

Tina shakes her head and turns to her. "No, I'm still waiting for Sonic, Molly..."

Molly tilts her head. "Alright, but there's only thirty minutes left before showtime!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Tina snaps at her.

Molly jumps back a bit and turns her back to her. "Sorry.." she says in a low voice.

Tina sighs deeply realizing that she was a little too harsh there. "Hey.. I'm sorry, Molly. It's just that I'm little a cranky"

Molly nods understandingly. "Because of Sonic's ex?"

"Yeah, that little pink bitch trying to seduce him. And not only that. Since that little performance at the car wash of hers, we haven't... *ugh* done **anything**!" Tina groans in complaint.

"And on top of that, he's late!"

Molly laughs and sees some guys walking up behind them. "Well, there goes your boy right now!"

Tina turns her back again to see Sonic, Manic, Scourge, Knuckles, and a few others walking up. Sonic is dressed in black skinny jeans, a black top with "Come At Me Bro" in red lettering, black and red Vans with a strip of white on the sides, a silver chain, a white snapback, and red shades. The others are dressed similar and in their own style, but Tina also happens to notice Knuckles beside them looking intently on his phone. Like before at the carwash. Wearing dark green jeans, a black tank top, a black snapback on his head but faced backwards, and a chain around him.

_Mmm..._ She shakes it off and runs toward Sonic and into his arms. "Hey, baby!" she hugs him tight. "Why do you have on those glasses?" she teases.

"Why? Don't they look good on me?" he teases her back and pulls her into a kiss.

"Well, yeah!" she blushes. "Why are you so late?"

"Late? It doesn't start until twenty-five minutes, right?" he asks with a confused look.

Tina rolls her eyes. "Well, yeah. But you're one of the judges, so you have to be here earlier than that!" she whines.

"Well, I'm here now..." he tells her making her laugh.

"Whatever, I'm just glad that you are. I wanted to make sure you would be on the judging table!" she mentions.

Sonic nods. "Yeah, I know. But don't worry, you'll do fine."

"Yes, I know I will." she looks up and into his eyes. "Because I already have one vote all hooked up and dealt with..." she whispers close to his ear.

"And when I do win, I'll make sure to... Hey!"

Molly pulls Tina away and back to the stage. "Sorry, Tina! Can't have you **bribing** the judges!" she waves bye to the guys.

"STOP IT, MOLLY!" Tina whines.

"We have to get you ready, NOW!" Molly scolds her. Tina gives in, but before getting to far away, she blows a kiss toward Sonic and waves bye. Until the competition starts that is.

Scourge walks up to Sonic and pats his hand on his shoulder. "Got a sexy ass girl, don't ya bro?" he laughs.

"Yeah, she aint that bad to look at!" Manic joins in and some of the others.

Sonic just rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Vector lets out a big laugh. "Looks like our boy is getting sad again. Maybe it's cause of what Amy did to him at the carwash."

Sonic growls lowly and clenches his fists. "Vector..."

"Umm... let's go fine somewhere to sit.." Scourge doesn't want any conflict right now.

"Yeah, let's go find some sets **REALLY** close up!" Manic suggests and the others follow him. Sonic stays behind when someone else comes to mind yet again.

_Amy... I have a feeling I'll be seeing her here... I just know it..._

Knuckles receives another text on his phone.

**Rouge: We're here, nd I C U, ;)**

He smiles and looks up from his cell to see Sonic in deep thought. "You alright, man?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." Sonic says at first, but Knuckles is best friend, so he knows when something is up. "It's just that the last time I spoke to Amy she yelled at me about this war I apparently started."

_"You don't know how she had me feeling that day and that night..."_

"Mmm... war?" Knuckles asks knowing what he meant, but hides it from him. "She said that?"

"Yeah. I think she's gonna be here today, I just know it." Sonic says as he looks up and his words become truth. There she is along with Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Julie-Su walking in their direction.

Sonic lets out a short laugh. "I knew it."

Knuckles chuckles with him as the girls stop in front of them. "Hey, Knuckies! Fancy meeting you here!" Rouge walks up to him and grabs his arm lovingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is.." he smiles and hugs her back.

Rouge rolls her eyes. "Of course it is! Are you guys here to watch?"

"Yeah. Actually, Sonic is going to be one of the judges in the competition." Knuckles tells them.

"Oh, really? You hear that Amy?" Rouge asks her slyly already knowing that information.

Amy is too busy looking at Sonic who's already looking at her. Up and down. Looking over her curves in her long floral colored dress and down to her hips. A true look of a model.

"Yeah, I do. Funny, I'm going to be competing today too." she smiles once his eyes meet her own.

"Oh, really now?" Sonic asks looking her straight in the eyes.

Amy folds her arms. "Yes. Now, If you'll excuse us..." she walks past him and stops. "We have to get going." Feeling evermore confident and powerful.

Her friends all giggle and laugh as they hurry to follow the feisty pink hedgehog for the stage. Rouge snickers and nods her head in approval as she kisses Knuckles on the check.

"See ya guys!"

She leaves with her friends too.

Sonic stares after her in almost disbelief and then back to his friend. "She knows what she's doing to me!"

Knuckles laughs and shakes his head. "I believe she does."

Sonic kicks the sand beneath and shoves his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I just pray that she shows some mercy on me."

Knuckles smiles, but feels some guilt. "Come on, don't worry about it. Let's go, you gotta go take your place at the judging table right about now."

Sonic nods. "Yeah, let's go."

_Please Amy... show me some mercy this time..._

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the stage, a woman hands Rouge a slip of paper as they are let inside after security guards check their ID's. The girls walk in on tons of females getting ready for the start of the competition. Running around, yelling, tossing clothes around, sitting at their designated make-up station, and all that. Amy and the others find their place and head over to it. Coincidentally, their station is about ten feet away from Tina's team. They have to walk past hers to get to theirs.<strong> **Thankfully, the girls hurry past them so Tina and her friends don't notice them at all...**

"Thank GOD!" Amy sighs heavily as she reaches the chair in front of mirror with lights around it.

Rouge laughs and sets the bags down. "I know right?"

"Yeah, or we would have had a fight before the competition even started!" Cream squeals.

"Can't have that now can we?" Julie-Su asks in a smart tone as she stands beside Amy looking into the mirror.

Blaze agrees. "She's too into her make-up right now to notice anyway.." she mentions. They all look back to see Tina's friends surrounding her and doing her make-up.

"And..." Rouge walks around Amy to stand in front of her. "Good job with handling Sonic just then!"

Amy blushes. "It was no problem. He couldn't stop looking at me!" she laughs with excitement.

Rouge pats her head. "I noticed!" she laughs too. "Anyway, we have to get you ready for the announcing of the beauties in..." she checks her phone. "DAMN, fifteen minutes!"

"Umm..." Amy's heart starts to pump. The excitement of actually walking out in front of tons of people, judges, and national T.V. starts to dawn on her. Her head starts to spin. Julie-Su notices and grabs her hand.

"No time to start getting shy, girl!"

Amy laughs shortly. "I know..."

"What events will she have to compete in?" Cream asks as she sees Rouge holding the paper.

Rouge looks down the list. "Let's see there's Interview, Poise/Personality, Gown, Sportswear/Swimsuit, On-Stage Question, Photogenic, and... Talent."

"Talent! What am I going to do for a talent?" Amy freaks out.

Julie-Su calms her. "Don't worry about that one right now. It's the last one, so worry about it until it comes!"

"Yeah, because right now we have to get you ready!" Rouge pulls out a her make-up kit and tons of other stuff.

"B-but!" Amy is surrounded by the girls on all sides.

"Don't worry, this wont hurt a bit!" Rouge giggles evilly making Amy worry.

_That laugh makes me worry..._

* * *

><p><strong>[Out in front of the stage]<strong>

**The beautiful sky and sun is still shining bright, but not too bright. The cool air blowing keeping the temperature at a bearable level. It's getting close to showtime and everyone is now taking their seats The T.V cameras are set up and rolling on the coastline, the surroundings, on the stage, the audience, and the judges. All the judges have made it to their places: **

**Jay Manuel on one end, a snow white hedgehog with amazingly sparky hair, cool smile, and dazzlingly blue eyes. He's a Canadian make-up artist, fashion photographer, and model. He's also been a judge in the America's Next Top Model.  
><strong>

**Nigel Barker, a tan and well-toned tiger wearing casual attire. He's known as a fashion photographer and judge from the acclaimed America's Next Top Model show too.**

**Tyra Banks, a brown fox with brown eyes and wearing a beautiful blue summer dress, and her hair in fluffy curls. An American model, media personality, actress, occasional singer, author, and businesswoman. She's first became famous as a model, appearing twice on the cover of the Sport Illustrated Swimsuit Issue and working for Victoria's Secrets as one of their original Angels. **

**Paulina Porizkova, beside her. A dirty blonde hedgehog with noticeable blue eyes and in simple white shirt and jeans. a Czech-American model, and actress. **At the age of eighteen years, she became the first woman from Central Europe to grace the cover of the Sports Illustrated Swim-suit Issue. She was the second woman to be featured on the swim-suit issue's front cover consecutive times (1984 and 1985).****

**Finally on the end is Sonic, everyone knows him. Even from other states and around the world. From his brave acts of heroism, the restaurant named after him and a few other things. He can hear a female's voices call his name from out of the audience. **

"Mmm.. seems like you're popular!" Paulina compliments him.

"Yeah, I know. Nice to met ya by the way." Sonic shakes her hand in a good manner.

Pauline blushes slightly. "Nice to met you too. I've heard to much about you."

Tyra next to her sighs out of boredom. "I'm ready to get this thing GOING!"

"Come down, Tyra. It's staring in a minute." Jay comments upon hearing her.

"Stay at your own end of the table, Jay!" Tyra snaps back at him playfully.

Snapping her finger. "Oooh, Burn!" Paulina jokes making herself laugh. Even though they were adults it isn't so bad to have fun once in a while.

Jay rolls his eyes. "Whatever, Miss Drama Queen.."

Nigel shakes his head. "Glad I'm sitting in between you too.." he says sarcastically.

"No one asked you." Tyra responds to his comment.

Sonic and the rest laugh as Jay and Tyra continue to bicker with Nigel in the line the of fire.

All of a sudden, an announcer booms over the entire crowd, quieting everyone.

**"QUIET, EVERYONE. QUIET! THIS COMPETITION IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"**

At the last minute, people take their seats and await for the person hosting the beauties to walk onstage. A man in a comfy black and white suit walks onto from behind the curtain carrying a mic and a script.

"HELLO EVERYONE. WE ARE NOW BEGINNING THE NEW YORK BEAUTY COMPETITION. WE'LL START BY CALLING OUT EACH BEAUTY BY THEIR NAMES... FIRST UP IS..."

"Gina Carano!" a stunning black fox professionally wearing a long white floral designed dress. She walks across the stage letting the judges get a good look at her and turns to go stand off to the side as the host calls more names. All the girls wore floral or beach related dresses.

"Sally Acorn!"

"Jasmine Smith!"

"Jordan Jackson!"

"Tina Murielle!"

The calling of that name gets Sonic's attention as she walks out seductively swaying her hips and waving at the tons of people cheering her on. She winks at Sonic before heading back to stand next to the other girls. Sonic sees some of the judges nod in approval and write stuff down on the papers in front of them.

"Brittany Cobb!"

"Holly Griffin!"

"Alexis Fairchild!"

"Courtney McGriff!"

"Taylor Sparrows!"

"Amelia Rose!" More cheers come out for her than Tina. Considering she's really popular in town and her ex boyfriend is Sonic. She sees Shadow and the others in the crowd cheering her on and more people. Sonic keeps his eyes on her as she poses in front of the judging table and then walks back to stand in line. The T.V camera zooming in on all the girls.

"Whoa, now she **is** beautiful..." Sonic hears Paulina comments.

_Yeah, I know..._

In the line of girls, Tina is dumbstruck seeing Amy there. "The hell!"

"Gabby Brown!"

"Nicky Alexander!"

"Kristy Greene!"

"Tonya Morrow!"

He finishes announcing the girls' names. "And here are YOUR beauties of NEW YORK CITY!"

A large around of applause and cheers sound out. "Our judges Jay Manuel..." loud noises for him. "Nigel Barker!" more for him as he stands up and waves to everyone. "Tyra Banks!" she stands up and waves to everyone as Nigel did but adds her own spiciness to it. "Paulina Porizkova!" she drags herself up to wave to the cheering crowd. "And the world renowned Sonic the Hedgehog!" A cheer of girls yell and scream for him as he jumps up and takes a bow. He can hear his friends yell and cheer for him too along with everyone else.

"These carefully selected judges will be judging each of these girls in the following events: Interview, Poise/Personality, Gown, Sportswear/Swimsuit, On-Stage Question, Photogenic, and Talent!"

A short applause. "Now let's get this thing underway, first up Interview event!" he says with enthusiasm as he leads the girls off stage for them to prepare.

**As soon as Amy hits backstage, she's greeted with Rouge and the others hugging her...**

"That was KILLER!" she exaggerates making her friends laugh.

"Sure it was, but that's just the tip of the iceberg, Hun!" Rouge smiles and takes Amy's arm. As the girls head back to their station, Tina walks through with her friends and purposely bumps Amy in the arm.

"Hey, WATCH IT!" Amy yells behind her back.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room to walk around!" Rouge gets angry too.

Tina stops in her tracks and turns around with a stuck-up look on her face. "How about YOU watch where I'm going!"

Amy scoffs. "Whatever. Let's go!" she walks past Tina and her friends.

Tina giggles. "Looks like she can't handle the big girls!" her friends, including Molly laugh at her comment.

Amy growls and stops for a minute to turn back. "If by big girls, you mean big WHORES, no I can't handle that, cause I'm not one unlike YOU!"

Everyone around them hears them arguing and stop to hear Amy's last comment. They get shocked looks on their faces and some giggle quietly as Tina becomes outraged.

"I AM NOT A WHORE! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS, BECAUSE I'M WITH SONIC AND YOUR ASS ISN'T!" Tina yells at her.

That hits Amy hard, but she doesn't allow Tina to know that. "Whatever you say..."

A security guard walks backstage to check on all the loud noise. "Everything okay back here?"

"Yeah. Everything is cool."

As soon as the man leaves, Tina smirks. "Just get ready to lose this competition, cause I have this in the bag! Thanks too MY boyfriend."

Amy cringes hearing Tina actually say that too her. "What the hell makes you think he's yours!"

Tina stops laughing as sees Amy clenching her fist. "Because I KNOW!" she comments.

_What the hell did she just say!_

Rouge knows that Amy is now angry. "LIKE HELL! YOU'RE JUST BORROWING HIM!"

Her friends look at her shockingly and all smile knowing how she feels. "Go, Amy!" Cream squeals.

"HA! I DON'T EVEN SEE HOW HE WENT OUT WITH YOU FOR THAT LONG! YOU'RE NOT THAT EVEN THAT HOT!" Tina spits back at her.

Amy fake laughs. "Well, looking at you, I don't see MUCH!"

"OOOOHHH!"

Tina steps toward Amy with a fist raised. The host breaks them apart and warns that the first event is about to start. "No, fighting you two! Miss Rose is the first one up!" Amy doesn't hear him say that last part. She's too busy giving death glares into Tina's eyes.

"WHATEVER, YOU JUST BETTER BE PREPARED TO LOSE!" Tina storms away in a hurry with her friends running behind her.

"Whoa, Miss Rose is not PLAYING today!" Julie-Su laughs as she slaps Amy's shoulder.

Blaze nods. "Yeah, Tina better not try doing that again!"

Rouge softly laughs. "Yeah, I know. Now that she's out of the way, Amy how are you going to do your interview!"

"What, why!"

"You're first up! Didn't you hear him?" Cream asks.

"NO!" Amy blushes deep and tries to think, but it's too late. She hears her name being called from the stage. _Damn, I'll just wing it!_

**Rouge and the girls wish her luck as Amy makes her way back on stage. Amy takes a deep breathe as the curtain is pulled back for her to walk on stage in front of the huge crowd. Cheers and applause as the host points her toward the microphone stand in front of the judges and T.V. cameras. She stops in front of the mic as the judges greet her. She sees Sonic's eyes right on her, and quickly she turns her attention to the first judge, so he wouldn't see her blush...  
><strong>

"Hello, Miss Amelia. How are you?" Jay asks her in a nice tone.

Amy takes the mic. "Hi, I'm doing fine today. How about you?" giving her winning smile.

"Good. Good!" he chirps and smiles at her and smiles back. He writes something down on his piece of paper and looks back to her. "So we're going to ask you a couple of questions, is that alright with you?"

"Yes, go right ahead!" she nods in approval. Her entire personality is bubbly and cute swaying the audience by the sound of her voice.

Jay smiles approvingly. "If you could change one thing about the world what would it be?"

Amy thinks for a minute before answering. "I would change the greediness of all the wealthy people in the world. Now, don't get me wrong, not all people who are wealthy are greedy and selfish. There are some who have so much that it's almost ridiculous how they have so much money, and they're still millions of poor people around this world! If they all pull in and work to help these people, then there would be less crime, less poverty, less unemployment, and death to deal with."

As soon as she's done, everyone claps for that answer and cheer her on.

Jay nods eagerly. "Good answer!" he writes some more stuff down on his slip of paper in front of him.

Next is Nigel. "Hi, there Miss Rose. What is your definition of success?"

"Success is when you achieve your life goals. You accomplish your life dreams... You experience true joy that nothing else in this world can give you. At least that's what I think.." Amy blushes and tilts her head as everyone claps for her.

Next up, is Tyra. "Hey, girl! When you walked out, I was like DAMN look at that feisty pink fireball go!" she jokes getting laughs from everyone in the audience and at the table.

"Anyway, if you could be on the cover of any magazine, which would you chose and why?" Tyra asks and leans forward for her answer. She thinks Amy's going to say Sports Illustrated since they're one of the sponsors.

Mmm... "Glamour!" Amy simply says shocking Tyra and others. "Because I like to go buy one on my way to get my hair did!" she says and gets everyone laughing.

Tyra shakes her head and laughs too. "OH, okay, Hun. Thank-you!"

Next is Paulina and she asks: What famous person does your personality most parallel?

And yet again, Amy answers the question brilliantly as she receives notes of her success.

Finally, it's Sonic's turn. Amy stares at him waiting for him to speak.

"Sonic..."

"Amy..." he says back with a smirk on his face.

"Sounds like they know each other." Jay comments down the table. Tyra nods as she looks down at him and back to Sonic and Amy's staring contest.

"What is the biggest challenge to young people today?" he finally asks.

Amy doesn't really know how to answer this, until a certain thing pops in mind. "Young people... girls in particular are in relationships in which their guys doesn't appreciate. The same goes vise versa. They're blinded by love, and too blinded to see the wrong that's being done to them. When they finally realize and break the relationship off, the person they left wants to complain. By saying "Oh, I didn't know what I was losing when you left me!" but..."

Her voice starts to choke. "That's not true. They know **exactly** what they lost..." she looks up from her feet and into Sonic's eyes.

"They just never thought they would lose it." A tear streams down her face, and he sees it. Feeling regret.

Everyone is quiet for a moment until Tyra stands up and claps for her true words. Everyone else follows suit and stands up from their seats to clap for her and cheer her name. Amy wipes her cheek and bows, before heading back to behind the curtain.

"WOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THAT WAS OUR FIRST NEW YORK BEAUTY AND WHAT AN AWESOME JOB SHE DID!" the host claps and announces the next contestant.

Sonic looks down feeling the full-front of Amy's feelings. _Damn, she's showing no mercy. But... she is right... Now I feel even worse about the whole thing!_

He sighs heavily and looks up to and goes back to his old-self. "But I have to say this new attitude of hers is certainly different." he smirks as he leans back in his seat and rests his feet on the table. Wondering what else Amy has in store for him.

**Backstage...**

Amy is once again greeted by her friends hugs and congratulations on her bravery.

"You did good, Hun!" Rouge lets Amy cry into her shoulder as they all give her comfort.

Amy soon regains her composure.

_No mercy, Sonic..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Make Me Proud- Drake ft. Nicki Minaj]<em>**

_[Drake]_  
><em> I like a woman with a future and a past<em>

_ A lil attitude problem all good, it'll make shit last_

_ Don't make it too easy girl, don't take it too fast_

_ Yeah, thats it right there, thats it, do it just like that_

_ Only you can do it just like that_

During the next events, Tina goes out of her way, to make Amy look bad, and to keep Sonic's eyes off of her too. Thankfully, it doesn't work. In the Gown competition, as the girls walk down the runway, Tina places a banana peel behind her as she turns a corner. No one sees her. Expect Amy that is. Amy right behind her, so she steps over it and pushes it back. Another girl trips over and falls off stage. Amy silently laughs to herself as she meets Tina angry eyes. "Nice try bitch!"

_ And I love it when your hair still wet cause you just took a shower_

_ Running on a treadmill and only eating salad_

_ Sound so smart like you graduated college_

_ Like you went to Yale but you probably went to Howard_

_ Knowing you, weekend in Miami tryna study by the pool_

_ Couple things due but you always get it done_

In the next few competitions, Amy outshines all of the girls in each event. Showing off her personality, mind, and her beauty all at once. Sonic looks on in disbelief almost hardly recognizing the girl before him.

_Might have been a time when I loved her too_

_ But you take that away and you'll always be the one_

_ One, I wonder why the moon looks nice, girl_

_ Maybe it's just right for the night_

_ You said n**** coming on too strong girl_

She's changed so much since he's been with her, it's amazing to him. It's like he's never fully noticed her until now. But now he sees what he's lost and deeply misses it and badly._  
><em>

_They want you in their life as a wife_

_ Thats why you wanna have no sex, why you wanna protest_

_ Why you wana fight for your right_

_ Cause you don't love them boys_

_ P-ssy run everything, f-ck that noise_

_[Chorus - Drake]_  
><em> I know things get hard but girl you got it girl<em>

_ You got it, there you go_

_ Can't you tell by how they looking at you everywhere you go_

_ Wondering whats on your mind, it must be hard to be that fine_

_ When all these muthaf-ckas wanna waste your time_

In the swimsuit competition, Tina once again tries to sabotage Amy. She drips water onto the runway before it's Amy's turn. And as Amy steps on stage she strips. BUT she falls gracefully. Amy feels her foot slip, so she twirls her and adjusts her weight, so she comes to sit posed on the floor. Tyra claps loudly seeing this graceful fall.

_It's just amazing girl, and all I can say is_

_ I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you_

_ I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so proud of you_

_ I'm so, I'm so, I'm so, I'm so,I'm so, I'm so proud of you_

_Everything's adding up, you've been through hell and back_

_ Thats why you're bad as f-ck and you…_

Sonic leans back and lets out a long breath after watching Amy strut herself in front of him. She's never looked so beautiful before, so confident and feisty. He's about to lose his mind right about now knowing she's got him on a tight rope. And he admires how she's acting around him now. How so different she is now, so grown up and he's...

"I really am proud of her."

_How she's become..._

* * *

><p><strong>The last event is here, the Talent event. All the girls are getting their costume and things ready to show out on live T.V. It's the last event that ultimately determines the winner, so of course everyone is panicking about what will happen. Amy is the last to go on, so she's just watching the other girls go on stage now. Some girls did tricks, told jokes, juggling, acrobatics, and other things. Tina and her team choose to do a dance routine, and right now they have the whole audience cheering to the beat. Even though she can't sing very well, the way she dances is certainly more appealing. Soon it's Amy's turns. She's dressed in a long black dress with jewels embedded along the waist and bottom and v-cut in the front and the back. Rouge styles her hair into long curls while Blaze handles her make-up, Cream fetches her sexy black heels, and Julie-Su tends to her jewelry. <strong>

**She's decided to sing a song, but doesn't tell her friends the name. They'll have to wait like everyone else. The host soon walks over to them...**

"Five minutes until you're up, Miss Rose." he tells them and walks away and backs to his stage.

"Ready, girl?" Rouge asks as Amy stands up.

Amy nods. "Ready as I'll ever be." she heads for the stage as the host calls her name for her to go on. The last performance of the day.

Tyra smiles and greets her. "Hey, Honey. And what will you be performing for us today!"

"I'll be singing a select song, if that's okay!" Amy blushes and smiles.

"Go right ahead!"

Amy takes the mic off the stand and looks down to her feet as the song begins. Her heart is pounding, and she's incredibly nervous. No one has ever heard her sing before, so this will be the first. Sonic leans forward in his seat waiting for the song to begin.

A soft piano begins to play from the speakers around the stage. Amy looks up to face her fears...

**_[Not Anymore- Letoya Luckett]_  
><strong>

_This is dedicated to_

_ This, This, This is dedicated to_

_ Mmm, well if your feeling like I'm feeling, then this is dedicated to you_

Everyone is stunned by hearing her soft, yet strong voice sing out the lyrics perfectly and at the right note. Even the girls behind the stage run out to see who's singing that well.

_ Verse 1:_  
><em> Well, I've been the super girlfriend<em>

_ Let you think that nothing bother me_

_ Like when you go out with your friends_

_ And people bring me back the stories_

_ The stories bout them other girls_

_ Bout this one, and that one, and those three_

_ So when I ask a simple question (Where were you last night?)_

_ You wanna yell and scream and try to flip it on me_

Sonic starts to remember that night Amy questioned him about those girls at the mall. Telling her that she's over exaggerating and all that, but she was right for asking him that and wanting an answer. She's been so good, so kind, and forgiving up until now.

_ Bridge:_  
><em> No, No, No (No, No)<em>

_ Is anybody else just fed up?_

_ If you heard it all before, foe, foe (foe, foe)_

_ Then right where you are just get up_

Her voice becomes even stronger as she let's out her true emotions on live T.V. Showing the whole nation. And Sonic.

_ Chorus (2X):_  
><em> Somebody say, I don't want it anymore<em>

_ I don't want it anymore_

_ Somebody say, I don't want it anymore_

_ I don't want it anymore_

_ Cause I've dried my eyes and I realized_

_ I deserve somebody that'll treat me right_

Sonic's guilt starts to dawn on him even more as he realizes that he didn't treat her right and that she deserved better than that. Amy voice continues.

_ Somebody say, I don't want it anymore_

_ I don't want it anymore_

_ Somebody say, I don't want it anymore_

_ I don't want it anymore_

_ Because I know my word so you can keep_

_ That drama, I don't want it anymore_

_ Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore_

Amy shakes her head "no" to the beat of the song as her eyes show her emotions spilling out on stage. Her body sways to the song. Giving the audience a taste of how she feels.

_ Verse 2:_  
><em> Mmm, no more settling for less<em>

_ I'm looking for that kind of man_

_ That's gonna give his best, cause I'm giving my best_

_ A man that wants to cherish this_

_ And knows exactly how to woo me_

_ Not some silly little boy_

_ Who wants my goodies cause he took me to the movies_

She gestures her hands over the crowd and stops on Sonic and looks deep into his eyes.

_ Bridge:_  
><em> No, No, No (No, No)<em>

_ Is anybody else just fed up?_

_ If you heard it all before, foe, foe (foe, foe)_

_ Then right where you are just get up_

She bends over as if in pain from all the hurt she's endured until this very moment as her tears come out uncontrollably. Thankfully, her make-up doesn't run. Rouge used water-proof make-up just in case.

_ Chorus (2X):_  
><em> Somebody say, I don't want it anymore<em>

_ I don't want it anymore_

_ Somebody say, I don't want it anymore_

_ I don't want it anymore_

Amy wipes her face of the tears and continues to sing her heart out. She raises her hands up to the sky.

_ Cause I've dried my eyes and I realized_

_ I deserve somebody that'll treat me right_

_ Somebody say, I don't want it anymore_

_ I don't want it anymore_

_Somebody say, I don't want it anymore_

_ I don't want it anymore_

_ Because I know my word so you can keep_

_That drama, I don't want it anymore_

_ Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore_

_ Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore (walking out the door)_

_ Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore (no, not anymore)_

She shakes her head, shakes her finger back and forth to prove her point as she walks across the stage. Her stride is full of confidence and grace._  
><em>

_ Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore_

_ Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore_

_ Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore_

_ Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore (not no more, not no more, I'm gone)_

_ Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore (No)_

_ This is dedicated to (better leave in a day)_

_ This, this, this is dedicated to (wipe the tears from my face)_

She stops in front of the judging table and looks over the crowd and the judges. All eyes on her, listening closely to her lovely voice and the voice singing to them.

_ Mmm, well if you feeling like I'm feeling, then this is dedicated to you (if you feel me say)_

_ Chorus:_  
><em> Somebody say, I don't want it anymore<em>

_ I don't want it anymore_

_ Somebody say, I don't want it anymore_

_ I don't want it anymore_

_ Cause I've dried my eyes and I realized_

_ I deserve somebody that'll treat me right_

_Somebody say, I don't want it anymore_

_ I don't want it anymore_

_ Somebody say, I don't want it anymore_

_ I don't want it anymore_

_ Because I know my word so you can keep_

_ That drama, I don't want it anymore_

_Ooh, oh, oh oh, not anymore_

**_[Ends]_**

* * *

><p>Amy drops to her knees as her friends run on stage to console her. Thousands of people in the audience stand, jump up and cheer for her absolute, heart-felt performance. Many are moved to tears. Even the judges couldn't help but cry and clap for her. Especially, Sonic. Hoping no one would see it, a single tear drops and trails from his eyes.<p>

_Damn..._

**Now at the end of the competition, Amy picks herself up and stands onstage for the winner to be announced.** **All the girls are now on stage and eagerly waiting for the judges to finish debating****.** **Amy stands by her friends, and Tina with hers looking very angry at the fact everyone liked her song...**

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" the host takes an envelope from Jay and heads back on stage. It's dark now, but the lights on the stage keep the place shining. He tears it open.

All the girls cross their fingers...

"Third place is... Kristy Greene!" girls from behind the stage walk out and place a small crown on Kristy's head and clap for her place.

"Second place is..."

Amy meets Tina's gaze as they stare each other down.

"Tina Murielle!"

The look on Tina's face is... ('O') PRICELESS!

"WHAT!" she yells as a bigger, but not fancier crown is placed on her head. She's stunned in disbelief.

"AND SO THE WINNER IS AMELIA ROSE!"

_YES!_ Everyone jumps up from their seats upon hearing her name being called. Amy is graced with a crown that has a diamond embedded on the top, a bouquet of roses and much more! Her friends all jump around her cheering her name.

"I a-actually won..." Amy wipes her face. They pull her on stage as the roar of people greets her with a friendly atmosphere. She looks out into the crowd as she waves to the hundreds of smiling faces and spots Shadow smirking at her. She blushes, but someone else catches her eye.

Sonic is looking at her, but he sighs and leaves the judging table in a hurry. Knowing that all the guys by now wanted her, and he's lost her. The best thing he ever and probably will have.

"Sonic...?" Amy starts to worry, and tries to go after him, but she's stopped by people getting in her face.

"MISS ROSE HAS WON A CHANCE TO APPEAR ON SPORTS ILLUSTRATED MAGAZINE SWIMSUIT ISSUE AND A CONTRACT WITH VICTORIA'S SECRETS..."

* * *

><p><strong>A while later, everything is being packed up. Amy has spoken with the head of the magazine and Victoria's Secrets about the contract and winnings. She will do the photo shoot for the magazine in a few days once things gets situated and same goes for Victoria's Secrets. Someone even comes up to her with a singing contract.<strong>

** As soon as she's done with those people, she heads back to the dressing room to get changed.** **In a comfortable hoody, sweatpants, and flip flops. Nothing too showy, but not too** **ugly. The others are waiting outside for her. As she goes to walk out, a certain blue male catches her eye. She spies Sonic leaning against the wall in the dark hallway across from her. Amy drops her bag and stares at him. He seems to be thinking hard about something...**

"Plan worked again. Round two goes to me, but..." she decides to walk over to him.

Hearing footsteps, his head jerks up to see her heading for him. He thought is was Tina coming for him. He managed to escape her pathway of rage and fury for a few moments.

"Are you okay?"

He nods slightly unsure what to say. "Yeah, I'm alright..."

"Doesn't sound like it." she laughs shortly and walks in front of him. She holds up his face to hers.

Sonic smiles a little, but it soon disappears.

Amy frowns. "What's the matter with you?" she asks again seeing this.

"You know what's wrong with me!" he snaps at her making her jump back.

Amy blinks. "Really? Is it because you finally realize how bad you treated me?"

Sonic doesn't respond, so she holds his face in place to look into his eyes. Looks like he's been crying a little. She gasps and frowns again.

"Have... have you been crying?"

He shakes his head, but can't deny it. "Yeah, why?"

Amy lets him go. "Well, you have been... Like I was doing all this time and even now. It's nice to see that you know that now."

"I'm sorry, Amy..."

"I'm sorry too, Sonic." she says sincerely and strokes his face in a loving manner. "Hey, I have to go now. But I'll see you later, okay?"

Sonic nods heavily, but soon feels her warm lips on his own as she kisses him deeply pushing her body against his before pulling back. She waves bye and heads back down the hall to get her bags and leaves.

"Such a damn tease..." he watches her go.

**As soon as she's gone, Knuckles rounds the corner. He's been looking for him...**

"You talk to her?"

Sonic nods and sighs. "Yup, and she's winning.."

"Winning? Why you say that?" Knuckles leans on the wall beside him and crosses his arms.

"She's making me feel so bad for what I did, and I should but I never thought I would feel this low." he groans in frustration.

"I think I want her back... and **BAD**..."

Knuckles feeling guilty about the whole thing, confesses that he helped the girls with their plans to get back at him.

"WHAT!" Sonic growls, but can't complain about it

Knuckles calms him down. "Don't worry. She's had her fun for now. I'll help you get her back in a few rounds yourself, iight?"

Sonic pulls himself together. "Iight, thanks man!"

They do a little secret handshake and then head on their way to the cars to leave the place.

_It's my turn, Amy..._

* * *

><p><strong>End! Sorry, If mistakes.<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to get more reviews than before. Maybe reach over 100, :D  
><strong>

**BTW: "Not Anymore" That song just made me cry when I chose it to be her song to sing. I originally picked another song, but this song is better for the situation at hand. I might use it later! The next couple of rounds will most likely go to Sonic. If any ideas, please do tell, :D  
><strong>

**P.S. I kinda cut my finger, so it's hard to type. So it may be a little while before the next chapter. :(  
><strong>

**Until next time... (R&R)**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	19. Round 3 Street Race & Bowling Challenge

**Hello again everyone! **

**Well, in the last chapter I asked for ideas, and I saw two great ones and I figured out a way to put them together! xD**

**Thanks for the ideas BTW, it's probably better than what I would have come up with. This chapter is another favorite of mine.  
><strong>

**Anyway, here it is...  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster- Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><strong>[Saturday- around 8 p.m.]<br>**

**It's the very next night and the girls decided to go out and celebrate Amy's winning the Beauty Contest yesterday. Amy is feeling on top of the world right now and is really up for anything. Upon beating Tina in the contest, making Sonic regret what he's done, and being the star cover of the Sports Illustrated Magazine too, she's becoming a little too overly confident in herself. **

_[Little does she know her over sized ego, is about to be busted.]**  
><strong>_

** Right now, Rouge is pacing back and forth in the living room trying to decide what they should do that night while Amy is upstairs getting dressed. the bat is already dressed in a black skinny leggings, a white v-cut top, a flashy belt hanging around her waist, and sandals. She sighs in frustration as she flops down on the sofa. As she struggles to think of something and her stress starts to rise, her phone starts to vibrate on the table in front of her...**

She picks her cell up and looks at the caller ID:

** Knuckles**

Rouge smiles and answers it right away. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe." Knuckles cool voice seems to calms her.

"Hey, Knuckiees!" she squeals in delight. "What's up?"

She hears him chuckle on the other line. "Nun, nun. What about you? What you doing tonight?"

"Well." she starts. "Me and the girls are gonna go out celebrating as soon as I figure out what we're going!"

"Really now?" he laughs a little. "Celebrating Amy's winning, huh? he guesses.

Rouge nods in confirmation. "Yup! What about you?"

"Mmm... actually, right now I'm downtown with the rest of the guys. There's going to be a street race in a while." he tells her.

"A street race...?" Rouge questions, but then remembers what he's talking about. Every so once in a while, there's a street race held downtown in the streets of Manhattan. Sonic and his crew or someone else have the streets blocked off by paying off the police to back off and let them do it.

Everyone entering the races compete to earn the title of "King or Queen of the Streets", and also to win the grand prize. The grand prize is a cash reward where each racer bets money on the race to cash in. If they win, they get all the money including the bet money the other racers put in. Only the wealthy and pro drivers are able to compete.

Cars race in the tightest places, go around the tightest curves, and drive up to speeds unimaginable. There's always some tricks and traps set for the racers along the path of the race making the dangerous level go up a ton. Only the brave are able to reach the finish line. And only the brave, smart, street wise, and car wise are able to make it to the finish line with their cars unscathed.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a drag race, but there's gonna be more obstacles and shit on the road to raise the stakes!" he adds with a smile.

Rouge smiles also as she leans back on the sofa. "Raise the stakes, huh?" she giggles.

"Yeah. Hey, why don't you guys drop by? I'll be in on it and Sonic will be on it tonight too." his sounding so tempting in her ears. Sounds like he already had this conversation planned out.

Rouge's ears perk and a feeling of something bad happening sets in on her shoulders. "Ummm... I'll have to check on that with-"

_WHY do I feel like something bad is going to happen? I mean it's just a street race..._

Before she could respond to his question, Amy is already dressed and walking down the stairs. She's in a tight, black leggings touching a little below her knees, a tight, hot pink tank top, a fitting black jacket over it, and black and . She did her hair in two long braids that lay down her chest to her lower stomach. Simple, yet hot. She trots down the stairs in a quick pace and jumps on the sofa with Rouge.

"What ya doing?" Amy asks in a happy tone.

Rouge rolls her eyes playfully. "Nothing. On the phone with Knuckles talking about some street race going on tonight."

"A race?" Amy questions too. Remembering Sonic goes to those all the time they were being held. And every time he raced, he always wins. Seemed like no one could beat him. At the end of every race he would take Amy by her waist as everyone cheered him on. Him and his girl. Guys and girls jealous of the couple. But now she isn't his girl anymore. Tina is.

_If he wins tonight that means... _She shakes it from her thoughts.

Rouge nods. "Mhm. He said he and Sonic are participating too, and asked would we like to come and see."

_Come and see him? As if, he should be the one coming to see me! But he's probably going to be too busy with HER.. _

Amy smiles awkwardly and shrugs. "Maybe.." she says as if she really isn't that interested.

Rouge laughs and tells Knuckles who was suspecting an answer like that from Amy.

"But hey, I thought of something we could do tonight. Bowling!"

_I haven't been in a while, so yeah. It's so fun, I wanna do THAT tonight!_

"Sure!" Rouge agrees. "Hey, Knuckies! We decided we're going bowling tonight!" Amy laughs and leans in to hear the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>[Downtown in the streets of Manhattan.] <strong>

**Both sides of the wide street is filled with hot, customed out cars decked out in racing equipment, girls wearing skimpy outfits, and the guys owning the cars. They were either watching the race, betting in, or participating.  
><strong>

**Knuckles is standing by his car with his ear to his phone...**

"Bowling you say?" he asks as Sonic makes his way over to him. He gives him a heads up as he puts in his phone on speaker.

"Yerp!" Amy bubbles on the other end of the phone. "So we might wont make it to you guys race."

Knuckles chuckles. "You sure you girls can't stop by and say hi?"

"I think ya boy is missing you a LOT, Amy." he jokes receiving a hit in the arm from his friend.

Amy giggles. "Tell me something I don't know.." The guys can hear Rouge doing the same in the background.

Sonic scoffs hearing her voice sounding so happy on the other end. And the fact that she's sounding a little overly confident in herself.

"What? You don't miss him at all?" Knuckles asks playing with Sonic again.

"Mmm.. a little bit, but not really. I can see him anytime I want, but right now isn't the time." Amy says coolly into the phone shocking both of the guys.

_Yeah, you think that now. _

"I see how it is." Sonic says with a smirk, and he takes the phone from Knuckles. "You really think that, Amy?"

Her voice grows still on the other line until, "Hey, what the hell are you doing on the phone too!" she yells. He guessed that she's blushing too judging by the sound of her voice.

"I've been listening this whole time, but enough about that. Answer my question." he tells her too.

"Ummm..." Amy doesn't know what to tell him exactly. In fact, she said that because she was lost in the moment and wouldn't think Sonic would know what she said.

Sonic laughs. "I'm waiting."

Their conversation is soon interrupted. "SONIC!" he looks up from the phone to see Tina dressed in a short black skirt with a silver belt, a matching skin tight top, and black heels. She runs up to him and squeezes his neck tight.

He could hear a low growl on the other in on the phone. Amy heard the sounds of Tina's voice drift into the phone. "Hey, Tina."

"Hiii, Big Blue! The race is about to start, so come on!" she tugs on his arm.

The growls on the other end are getting louder. "Sonic..." Amy controls her temper for the time being.

"Iight, babe. Just hold on a sec. I gotta take this." Sonic tells Tina making her pout. Amy's getting angrier by the second hearing him talk to Tina like that, so lovingly.

"Who are you talking to?" Tina asks as she takes the phone from him. "Who this?" asking nicely.

"GUESS BITCH!" Amy yells at her.

"OH, WELL ISN'T IT THE LITTLE BEAUTY PAGEANT WHORE?" Tina laughs spitefully making her angrier and angrier.

Amy keeps trying to keep her cool. "I am NOT a WHORE unlike you!"

"OH, REALLY? THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO SEDUCE UP ON MY MAN THAT CLEARLY YOU LOST!" Tina yells at her again.

"WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU FORREAL?" Amy can't believe that Tina said that to her.

Sonic and Knuckles both glance at each other with smirks. The phone is still on speaker so they could hear everything.

"HE LOST ME, YOU DUMB BITCH! I BROKE UP WITH HIM, SO THAT JUST MAKES YOU A REBOUND CHICK!" Amy screams at the top of her lungs. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Tina scoffs. "NU UH, SWEETIE. WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW IS-" Sonic quickly covers her mouth to keep her from saying what he thought she's going to say.

"That's enough." Sonic takes the phone from her and takes it off the speaker, so she wouldn't hear. "Calm down, Amy."

"CALM DOWN? HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT NOW!" she says with anger in her voice. In the background, he hears Rouge calming her down and it seems to be working a little bit.

"Just calm down. She's off the phone now." he says in a calming voice to soothe her.

Amy sighs and takes a deep breath. "Okay..." hearing him cooled her down a lot. Hearing Tina makes her blood boil.

"Good, but hey I gotta go." Sonic says quickly knowing how she would react.

"WHAT? WHY?" raising her voice again clearly irritated.

Sonic lets out a small smile. "The race is starting so I gotta go, if you drop by then-"

Tina snatches the phone back from him. "BYE, PINKY. THE RACE IS STARTING!" and she hangs up the phone with a press of a button. "There!"

Knuckles lets out a laugh as does Sonic. Calling Amy back would not be a good idea after what Tina just did. "Iight, iight. Go tell them I'm coming." he kisses her as she goes to leave to tell the guys up front.

Sonic hands Knuckles his phone back again. "You know she wont be happy now." he tells him. "BUT she will be making her way down here." his plan went right.

"Yeah, I know. That went better than what I thought." Sonic tells him as he scratches the back of his head. They weren't really planning for Tina and Amy to duke it out on the phone like that, but it only helped in their efforts, so there were no complaints.

"I know. They'll be here soon, so let's get this thing going." Knuckles says as he goes to the driver side of his car and hops in. "Come on."

Sonic gets in as he drives the little distance to the starting line where the other cars were parked.

_You've had your time, Amy. Now you'll get what's coming to you._

* * *

><p><strong>[Back at Rouge's House.]<strong>

**Amy had threw Rouge's phone into the wall shattering it to pieces. Hearing Sonic talk to Tina like that, yelling at her, and hearing that blonde chick hang up the phone like that really ticked her off. Rouge's eyes grow wide as she stares at her broken phone laying on the floor...**

"Amy!" she screams, but lowers her voice.

"That stupid blonde bitch." Amy says in a low voice, but realizes what she's done. "I'm sorry, Rouge. I'll buy you another one."

Rouge shakes her head. "It's already." but then she thinks about it. "We'll that was an iPhone 4 you just destroyed, so yeah. I would appreciate that."

"Yeah, I thought so." Amy laughs as she stands up. "We'll lets go!"

"Go where?" Rouge asks her.

"To that race." Amy answers back shocking her a little.

"The race?" Rouge questions getting that bad feeling again._ Knuckles may be up to something with Sonic._

Amy nods. "Yeah, but we're still going bowling at Lucky Strikes Bowling Alley!" she adds with a smile.

Even with that smile, Rouge can tell that Amy is raring to get down there and tell Sonic and Tina off. "Hun, were you jealous?"

Amy glances at her. "NO!" she yells.

"Scratch that, ARE you jealous?" Rouge asks again and folds her arms.

Her pink friend shakes her head, but wears an unsure look on her face. Rouge sighs as she stands up and whispers. "Karma's a bitch."

"What was that?" Amy asks hearing her, but not quite.

"Ummm... Never mind. "Rouge shakes her head. "Let's just go."

"Tell me!"

Rouge sighs. "I said karma's a bitch."

_Karma? Jealous?  
><em>

"Ha, what karma?" Amy asks with a laugh.

"I don't know, Amy. Maybe me and you both took it too far?" her bat friend questions. "And now Sonic's punishing you."

Amy thinks about it for a minute. "Mmm.. Maybe you're right, or maybe you're wrong. But for now, lets call the others and tell them to meet us up at the bowling alley in a bit." she says as they both head for the front door.

Rouge stops in her tracks and gives her a blank stare. "Oh, I would do that... If I HAD A PHONE!"

Amy remembers that she broke it. "Ooops, sorry. Guess I'll call then." she apologizes, but can't help but laugh and Rouge too.

_Karma, there is no Karma here. I don't miss him THAT much, do I? _

_No, it's just that_ _Tina chick with him tha__t's getting on my nerves!  
><em>

Amy concludes as she locks and shuts the door behind her. She pulls out her cell and starts dialing numbers as she heads for Rouge's car.

_Yeah, that's it. There's no way that I can be possibly JEALOUS of HER._

"Besides what else can Sonic possibly do to make me jealous of that?" asks herself as she gets inside Rouge's purple car.

* * *

><p><strong>[Downtown in the streets of Manhattan.] <strong>

**Amy and Rouge make it to the race in time to hear someone on the loudspeaker announcing the racers at the starting line.** **She parks somewhere close, and they both get out and hurry to see. They both push through the huge crowd and make it to a spot to see all the cars lined up beside one another and their owners with them. They have to push off a few perverted fellows before actually getting to the front.  
><strong>

**Amy's eyes land on a** **dark blue and black 2011 Lamborghini Murcielago** **and standing against the driver door is Sonic decked out in another hot outfit and a slightly different appearance. His blue quills were now darker, his seem to glow in the dark, his well-toned body is shown through his clothes. A white polo top, a black USA Polo hoodie, dark Khaki jeans with a black belt, ****double black Polo shoes, and** **white shades. Amy can't tell from where she stood, but he also got his both his ears and his tongue pierced. He looks so much hotter and sexier the last time she's seem him and that was only yesterday night! How the hell he changed that fast? Amy starts to drool, but it soon changes to her lip curled up in an angry frown. With him is Tina and his arms encased around her waist...**

"Grrrr..." Amy clenches her fists and feels Rouge's hand come onto hers. She looks at her.

"Calm down, Hun. You see what he's trying to do." her friend warns her.

Amy looks down and slowly nods. _Just like I did at the carwash and more like what I did at the beauty competition._ _He's trying to get back at me in this war! Well, it's NOT going to work._ She looks up again to see Sonic kiss Tina on the lips.

_It IS starting to work!_ She frowns as the announcers comes back on the loudspeaker.

"AYE, AYE! WE ABOUT TO GET THIS THING ROLLING!" a freshed out tan bear in all white and sporting dreads walks out into the middle of the streets. Amy and everyone else knows him as Tyrell.

The crowd quiets down for them to hear. "TONIGHT, WE HAVE A SPECIAL SHOW OR YA'LL! WE GONNA BE HAVING A TRICKED OUT DRAG RACE WITH ALL YOUR FAVORITE PEOPLE!"

Tyrell waves his hands over the cars in front of him. "FIRST, WE HAVE MARCUS!" a wave of screaming and cheers goes out for the white bat standing by his tricked out ride. His car white and silver.

"SECOND, MY BOY, CHRIS!" more cheers and screaming for him as the orange lion waves back to the crowd of his friends and admirers. Standing with him is his girl, a white lioness dressed in an appealing short hot green dress and heels. His car black with red and orange flames on both sides.

"THIRD, WE GOT TREY UP OUT HERE!" Tyrell pumps his fist into the air as do other people and cheering too. A tan Spanish lynx standing with his girl in his arms. His car is painted in green and silver spikes.

"YA GIRL, LACYYYY!" a good looking bunny standing by her loud violet car designed with roses along the car doors. Most of the guys hoop and holler or her.

"FORTH, YOUR AND MY BROTHER FROM ANOTHER MOTHER, KNUCKLES!" Rouge smiles and sees him waving out to the crowd of cheering fans. Seeing Rouge and Amy in it too.

"NOW, IT'S ALL Y'ALL FAVORITE. MY MAIN MAN AND FRIEND, SONIC!" Tyrell's voice is drowned out by the noise of the crowd mixed with guys and girls. Amy narrows her eyes seeing Tina jump up and down on him and hug his neck. Tyrell looks into the crowd and see Amy standing with her friend staring the couple down. He smiles and sees Knuckles noticed too. He gives him a heads up.

"AWE, LOOK LIKE MY BOY IS LOVING HIS NEW GIRL!" Tyrell adds on seeing them. Everyone in the crowd awe and ooh. Minus a lot of jealous girls and envious guys. Seems like Tyrell is in on Sonic's and Knuckles' plan, except Tina. Amy's blood boils again hearing that.

"WHY, I OUTTA!" Rouge covers Amy's mouth and holds her back to keep her from storming out there toward the couple.

Some people turn to see Amy looking unhappy with Rouge's hand over her mouth and her arms holding her back. Sonic happens to hear her voice and spies her with Rouge in the crowd. He smiles to himself.

"NOW, TONIGHT WE GONNA BE HAVING A DRAG RACE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE EAST POINT AND BACK. THE STAKES GONNA BE HIGH TONIGHT. STARTING BID IS TWO THOUSAND BIG ONES!"

Tyrell changes subject for the moment, and he beckons a orange female fox wearing short blue jeans, a red top, and red heels to come forward. She's carrying a big leather bag and walks to the first driver, Marcus.

He pulls out a stack of cash and holds it up. "Three thousand!" and he drops the cash into the bag. Everyone in the crowd seems impressed he put up that much.

The fox moves on to Chris, and he puts in four thousand in cash. Lacy puts in four thousand also. Trey hands over five thousand. Knuckles puts up seven thousand on the race.

"DAMN, GETTING HIGHER AND HIGHER! LET'S SEE WHAT MY BOY SONIC GOT!" Tyrell and others wait for the fox to reach him.

Sonic lets go of Tina for a minute and reaches into his car. He pulls out an envelope and drops over ten grand in the bag.

"TEN GRAND! SONIC AIN'T PLAYING TONIGHT!" Everyone in the crowd cheers and hollers as Tina kisses him on the cheek. Amy almost pukes, but tries to keep her cool.

The fox hands the bag to Tyrell and he holds it up in the air. "THE WINNINGS IN THIS BAG! LET'S GET GOING, DRIVES GET IN YA CARS!"

Trey and Chris kiss their girls for good luck before hoping in their cars like Marcus, Lacy, and Knuckles. However, Tina gets in the car with Sonic making Amy curse under her breathe.

_What the fuck? _When Sonic would race, he never asked Amy if she would want to ride with him, so this only added fuel to the fire burning inside her. Luckily, Rouge is still holding her back and keeping her mouth shut.

"NOW, THE RACERS ALREADY KNOW WHERE THEY GOTTA DRIVE, BUT IMMA TELL Y'ALL TOO. THEY'RE DRIVING ALL THROUGH OUT MANHATTAN STREETS, UP INTO BROOKLYN AND BACK AROUND, BUT I HAVE A FEW TRICKS I DIDN'T TELL THEM ABOUT, SO THEY BETTER WATCH OUT!" Tyrell laughs.

The sound of roaring car engines emerge as the drivers start their cars and rev their engines. Smoke and bright lights come from Sonic's and Knuckles' car as they put their foot on the pedal ready to take off. He gives his friends a thumbs up.

"WE GONNA START THIS!" Tyrell walks off to the side as the same fox takes his place holding a black and white checkered flag. The crowd scoots up closer to the cars to see them go off and cheer and holler even louder.

"ARE YOUR MARK. GET SET." she raises the flag into the air. "GO!" she quickly waves it down. And all the cars take off leaving tread marks on the street. The crowd raced onto the streets after the cars had left their marks. Amy and Rouge watch the guys go, and unmistakeably see that Sonic is in the front along with Knuckles, following, Trey, Lacy, Marcus, and Chris.

"THERE THEY GO! WE GOT SOME CAMERAS SET UP AROUND THE CITY TO CATCH SOME OF THE ACTION. FOLLOW ME!" Tyrell waves everybody over as they all follow.

Amy has her arms folded. Rouge had let her go. "Are you going to look?" she asks her.

"Yeah, whatever." Amy replies back obviously irritated by the whole thing. They head for the place where everyone had gone to see big screens set up across the street. Seeing the cars racing and dragging their cars all throughout the streets to try to get in front.

**[In the car with Sonic.]**

**He's maneuvering through tight curves with Tina giggling with excitement the whole time. He smiles at her enthusiasm and wonders what Amy is thinking right now. Beside him Knuckles rides up next to his car and waves to him as they reach another turn.** **They both drag their cars making the turn perfectly.** **Marcus races ahead of them. **

"Look, Marcus is in front now!" Tina yells. Sonic already saw this, but thanks her anyway, so he steps on the pedal harder to race ahead of them.

Trey's car is coming up behind Knuckles and nearly passes him until Knuckles speeds ahead as he uses one of his Nitros he had installed in his car. He laughs seeing the look on Trey's face as he leaves him in the dust. In his side-view mirror, Sonic sees the whole thing and laughs too. But he soon turns his attention back to the road.

Lacy races past Trey along with Chris following her. He tries to bump her out of the way. "Move, girl!" Instead, he ends up almost crashing into a oncoming traffic cone.

"Ha!" She gleams as she races on ahead avoiding the on-road obstructions.

Sonic up ahead has Marcus on his tail. He looks up in his mirror again to see Marcus' car right behind him, so he pushes his car to go even faster. Over a hundred miles per hour. He pushes on forward with Tina cheers him on.

Up ahead, he sees ride spikes along the rode, so he easily maneuvers through them. Knuckles, Lacy, and Trey also avoid them. Unfortunately, the same doesn't go for Marcus. He's too focused on getting ahead of Sonic that he misses it. His car tires pop and his car spins out of control. He crashes into a nearby traffic block.

In anger, he beats his steering wheel in frustration. They leave him behind. Up in front again, the bridge is coming into view and so is the finish line. It's a clear cut shot to get there.

"We're almost there!" Tina screams seeing everyone waiting in front of the finish line. Sonic puts the pedal to the medal, but slows down a bit to see the bridge rising up into the air. He skids to a stop in front of the bridge and the others do too.

Lacy and the others get out their cars and see that they have to jump the bridge to get to the other side.

"What the fuck?" Lacy curses.

"Ha, Tyrell always got something waiting!" Trey comments as he gets back in his car.

Sonic knows what he has to do as he hears Knuckles call to him. "Gonna jump?" he yells.

He nods. "Hell yeah!" he gets back in his car and turns around with the other cars. Lacy has no choice, but to do the same. As soon as he gets far back enough, Sonic is the first to take off toward the lifted bridge. Following Knuckles, Lacy, Chris, and Trey. To better his jump off the bridge, Sonic hits a button under his dashboard.

This ignites a Nitro he has in the back of his car making his car take off at lightening speed. They near the elevated bridge and Tina holds onto his arm as they sore over the open water bellow them and land on the concrete on the other side. Knuckles also makes it over the bridge following Lacy, Chris, and Trey. However, Lacy's front part of her car gets totaled when she lands a little too hard on the concrete. It takes out her front bumper and headlights, but other than that her car is fine.

Tina cheers as they near the finish line, and cross it with tons of people surrounding his car to congratulate him. Tyrell had told everyone to drive to the Brooklyn bridge to see the final part of the race. He hops out of his car along with Tina as Tyrell comes up to him holding the leather bag full of cash.

"WE HAVE OURSELVES A WINNER!" loud cheering and applause follow Tyrell's announcement.

Tina jumps into Sonic's arms and showers him with kisses all over. "Yay, my baby won!"

In the crowd, Amy has had quite enough. She tries to hold back her tears, but a tear falls anyway. "Let's go.." she runs back to the car to leave with Rouge following her.

In all of the praise and excitement, Sonic happens to see Amy leaving and jumping in the car with Rouge and taking off. He smirks as Knuckles heads over to him. "She gone."

"I see." Knuckles laughs. "Nice job!" he shakes his hand.

Sonic nods. "Thanks, but let's not let this fun night end..." he says knowing Knuckles knows what he means.

_She did say they were going to the bowling alley._

* * *

><p><strong>[At the Lucky Strikes Bowling Alley]<strong>

**Cream, Blaze, and Julie-Su are already waiting for them at Lucky Strikes, a unique entertainment bar and restaurant that provides bowling lanes wrapped in a stimulating atmosphere of art, music and an energetic crowd. The guys were doing something else that night, but would meet up with them a little later. The girls had already rented a bowling lane for them and already have their shoes and bowling balls with them. Amy has calmed down a little but not that much. She meets up with the rest of the girls, hoping that bowling would take her mind of Sonic and Tina...**

"Are you okay, Amy?" Cream asks as she watches her angrily tie up her bowling shoes. "You seem tense."

"Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" Amy answers and asks her back in a angry voice, but doesn't mean anything by it.

Cream sweat drops and smiles nervously. "Oh, n-no reason." she shakes her head.

Amy shrugs and stands up to go get her bowling ball from the rack. Cream and the others watch her go wondering what is wrong. Rouge was watching and so she sits next to Cream on the lounge sofa.

"It's Sonic." she states and tells the girls what happened before they arrived at the bowling alley.

"A street race? And Tina?" Julie-Su says aloud. "I see he's getting payback!"

"Poor Amy..." Blaze says sympathetically. At that time, Amy is walking back with a shocked look on her face.

Rouge raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"They're here..." she whispers lowly.

"What? The guys are?" her friends ask.

Amy slowly shakes her head and points behind her. There are sounds of giggles and laughing getting their attention. The girls gasp seeing Sonic, Tina, Knuckles, Scourge, Manic, Storm, and a couple of Tina's friends coming over to where they were from the looks of it. The girls can't almost recognize Sonic at first.

"Is that-" Cream starts.

"Sonic?" Julie-Su finishes.

"He looks so, and sorry for saying this, sexier!" she spits out making Amy glare at her.

Amy sighs. "Why is he here?" _All of them for that matter! _

Deja Vu starts to dawn on her.

Sonic and his crew take the lane next to them. Amy has her back to them and her arms folded, so he comes up behind her. "Hey, liked the race?"

Amy growls and snaps to him. "What is it to you! What are you even doing-" she stops seeing his face in hers. A small blush appears across her cheeks as she sees how good he looks up close now. Sonic smiles seeing her face turn slightly red. Her yelling got Tina's attention.

Tina looks over to see the two and frowns, so she makes her way over to him. "Come on, my dear Sonic. Enough talking to the that pink THING!" she drags him away from Amy and friends.

"PINK THING!" Amy nearly jumps over the sofa to get to Tina, but Rouge and the others pull her back.

"Calm down, she's just trying to get to you!"

Amy lets a scream to let out her emotions. Sonic looks back seeing her steaming and angry. "Good..."

_She looks cute, when she's mad._

Knuckles walks over to them as Sonic and Tina head for another direction.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rouge asks seeing him.

He shrugs. "To celebrate. Ain't that what you guys are doing?"

Rouge gives him a blank look.

"What, it's a free country isn't it?" he teases making her mad. Before anything else could be said...

"Let's have a bowling contest!" Tina comes running back carrying a black and yellow stripped bowling ball. "US against YOU!" she points directly to Amy.

"Contest? You really wanna do that?" Amy's friends let her go, but still keep an eye on her.

Tina giggles. "Of course! Why, you think you gonna lose to me?"

"Like you lost to me yesterday?" Amy laughs along with her friends. "Oh, yeah. I'm really scared." Amy can bowl really well, so she isn't that worried about losing to her.

Tina growls and walks up to her. "Well, prove me wrong!"

_Alright, if that's the way you want it!_

"FINE!"

Amy goes to gear up with her friends follow her. "Are you sure you want to do this, Amy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe you should to calm down first?" Cream suggests as nicely as possible.

"I am calm." Amy smiles as she picks up her hot pink and white designed bowling ball.

_Doesn't seem like she is._

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone in the bowling Alley line up to see the two girls go at it. Amy is the first to go and on her first throw she gets a strike. She jumps up with glee and walks off letting Tina take her turn. She rolls her eyes and takes her shot and she too gets a strike on her first try. Apparently, Tina isn't too bad at the game either. Amy rolls her eyes as the game continues on. <strong>

**All throughout the game, Amy was getting distracted by Tina's constantly getting all over Sonic when she got strikes. This bothered her so bad that it messed her up a little, because she missed a couple of shots.  
><strong>

**By 11:00 p.m., Shadow and the guys still hadn't shown up, and the girls are tied with a score of 240 for each of them. Tina takes her shot, but misses 3 of the pins, so if Amy can get a strike next, she's win. Amy breathes deeply in and out as she prepares to take her shot. Off to the side, she can hear Tina loudly flirting with Sonic. **

_The NERVE of that girl!_ Amy tries to shake it from her mind, and holds the ball back to throw it. She almost throws it, but is disturbed.

"Oh, Sonic!" Tina squeals making Amy twitch and drop her ball.

"Damn, no!" her ball drifts over into the gutter as the buzzer sounds for the game to be over. Tina won.

Tina screams along with her friends, and the crowd, as Amy also screams to the top of her lungs. Tina jumps onto Sonic's arms as he hugs her back and starts to kiss her.

Amy blows her top and storms out of the bowling alley to get some fresh air. Her friends know to let her go, so she could cool down. Sonic sees this and decides to time to be alone with her, so he gets Knuckles to distract Tina for the moment so he could do so.

**[Outside]**

It's a little cold, so Amy zips up her jacket as she walks down the sidewalk and down an alley by the building. She stops and leans against a wall to chill out for a few moments. Unbeknownst to her, a figure has followed her down there and stands hiding behind a empty dumpster.

_I can't believe this! How can they both beat me tonight! At the same time!_

"I fucking can't believe you, Sonic."

The image of Sonic kissing Tina comes into her mind making her temper go up. She lets another scream followed by another one when she hears a noise out in the dark.

"Who's there!" she gets no answer. "Hey, if someone's following me-" a blue blur speeds by her giving her shivers. Suddenly, she feels strong arms pull her arms and hands behind her back.

"AHHHH! LET ME GO!" she kicks and screams for the person to let her go. Who ever it is, they don't say anything, but they keep a firm grip on Amy's arms.

"ARG! SOMEONE HELP MEEEE! SOME CREEP IT-" but then it dawns on her.

_There's no one else out here, so why the hell am I screaming for help!_

She changes her tactics. "LET ME GO! I HAVE FUCKING MACE, AND I WILL SPRAY THE FUCK OUTTA YOUR EYES!"

The person behind her chuckles making her struggle even more. Amy's is pushed against the brick wall, but she keeps her eyes closed and her head facing the ground.

"You don't have anywhere on you to hide mace, you know." the sound of that voice causes her to open her eyes and look up.

"Sonic..." she groans seeing him pressed against her. "What do you want?" trying to avoid his eyes, that were really were glowing in the dark.

_Don't look at his eyes. They are glowing with PURE EVIL. They will only hypnotize you! _Amy keeps telling herself, so she wouldn't dare look up.

He notices, so he holds her head up to meet her eyes. Her eyes grow wide seeing his glowing orbs drawing her in. She can't stop staring at them piercing through her own self.

"Are you okay?" he asks with a smirk.

Amy blinks and nods still looking into his eyes. "Yes, why?"

"Because you ran out just now, AND you ran away from the race earlier." he tells.

_Damn, he saw me there too._

"So what?" she folds her arms.

"Were you mad or something?" he asks waiting for her response.

Amy shakes her head. "No, I wasn't." she simply says and looks somewhere else, but Sonic turns her head back to him.

"Look at me, not anywhere else." he whispers close to her ear making her shiver down her spine.

She blushes faintly. "Whatever. Why are you asking me this?"

"Curious. Seemed like you were jealous or something." Sonic says offhandedly and hears Amy scoff.

"AS IF!" she raises her voice a little. "Why would I even?"

Sonic is the next one to scoff. "You know why. You're jealous, or are you not?"

Amy rolls her eyes and looks away yet again causing Sonic to pull her back to him. He presses his body against hers so she wouldn't be able to move. She smells the mint body wash on him. Feeling his strong arms around her body gets her weak in the knees. She tries to push him back, but he's too strong for her to handle.

The warmth of his breathe, also giving off a minty scent, blows across her neck. "Just answer me, and I'll let you go."

_He's only playing with you, don't fall for it!_

Amy becomes flustered and starts to lose her confidence. "No!" she whines.

He smiles. "Then why are you whining?"

"I am not!" she pouts and pokes her lips out in anger.

Seeing the opportunity, he brushes his lips on her, but doesn't kiss her just yet. Amy jumps back and blushes madly. "What are you doing!"

_He's getting back at me!_

Sonic shrugs. "Well, I was going to kiss you, but I can see you don't want me to, so maybe Tina will-"

"NO WAY!" Amy screams at him without thinking. Sonic stares at her blanking before forming a smile on his lips.

"Tell me why."

_Don't do it!_

She breaks down. "Because I don't want you to."

"And why is that?" he asks in a teasing voice.

_Don't tell him!_

Amy cringes. "Because... I'm jealous..." she whispers.

"Sorry, what was that?" Sonic teases.

"I SAID I'M JEALOUS, OKAY!" she yells this time. Now, he has her right where he wants her.

"That's all I wanted to hear." he whispers in a most seducing voice before pulling her into his embrace and pushing his lips on hers. Amy doesn't even fight back, she allows him too as he arms wrap around his neck. His hands snake onto her small waist as she's pushed back onto the wall.

The warm sensation takes over their body's. Sonic's tongue pokes Amy's lips wanting entrance which she allows him. Feeling his warm tongue travel all around her mouth and giving her the taste of the minty flavor. Also, feeling the touch of a cold metal upon his tongue. Guessing his tongue is now pierced. The touch of the metal sends vibes down her body making her yearn for him even more. She moans into his mouth making him hold her tighter.

Sonic deepens the kiss and moves his hands up her body and to her breasts. He unzips her jacket down to see her luscious, large breasts and her erect nipples through her tight top, and he smiles. As he starts to rub them gently, Amy gasps and stops the kiss so she could breathe. He smirks seeing droop drip down her lips as he continues to rub on her breasts through her top. Amy kisses him first this time and hard grabbing onto his jacket and pulling him to her.

Seems like she really misses being with him like this just as much as he misses being with her. And Sonic can tell. However, this moment ends all too soon.

"SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?" Tina calls to him front Lucky Strike's entrance. She got away from Knuckles distraction.

"Shit.." Amy curses and zips her jacket back up.

Sonic laughs hearing her comment takes her by the hand and they both head back up the alley, before walking in front of the building he turns back to face her.

"Sorry, that ended so fast. But I'm needed elsewhere, Ames. Catch ya later." he kisses her on the forehead before letting her which he would have rather not do, but he had no choice at the moment. As he walks off, he feels Amy staring at him as he left. He smiles in achievement, but still feels bad for leaving her like that.

_I win this time, Ames. Two in one night ain't not so bad, if I say so myself._

**[With Amy by herself still.]**

**Amy still stands in the spot Sonic leaves her at, and she peeks around the corner to see the couple embrace and enter the building once again. She groans in frustration as a couple of cars pull up. It's Shadow and the others. Apparently, the roads were blocked for a while, so it delayed their arrival for a bit. She nods understandingly hearing this knowing it probably had something to do with the street race that went down. So she and the guys enters the building again, but she does. She tries to avoid looking in Sonic's direction, but can't help it. Since she's still hypnotized from the earlier interaction with him...**

_Ugh, I have to admit it... He wins this time AND twice! Stupid Karma!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End!<strong>

**Hope you all liked it. (R&R)  
><strong>

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**Until then...**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	20. Round 4? Pole Dancing, PhotoShoot, & Ect

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is the next chapter, courtesy of yours truly, :D**

**Hope you like it, ^.^  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster****: Chapter 19**

* * *

><p><strong>The very next day, it's time for Amy's lingerie photo shoot down at the Victoria's Secret's office. Her schedule is set for nine thirty, and it's now nine. However, she is yet to wake up. She lays awake in bed still thinking about yesterday's events. Every scene replaying through her head over a thousand times that night and even right now. She knows she has to get up soon or she would be later, but she's feeling a little too down at the moment...<strong>

Amy groans as she tosses and turns on the bed. "I don't feel like going anywhere today..." She turns her head to land on the bedside clock reading five minutes past nine.

"Ugh!" _Last night really killed me... He had me right where he wanted me, but he chose to go back to Tina! _

_Maybe he wants her more than me now...  
><em>

She can hardly get herself outta bed and knows if she didn't get up soon, she would miss her appointment. But she can't get yesterday with Sonic out of her mind. It's literally tormenting her thoughts and her heart to the point of irritation. A few more minutes past and now it's ten minutes past nine.

_Ugh, I need a pick me up!_

That's when her bedroom door, bursts open, and Rouge barges in. She's had already showered and is already in a fresh outfit. A Sash-urated in fashion dress with knit beige fabric is pinpointed to perfection, while a lined, gathered skirt falling below a chestnut colored belt that's immersed in abstract style, grey suede Not Too Coy Abby boots, and a stone necklace around her neck. Amy looks at her up and down and then lays her head back on the pillow.

Rouge rolls her eyes. "Get up, or we're going to be late, Missy." she says sternly.

Amy gets a surprised expression. "We? What do you mean we?"

"I mean exactly what I said, so get the hell up!" Rouge walks over and purposely flips Amy out of the bed making her hit the floor. Hard.

Amy lets out a small scream before jumping up to see her friend walking to her and pushing her inside the bathroom. "GO SHOWER NOW!" She hears the door slam behind her and lock.

_Seriously? _

Amy sigh hard before shedding her pajamas and turning to the shower knowing she had no choice but to. A few minutes later, the bathroom smells of strawberry body wash. The shower is running with cold and warm mixed water until Amy thinks she's been in for long enough. The sounds of running water ceases, and she steps out reaching for a white towel on a rack nearby.

She walks to the bathroom mirror and sees that's fogged up. So she takes her hand and wipes the fog away to reveal her reflection in the mirror.

Checking her face. "Ugh, I look a mess!" she complains. However, she looks as she usually does. Beautiful. But the memories of yesterday and the feelings she had seem to be affecting her mind.

Still looking as if she doesn't want to anything that day, Amy knocks on the bathroom door and yells to Rouge that she's done. In a few moments, the bathroom door unlocks. Amy opens it slowly and walks out into the bedroom. Her eyes land on Rouge going through her closet and tossing out clothes onto the floor. "Rouge!"

Rouge ignores her friend's call until she finds exactly what she's looking for. "Ah ha!" She walks back to Amy carrying a bag to her.

"What's this?" Amy asks as she takes it.

"Just put it on, I'll be outside." is all Rouge tells her before leaving the room and shutting the door again.

Amy groans. Outside, Rouge hears her. "I don't hear you getting ready in there!"

After rolling her eyes and laughing a bit, Amy sits the bag on the bed and starts to pull the clothes out of it. She looks a little shocked about how the outfit looks, but puts it on anyway, not wanting to hear Rouge yell at her again. When she's all done, Amy steps in front of the mirror to check herself out.

She's dressed in a chiffon bodysuit flaunting a deep plunging neckline and feminine allure for a sleek tucked-in look. It features a low wrap neckline showing some cleavage, long sleeves with elastic hem, and chiffon fabric that clings tightly to her upper body and bust. She also wears a seamless, black mini skirt, a black jeweled necklace, and black color-block ankle buckled strapped wedge sandals. The whole outfit shows off nearly every curve of her body, but still leaves some for the imagination.

"This looks-"

"Hot, I know." Rouge sneaks up on her making her jump in fright.

Amy scoffs and calms herself down. "How did you get in here without me hearing the door open?"

"You were so into looking into the mirror at yourself that you didn't hear me." Rouge simply says before checking how the outfit looks on her. "Wow, you pull it off better than I can!"

"This is yours?" Amy asks wondering about it.

Rouge nods. "Yeah, but it isn't really my style. But it's yours, so you can have it."

"Besides you look absolutely gorgeous in it!"

Amy looks at her questionably and then back into the mirror. It does fit her very well. "Mmm... You only gave me this outfit for the photo shoot today, right?"

Rouge laughs. "Yeah, wont to impress them, don't you?" she sees Amy's small nod. "And get out of your funky mess over Sonic too, right?"

"I AM NOT in a mess over him." However, in truth, Rouge knows when Amy's is lying when she looks down at her feet. "Okay, okay. You're right."

Her friend nods knowing she's right. "Don't worry, hun. We'll be sure to get them back and come back harder than they did. And I'll make sure I'll come up with a plan for Knuckles..." she smiles with a devious smirk.

"As soon as I think of a better plan than not texting or calling him today." Rouge sighs heavily and with her hand on her hip.

_Yeah, cause I know Sonic had some help... _

Amy nods agreeing. "Alright. And hey, isn't it-" she stops for a split second.

Both of their eyes land on the clock, it's already nine o' clock.

"Damn, we're late! We need to go NOW!" she grabs onto Amy's hand and whisks her downstairs. By the front door, there are two black bags sitting there. She grabs them and hands one to Amy as they head on out the front door. Due to Rouge's quickness, Amy doesn't have time to ask Rouge about this "we" business.

_I wish she would slow down.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>[Outside the Victoria's Secret's Office Building- 10 minutes past nine a.m.]<strong>

**Rouge is driving like a woman in a big hurry. On the drive toward the office, she drives at speeds ****up to over 80 mph and barely misses hitting other cars on the road. But strangely enough, she isn't pulled over for speeding. Amy is literally terrified and holds onto to her seat as she tries to keep calm and at the same time thinking that her driving has something to do with Knuckles. They reach the office in less than ten minutes, and it is supposed to be a 20 minute drive.** **As they got closer to the building, Rouge speeds into the parking lot as Amy yells at her from the passenger side...**

"SLOW DOWN!" Amy yells at her. Rouge simply slows down to around about 20 mph as she nears a parking spot, but Amy is still a little frightened of her manic driving. Rouge pulls into a spot located a few feet from the building's entrance.

"PUT IT IN PARK!" Amy yells again. Rouge follows her wishes and puts her car in park.

"NOW, GET OUT!" Rouge lets out a loud laugh as she turns her head to see the pink hedgehog breathing in and out and her hands clinging to the bottom of her seat.

"Overreacting much? I thought you would be used to such fast speeds." Rouge jokes as she takes her keys and stuffs them in her bag.

Amy rolls her eyes as she sees her friend get out of the car. "Shut up." she too gets out of the car following Rouge.

"If you're that scared of being in a car going that fast, then you couldn't possible be in the car when Sonic was... driving... in that race..." her talking slows down to a stop.

"Umm... nevermind." Rouge smiles nervously as she gets a blank stare from Amy. Knowing it would be best not to talk about yesterday right now.

_Don't even remind me..._

"Sorry about that." Rouge apologizes as they continue walking toward the entrance.

Amy shrugs. "It's okay." The events still playing in her head, but she does her best to ignore them.

Rouge nods apologetically. "Alright." she walks and swings her bag on her shoulder back and forth.

"Hey, wait a minute. That reminds me, why are you coming with me?" Amy questions her.

"Oh, yeah! To give you support!" Rouge answers her a little to quickly.

_Oh, really? _

"Does it not have to do with the fact that Knuckles betrayed you, and you're trying to find something to do to get him off your mind until you come up with a plan?" Amy figures out for herself.

Rouge slightly blushes. "He didn't particularly betray me... but he did t_echnically_ help Sonic to get back at you. So of course I have to punish him."

Amy giggles slightly. "Sure, whatever you say."

_I just wonder how I'm going to get back at him at this point. I can tell we're both fresh out of ideas right now..._

The two girls finally reach the entrance. Rouge stops and turns to Amy who's looking a bit nervous. "You ready?"

"Huh?" Amy looks up from her thoughts. "Oh, yeah! Sure." Rouge smiles softly at her before turning to push open the large glass door with the initials (VS) writing in black and surround by gold vines.

_I just have to forget about Sonic and Tina right now! If I even see them, I don't know what I'll do._

_ I'm just not ready...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the building, the girls walk up to the front desk. Sitting there is an older women of about in her early thirties. She had heard the door open, and looks up briefly, but then back at her computer. She's dressed in a a grey dress, matching heels, pearls around her neck eye glasses, and her hair done up in a tight bun. She's looking intently onto a computer in front of her as the girls walk up. They had already became acquainted with the women the day Amy had to come here to get her schedule worked out. She's the Victoria's Secret's secretary running the front desk...<br>**

"Hi, Stella!" Amy greets her as she leans on the counter.

Rouge walks up behind her and waving.

Stella looks up from the computer screen and takes off her glasses. "Oh, hi, darlings!" a sweet country accent. Even from her sophisticated looks, you can't tell that she's originally from southern Texas.

"Hey, Stelly, she's ready for her debut!" Rouge says with much cheer in her voice.

Stella laughs softly. "Well, shut my mouth! Miss Amy, you look mighty fine today, and you two Rouge. You sure got ready for today, but you know you are a little late."

Amy blushes slightly. "Thanks, and yeah, I know. Rouge had to get me up this morning." she happens mention.

"Ha, got caught with your pants down, huh?" Stella jokes with her wise, but funny southern sayings making the girls laugh with her.

"Yeah, but good thing I got her here, right?" Rouge says still laughing. "Yesterday wasn't the best day for her."

Stella stops laughing and her expression changes. "Oh, why is that, darling?"

Rouge looks to Amy to see if it's okay to tell.

She gets a quick nod from her. "It has to deal with her ex, and all this other mess that's happened." she doesn't have time to finish.

"Awe, you poor thing." Stella bursts out in shock.

Amy laughs nervously and nods. "Y-yeah." and frowns.

"Wow. Well, what happened, sweetums?" Stella asks genuinely after seeing the look on the pink hedgehog's face.

Amy looks down at her arms. "He kinda cheated on me." she scowls getting an angry face. "And now he's with another girl, and we're both in this war and-"

"It's a long story." Rouge covers her mouth before she could say anything else.

Stella nods understandingly. "It's alright, darlings! But I must say, you seem like your really sad talking about him and I've seen this a lot before with some friends of mine, so here's my word of advice..."

"Don't let him get to you, it wastes your time if you sit around being sad about him and wanting him back. Go on with your life, because chances are he wants you just as much as he wants you."

_Does he really want me back like I want him..? NO, he has Tina... that other girl... He's just toying with me, he doesn't want me back. He wants me to suffer. _

_But I wont let him continue to get to me... I'll get him back. Some way or another!  
><em>

Rouge finally let's Amy go, as Stella checks her computer. "Anyway, Amy. Your scheduled room is up on the third floor. Room 304!" she smiles.

"Thanks, and thanks for the advice, Stella." Amy thanks her.

"Your welcome, darling. Just hate to see such a pretty thing be so miserable over nothing." Stella shrugs and waves the girls as they walk off toward the elevator.

"GOOD LUCK, DARLINGS!"

"THANKS, STELLY! SEE YOU LATER!" Amy and Rouge continue to wave as the elevator door shuts in front of them.

**As soon as the girls leave, Stella goes back to her work on her desktop computer. In a few minutes time, she hears the front doors of the building opening again, and looks up to see a surprise (unknown to her at that moment)...**

"That's Sonic, ain't it?" she asks herself as she thinks that's him and two other people in his company. He looks different so she can't tell at first.

A blonde hedgehog, and a red enchinda. All dressed in a simple, but fresh outfits. Tina in tight skinny jeans, a white top with colorful designs, and short heels. Sonic in denim jeans, a green and blue checkered Polo top, white tee underneath, and white Nike shoes. The red enchinda in black cargo pants, green army shirt, dog chains around his neck, and black Adidas shoes. He seems to be busy with his phone.

Stella notes that the blonde girl is profoundly holding onto Sonic's arm as they walk over to the counter. She raises her eyebrow. "Mmm, well ain't this interesting...?"

"Knuckles, will you stop checking your phone already? Rouge is probably mad about yesterday." she hears Sonic say to the red enchinda walking next to them.

All day, Knuckles hasn't got not one single call or text from Rouge making him worry. He groans as he follows his friends advice and stuffs the phone in his pocket. "I know. Well, this is great."

He sighs sarcastically as his buddy laughs. "Aye, don't worry, buddy. She'll come around. Like you-know-who did last night!" Sonic laughs once again.

_I'm on top of the world right now, Amy probably still doesn't know what hit her last night!  
><em>

Now, don't get him wrong, he still loves Amy even through all that's happened up to thus second. But since she's started this, he's coming back at her and hard.

"And who's this you-know-what?" Tina asks breaking into their conversation.

Sonic shakes his head. "It's nothing, babe." drawing her attention from the subject.

"Fine, whatever." Tina shrugs her shoulders and walks up to the desk to Stella. "Hi, I have an appointment scheduled today."

"You too? Ain't that the berries!" Stella jokes and gets a twisted look from Tina who's obviously not fond of her humor.

She laughs nervously and nods. "Name?"

"Tina Murielle." the blonde hedgehog tells her. Apparently, she pulled some strings and got a spot to be featured in Victoria's Secrets lingerie line even if she didn't win the competition. She chose for Sonic to come with her on the day she is scheduled, and he got Knuckles to come with him.

Stella types on her computer and sees Tina's name on a schedule for that day. "Yes, I see you in the system. The room you need to go to is room 309 on the third floor."

Tina thanks the woman and takes Sonic's arm back into her own.

Stella tops them for a second to ask a question. "Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah, I am." he tells her proudly. "Why, are you a fan?" cockiness in his voice.

"K-kinda, actually-" Stella is rudely interrupted.

Tina scoffs. "WE don't have time to talk to Miss Southern Bell over here. Come on, Sonic!" she pulls Sonic along as Knuckles follows silently laughing to himself.

A soft blush of embarrassment appears across Stella cheeks as she watches Tina and the others board the elevator. "Well, shut my mouth. What a rude, youngin!"

She frowns as she goes back to her work, but can't quite seem to keep focused.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on that bunch!" she says as she calls for someone to take her place at the front desk.

* * *

><p><strong>Upstairs on the third floor, Amy and Rouge find room 304 and walk on inside. In the room, there were two guys (one young and the other older) and one girl seeming to be<strong>** cleaning and checking out lenses, exposure meters, lights, backdrop stands, and various other photographic paraphernalia** **around the room. The two guys are both dressed in black and grey outfits, but different styles. The girl is dressed in something with a little more color than them. They're talking amongst themselves and don't seem to notice Amy and Rouge at the door...**

"Man, where is this girl? It's thirty minutes past nine."

The youngest of the two guys, maybe in his early twenties, complains out loud. He's a jet black cat with sharp blue eyes, a thick streak of grey in his long cat tail, and seems to be well toned in his tight fitting grey t-shirt and black pants. He looks fairly good.

The older man next to him, looks to be in his late thirties. "Calm down, Calvin. She'll be here." he says calmly.

Calvin secretly rolls his eyes, but the older male figures him out knowing his behavior sometimes. "Rolling your eyes wont make her get here any faster."

The young fox lets out a big sigh as the girl in the room giggles hearing him. A bubbly brown fox with green eyes, short hair, and a single piercing in her right ear. She's wearing a yellow shirt with one side hanging off her shoulder, white tights, and black flats.

"Gee, Calvin. You can't get away with anything." she jokes.

"Be quiet, Kesha." Calvin simply tells her and goes back to cleaning the lenses on his camera.

The girl simply shrugs and turns her back to him. "Whatever, you're just cranky as always!"

"Shut-up! I'm just mad we still have to wait because one girl won some stupid beauty competition." he spits back at her.

At the door, Amy growls to herself hearing the fox just say that. Rouge behind her laughs silently.

_Lovers quarrel I guess?_

"It's not so stupid that that this said girl appeared on NATIONAL T.V.!" Kesha says back to him.

"Awe, that's rich! A bunch of girls appear on T.V. nowadays, so what makes her so special that she can be late like this!" Calvin nearly yells but keeps down his voice.

"I'm right here." Amy says firmly, but in a calm voice. The two don't seem to hear her as they continue to argue, but the older male does. He simply looks to her and nods acknowledging her presence.

"You know you don't have to be so freaking mean sometimes, Cal!" Kesha says in an angry tone.

Calvin rolls his eyes again. "I wouldn't be so mean, if you would just get off my back."

"Ummm... hello?" Amy tries again, but the two still don't hear her.

"I wouldn't be getting onto you if you weren't so mean to begin with! I mean the girl could be stuck in traffic or whatever." she explains with a hand on her hip.

He sighs hard and sets down his camera on the desk in front of him."Yeah, I'll be more than happy to stop being mean as soon as she gets here, cause right now, she's ABSENT."

Amy's had enough. "HEY, LOOK! I'M NOT ABSENT, I'M RIGHT HERE!" she screams.

Calvin and Kesha both turn their heads toward the door to see Amy and Rouge standing there. He's taken aback for a second before a smirk forms on his face.

"Aah, so you're Miss Rose, I assume?" his whole demeanor changes in an instance.

Kesha gives him a dirty look. "Nice change in attitude!"

He ignores her and takes Amy's hand and kisses it lightly. "Ignore her, I'm Calvin."

Amy blushes and smiles nervously. "Yeah, okay. My name is Amy, and this is my friend Rouge with me."

Rouge waves lightly and Calvin gives her the same look her gave to Amy a few seconds ago. "Nice to see you finally made it."

"Yeah, sorry about being late. I woke up late." Amy explains.

"It's cool. Cause hey, at least you made it." he says to her in a sweet tone.

Kesha behind him frowns and scoffs hearing him. "Two faced bastard..." she says to herself as she turns back to pick up a phone on the table. She dials a number.

"She's here." Amy hears her say, but Calvin gets her attention again.

"The older man behind me is my boss, Tony. I'm his assistant along with Kesha over there." he points to her standing by cameras and other stuff.

"Oh, okay. Well, since I'm here, what do I do first!" Amy says happily. Ready to get started and forget her troubles temporarily. She and Rouge set their bags down on a table by the door as they step inside.

"The first set of photos you'll be wearing bikini type lingerie and you'll need to take require for your skin to be slightly damp and wet to make a moist effect." Tony walks up to the girls and Calvin.

"W-wet?" Amy blushes a bit. "Do I have to take a shower or something like that?"

He shakes his head. "No, it needs to be natural, like sweat. It'll look more authentic that way." he explains.

She nods understandingly. "How will I do that? Like workout?"

Calvin answers her this time. "Yeah! We have a gym on up on the fourth floor. Jenny and Penny will be taking you there in a minute."

_Jenny and Penny? Really?  
><em>

That's when two twin hedgehog girls burst through the doors and enter the room at a fast pace.

"This is Jenny."

One is bright blue with green eyes, long curly hair, wearing a blue and black workout shorts, fingerless gloves and white top. She looks more girly than her sister next to her.

"And she is her twin sister, Penny."

The other is dark purple with the same green eyes, long but straight hair, and wearing a similar workout suit and gloves except hers is purple and black and instead of shorts, hers is pants. She looks more tom-boyish. They seem to be tired and sweaty from the looks of it.

"Hi, there!" both girls say at once and wave at everyone in the room.

"We got the call from Kesha and got here as soon as possible!" Jenny says and pumps her fist in the air.

Penny shakes her head. "Only because you had us run up the stairs instead of taking the elevator!" she says as she catches her breath.

"It's a better workout, sis!" Jenny pats Penny's back only making her angry.

Amy stares at the two girls in wonderment and feels a nudge on her side. "They are the building's workout crew. They run the gym when the models need a quick workout for photo shoots and everything else." Calvin whispers to her.

Jenny happens to hear him. "YES, and we were called to provide you with a session to make you sweat! Now, come on Missy!" She grabs Amy's arm and pulls her toward the door.

"Whoa, wait! Don't I need to change first?" Amy stops her.

"Oh, yeah." Jenny stops. "Do you have something you can change into?"

Amy thinks for a second, but Rouge already has an answer. "She brought some extra clothes just in case. I packed for her."

"Oh, really?" Rouge tosses the bag to Jenny, and she catches it. "Ha, thanks! Now, come on!" she takes Amy with her in a hurry. Penny follows the two out the door.

Rouge decides to come along to see and takes the other bag with her.

Calvin watches them leave and smiles. "Well, I'm going to pick up some coffee from the break room." he quickly decides. Before he could step a foot out the door, Kesha stops him.

"Hey, don't you think about going down there and peeking on them!" she warns.

"Now, why would I do that?" Calvin asks her.

"Because I know how you are." Kesha gives him a blank stare as he smiles a playful smile and leaves the room. Tony shakes his head and goes back to his work with the cameras.

"Jackass..." Kesha whispers again.

* * *

><p><strong>[4th floor of Victoria's Secrets Building.]<strong>

**Sonic and Knuckles sit on a bench in front of a large mirror in the hallway. Tina had found the room on the third floor a while earlier. Her photographer told her she needs to go change upstairs into an outfit fitted for her body type, so the guys wait for her to come out of the room. Knuckles is still checking his phone having no luck in getting contact with Rouge. Sonic takes his phone away and stuffs it into his own pocket...**

"Dude, stop worrying about her so much." Sonic tells him.

Knuckles sighs and shakes his head. "Coming from the man who was in a mess over Amy showing him up for these past weeks."

Sonic chuckles to himself. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. At least I'm not checking my phone every 2 minutes." he makes fun of him

"Whatever, man. I'm the one who helped your ass get back at Amy anyway." Knuckles strikes back.

"So don't forget about that."

Sonic leans back and shrugs. "I know, man. I'm just messing."

_I have to say, he is right about that. But come on. if Rouge is like Amy, she'll soon be coming back to him._

"Don't be mad when karma gets back at you with this.." he says on the sly.

Sonic catches that comment and rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say..."

_Ha! Yeah, right. What can she possibly do now that would make me jealous?  
><em>

"Yeah, when is she coming out?" Knuckles asks changing the subject. "It's been thirty minutes already."

Sonic checks his watch again. "I don't know, but I hope soon. My ass starting to get sore sitting on the hard bench!" both guys laugh and agree that the bench is in fact hard to sit on.

They continue to stare at their reflections in the mirror in front of them. Nothing special about the mirror, just seems ordinary to them. However, it changes. I light flickers on and a view of another room comes into view in the mirror in front of them. The two stair in disbelief as they see an entirely different room in the mirror. It looks like a gym. Other long mirrors on the side of the wall, exercise equipment, mats on the floor, water cooler in the corner, and other stuff.

"What the hell?" Sonic leans up and sees a door open from inside the gym in the mirror, and four girls walk into the room. They were all wearing workout suits and carrying water bottles. Two of the girls they recognized immediately.

"Amy and Rouge?" Knuckles says in disbelief as he too is surprised.

Amy is seen wearing tight black shorts, black top with white heart in the middle, and black socks to match. Rouge is wearing a similar outfit, but hers is red and white. Their clothes seem to be tight fighting to their bodies showing their curves and body tone.

_Damn... _

They all seem to be talking and laughing as they walk into the gym. One of the girls looks toward mirror at them.

Sonic almost jumps up from his seat, but settles down seeing as the girls don't seem to see them sitting outside the mirror.

Knuckles stands up and walks up to it. "One-way mirror?" he guesses.

"I see." Sonic agrees and stands up to walks to the mirror also. "Guess she had her modeling thing today too, huh?"

"Must be why Rouge hasn't been answering her phone." Knuckles comments making his friend scoff.

"Man, stop thinking about that! You starting to turn into a pussy." Sonic jokes with him.

Knuckles shakes his head yet again. "Aye, man. This aint whip your dreads back and forth day."

They both can't help, but laugh and watch what the girls were doing. Seems like they were just talking for now. The bright blue hedgehog walks over to Amy and starts asking her something. Amy's eyes grow wide, and she blushes. The blue girl only giggles and smiles mischievously. The purple hedgehog is standing off to the side with Rouge and shaking their heads. The blue hedgehog then points to Rouge who looks shocked at whatever the girl said to her.

Amy looks like she's starting to back away from the blue hedgehog, but she doesn't get away with it. The girl grabs her arm tightly and has the same devious look on her face. Amy looks like she's trying to secretly get away.

"What are they doing?" Knuckles as breaking the silence.

Sonic shrugs as he watches the blue hedgehog grab onto Amy's breasts with a quick movement.

"What the!"

The two stand there in shock watching the girl grope Amy as she stands there as still as as stone. Rouge and the girl beside her have the same blank look.

_What the hell is going on in there? _Sonic questions as he continues to watch.

**[Inside the gym room]**

**Jenny had made a comment about a certain part on Amy's body and Rouge's. Making everyone in the room stare strangely at her, but not her sister who's knows where it was going. Amy, feeling uncomfortable tries to get away from the question  
><strong>

"J-Jenny?" Rouge says her name as she looks on in disbelief.

Penny shakes her head. "If you keep doing that to the new girls who come here, everyone is going to start to think you're gay or bi!"

Jenny only giggles. "I'm not! I'm just checking. Some girls who come here have those big fake boobs!" She still squeezes Amy's breasts and tight making the girl squeal.

"You don't see skinny girls like that packing that much, unless they had some work done." Amy frowns hearing that.

"I just wanted to know if they were fake..." Jenny whispers close to Amy's ear.

"AAH, GET OFF!" Amy pushes the girl off and folds her arms to cover her chest. "NONE OF ME IS FAKE!"

Jenny laughs again. "I can tell, they were so soft, warm and-" she slowly walks menacingly to Amy.

"AHH, BE QUIET. YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!" Amy screams at her for her to stop it. She then points to Rouge. "WHY DON'T YOU MESS WITH HER!"

"Because she looks older and more mature than you, so I know she wouldn't do something like that." Jenny starts. "But you have that innocent look. A type of girl who's changes to anything or anyone."

_Innocent? Do I really? Maybe that's why Sonic treated me the way he did before we broke up...  
><em>

As Jenny is about to terrorize Amy further, Penny steps in between them. "Enough of that. Let's get this workout started."

_FINALLY!_

"Yeah, lets." Amy hides behind Penny for protection. Rouge can't help but laugh seeing Amy cower in fear of one of the twins.

"Fine." Jenny steps away from Amy for second to walk over by some exercise equipment.

"So what would you like to do first?" Penny asks her next.

Amy comes up from behind her and looks around the room at all the equipment. "Umm.. Well, I don't really life weights a lot or anything."

Penny nods. "Well, just tell us what you usually do to workout, we'll find something for you!"

"I usually run and jog sometimes. I do stair-climbing, dance-"

"Wait, you dance! You can do that!" Jenny stops her in mid-sentence. She runs to the back of the gym and comes back with a long silver pole. Amy and the others move out of her way as she sets up a stripper pole in the middle of the room where the floor is black and shiny. Away from the mats. As soon as she's done, she waves Amy over.

"Ummm.." Amy sounds a little hesitant.

Jenny rolls her eyes playfully. "Awe, come on! I wont do it again. I swear." she begs.

Amy looks back to Rouge who nods and mouths. "It'll help take your mind of Sonic."

"Guess I have no choice, do I?"

Jenny claps her hands and jumps up and down. "Yay, just do a dance on this pole, and it'll get you sweating I'm sure!" she runs over to a stereo system that's installed in the gym for people to workout to. She goes through songs and finds the perfect one. Amy hears it and immediately gets excited as she walks to the pole. The memory of the club coming into her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Kelly Rowland ft. Eve- Like <strong>**This]**_

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Kelly's back_

_Told you all I was gonna bump like this_

_You all didn't think that I could bump like this_

_Said I told you all I was gonna bump like this (uh-uh)_

_Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies)_

Amy rocks her hips side to side to the beat of the song. She makes her body bounce as she slowly moves herself in a smooth motion. The song reminding her of what she needs to do in current situation. She mouths the words of the song as she continues to move her body back and forth. The girls off to the side all move and bounce to the beat of the song. Her stress slowly fading away as she gets more into the song. She continues her hip movements making her butt bounce.

_You wanna keep that boy that make it jump like this_

_You all didn't think that I could make it bump like this_

_See I told you all you all was gonna jump like this_

_How you not gonna know it when it hits like this_

She circles the pole and grabs it tightly as she takes light footsteps. Her hand grabs it as she rolls her hips down to her waist to her thighs like a belly dancer. She moves her body up and down the pole rubbing herself against the cold metal and getting shivers down her body. Tossing her head back. Feeling the music come out by her body movements.

_Ladies, drama, leave it - home_

_If he ain't got it right by now scratch him - off_

_They just called me_

_Said it's about - twenty strong_

_They standing at the door don't wanna take us - on_

_The ring let it go 'bout three months ago_

_The pain the stressin'_

_Ain't in me no more_

_The girl that they used to know - done changed_

_Now they sayin' Ms. before they mention my name_

Outside, the guys, especially Sonic, can't keep their eyes off of her as she moves her body seductively. Sweat slowly forming on her soft skin making her glisten in the gym's lights. Blissfully unaware of them watching her from outside the glass. Someone is hiding nearby. It's Calvin, he stops mid-step before Sonic and Knuckles could notice him their. He hides beside a large plant, and keeps a steady eye on the gym as they are doing.

_Said I told you all I was gonna bump like this (uht-uh)_

_Turn around then I make it jump like this (Ladies)_

_You wanna keep that boy that make it jump like this_

_you all didn't think that I could make it bump like this_

_See I told you all you all was gonna jump like this_

_How you not gonna know it_

_Wait a minute mutha..._

She gets a tight grip on the pole and slowly climbs up it. Rouge and the girls all watch in awe as Amy makes her way up the pole. Working the pole like a pro. She swings her legs around in the air as she quickly yet gracefully lets go of the pole, but keeps her legs loosely wrapped around it so she wouldn't fall. Her hair dangling below her as she swings her body side to side as she hangs upside down and still sings the lyrics to herself. Her arms move up and down to her stomach and to the floor as she takes one of her legs off of the pole and stretches it. She does the same with the other leg.

_Oooh_

_Tonight ain't feeling no (stress)_

_To my girls that's lookin' their best (oooo)_

_Won't you go and show it off for us (yeah)_

_Ladies go and throw yo hands up (up)_

_And if he's all in your head_

_Just forget all the thangs that he said (uh)_

_Girl this is yours (uh)_

_Do whatever you want to (uh)_

_(yo, yo) Ladies go and throw yo hands up_

Amy climbs down and beckons the girls to join her. Rouge notices the change in Amy's behavoir and happily follows her along with the other girls. The dance on over and simulate Amy's movements. Rocking their hips right to left making their bodies bounce to the sounds from the stereo.

_[Eve]_

_Hear these words out my mouth now_

_Tell you how it's going down_

_Kelly E-v-e we comin' through and got 'em bowin' down_

_Ladies can you feel it_

_It's an athemn you can bounce around_

_Give you just a second take ya breath...(draws breath)_

All the girls make like their breathe is being drawn from them and they inhale making a breathing motion getting their breathe back. They keep rocking their hips. They jump and turn their bodies in another direction. This time, they rock their hips on one side. Their hands on their waists, body's starting to sweat, pushing their bodies forward and back.

_Bring it back now_

_Dudes get excited_

_Seein' what they like_

_Hopin' they the one you choose_

_Hope they get invited_

_Late night rendezvous is alright_

_Keep my life movin'_

_No time for the drama_

_Watch me blow through them_

_I know I sound confident_

_I'm s'posed to though_

_Do it big_

_How we live_

_Kelly told you so_

_C'mon_

As the girls dance beside her, Amy takes to the pole again. She grabs it from behind her back and slowly drops it to the floor. She moves her hips and waist while down there, and opens her legs for a peak and closes them again seductively as she brings herself to her feet again.

_Now I told you all I was gonna bump like this_

_you all didn't think that I could bump like this_

_Said I told you all I was gonna bump like this_

_Turn around then I make it jump like this (All my ladies)_

The girls end their dance with a quick twirl and a drop to the floor as they all fall on top of one another. They all laugh together as they all sing together the last bit of the song. Amy danced as if Sonic were looking at her right then.

_You wanna keep that boy that make it jump like this (uh-uh)_

_you all didn't think that I could make it bump like this (uh-uh)_

_See I told you all you all was gonna jump like this_

_How you not gonna know it when it hit like this_

_(How you not gonna know it when it... hit like this)_

* * *

><p><strong>Outside, Sonic and Knuckles were still gawking at the girls. This whole time. Calvin gets up from his hiding spot and leaves when he hears someone clearing their throat behind him. It's Stella. She's been watching the whole time. She already knows about Calvin and sends him away from spying on the girls. But she keeps back wondering what Sonic and Knuckles were doing. They weren't doing anything bad.. yet. Hearing a door open, she backs away around the corner just in case they happen to look in her direction for the source of the noise. However, the two don't seem to notice at all.<strong>

**A door opens in the hallway, and out walks Tina wearing a white robe. She's expecting to see Sonic and his friend sitting on the bench and still waiting for her to come out. However, she spies them standing ever so close up to a view of a gym. Looking at no one other than Amy, Rouge, and two other girls...**

"SONIC, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING LOOKING AT HER!" her screaming startles the two.

Sonic turns around only to be facing Tina who doesn't look so happy. "U-ummm.. you see-" he tries to explain.

"NO, YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN, HUH?" she stops him right there.

Knuckles knows where this is going, so he slowly starts to back away, but Tina catches him. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? YOU ARE AT FAULT TOO!"

"Wait, how?" he asks shockingly.

"YOU COULD HAVE PULLED HIM AWAY, BUT INSTEAD YOU WERE WATCHING HER AND THE OTHERS TOO!" she tells him in a loud voice.

As she continues to yell at them, Sonic sees out the corner of his eye that the girls in the gym were leaving. They were getting their bags and putting stuff back where they got it from. Tina growls as she sees him still looking.

"HEY! You look at me, not her!" she begs him as she pulls on his arm. Her body rubbing on his again.

Sonic looks back at her then to Amy in the gym. "I'm sorry. " he apologizes to her. Hoping that she wouldn't notice his hard-on.

_But Amy is a much better sight right now..._

Tina smiles and jumps up to kiss him on the lips. "Let's go."

**[Down the hall.]**

Stella laughs as she watches the loud mouth girl tell off Sonic and Knuckles. "She's something ain't she?" She giggles to herself as she slowly follows the three to keep an eye on their next actions.

**[Back on the third floor.]**

**Jenny and Penny wave goodbye to Amy and Rouge as they head back into the room. Inside waiting for them is Calvin, Kesha, and Tony. Kesha is glaring angrily at him as he greets the girls at the door. Tony is standing by a table full of laced bras and panties, and other types of lingerie for Amy to try on...  
><strong>

"I can see the workout helped!" Calvin jokes.

"You would know..." Kesha growls at him as he just shrugs.

He pulls Amy over to where Tony is standing. "These are the ones you'll be modeling. Just pick anyone you like."

She looks over the gorgeous material and one catches her eye. A snow white bra with exotic lace and a matching lace thong with a small black bow in front and lace detail. Her hands rub along the lingerie of her choice.

"Nice choice. You can go change in the changing room down the hall." Tony picks it up for her and places it in her hands.

Amy nods and heads out the door. Rouge stands by the door as she leaves when Tony calls to her. "Do you want to join her?"

"What? Me?" she questions.

Tony nods. "Why not?" He tosses a lingerie set to her too.

**[Down the hall.]**

**Amy finds the room and goes in to change. On the way, she sees other models walking around seeming to be on their way to their own rooms. There's no one else in the changing room so she doesn't really have to worry about anyone seeing her. She starts to undress and hears the door open. She jumps only to see Rouge walking in...**

"Ugh, you scared the hell outta me!" Amy rolls her eyes and continues to change.

Rouge gets beside her and changes too. "Who did you think I was? Some pervert?" she teases.

"YES!" Amy laughs and is now done changing. The lingerie fits her curves of her body nicely nicely.

"Whoa, look at you!" Amy turns to see Rouge also wearing a lingerie set. A dark purple and black laced push-up bra and matching panties. "Sonic would kill to see you right now."

Amy blushes. "Right... I'm not so stressed about him anymore."

"I noticed, sweetie. And that's good." Rouge walks over and pats her back. "Now, let's go!"

"Wait!" Amy stops her. "We can't walk out there only wearing these!" she raises her voice.

"Well, do you have any robes?" Rouge asks.

Amy looks around to see not a towel or robe in sight. "No..." she sadly says.

Rouge grabs her hand. "Then I guess we have to go like this. Who's going to see us anyway?" she says as she drags Amy with her.

**[Outside the down the hall from the changing.]**

**Sonic and Knuckles are walking down the hallway along with Tina. She stops and tells them to wait while she goes into another room to check on something. So they wait by the door like she said...**

"Shit, you got caught!" Knuckles laughs when Tina is gone.

Sonic breathes hard. "Whatever, man. You got caught too." he realizes.

Knuckles shrugs. "So. Tina is YOUR girl. Not mine, so I got nothing to worry about."

"Oh, yeah. What about Rouge?" Sonic smirks.

"Shut it! What about Amy? If I remember right, you were looking mighty hard at her while she was dancing on that pole." Knuckles smirks back. "I told you karma is getting back at you."

"And it's coming on you too, dumbass." Sonic points out.

Knuckles clenches his fist. "Well if you would just give me my phone I could-" he stops talking as they hear familiar voices from down the hall. It sounds like Amy and Rouge heading their way.

"Damn, we need to hide!" Sonic yells and his eyes land on a supply closet across the hall. Luckily, the door is unlocked, so he and Knuckles run and hide inside it. In the closet, there are brooms, cleaning supplies and all that, so they're a little cramped.

"GET OFF OF ME, HEAVY ASS!" Knuckles complains. A bottle of bleach hits his head and he groans out.

Sonic shushes him. "Quiet, I hear them coming!" He peaks out of the door and sees the two walking down the hall. His eyes growing wide seeing what they were wearing. Knuckles manages to peak out of the door too and gets the same look as Sonic.

_Awe fuck, she's starting to win again and she doesn't even know it._..

They watch as the two girls enter a room and the door is closed.

_Phew! _Sonic breathes a sigh of relief that the girls didn't notice them. Time to get out of this cramped closet! Suddenly another door opens, and footsteps are heard. Tina's voice sounding angry.

The door of the supply closet swings open and Sonic and Knuckles fall out onto the floor.

"Sonic, what the fuck are you guys doing in this closet?" Tina asks as she watches the two stumble up to their feet.

"Umm.. Nothing!" Sonic quickly answers her and notices her wearing lingerie also. A skimpy one at that. He smiles to her comfort as he walks over to her. "Looks hot on you, babe!"

Tina giggles and smiles. "Thank-you, Hunnie!" she hugs him tight.

Knuckles slowly gets up and rubs his head. But then a broom in the closet tilts over and smacks him dead on the back of the head making him fall back onto the floor.

"Ugh, I hate karma!"

Down the hall, Stella is watching again, and laughs seeing Knuckles trying to pick himself up again.

* * *

><p><strong>For the rest of the day, Amy and Rouge pose in exotic lingerie as Tony photographs them in various scenes. Forgetting the guys and just having some fun for a change without having to really worry. Sonic and Knuckles try to avoid being seen by Amy and Rouge, but it's hard to do so. They continue to hide away and watch from afar as Amy and Rouge are being admired and pictured in different Victoria's Secrets Lingerie bras and panties. Stella watches them from afar, but keeps a safe distance away. Tina notices what Sonic is doing and gets at him again, and Knuckles for not stopping him. She's done with all her photos and pulls Sonic out of the building toward the car, and away from seeing Amy.<br>**

**The photo shoot is also soon finished for Amy and Rouge. She's has had so much fun all day, but still can't help that someone was watching her the whole time. ****The girls ride the elevator down to the first floor and get off. They head towards the entrance but not before being stopped by Stella at the front desk**...

"Hey there, darlings! Heading home?" she smiles happily.

Amy returns the same smile. "Yup, today was good!"

_I'm so happy again! Nothing could possibly get any better!_

"That's nice to hear, sweetums! I'm glad you had fun." Stella replies back. Amy suddenly gets a call on her phone and answers it. It's Shadow, she walks toward the door before waving goodbye to Stella at the desk.

Rouge shakes her head. "It's probably her friend, Shadow. I called him a little while ago, and told him about what me and Amy did today."

"Shadow is it? Awe, it's a close friend, huh?" Stella guesses.

"You can say that. Bye, Stelly!" Rouge waves goodbye, but Stella quickly remembers something.

"Oh, yeah! Some guys were watching you all day!" she says.

This catches Rouge's interests. "Really? Do you know who?"

Stella nods. "It was no other than Sonic THE hedgehog and his friend, Knuckles." she remembers his name.

"What!" Rouge is shocked to hear this from her.

**[Outside****.]**

**Amy is surprised to see Shadow waiting for her with his car behind him...**

"S-Shadow?" she's a little startled.

He has his phone to his ear as he looks up to her. "The one and only..."

Hearing that makes her smile. "What are you doing here?" she asks as she walks to him.

"Rouge called me and told me about your photo shoot today, so I decided since I came late to your celebration last night I'll make up for it today."

Amy smiles again. "Awe, thank-you, Shaddie!" she puts up her phone and walks toward him. As she does her foot his caught on something and she nearly falls forward, but Shadow is quick to catch her. She blushes hard feeling his warm and strong arms around her as she balances herself.

"Thanks. Guess I'm clumsy now." Amy jokes as she slowly looks up to see his face.

Shadow smiles down at her. "Yeah, I guess so."he thinks for a minute and smiles mischievously.

"Here's one part of me making up to you..." he leans in close and softly pecks her lips. Not knowing that someone is watching them from the parking lot.

Sonic watches as Amy kisses him back and pushes herself against him. Shadow's hands on her waist as they kiss. He rubs up and down her back as the kiss deepens and lightly goes over her butt and squeezes it making her giggle.

"What the fuck?" Sonic growls to himself watching the two before him. He never, EVER thought she would do something like this. At all. Not even once, since she's still stuck on trying to get back at him. Was this one of her moves to do that? Or is it something more?

_What the hell does he think he's doing to my girl... I mean... Amy_...

_So this is how Amy felt when she saw me with Tina like that?_

He knows he was and is doing the same thing with Tina, frowns, and tries to look away as Amy and Shadow pull apart from one another. Amy blushing and Shadow smiling at her. Rouge walks out from the building. She stops and smiles at Shadow hugging Amy and kissing her once more before opening his car door for her.

"I'll see you two later!" she waves them off as she heads for her car. Rouge watches Shadow's car leave and turns for the parking lot, she stops as she sees Sonic standing by his own car and looking down. He looks sad, mad, and jealous all at the same time.

_I can't believe this day! She wins and doesn't even know it! This wasn't even planned!  
><em>

_But I can't let it get to me, I have to remain tough. Even if it hurts this bad to see her with. Knowing it hurts her just as much for her to see me with Tina... _

_I have to turn her attention back to me somehow!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End! Hope that wasn't too long for you. Sorry for any mistakes.<br>**

**Next chapter coming soon again. **

**Wow, I reached 100 already, thanks so much! I hope to get much more this time, if possible. And also hope that I can keep this story up and wont end it mid-finishing. (Mainly because I'm starting to think this story isn't good or good enough, .)**

** This chapter literally took me forever, because I lost what I originally wrote and had to start all over.  
><strong>

**To anyone who has an idea for the next chapter, I will use any idea you can give me in the next chapter, but if you don't have one, I'll move on to the next! Any other ideas given maybe used tho, XD (R&R)**

**Peace~!  
><strong>


	21. Date Night & His Desire

**Sorry for the wait. School has me stressed again, but TGIF! xD**

**I used a mixture of the ideas I got in reviews, and thanks by the way!  
><strong>

**Anyway, here it is. Enjoy, ^_^  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster: Chapter 20**

* * *

><p><strong>The next night...<br>**

**Rouge sits in her living room reading a book titled "Why Men Won't Listen." She's on the twentieth page. Her hand reaches for the remote, and she turns on the T.V. It lands right on the weather channel. Looks like it's going to be raining later that night. DEPRESSING! She groans as she flips the T.V off and tosses the remote on the table in front of her. She's still mad about Knuckles and thinking about what she learned yesterday from Stella. That's why she's had her nose in that book. Just as she's about to start reading again, the sounds of heels walking down the stairs from upstairs fills her ears. She turns her head to see Amy coming down them...**

"My oh, my. Look at Miss Rose here." Rouge smiles as she closes her book and places it on her lap.

Amy is wearing a silvery, baby blue dress with a relaxed turtle neck design, a dual cross-over detail and open shoulder, long sleeves. The fabric is soft to the touch with a textured half belt front with chain accents. The bottom stops just above her mid-thighs and has elastic sides for a hip hugging joy along her waist. Silver strapped heels, the diamond pearl necklace, three matching diamond studs varying in sizes in both ears, and a single silver bracelet dangling on her right wrist.

She's had her hair done earlier that day into a curly hairstyle, all her hair combed onto one side of her head covering some of her left eye. The ends of her hair are dyed a darker pink and red color mixed in it. Her eyelashes are curled, her eyes glowing of a sea-green pigment, nails done in French tips and feet pedicured, giving off a rosy fragrance, and her whole body and outfit glowed as of an angel.

Rouge watches Amy as she nervously laughs as she makes her way into the living room with her. "You're really dressed up tonight! Where are you going?"

"Shadow is picking me up in a minute, and I thought it would be nice if I changed my appearance up a bit." Amy explains as she holds her silver purse close to her side hip.

"Awe, you look amazing, sweetie! I know he'll go crazy over it. Where are you guys-" Rouge is cut off my the doorbell ringing. She jumps up from the sofa and races to the door before Amy could reach it or even make an effort to go answer it.

_Damn, Rouge! I'm not ready!_

Amy's ready getting dressed up wise, but not ready for how Shadow would react to her new groans as she sighs as she waits nervously for him to come inside.

Her back is to the door as Rouge and Shadow make their way inside.

"And there is Miss Rose herself all done up for you." Rouge says slyly making Shadow chuckle. He's wearing a black suit and dress shoes, with a white undershirt and a dark red tie.

His footsteps suddenly stop as his eyes trace up the back of Amy's legs, wide hips, small waist, slim back, and up to her newly done hair. Hearing them behind her, Amy slowly turns her body to reveal herself to him. She looks to the ground in complete nervousness as her cheeks are stained with a rosy red color.

_Does he like it? Or does he hate it? Ugh, why did I do this, I could have stayed the same like I've always been. But... _

Footsteps heading in her direction snaps her from her thoughts. "Huh?" Shadow gently lifts her face up to meet his own. His eyes pierce through hers, a smirk forms on his face as Amy is flustered to have him to so close.

"You look amazingly.. beautiful..." his voice low, but whispering close to her ears as she melts in his arms.

Suddenly, she feels her legs go numb making her fall forward into his arms. "T-thanks."

"You're welcome, Rose." a stronger blush forming on the pink female in his grasp. He sweetly kisses her cheek making her glow with embarrassment as she stutters to speak.

_Sonic never said that me before..._

As the two look into each others eyes, Rouge stands to the side and taps her foot on the cold, hardwood floor. To get their attention, she clears her throat startling them.

"Well, if you two kids are done staring at each other!" she exaggerates making Amy and Shadow laugh. "Why don't you tell me where you guys are heading off to." she suggests.

Shadow, still with Amy in his arms, rolls his eyes. "Kids? You're hardly the one to talk! The way you bully people around."

"Oh really? At least I don't joke around all the time like some crazy ass clown on steroids!" She smiles playfully.

"Whatever." he tries to ignore her antics.

"That's all you have to say?" the bat asks him and gets no reply.

Rouge laughs shortly and turns to the pink female in his arms. "Remember Amy." she starts. "Men are like lava lamps. They may be pretty to look at, but they're not that bright!"

Amy covers her mouth before a laugh escapes from her, but Rouge doesn't mind letting her laugh out.

"Well, this is really funny coming from the girl who-" Shadow is suddenly stopped.

Amy manages to cover his mouth before the words he wants to say accidentally spill out. "Haha... We need to get going soon or we'll miss our reservations!"

Rouge smiles once again. "Oh, you two are going to a restaurant? How sweet! Which one?"

"Jaya Malaysian."

"Awe, that place is so romantic! Anything else I should know?"

Sensing her nosiness, Shadow mumbles. "Not really, you nosy bat-" but Amy steps on his foot making him groan in pain. He snaps his eyes to her, but she continues her conversation with Rouge.

Amy answers her anyway and ignores his stares. "A horror-thriller film."

"Oooh, what movie to be exact?"

"The new one that came out today, The Woman In Black."

"Really, I want to see that so bad-"

As Rouge goes on and on, Shadow gets a bored look on his face as he listens to her continuous talking and questioning them down.

_We don't have time for this... _He pulls Amy towards the door just as Rouge is about to question them any further.

"Hey! Trying to hurry outta here!" Rouge yells at him.

Shadow stops at the door. "Sorry, Rouge. We really have to get going." he simply says to the nosy bat.

Rouge folds her arms. "Yeah, I see. Sorry about that." Out of nowhere, she hears her cell phone ring (a new one that Amy was able to buy with the money she won at the beauty competition). She goes to answer it as Amy waits for her. However, Shadow is more than ready to go at the moment.

"She's probably still mad about Knuckles..." Amy says offhandedly as she holds onto Shadow's arm.

Shadow thinks for a minute and then smiles. "Mmm... I see. But still-"

They hear Rouge yell "Really? Right now!" and a loud, girlish squeal come from her in the living room. She comes running back with a hug smile on her face and her cell phone hugged to her chest confusing. Amy and Shadow both have confused looks.

"Have a good time you two! I'll see you guys later tonight!" Rouge waves goodbye and immediately begins to push them out the door.

"And don't forget to have an umbrella handy. It's going to be raining." She tosses a small, black umbrella to Amy who catches it.

"Wait- Rouge!" Amy falls into Shadow's arms again as Rouge pushes her out. She looks back to see her friend smiling and waving them off. The door closes before Amy could ask what's gotten into Rouge all of sudden.

"That was... weird."

"You're telling me!"

Amy shakes her head and turns to Shadow who extends his arm to her. "Let's go." She gives off a warm smile and takes his arm into her arms.

"Alright."

_This is gonna be fun for a change!_

As they head for the car, Amy looks down toward her chest to the pearl necklace and gently touches it. Remembering who brought it for her from previous years.

_Mmm... Sonic... If only he knew..._

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow opens the door for Amy to get inside, and he goes to his side of the car preparing to leave. As the car leaves the side of the house, another car is slowly pulling up to where Shadow's car previously was. It's a red Audi R8 V10. It parks near the curb, and out pop Knuckles with his phone to his ear...<strong>

"Yeah, I'm outside right now." He smiles looking toward her house and then after Shadow's car leaving. "Was that Shadow's car I just saw leaving?"

Rouge on the other end. "Huh? Oh yeah! He's taking her out to eat at Jaya Malaysian and then afterwards to the movies."

_Out to eat, huh?_

"Oh, well. I'll be in a minute." he tells her as he starts his walk toward the house.

"Alright. I'll be _waiting_..." her voice low and seducing as she hangs up the phone.

Just as Knuckles closes his phone, another call comes in coming from Sonic. "What up?"

"Aye, man. What's up?" Sonic says back.

"Nothing much, I'm just over Rouge's house about to chill with her for the night." Knuckles tells him.

He hears Sonic chuckle. "So she forgave you?"

"I don't know yet. I just called her right then and told her I was on my way. She didn't sound mad over the phone, but who knows?" he jokes.

"Ahh, I see. How about Amy? She there?" Sonic asks knowing that Amy still stays with Rouge in her house.

Knuckles shakes his head. "Nah, Rouge said she's out with Shadow on another date."

The other end of the phone is quiet for a few moments. "Sonic?"

"Yeah. I hear ya." Sonic finally answers him. His voice sounding a bit angry.

Knuckles sighs knowing how Sonic feels about Amy being with Shadow now. "What your plans tonight?"

Sonic doesn't answer him right away, but he eventually does. "Going out with Tina to Jaya Malaysian and going to see some movie she wanna see afterwards."

_Jaya Malaysians? The movies? _

"Wait, Sonic I gotta tell you that Amy and Shadow are-"

The sounds of a car starting and Tina's voice are heard in the background. Sonic seems to be talking to her now. "Hey, man. I gotta get going. Talk to you later!"

"Wait, I gotta tell you!" the line goes dead. Knuckles shakes his head and stuffs his phone inside his pocket.

_Well, their night should be interesting..._

* * *

><p><strong>[Outside Jaya Malaysian on 90 Baxter St<strong>**reet.]**

**Shadow opens the door to let Amy walk inside the exotic Chinese and Asian restaurant featuring a luxury dining room, dance floor, lounge area, and bar. As Amy steps in, she's greeted by the smell of good food, enchanting performs, and a romantic atmosphere. Inside, the two walk down a long red carpet to meet a waiter ready to take their orders and usher them to their seats. Standing at an shiny oak podium is a orange peacock with rainbow colored tail feathers, and wearing a purple, black, and white uniform. She smiles as Amy and Shadow reach her...**

"Hello, how may I help you lovely couple tonight?"

Shadow steps forward. "Hi, I have a reservation for two tonight under the name..." he stops for a second to look toward Amy with a weird look and then turns to whisper something to the woman.

"Oh, okay. Hold on for a minute." she nods and goes to fetch her reservation book.

Amy eyes him. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." he simply says as the woman comes back with the book and is flipping through it.

She stops on a page and sets the book down."Yes, I have Sheldon reserved for two tonight."

Shadow groans and face palms. "I said don't say that name out loud."

"Oh! My apologies!" the woman quickly apologizes.

_Sheldon? _

Amy questions, but then remembers something from long ago. "Oh yeah. You're middle name is Sheldon!" she laughs knowing how irritated Shadow would be. She's forgotten about his funny middle name until now.

"Shut-up..." Shadow groans again only making Amy laugh at him more.

"HAHA, Sheldon!" she can't stop laughing now.

The woman laughs nervously as she sets her book down and picks up some menus from under the podium. "This way! I'll lead you to your table."

Amy tugs on Shadow's arm. "Yeah, come on SHELDON!"

"Ugh, this is gonna be one long ass dinner." Shadow complains as she playfully pulls him along after the waitress.

Amy only laughs as she continues to whisper his middle name to him to purposely get on his nerves.

**On their way to the table, many men, even ones with wives, girlfriends, and family, turn to look at Amy and Shadow as they make their way through. They look as if they're surprised to see her their. And even more so to see such a pretty girl such as she appeared to be. Amy doesn't mind and is even oblivious to it for a few moments, because she's still teasing Shadow about his middle name. Soon, however, she soon feels nearly everyone's eyes on her and him, so she stops her teasing to move closer to him seeking comfort. She even sees one fellow get a smack on the back of the head from his girlfriend. The photos she took the previous day haven't been published yet, but when they are, she knows to expect even more even than what she's getting right now.**

**They finally reach their table. Two purple velvet cushioned chairs, a nice large table covered with a silk cloth, silverware, wine glasses, two lit candles, and a rose placed in the center of the table.** **The female receptionist stops and waits for them to sit. Shadow pulls out Amy's chair for her and then takes his own seat...**

"Your waiter tonight will be Remmy. He'll be here shortly to take your orders." she sets down two menus in front of them.

She leaves them.

Amy takes the menu and begins looking through it. Shadow just stares at her, and she soon notices.

"What?"

Shadow laughs to himself. "We really have to go through this again?"

She raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Remember the lunch at that small cafe? You don't even say 'Wow, Shadow! This place is absolutely beautiful!' or 'Thanks for bringing me here, Shad. This place looks amazing.' or something like that. But NOOOOO, first thing you do is pick up the menu to start looking for your next FEAST!" he emphasizes.

"Oh, I wouldn't be trying to make fat jokes, SHELDON!"

He rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't be trying to order the whole menu."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he looks elsewhere to avoid her hard stare.

She scoffs and smiles. "Better not be."

"Better not be my ass..." he whispers to himself, but she still manages to hear it.

"Got something to say?" she raises her voice to intimidate him.

Shadow looks up to meet her glowing emerald eyes staring back at his crimson ones. "If I did, I would have said it. But you're too busy trying to see what you have stuff down your throat." he laughs making her blush brightly in embarrassment.

Amy gasps and growls. "Sheldon..." she starts to say something else, but a figure walking toward their table catches her attention.

_Oh no..._

A familiar brown wolf with those same bright blue eyes, and dressed in a uniform is making his way over to them.

_The same pervy wolf bothering me at the cafe. Ugh! What a coincidence!_

Immediately, Shadow notices her sudden change in attitude.

"What's wrong?"

Amy slowly points her finger up to the waiter coming to their table. "Him again." she grimaces.

"Oh, him. Don't worry, he wont try ANYTHING if I'm around." his words comfort her as he places a hand on hers. She blushes and nods slightly.

As the he looks up to see them sitting their at his assigned table His eyes land directly on Amy and a devious smirk forms on his lips, but it slowly fades away as he sees Shadow sitting at the table with her.

"Hello, I'm Remmy. You're waiter for the evening." he tries to sound as good as possible.

_Great! _Amy smiles softly at him to be nice.

Shadow does the opposite and glares at him, and recieves one back.

"What would you two like to drink?"

Amy looks toward the menu again. "Mmm.. A large sweet tea."

Remmy writes it down and waits for Shadow's next.

Shadow doesn't say a thing, but still glares at the wolf before him. "Grr..."

"Ummm... What would you like sir?" Remmy asks nervously, but keeps his composure.

Shadow still doesn't answer him. Amy sighs and answers for him. "The same thing for him too!"

Remmy quickly writes it down and rushes to go get the drinks. As soon as he's gone,

"I hate sweet tea."

"What the hell? Why didn't you say what you wanted then instead of just sitting there and having a staring contest with him?" she laughs.

"Because I don't like him." he tells her and gets a blank look.

"OK, Sheldon. Whatever you say." she picks up her menu again. She begins to look through the dinner options as Shadow just stares at her.

He gets up to leave for a second. "And where are you going?" she stops him.

"Oh, I'm going to tell the chefs in the kitchen you've arrived!" he teases her.

"Awe, shut-up, Shaddie! I'm going to get you for your fat jokes!" Amy manages to hit him in his side as he makes his way to the bathroom in the back of the restaurant.

**For the few moments that Shadow is gone****, Amy is looking intently into the menu and sits alone at their table****. At the same time, another couple makes their way into the dining area, and cause the same commotion as Amy and Shadow did. It's Sonic and Tina, both dressed in the most freshest attire they have for the evening. Tina in a tight white, laced dress cutting close to above her thighs, high heeled stilettos, ****flashy necklace, and earrings.** **Sonic in a casual white dress buttoned-up top, dark blue tie, ****black jacket, and black shiny black shoes. **

**Tina is hugging close to Sonic as the receptionists leads them to their table across the room. Along the way, a decent amount of people call out to him to say hi and stuff like that. And girls give him looks and stares he's used to, but Tina keeps them at bay by her death glares...  
><strong>

"Would you stop scaring them?" Sonic jokes as he catches on to what she's doing.

Tina only laughs. "But I need to keep those stupid whores at bay cause you're mine." she hugs him even more as she blushes.

_Mmm... _His mind seems to be on something, or more specifically someone else.

_She's on a date with him right now..._

The guilt and the jealous feelings are still looming over him from yesterday and from what Knuckles told him not too long ago. So he's hoping this date with Tina to make her forget about yesterday and help take his mind off of her for at least one night. But it seems that that wont be as easy as he originally thought

He sighs and hugs her back and his eyes travel all over the restaurant and stop on one person in particular. "I am seeing things?" he whispers to himself.

His vision is blurred by a pink female sitting along at a reserved table. The ends of her curled hair colored with a deep pink and red hue adding a certain sexiness, her long slim legs arched up to show the slenderness of them. She's looking down at a menu on the table before her as she pulls back her hair behind ear. She seems as if she's completely ignoring the noises of the people around her and avoiding the stares of the men also.

"Who's that...?" he whispers again and notices a waiter walk to her table and set down two drinks and a basket of buttered bread. She looks up and smiles to him. The wolf exchanges the same smile and by the looks of it, he's about to make a move on her. Seeing this, Sonic feels the need to go over there in an instance. But he's stopped.

"So it is her."

_She looks so different, so mysterious, so... gorgeous..._

Shadow stands behind the wolf and taps on his shoulder making him jump slightly. The waiter quickly leaves stands aside away from her.

_And she's with him and not me. _Seeing her looking as beautiful as ever, and him not being the one with her out on a date like that with her looking like that gets to him, and bad. Seeing other men stare in jealously seeing her with Shadow.

"Sonic, come on!" Tina snaps him out of his gaze as the receptionists waves them over to their table. It's right behind Amy's and Shadow's.

_Shit! _Reluctantly, Sonic follows Tina to their table, and manages to avoid any detection from Amy and Shadow.

As the two sit, a waiter services them right away. Sonic sinks down in his seat a bit to avoid being seen.

_Well, this is great!_

**[At Amy's and Shadow's table.]**

**The two make their orders and Remmy leaves to go tell the chefs...**

"Well, did you tell the chefs?" she remembers what he said before leaving to go to the bathroom.

Shadow smirks. "Yeah. They said they've handle hungry people like you before. So they can manage."

Amy fake laughs. "Oh yeah. I'm REALLY hungry." she rubs her tummy playfully making him smile.

"I can tell. You already ate two pieces of the damn bread!"

"Whatever, Sheldon." she takes a bite of another piece of bread, and he watches her as she does.

"I thought these were for the TABLE." he says.

Amy rolls her eyes. "WE the only ones sitting here. WE ARE THE TABLE." she laughs.

"You mean YOU are the table!"

She throws a small piece of the bread at him hitting him in the face. She laughs seeing it go straight into his mouth, and he nearly chokes.

"HA! GOAL!" she jokes as she claps.

Shadow has no choice, but to chew and swallow it.

"That's what you get for trying to get smart with me." she says to him as she reaches down to get something out of her purse.

Shadow happens to see Sonic and Tina sitting directly behind them. As soon as she leans back up,

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." she gets up from the table, but Shadow grabs her arm.

"Wait." Knowing that if she turns around, all hell would break loose immediately. She gives him a weird stare.

"What?"

Luckily, Remmy is on his way back with their meals. "Our food is back." He hopes that this would stop her for the time being.

"Oh, yay!" she sits back down.

Remmy sits down a steaming bowl of Wonton soup, Mixed Vegetable salad, and a large plate of Shrimp with Lobster Sauce with Minced Pork right in front of Amy. While Shadow is Malaysian Pork Chop In Sweet BBQ Sauce meal.

"Damn." escapes his lips seeing how much she actually ordered.

The pink hedgehog licks her lips hungrily as she smells the nice aroma the food is giving off. Shadow is looking at his meal then to hers.

"Go ahead and say it! I know you want to." she beckons him to speak his mind.

Shadow smiles and shakes his head. "I got a simple, humble meal..." he stops for a second.

"Go on."

"And you...Oh, you. Amy... What you have there is a hungry man plate." Amy bursts out laughing hearing him say that.

"I mean damn. I didn't even get that much." he teases her further making her blush once again.

"Shut-up and eat, Sheldon!"

**[With Sonic and Tina.]**

**That whole time, Sonic has been listening to Shadow's and Amy's conversation. Noting that Shadow is teasing her about how much she eats. He admits that she eats a lot like Shadow said. Tina's been talking about her day and what's been going on with her thinking that Sonic is listening to her every word. But his mind is on Amy and her date with Shadow. Trying to listen to what they were saying, but at the same time trying to pay attention to Tina. Their food arrives, and even then she continues to talk. Receiving occasional yeahs, ohs, that's nice, and other comments from Sonic...**

"What the matter with you?" she taps her fork against her plate.

Sonic stops his thoughts and looks up at her. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

Tina gives him a look before speaking again. "Are you thinking about HER?" she questions.

A disdained look appears on his face. "Well..."

"I see." her voice cold. Tina leans up and kisses him gently on the lips getting a kiss back from him. She sits back in her seat and smiles to him.

"Don't worry about that whore anymore. You have me now."

_Whore? Amy's FAR from that... _Sonic flinches. "She's not a whore. So don't call her that."

Tina looks shocked to hear this from him. "Excuse me?" she asks to make sure she heard right.

"Just don't call her that, okay?" he touches her hand on the table so she wouldn't be so mad.

She only rolls her eyes and smiles faintly. "Fine, but don't let her call me one either!" she goes back to her meal as does Sonic.

**Over on the dance floor in the room across the dining room. A familiar song plays on the surround sound system...**

_Ladies and gentlemen _

_ This here is another one for the steppers _

_ DJ Wayne Williams put the record on_

**[From the Amy's and Shadow's table.]**

**Amy and Shadow are done eating their meals. She's about to order dessert when she hears Happy People by R Kelly from across the room...**

"Ooh, I love that song!" she giggles feeling happy too.

Seeing an opportunity to get her away from ordering dessert. Shadow gets up and reaches for her hand.

"Come on."

"Really? Why"

"You did say you love that song right?" he asks.

She nods happily. "Yeah, but I still want some dessert."

Shadow sighs and shakes his head. "I'm going to say this as nicely as possible." he takes a deep breathe.

"GET OFF YOUR BIG ASS AND TAKE YOUR ASS TO THE DANCE FLOOR WITH ME!" his voice loud and attracting attention.

Amy glows in embarrassment as some people star and laugh. Mostly men. Tina happens to hear him and moves her head to the side to see them right in front of their table. She quickly looks away and sees the look on Sonic's face.

Amy still sits at the table too embarrassed to get up.

"IF THAT DON'T MOTIVATE YOU, THEN GET OFF YOUR **FAT** ASS!" he says to make it even worse.

Having enough of his teasing she jumps up. "Okay, okay, just shut-up!"

She grabs his hand and they both rush into the other room where other people were dancing to the song.

_Where do we go soon as the weekend gets here_

_ The club _

_ Why _

_ To party and have some fun_

Amy and Shadow find themselves in the middle of the dance floor. Their bodies start to move to the music as the beat guides their movements.

Feeling a need to keep her anger under control, Tina heads for the girls room leaving Sonic to himself. He sneaks off to the next room to watch their dance. He manages to see them in the middle of the dance floor

_Happy people _

_ (yeah, yeah yeah, yeah) _

_ Keeps the world turning, turning, turning _

_ Oh I believe that, happy people _

_(yeah, yeah yeah, yeah)_

_ Keep us dancing, dancing, dancing_

"She certainly looks happy." Sonic says in a low, painful way. He feels an ache in his heart as he watches Amy move her body closer to Shadow's. Everyone cheering them on as they take over the whole dance floor.

_Step to the left, step to the right _

_Spin around and bring it down tonight _

_Bring it on up, move in close _

_Let me see you and your partner stroll_

In sync, Amy and Shadow swiftly move their bodies to the left then to the right. Shadow takes Amy's hand above her head to make her twirl making her dress flow showing off her slender, smooth legs. Knowing everyone is watching and clapping for them. Amy dips it down against Shadow and brings it back up as his hands move around her waist.

"Why the fuck am I feeling like this...?"

_I miss her THAT bad? I want her SO bad...  
><em>

"Sonic, come on we're going." Tina sneaks up behind him and drags him away, to pay the bill, and leave the restaurant to head for the movies.

Amy and Shadow continue to dance on the dance floor, and after a while, they head back to their table.

_That was fun!_

As they reach their table, Amy sees a table behind them where a couple already had left.

_Mmm... must have left quickly..._

* * *

><p><strong>[A while later.] <strong>

**Amy and Shadow now find themselves in the Spotlight Movie Theater, not too far from the restaurant. At the movie stand, Shadow buys two tickets for The Woman In Black movie. Upon receiving their tickets, the two head inside. Amy walks right toward the snack bar. Shadow stops as she waits in line behind another couple. Shadow walks up behind her...**

"What are you doing?"

"I want some popcorn." she says, but then adds. "And some soda, and some lemon heads, and a Reese's cup!" she smiles innocently.

"But you just ate a full course meal. PLUS dessert!" he laughs making her do so too.

Amy shakes her head. "Come on, Sheldon! You know me."

"Stop calling me that name."

"Only when you stop making fat jokes!" she turns her back to him.

She gets her snacks, and they head to their designated theater. Inside, it's dark with only the movie screen as the only available light for movement. People were already packed inside, and few seats were available. So the two rush to find the right seats. Amy spies two seats in the middle, turns to Shadow only to see him gone, and instead a purple cat coming her way.

_Why is he always gone when this happens?_

"Hey, babe! You hear alone?"

"No actually, I'm waiting for my _boyfriend_!" she says harshly before turning her back to him.

"Awe, don't be like that, babe. I'm only trying to get to know you." he places a hand on her shoulder.

_WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP TOUCHING ME!_

She's about to turn around and sock him one in the jaw. "She's not interested." Shadow grabs the dude from behind and pulls him back.

"Oh really? I didn't hear her say that!" the cat yells at him picking a fight. The two raise a commotion as people turn to stare. Amy sees a staff member walking toward them and carrying a flashlight and night stick. So she slips herself to the seats she found available.

The staff separates the two. "That's enough you two. Now back to your seats!"

The purple cat only grunts as he's lead to his seat in front. Shadow shakes his head and looks over to see Amy waiving him over. He makes it to her and sits down.

"Where did you go that time?" she asks as soon as he does.

"I got separated from you and was looking for you until I saw that damn cat." he tells her making her laugh.

She pops some popcorn in her mouth. "At least you're here now." she kisses his cheek.

Shadow blushes faintly, but thankfully, the darkness of the movie theater makes it so she doesn't notice. The movie it about to start shortly. Only previews are playing right now.

Amy is already eating some of her popcorn and sipping on her large Coca Cola drink. Shadow is looking around the place and sees the purple cat standing up in his seat to talk to another girl behind him right in front of him and Amy's seat. Shadow looks to Amy eating her popcorn and watching the previews. His eyes going toward her popcorn and then back to the popcorn.

"Mmm..." he reaches his hand into her box full of popcorn.

"Hey! Wait are you doing?" she tries to stop him.

"Let me at least have some. I paid for the damn popcorn." Amy rolls her eyes and lets him have it.

Shadow smiles. "Thanks, fatty."

Amy smacks his head. "Your Welcome, Sheldon!"

He ignores her and takes the hand full of popcorn in one hand. He smirks as he yells,

"HEY, DOWN IN FRONT!" in a loud, rough voice before throwing the hand full of popcorn straight toward the purple cat's face making him fall back on the floor. The girls he was talking to start to burst out and giggles as do other people around them.

Shadow holds back a laugh and grabs Amy's hand for them to duck before the cat could see who did it. The cat is soon carried out by staff because of the loud fuss.

Shadow and Amy lean back up and laugh as they see the cat being carried off. "That was so mean!"

"Sucks for him."

**[Behind them. Two rows back.]**

Sonic is looking at the two in disbelief with Tina next to him laying on his arm.

"How are they here too!"

During the whole movie, Sonic can't concentrate on him and his date with Tina. His whole focus keeps going back to Amy and Shadow. Feeling even more jealously than before. And feeling even more desire to be with her. Wanting her back.

Soon the movie is over. It was awesome and worth the money judging by the comments by many of the moviegoers.

Everyone begins to file out.

* * *

><p><strong>[Back at Rouge's house- Close to Midnight. The sky looks cloudy and it smells like rain.]<br>**

**Shadow pulls up behind Knuckle's car...**

"Is that Knuckles' car?" he asks as he opens her car door.

Amy eyes the car, but it's too dark to see. "I don't know for sure, but yeah. I think so."

They head for the house and stop at the door for her to dig out the house keys. Upon entering the house, the living room is dark. In the living room, they see Knuckles and Rouge fast asleep on the couch. They seem to be naked, but have a blanket covering them.

"So that's what she was so excited about.." Amy giggles and takes Shadow's hand leading them up to her bedroom.

**[Elsewhere. Sonic's house.]**

**He and Tina have already made it home. They're already having a heavy make-out session up in his bedroom. However, Sonic is feeling guilty even doing it. Tina stops it and heads for the bathroom to change into something more sexy leaving Sonic on the bed...**

"I can't get her outta my head." his hormones start to go wild.

_I gotta see her!_

He jumps up and goes to the bathroom to knock. "Aye, Tina. I'll be back!" he yells to her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!" Before hearing her yell back at him. Sonic is out of the door within seconds.

**[In front of Rouge's house.]**

**Is raining outside, but Sonic doesn't mind getting drenched in a little rain. (Yes, he ran there.)**

** He wants to see Amy, so the fact that he's now soaked doesn't matter to him. He slowly walks up toward the house and looks up at the windows. On the top floor, he sees a light on in a room. Suspecting it's Amy, he sees a womanly silhouette followed by an another one. His eyes dart onto the curb to see two cars there, he already knows one is Knuckles', so the other has to be Shadow's. **

**His fist clench as he looks back up to see the two shadows embrace behind the closed curtains. **

"What the fuck!" his blood boils even thinking about Shadow doing THAT with Amy. The two shadows suddenly fall on each other.

_I'm going in there!_

He rushes up to the side of the house to climb up the white ladder type wall on the side of the house to get to the room. The rain continues to drench him in water.

**[In Amy's room.]**

**Shadow trips on a shoe on the floor and falls on top of Amy when his phone rings from his back pocket...**

He quickly lifts himself and her up, and answers his phone. "Hello?"

On the phone it sounds like yelling. "Okay, okay, I'm coming." he hangs up.

"Who was that?" she asks seeing the dreaded look on his face.

"Silver. Apparently, Blaze had a nightmare and set the apartment on fire."

Amy holds back a laugh. "Oh, well I guess you gotta go now."

Shadow nods and kisses her forehead. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"It's okay. Thanks for the great night... Sheldon!" she teases him one last time.

Shadow chuckles shortly before turning to go. "Night."

"Goodnight!"

Amy watches him leave, "Guess I'll shower before bed!" she strips off her clothing and heads for the shower. A few minutes of the running water and flowery body wash and she's out.

She walks back into her room, still soaking wet and holding a white towel close to her naked form. As she does, she hears a knocking at her balcony door. She jumps back in fright and looks toward the door.

"What the?" She begins to suspect it must have been the rain or something, but the knocking comes again. So she slowly makes her way over to the door and pulls them open.

To be faced with none other than...

"Sonic?" she gasps seeing him there soaked in rain from head to toe. He doesn't say a word, they only stare at once another for the few moments.

_What is he doing here?_

He holds the sides of his arms before speaking, "I'm wet."

Amy slaps her forehead. "Really, Sonic?"

She lets himself to help him escape from the rain. As he walks in he trails in rain soaking the floor.

Amy turns herself to face him, and holds the towel even closer to her form. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you that's why." She looks to his eyes to see them lowered. Him eying her body protected by the thin towel.

"Are you alright?" she gets no answer. Instead, she's wrestled to the bed with great force. Her neck is showered with kisses and gentle love bites as she struggles to fight back the feeling of desire herself.

"Sonic, stop!" she begs him, but he doesn't listen. His tongue licks across her chest. His hands grope along the sides of her waist. As his lower body moves closer to hers, she feels his member hard and rubbing against her delicate flower.

Their lips met, and he gives her fiery kiss full of passion, love, and desire. Something, she's never felt before. Feeling him pull back and stopping himself, Sonic looks deeply and lovingly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself..." he whispers low. He lifts his body above hers.

Amy blushes madly and looks up at him seeing the pain, desire, and hate for all that has happened between them in his eyes.

"I'll go." Seeing as Shadow is gone, and not having any sexual relations with her. But Amy stops him by touching his face.

"You can stay." she says gently. Seeing no harm in letting him stay, even if they were in the situation they were in right now. Besides the rain is pouring down even harder now.

Sonic suddenly forgets about leaving Tina at home. "Alright.."

He nods and moves off of her, so she could get up and get dressed in something more appropriate. She heads back to the bathroom, and soon walks back out dressed in a big t-shirt. Sonic is laying in the bed under the covers wearing absolutely nothing.

Amy knows this because off to the side, she sees all this clothes, including his boxers all piled on the floor. She blushes hard and feels the heat radiate over her body as she walks to the bed. She goes to her closet to retrieve a blanket and heads back for the bed. Sonic eyes her seeing what she's doing. She sits down over the covers and pulls the blanket over herself.

"What you can't sleep under the covers with me?" he questions with a smirk.

Amy rolls her eyes. "Me and you BOTH know what will happen if I do that." she remarks.

Sonic only laughs as she flickers off the light. He lays his head on her waist and closes his eyes.

She begins to rub the back of his head. "Sonic?"

"Mmm?"

"Tomorrow, you better explain why you were outside in the rain on my balcony."

"Mhm..."

The two drift off peacefully to sleep as Sonic hugs close to her body without going too far. The sounds of the falling rain outside fills the room.

_Haven't done this in a while... But still, he better tell me why he came to my house this time of the night..._

* * *

><p><strong>End... Hope that was okay.<br>**

**Remember to review, I love reading about what you guys think, ;)**

**Anymore ideas, Appreciated!**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	22. What Just Happened?

**Here is the next chapter, and I think it's time I add in some more drama with this one, ;)**

**This next idea is thanks to Coffee and Twinkies and Nikky! Thank-you, xD  
><strong>

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster: Chapter 21**

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning around seven o' clock.<strong>

**[Downstairs.] **

**Knuckles is the first to awake as the sound of birds tweeting comes through the bathroom in the kitchen. He leans himself up and stretches his arms to go wash up, he tries to get up from his resting place, but something hinders him. Feeling a form next to him, his eyes land on Rouge sleeping soundly next to him. He smiles warmly and gently moves her body over so not to wake her. As soon as he's moved her, he heads for the stairs and down the halls. He stops briefly and looks around to find the bathroom. He hasn't been in Rouge's house that much, so he really doesn't know where it is. Practically picking a random white door that is creaked open, Knuckles casually to the door and pushes it open. He takes a few steps inside and realizes...**

"What the-"

His eyes land on Amy and Sonic laying asleep in her bed. Amy's laying soundly asleep on top of Sonic with his arm laying across her back, one arm of her laying beside his head, and her other entwined with his one free hand.

"What's he doing-" his eyes wonder around the room and land on a pile of wet clothes lying in a bundle, and he gets and idea in his head. He slowly starts to back up for the door, but ends up bumping into.

"Knuckie, what are you doing up here?" He's startled and turns to face no one other than Rouge. She crosses her arms over her naked chest.

"H-hey! I was just..." Knuckles stutters with a blush on his face. "I was looking for the bathroom!"

She eyes him questionably. "You know? To use the bathroom?"

Rouge raises an eyebrow. "To use the bathroom?" she repeats after him. She turns to point to a similar white door across the hall. "You mean the one right over there?"

Knuckles nods quickly and begins to try and push Rouge out. "Y-yeah, thanks for showing me."

"Hey, wait! What were you doing in Amy's room?" she escapes his grasps to stop her and heads into the room herself. She stops as she sees Amy and Sonic asleep in her bed.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

Knuckles ends up covering her mouth before she could scream and wake the couple up from their sleep. He struggles to pull her out of the room and close the door with her fighting him.

He manages to pull her into back downstairs to calm her down. As soon as Rouge's calm enough to talk in a quieter voice...

"What was that?" she asks as Knuckles sits her on the sofa.

Knuckles shrugs. "I.. I don't know for sure but..." he sits down next to her. "I think they slept together."

"I saw his clothes on the floor and-"

Rouge's go as wide as they've ever been. "WHAT!" she almost jumps up, but he holds her down to keep her from going back up there.

"BUT-"

"Shush! Don't get so loud, or they'll wake up. We can't let them know that we know." he warns her.

"Let's keep it a secret, okay?" Knuckles pleads knowing what could happen.

Rouge is sat back down in his lap and sighs hard as he caresses her face. "Oh, alright." She gets a kiss on the cheek.

"You promise?"

"I promise, Knuckie. Sheesh!"

"Good, cause until they wake up..." he wrestles down on top of her.

"I'm down with you yet..." He smirks.

Rouge licks her lips and pulls his face to hers. "I was hoping you weren't."

**[Back upstairs - Inside Amy's room.]**

**Amy groans as she shifts her body and feels herself laying against something fairly warm. Her eyes slowly open and sunlight greets them making her shut them again and toss her head in the opposite direction. She opens them again to see her hand holding another. Feeling the need to use the bathroom very badly, she carefully lifts her body, let's go of Sonic's hand, and looks up to see him still asleep and slightly snoring as his chest rises and falls...**

_Last night... Sonic... he spent the night..._

"Sonic?" her voice low and quiet as if not to wake him. She sharply gasps as she feels a strong hand run over her slim back and to her butt. Her hands quickly move to cover her mouth to stop the sound, but it's too late. Somehow, he's able to hear it.

His left ear twitches and a small grin appears on his face.

"What an ass..." a faint blush forms on her cheeks.

Amy groans as she goes to get up, but a force prevents her from doing so. Sonic grabs her waist and pulls her back down on top of him. She uses her hands to stop her from falling directly on top of him. Instead she holds her body over him as his eyes flicker open to show his glowing green orbs staring back at her. Amy scowls seeing the grin still on his face.

"Good morning to you too." he says teasingly as he rubs his hands down her back.

She rolls her eyes. "Let me go."

"Why?" he holds her body still determined not to let her go.

"BECAUSE I said so. Now let go."

Sonic still wont do as she's said. Instead, he moves the covers off of him, flips himself and her over to where he's on top down and hovering over her body. Holding both of her arms down on both sides of her.

"And I say no because I don't want you to leave just yet!"

Amy looks away from his gaze and her eyes land on his lower region forgetting he slept with no clothes on.

"You're naked!" she screams at him as she tries to keep herself from looking. Her face turns almost as pink as her hair.

He chuckles. "Like you've never seen me naked before."

"Get off me please..." she pleads as he continues to toy with her.

_I REALLY need to pee!_

She starts again to push his body off of hers, but still doesn't succeed.

"Stop fighting me." Sonic strokes her face and moves his face close to hers to peck her lips. This instantly stops her struggling.

Amy looks toward his face again and deep into his eyes, only to have him smirk at her. She frowns.

"Turn that smile upside down!" Sonic teases her.

Amy rolls her eyes and continues to frown.

"Tisk Tisk,"She hears the sounds escape his lips.

Sonic shakes his head and begins to tickle her body as she burst out in a fit of laughs and giggles. One of her weaknesses he knows of.

"NOOOO, STOP IT!" she begs him as tears starts to flow from her eyes.

He doesn't let up though. He keeps on tickling her in her hot spots getting her both

"PLEASE LET ME GO!" her sides start to hurt from the continues sensation. His hands move all around her body to her arms, stomach, hips, thighs, down her legs, and to her feet.

"NOOO! STOP IT NOW!" she uses all her might and kicks him off of her and then races to the nearby bathroom. "I GOTTA PEEEEEE!"

The bathroom door slams. Sonic rubs his head and picks himself up off the floor. "Dammit, Amy." he laughs.

In a few minutes, he hears a toilet flush and the door to the bathroom open. Out walks Amy with her head down and the same blush on her face.

"You good now?" Sonic asks as he starts walk toward her.

Amy stops him. "No, you're still naked!"

"What about it?" he asks as he stares at her in wonderment.

"Put your clothes back on." she tells him as she tries to look away from his form.

"For what?" Sonic questions. "Like I said, It's not like you've never seen me naked before. The same goes for me too."

Amy glares at him. "What's that supposed to mean!"

"I've already seen you naked so many times, so I don't know why you're even wearing that big T-Shirt." he tells her offhandedly.

_What the hell?_

She storms up to him angrily and pushes him back on the bed. "BECAUSE I WANT TO! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

Sonic blinks once and gets a cocky smile, "Yeah. Just one." He leans himself up to her face. "You don't even have anything on under that, do you?" He points down to her lower body to make his point.

Amy has forgotten that when she went to change into something last night, she didn't bother in wearing underwear or a bra for that matter.

_How would he know that? _

"What? But?" she whispers to herself and looks down to her chest noticing her breast and something else. "Eeeh!" she squeals and covers her chest from him.

Sonic bursts out in laughs seeing her looking angrily and flustered toward him. "Nice to see I can still get you like that."

"Shut it, pervert!"

"Pervert, you say?" he grabs her and pulls him close to her. "I would hardly call it that!"

Amy's skin is flushing hot as she tries to get a loose from his grip, but he only ends up sitting her on his lap with her legs up on the bed. Feeling something poke her bottom, she begins to kick and scream.

"Let me go!" she orders him. "I-I can feel it!"

"Well, excuse me for having morning wood!"

Sonic being the guy that he is, still wont listen to her command. "Stop fighting me, will ya?"

"No!" she spits at him and continues at her attempts to get herself up. But it's no use. Sonic lets her continue to fight him off until she grows tired and bored of it.

"Finally calmed down." he sighs as he strokes her face only to have her turn from him and her arms crossed over her chest. "You're really stubborn right now."

She shrugs. "So what?"

"It's cute." the comment shocks Amy getting her to turn her face towards his.

_Did he say cute? He's never acted like this before...  
><em>

As if reading her mind. "Yes, I said it's cute." he laughs and Amy along with him.

Their laughing stops and soon, minutes past by without any one of the them talking. Only him holding her in the quietness until...

"You've really changed... a lot." Amy hears him say.

"Y-yeah, you have too." she manages to tell him back.

Sonic nods a little and looks down to her and starts to really take in her changed features. The soft gaze of her face looking up at his, her long silkish hair laying across his lap and against his chest, her womanly shape and weight in his arms.

_She's not the same anymore... She's changed..._

"I've missed holding you so much." his voice sounding strong.

"I-I.." she doesn't exactly know what to say.

"I'm **so** sorry for everything."

"Really?

He takes a deep breathe. "Yes. I... regret what I did to you.. I have ever since that night."

Amy is silent for a moment.

"Sonic?" she calls his name after his talking ceased.

He shakes his head. "Yeah?"

"I want to talk about it... You know why you did..." she stops too afraid to say the rest.

_Oh, no. I dreaded her asking this... _

Sonic knew this conversation would pop up soon, but not right then. So he's a little surprised and unsure about what he exactly he's able to tell her. He scratched the back of his head and starts to think. Feeling Amy's eyes looking at his every movement wondering how he would explain makes him even more nervous than he should be.

"Ummm..." he mutters something under his breath.

Amy tilts her head questioningly. "What was that?"

Sonic sighs.

_I still can't explain myself, because if I did... It wouldn't come out right..._

_I have to tell her at the right time, right place, AND in the right way. But now isn't that time or place...  
><em>

"Sonic?" she calls him again wanting an answer. He only sighs again knowing one thing he could do to avoid being questioned. He braces himself and uses one hand to pull her chin up to his face. Their lips barely touching before he moves in closer and bringing her body closer to his own.

Amy automatically kisses him back missing his touch, missing his lips against hers, and missing his love. She moans into his mouth as she slips her frail arms around his neck. Sonic begins to move more onto the bed and lays her down. He moves up along her body to kiss and bite gently on her lips to her chest. He uses one hand to rub up and down her sides, and the other to massage her thighs. She moans into his mouth feeling the sensation build up.

His tongue begins to trace up and around the nape of her neck making her smile.

"S-sonic.." she moans his name and starts to run her hand through his quills. Sonic stops for a split second to look into her face making her cheeks flush once again.

He smiles as he moves down to peck her lips again, and then moves to her ear. "I'm sorry."

"I love you, Ames..."

"Huh?" Amy feels a gust of wind, and looks up to see Sonic gone. She picks her body up to see him fully dressed and standing at the door. His clothes are still slightly damped.

_YOU ASSHOLE, YOU DID IT AGAIN!_

"SONIC!" she yells at the top of her lungs making it possible for it to be heard downstairs.

Sonic gives her a quick wink. "I love ya too, Ames!"

Amy blush's reddens hearing him. Before she could yell at him more, he's out in less than two seconds. Wanting to chase after him, Amy jumps up from her bed and runs out her bedroom door.

_He still hasn't told me why he came here last night either!_

**[Downstairs.]**

**Rouge and Knuckles heard Amy scream, so they quickly got dressed. As soon as they put on their last piece of clothing, Sonic is standing by the base of the stairs peering into the living room...**

"See you too had a goodnight!" he comments making the to jump.

Rouge scoffs. "Ha, I can say the same thing about you."

"Oh really?" Sonic questions her.

Rouge steps to him with her hands on her hips. "As the matter of fact, I can. Because-"

Knuckles is quick to over the female's mouth to stop her from telling the secret. "Haha, that's enough outta you." he laughs nervously.

She folds her arms and glares back at him angrily. "Mmhp!" Knuckles kisses her to calm her down, and it works for the moment.

Sonic chuckles. "That's what I thought. Hey, Knuckles. If you don't mind, I need a ride home."

"Yeah, I'll be out there in a second." Knuckles gives him the head up.

Sonic nods and then turns to Rouge. "Thanks for letting me crash, that rain was a killer last night."

"Gee. You're welcome. I didn't even know you were here, blue boy." she teases him making him laugh along with Knuckles.

"SONIC!" They all turn to see Amy standing at the top of the stairs with her fist clenched. Seeing it's time for him to go, Sonic blows a kiss to her, waves bye to Rouge, and speeds out the door. Knuckles kisses Rouge once more before heading for the door also.

It's too late as Amy trots down the stairs.

"Ugh, that jerk!" she steams.

_I'll get him next time, and he WILL have to answer to me then!_

Rouge walks over to her laughing and examines Amy's attire. _Looks like she just threw that on... is she naked under that? _She blushes from the thought and sees Amy giving her a strange look.

"I thought you would be used to that, Hun!" she really decides to keep seeing them sleeping together to herself for now.

"Yeah, you would think!" Amy sighs and heads for the living. Feeling worn out at the time, she drops on the sofa.

Rouge giggles. "You know men. Can't live with them. Can't live without them." she starts for the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast? I'm cooking."

"Sure." Amy sees her heading off for the kitchen.

"Alright. And when I'm done, you can tell me what happened on your date with Shadow!" she laughs and enters the kitchen.

Amy laughs nervously. "O-okay..." feeling a little bit guilty.

_I'm surprised she hasn't yet asked about Sonic being upstairs with me..._

Her hand reaches for the remote to turn on the T.V. Just as soon as the T.V. channel shows up, there's nothing really on in the morning, so she starts flipping through channels out of boredom.

_I wonder did he mean everything he said to me..._

Soon, she hears the sound of bacon frying and eggs sizzling in the kitchen. The aroma of the food, starts to creep into the living room making Amy's stomach growl.

_Ugh, I need FOOD..._

Like a zombie, Amy picks slowly picks herself up from the sofa and turns to follow the smell to the kitchen. Right as she turns, the sounds of a Victoria's Secrets commercial comes on T.V., it catches her immediate interest.

"OMG! Rouge, get in here!" Amy jumps up and down in joy. "NOW!"

Within a few minutes, Rouge emerges from the kitchen carrying a pan holding a halfway down pancake."Calm down, calm down. I'm here."

"Now, what is it?"

Amy eagerly points to the T.V. showing her and Rouge modeling the lingerie and other items they wore at the photo shoot the other day. Rouge almost drops the pan as she too follows Amy's jumping and giggling in joy.

"WE ON T.V.!"

"WE ON T.V.!"

"WE ON T.V.!"

The girls chant over and over as they both dance to the exotic background music in the commercial.

_This is like a dream come true!_

* * *

><p><strong>[Passing weeks.]<strong>

**During the passing weeks, Amy has still been hanging with Shadow a lot. Such as going on dates and stuff. She's been in little contact with Sonic since that day, but called a few times to his cell. And it's not like she wanted to avoid him like that. In fact, she wants to see Sonic dearly. That morning and night with him, hearing him tell her that. It's all just bringing back more of her feelings for him. The reason that she couldn't really see him that much, is because she doesn't have enough time. And that it's because of a stunning development in her and Rouge's life.  
><strong>

**The photos she and Rouge took at the Victoria's Secrets photo shoot have been airing again and again due to high demand. Also, Tina has taken some photos in some of their lingerie too, and some in the more explicit nature. **

**However, Amy ad Rouge were and are getting popular in the media and being recognized everywhere they go. Getting stopped by paparazzi, crazy fans, and getting more modeling offers from their high popularity. The guys practically have to act like body guards to keep creepy guys from getting to close and personal. All the drama and some of the fame puts her in a busy schedule, not long enough to even talk to Sonic often. But she does think of him. That rainy night and that sunny morning too.**

**[Some weeks later - Friday Night.]**

**Amy and the gang find themselves at a karaoke bar surprisingly named "Planet Rose." They are out once again to celebrate and have some fun. In a couple of weeks, Amy is going to be traveling to Puerto Rico and then to Panama City to take some photos for the Sports Illustrated Magazine. She's, of course, thrilled to be able to travel to an exotic country. Her friend are happy for her, so they take her out that night. **

**She picks to wear a black, studded bra, a black vest to go over it, black leggins, and three inch stiletto pumps. Also, adding a classy black hat. Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Julie-Su are all dressed in similar attire. The guys are wearing the usual, but still looking fresh as the girls.  
><strong>

**As they enter the bar, the sound of singing hits them at the door. They all walk in to see four drunk girls on the stage all singing into one mic...**

**[Last Friday Night- Katy Perry.]  
><strong>

_Last Friday night_

_ Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_ And we took too many shots_

_ Think we kissed but I forgot_

_ Last Friday night_

_ Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_ And got kicked out of the bar_

_ So we hit the boulevard_

All the girls sing in unison. One is singing off key, one isn't even saying the right lyrics, and the others plain just couldn't sing. Despite the crowd booing them and laughing, the girls seem to be having fun anyway. Amy and the others all laugh to themselves and head for the cashier to get a table. The male standing up their literally is shocked to see Amy and Rouge there. Apparently, he's a big fan of them, so they get in free.

They walk to find an area where they can all sit. Shadow spots a place, and they all head on over.

"What to do first!" Amy yells as the others get beside her.

Shadow points to the bar. "I know you wanna eat." he starts to tease her already.

"Shut up! No, I don't!" she yells at him.

"You sure about that?" Shadow asks.

Amy growls and gives him a black stare. "**Sheldon**..."

Julie-Su gets beside Phoenix and hugs his arm. "Who's Sheldon?" she asks out loud.

Phoenix, Silver, Blaze, and Spike all snicker hearing that name, but the rest of them are let out of the joke.

Shadow groans making Amy feel triumph. "Oh, it's no one!"

"Yet..." she leans up to Shadow's ear making him shiver. Giving him a warning about the fat jokes.

Shadow rolls his eyes.

Just as Amy is about to comment, she sees a waiter walking by holding a notepad.

"OOH, HEY YOU RIGHT THERE! WAITER!"

**As everyone at the table laughs at the two joking with one another, across the room, another group notices them walking in and taking a seat.**

**Tina is with her friends and some of Sonic's friends as well. They were all having fun and talking until Amy and the rest walking in. She had noticed Amy had walked in with Shadow by her side as she has seen them so much together. Someone else notices this too, Sonic. He's smiles finally getting to her for so long. But his smile disappears as Shadow grabs her hand as they walk to their table.**

** Sonic is beside her with an annoyed as well as irritated look. She notices his expression changed so suddenly and frowns at him...**

"You were having so much fun until you saw her come in here." she whispers to him.

Sonic shakes his head and sighs. "I'm just thinking about something.

"Ugh!" Tina steams, but her friends try to calm her down.

"What's wrong with him?" Molly asks from across the table.

Tina closes her eyes once and opens them. "His annoying fucking ex is HERE!"

"AGAIN!"

Her friends turn to look in their direction and turn back to the table. "Is she like following you guys?" one of them asks.

Tina shrugs. "I don't know, but I'm getting really tired of that fucking shit." she says angrily.

"Whoa, pinky is here too?" Scourge jokes as he looks too.

Manic takes another swig of his drink and sets it back on the table. "Mmm.. ain't she on T.V. now?"

"Yeah, I see her in..." Scourge thinks for a minute. "In those Victoria's Secrets ads I think..."

"Yeah, me too! She looking mighty fine in them lingerie she be wearing!" Storm says drunkingly making the guys laugh.

Tina looks less than pleased. "Hey, I was in those too!" she almost yells.

"Yeah, we seen you too!" Scourge assures her making her smile.

But the smile soon is gone as her eyes land on Amy at her table. She sees a waiter bring over a huge plate of wings in front of the pink hedge as the others at her table smile with big grins on their faces. Tina raises an eyebrow as she watches Amy chow down on the food in front of her.

"My my... what do we have here?" she giggles to herself as she continue to watch in secret.

**Knuckles leaves the table for the moment to go check on Sonic at the bar. He walks through the crowd to see Sonic sitting at the bar counter and ordering another drink. Girls walk by him and try to talk to him, but he only waves them off to wait for this drink to come...  
><strong>

"You doing alright, man?"

Sonic slowly nods. "Yeah.."

Knuckles takes a seat beside him. "You still thinking about her?"

Sonic nods yes as the bartender walks by and sets down his drink. He takes the shot and drinks the whole glass before setting it down again.

"Are you trying to get drunk?"

Half-smiling, Sonic chuckles. "Maybe.."

_It's the only way to numb the pain._

Knuckles sighs and orders a drink himself. "I don't blame you." As the two sit at the bar, Sonic is thinking about what he should do.

_I finally see her, and she's with him again_. _And even if I go and try to speak to her, I don't know what I can tell her when she asks that question again._

Sonic takes another shot and lays his head down on the bar to think a little more. Suddenly, an idea comes to mind.

_I can do the exact same thing she did... Sing about what I want to tell her! _

_But I can't let the others see me or they might figure something! If only I had a... _

His head turns to Knuckles next to him...

"Change clothes with me!"

Knuckles gives him a strange look. "Wait? What?" he questions. Thinking there is a possibility the Sonic could possible be right and not thinking correctly.

"FAST, HURRY UP!" Sonic pleads with him."I need this."

Knuckles sighs heavily, but ultimately agrees.

**[A few minutes later.]**

**Amy and the others at the table are talking some more as Blaze starts to argue with Silver over her setting fire to the apartment, because of a nightmare of Chucky chasing her.  
><strong>

"You're so mean!" Blaze slaps the back of his head making him groan in pain.

Silver holds the spot she hit. "OW! Not so hard!"

Spike next to the couple laughs. "Awe, come on, Silver. We all know that's how she likes it!"

Blaze blushes brightly and lifts up her fist as it glows with fiery blaze. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"N-Nothing.." Spike laughs nervously as he tries to slide out of the booth to get away.

Everyone laughs at the three. Amy's done eating and is now sitting watching the others continue to mess with one another.

_Mmm... this is all so great! I can't believe all that's happened. Especially with..._

She remembers that morning with Sonic and blushes. Shadow sees her out of the corner of his eye.

"And what are you blushing about?" he teases.

Amy smiles as the blush remains. "Ummm... Nothing." He nods believing her as she goes back to watching the others, and puts an arm around her.

_I wonder... will Sonic ever tell me about what he actually did that night..._

** The lights in the whole place are suddenly shut off making a few people scream from the shock...**

* * *

><p><strong>[Marvin's Room - Drake.]<br>**

_[Woman on phone]_

_"Hello_

_Yeah I just walked in_

_Yeah I'm good you still working?_

_Tonight, right now?_

The noise in the Karaoke bar grows quiet upon hearing a woman speaking on the phone. The lights are dimmed and the main light is focused on the stage in front of the bar. All girls and guys hear the sound of a soft, sensual beat. All attention is on the stage to see a fellow dressed in red and black Polo jeans and top, wearing a matching snap back to conceal his face and identity.

_'Did I go out?' yeah, I went out_

_I went, I went to a couple of clubs_

_I never went to bed_

_Shit… wine or water_

_You should see someone about a cold drink_

_I don't know, I'm delirious… night"_

The guy looks up a little toward the crowd staring back at him. The glare of the light getting in his face as he takes the mic off of the stand in front of him. He lets out a sigh and his eyes wonder over the crowd over to a pink female sitting with a red and black figure with his arm around her.

_Cups of the Rosy_

_Bitches in my old phone_

_I should call one and go home_

_I've been in this club too long_

_The woman that I would try_

_Is happy with a good guy_

_But I've been drinking so much_

_That I'ma call her anyway and say_

His voice sounding so much like Drake's, maybe even better. Everyone becomes hypnotized by the smoothness of his voice and the vibe he's giving off. He continues keeping his head lowered. Sitting at the table, Amy face shows to be in disbelief. Recognizing the voice just slightly as a name escapes her lips.

_"Fuck that nigga that you love so bad_

_I know you still think about the times we had"_

_I say, "fuck that nigga that you think you found_

_And since you picked up I know he's not around"_

He points out into the crowd but doesn't point to anyone in particular. The girls all swoon as they love the sound of his voice and try to get closer and closer to the stage as the spotlight shines down on him giving him a superstar appearance.

_(Are you drunk right now?)_

_I'm just sayin' you could do better_

_Tell me have you heard that lately?_

_I'm just sayin' you could do better_

_And I'll start hatin' only if you make me_

He sways his body in a sensual motion making the girls fall head over heels. His voice is still sounding serious and full of emotion to convey his feelings into the lyrics. Amy wonders if he's trying to tell her the answer to what she asked him some weeks ago.

_Uh, cups of the XO_

_All my people been here_

_I see all of her friends here_

_Guess she don't have the time to kick it no more_

_Flights in the morning_

_What you doing that's so important?_

She listens closely to the lyrics of the song noting the meaning of them. Knowing that she hasn't been talking to a certain someone all that much. Without even telling him the reason why. She lowers her head, but picks it back up as she hears the voice as if it's singing directly to her.

_I've been drinking so much_

_That I'ma call you anyway and say_

_"Fuck that nigga that you love so bad_

_I know you still think about the times we had"_

_I say, "fuck that nigga that you think you found_

_And since you picked up I know he's not around"_

_(Are you drunk right now?)_

He certainly is a little drunk, but it seems like he's in control of his actions right at that moment. He points over the crowd again. His hand stops over Amy's table and onto her. And a little bit on Shadow. Her friends all look back at her too see her reaction. A slightly shocked, sad, and guilty one.

_I'm just sayin', you could do better_

_Tell me have you heard that lately_

_I'm just sayin' you could do better_

_And I'll start hatin' only if you make me_

_I think I'm addicted to naked pictures_

_And sittin talkin' 'bout bitches that we almost had_

_I don't think I'm concious of making monsters_

_Outta the women that I sponsor til it all goes bad_

_But shit it's all good_

His hat tilts up a little bit, but no one can see his face. Only the sound of his voice could identify him. People from outside hear the music playing from inside and walk on inside to join the listening crowd.

_We threw a party, yeh we threw a party_

_Bitches came over, yeh, we threw a party_

_I was just calling cause they were just leaving_

_Talk to me please, don't have much to believe in_

_I need you right now, are you down to listen to me?_

_Too many drinks have been given to me_

It's as if he's recalling the events from the last month that Amy and a certain someone were together and what happened for it all to go down. Like he's telling a big secret that's been long kepted from her. "He was at another party..." she tells herself remembering the fact. "And that's where he had sex with another girl... Was he drunk?" He has been trying to

_I got some women that's living off me_

_Paid for their flights and hotels I'm ashamed_

_Bet that you know them, I won't say no names_

"No names?" Amy questions hearing this and watches the figure on stage. Seeming to be watching her and her only. His voice soothes the crowd getting them to feel what he felt in his heart and what he wanted to say but really couldn't. Deep down inside.

_After a while girl they all seem the same_

_I've had sex four times this week, I'll explain_

_Having a hard time adjusting to fame_

_Sprite in that mixture, I've been talking crazy girl_

_I'm lucky that you picked up_

_Lucky that you stayed on_

_I need someone to put this weight on_

Amy and him have talked on the phone a few times. And it seemed like when he heard her voice on the other end, it brought him joy. His voice always sounding happy on the phone.

_[Drake and Woman on phone]_

_"Well I'm sorry" – [Drake]_

_"Are you drunk right now?" – [Woman]_

_I'm just sayin' you could do better_

_Tell me have you heard that lately_

_I'm just sayin' you could do better_

_And I'll start hatin' only if you make me_

The figure on the stage looks up again to see the crowd slowly moving their bodies to the beats of the song. Everyone focused on him, his voice, and the lyrics of the sound he was giving out.

_[Drake on phone]_

_"You're not going to come?"_

_"Guess I'm bout to just kick it here then…"_

_Just throw up while I hold your hair back_

_Her white friend said "you niggas crazy"_

_I hope no-one saw that_

_I hope no-one saw that_

_Cause if they did, there's gon be in some trouble_

The sound of a piano plays on out as the figure puts the mic back on the stand. The crowd around the stage and him stand up to clap and cheer for him as he exits the stage.

"What does he mean by doing this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Amy jumps up from the booth and runs straight toward him as he walks through the crowd of fans. Her friends also head off to find her to see where she's going to. At the same time, Tina and her friends are on their way over their too. She reaches him and throws off his hat to reveal his identity...<strong>

"Sonic?" she looks up into his eyes. Her face showing love and remorse for him.

He looks back to her with the same look. "Amy, I'm so sorry." he starts to explain.

"Please just tell me... what happened that night." she pleads. "You were trying to tell me something on that stage, so tell me right now."

Seeing the pain in her face. "That night.. I was at a party my brothers and friends threw... I got drunk cause of all the drinks they were giving me and I was wasted..." he hesitates to continue.

"I slipped up..."

_Slipped up? With who? _

Amy questions inside her mind. She remembers when he was singing he said he couldn't say no names.

_But why?_

"With who?" she folds her arms.

Sonic looks shocked by her question and shakes his head a little bit. "It was-"

"Don't say you don't know, because you do!" she nearly yells.

He sighs as he looks off to the side to see Tina heading for them. "Shit.."

"What?" Amy is confused, but then sees the source of his curse.

**Rouge and the girls see Tina facing Amy with Sonic in between them...**

"Dammit!" she hurries her walking getting the girls to do the same.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tina asks smartly almost getting in Amy's face.

Amy rolls her eyes. "I'm talking to him until you rudely interrupted. So if you'll just see your way OUT of this conversation!"

People around them. "Oooh!"

Tina scoffs. "Fuck that. I'm seeing my way IN since the one you trying to talk to is MY man, bitch!"

"HA!" her friends behind her snicker.

Amy shakes her head. "Whatever ho." she goes to try to talk to Sonic again, but Tina stops her.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR HUNGRY ASS BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" Tina steps in front of Amy.

"The fuck that supposed to mean?" she looks the blonde up and down.

"I saw your hungry ass chowing down on those hot wings. I'm surprised you're not as fat as hell by the way you eat."

A blush appears on her face as her friends and some others laugh. "Fuck off!"

Rouge comes up behind her and grabs her arm. "Amy, calm down. It's not worth it."

"No, she's getting in the way AGAIN! This time she's gonna get what's coming to her!" Amy tells her as she tries to break free.

"Amy, please calm down." Sonic comes between them again.

Tina snaps to him. "Don't even fucking talk to that slut anymore!" she yells to him. "You're MY man, remember!"

"You didn't even know your so called man was at my house the other night!" Rouge says to help Amy get back at her, but realizes she shouldn't have said that. Knuckles comes up behind her and realizes what's already been said.

Amy covers her mouth, but it's already out.

"WAIT, SO HE WAS WITH YOU!"

"Wow, this is like Deja Vu!" Tina throws her hands up in the air.

_Deja Vu?_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tina looks at her up and down with a nasty glance. "Oh he STILL hasn't told you?"

"TOLD ME WHAT?" Amy yells back at her for the answer.

"THAT HE WAS FUCKING WITH ME WHEN HE CHEATED ON YOU THAT NIGHT!"

Amy clears her throat. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What the **hell** did you just say?" Amy asks to make sure what she heard is right.

"That's right, he was sleeping with me that night when you were at that bat's party!" Tina says once again to clarify.

Sonic covers Tina's mouth to stop her from saying another more, but it's clearly too late.

_So that's the who he was going to tell me...  
><em>

Everyone surrounding them grows quiet hearing the comment. Amy lowers her eyes to the ground and clenches her fist. Her whole outlook changes.

_HE cheated on me with HER and then HAD the NERVE to FUCKING go out with her after I left him!_

_What the fuck is that shit!_

"Ha, got nothing to say?" Tina says when she gets free from Sonic's grasps.

"NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU!"

Amy takes a step back and punches Tina dead in the mouth drawing blood. Tina falls back, but picks herself back up as she wipes the blood from her lip.

Someone in the crowd screams out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Amy goes grabs Tina's arm and drags her to the floor and starts wailing on her. Pounding her head hard with her fists. Tina tries desperately to get the upper hand by grabbing onto Amy's hair, but fails. So she tries another tactic. She grabs Amy's legs and flips her over and starts to pull at her hair.

She's able to get a few punches in before Sonic pulls Tina off of her. Or really until Amy kicks her off. Rouge helps Amy up as Sonic holds Tina back.

"THAT'S WHY HE'S WITH ME AND NOT YOU'RE CRAZY ASS!"

Sonic tries to quiet her once again as Amy just shakes her head in disbelief as she fixes herself up a bit. He didn't want it to come out like this. Now, there really is going to be trouble.

"Amy, I'm sorry..." She runs off disappearing among surrounding people.

_Oh, I got something for his ass!_

_To think I've actually still loved him after he's done all this..._

Rouge and Cream look into the crowd to look for Amy and their eyes land on the stage. Amy grabs the mic as the D.J. cues the music. Everyone turns their heads to the sound of her voice and of the angelic melody.

* * *

><p><strong>[Best Thing I Never Had - Beyonce.]<em><br>_**

_What goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby),_

_ What goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby),_

_ I say what goes around comes back around, hey! (my baby),_

_ What goes around comes back around..._

Amy's voice, once again, captures everyone's immediate attention. It's her turn to show what she's feeling right now. She takes the mic off the stand and pushes it out of the way. Looking back at all who's watching her from the stage.

_ There was a time_

_ I thought, that you did everything right,_

_ No lies, no wrong,_

_ Boy I must have been out of my mind,_

_ So when I think of the time that I almost loved you,_

_ You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you!_

_ Thank God you blew it,_

_ Thank God I dodged the bullet,_

_ I'm so over you_

_ So baby go lookin' out!_

She moves to the side as if dodging the bullet and smiles in doing so. She waves out onto the crowd watching her in wonderment and admiration. Sonic knows what she's trying to tell him, and his heart slowly starts to feel heavy with sorrow and pain. Unlike never before.

_ [Chorus]_

_ I wanted you bad,_

_ I'm so through with it,_

_ 'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_ You turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_ And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had,_

_ Oh yeah, I bet it sucks to be you right now!_

_ So sad, you're hurt,_

_ Boo hoo, oh did you expect me to care?_

_ You don't deserve my tears,_

_ I guess that's why they ain't there,_

Amy wipes her face to get rid of the tears as they watch her. She shakes her head slowly back and forth and shrugs as if someone asked her the question right then. This is a big blow to Sonic now.

_ When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you,_

_ You showed your ass and baby yes I saw the real you!_

_ Thank God you blew it,_

_ Oh thank God I dodged the bullet,_

_ I'm so over you,_

_ Baby go lookin' out!_

She waves her hand back and forth in the air in a slow motion as she goes for the high note once again. She moves about the stage moving her body sensually to the beats and rhythm of the song.

_ [Chorus]_

_ I wanted you bad,_

_ I'm so through with it,_

_ 'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_ I say, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_ Hmm and I'll never be the best thing you never had,_

_ Oh baby I bet it sucks to be you right now!_

_ I know you want me back,_

_ It's time to face the facts_

_ That I'm the one that's got away,_

_ Lord knows that it would take another place, another time, another world, another life,_

_ Thank God I found the good in goodbye!_

Her voice hits the high note perfectly as the crowd cheer for her singing ability. The song conveys her feelings almost perfectly. She sings till her hearts content making sure everyone could feel her emotions through the song.

_ [Chorus]_

_ Oh I used to want you so bad!_

_ I'm so through with it,_

_ 'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_ Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_ And I will always be the best thing you never had,_

_ Ouhh best thing you never had!_

She jumps off of the stage and strolls boldly through the crowd as they part for her. She stop in front of Sonic and Tina. She doesn't pay any mind to the half beaten girl. Her eyes only on him.

_I used to want you so bad!_

_ I'm so through with it,_

_ 'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_ Oh you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_

_ Ouh I'll never be the best thing you never had,_

_ Ohh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now!_

Amy stops right in front of Sonic and looks him deep in the eyes. With both anger and disappointment. Her voice getting stronger and stronger and louder by the second. She points directly to him and continues till the end.

_ (What goes around comes back around),_

_ (What goes around comes back around),_

_ I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_ (What goes around comes back around),_

_ I bet it sucks to be you right now,_

_ (What goes around comes back around),_

_ I bet it sucks to be you right now._

* * *

><p><strong>And with that, Amy<strong>** drops the mic runs out the bar as quick as possible. Her friends yell after her to come back, but it's no use. The night is cold and windy, so she holds her sides and shivers as the blast of air hits her. She continues to run with Sonic coming after her...**

"AMY, WAIT!"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" she cries with tears running down her face.

_I can't believe he would do something like THAT! _

_I let him spend the night that day, I let him do all that stuff to me... How could he do something so...  
><em>

Sonic almost reaches her, but stumbles from his drunkenness. She's able to get away from his grasp and runs out onto the street. He bends over and takes a breather.

"Please, Amy. Let me-"

Amy shakes her head furiously. "NO, I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

_I don't want to have anything to do with you! _

Sonic looks back up feeling hurt from her comment, but was expecting it. "Please don't say that. Amy, I'm sorry. Just please."

"NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY!" She picks up an broken beer bottle from the curb and throws it at him hitting his head. He bends over and bleeds a little, but doesn't stop his pursuit of her. It really didn't hurt him a lot.

"Nice shot."

She's silent.

"Come on, Amy. You act like you've never done anything wrong, and I'm the only one that has!"

"Really? You think going out with the whore you cheated on me with isn't bad?"

"I know and I'm deeply sorry for that. I really am..."

Sonic sighs deeply. "I saw you making out with Shadow a while back.. that same night I spent the night with you." he confesses.

She looks at him in disbelief. "WHAT? SO THAT'S THE REASON YOU CAME OVER AND SPENT THE NIGHT! TO CLAIM ME BACK? GET ME BACK ON YOUR SIDE?"

"No, but it wasn't for that..." he goes off as he tries to explain. "But I do know that's not the first time you kissed him like that... and I bet even before we broke up."

"How would you know that?"

"I just know, Ames..."

Amy just glares at him as she backs up more into the street unaware of a speeding car heading her way.

"Just go away, I don't need you..." she whispers harshly making him stop in his tracks.

"If that's what you want then... Fine!" Amy looks up to see Sonic both angry and teary-eyed. He turns his back to go leave her alone.

Just as he walks off, Sonic looks to the side to see it coming at an unusual speed. "Amy.. get out of the road."

She shakes her head. "YOU DON'T TELL WHAT THE HELL TO DO!"

"I'M FUCKING THROUGH WITH YOU, SONIC! I'M DONE!" saying anything she could to make him go away and hate her too.

She turns to walk off, but the sound of tires screeching against the concrete stops her in mid-walk.

_*Heartbeat*_

_*Heartbeat*_

_*Heartbeat*_

Seeing her frozen with fear, Sonic runs out onto the street to get her out of the way.

"AMY, MOVE!"

She doesn't as the headlights of the racing vehicle fill her eyes.

"AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Her face turns to him running towards her as fast as he could, but the alcohol slows him down a great deal.

"Sonic?" Amy's voice sounding like a frightened, little child.

_*Sounds of car screeching and a loud crash*_

* * *

><p><strong>End!<br>**

**Sorry for mistakes and to end it like that, but I had too, xD**

**Tell me what you think... and what you think happened at the end... ^ ^**

**I probably wont update for a while, because I've been neglecting my OTHER story, because people have been waiting for SO long, so I have to get back on that, .  
><strong>

** But until next time...**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	23. It's All My Fault

**Hey there to you all again, updated my other story, so I had time to do the next chapter of this, ^_^**

**A few of you have had some guesses as to what happened in the last chapter!  
><strong>

**But here's what REALLY happened...  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster: Chapter 22**

* * *

><p><em><strong>***Rewind To Previous Chapter***<strong>  
><em>

_"I'M FUCKING THROUGH WITH YOU, SONIC! I'M DONE!" saying anything she could to make him go away and hate her too._

_She turns to walk off, but the sound of tires screeching against the concrete stops her in mid-walk._

_*Heartbeat*_

_*Heartbeat*_

_*Heartbeat*_

_Seeing her frozen with fear, Sonic runs out onto the street to get her out of the way._

_"AMY, MOVE!"_

_She doesn't as the headlights of the racing vehicle fill her eyes._

_"AMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

_Her face turns to him running towards her as fast as he could, but the alcohol slows him down a great deal._

_"Sonic?" Amy's voice sounding like a frightened, little child._

_*Sounds of car screeching and a loud crash*_

_*****End Rewind To Previous Chapter*****_

* * *

><p><strong>[Hours Later At Lenox Hill Hospital.]<strong>

**Amy is silently sitting beside a hospital bed and looking down to the floor at her feet sitting neatly on the cold tile floor. The sound of a beeping monitor fills the cold, quiet room. The dripping of a medical IV unit as the medicine flows through a particularly long tube connecting to a resting arm on the bed.**

**Outside the door, she can hear doctors and nurses walking and talking in hurried voices as they tend to their jobs. A nurse came in not too long ago, saying that the patient will wake up as soon as the morphine administrated earlier wore off.**

**Amy sighs as she lifts up her head to see his sleeping form all bandage up around his arms and head, cuts and bruises here and there, and his leg in a cast hanging in a low sling. Even with all those bandages and cuts on him, he still looks so handsome in his deep sleep. She looks on with sorrowful eyes and a noticeable frown as she once again tries to piece together what happened...**

"He saved me..."

_*****FlashBack*****_

_Amy is in complete shock as she lays back on the concrete ground, smears of blood on her face, and a bruise on her left arm. She looks down and holds her head up as she feels a headache coming on. _

_"OH, MY GOD! SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" a female voice yells from nowhere.  
><em>

_"W-what happened...?" Amy shakes her head back and forth and straightens her vision. She gasps seeing a semi-glowing, lifeless form laying in front of her on the ground and a car with a huge dent through the its bumper and pushed into the buildings' side wall. A mysterious golden glow indented in the metal. _

_Her vision blurs as she sees people flowing out of the karaoke place and onto the street. People were screaming and yelling for someone to call the police. The loud sounds make Amy's headache worse as she tries to pick herself up. Trying to comprehend what is going on._

_She stumbles to the ground and nearer to the lifeless body on the ground. Her eyes move towards it and recognize the person instantly.  
><em>

_ "... Sonic?"  
><em>

_And there he lays on his back. Eyes closed, arms outstretched, and his legs too. He's covered in bruises, clothes ripped, his leg seems broken, and blood is running from a deep wound in his side and onto the street below him._

_"What?" _

_It all seems so surreal. Tears begin to flow from her eyes as Amy moves closer to his body and holds onto him. "This can't be happening..." She starts to cry harder and harder as she tries to shake him to get him to wake up._

_"Wake up!" _

_No response..._

_"I SAID WAKE UP!"_

_No response again...  
><em>

_She starts to cry harder as her friends are soon running out of the karaoke place to see what happened. Ambulance sirens and flashing blue and red lights coming into the difference.  
><em>

**_***End FlashBack***_**

**The ambulance had come to take Sonic and friends to the local Lenox Hill hospital. His injuries were fairly damaging, but nothing too serious. Broken leg, bruises and sores in some places, and a deep wound in his side. The doctors were able to patch him up in surgery and put him on high doses of morphine to numb the pain for him. He's fallen asleep a while ago, but the doctor said he would wake up sooner or later. Only Amy is allowed to sit with him until he wakes up, because the doctor doesn't want too many people in the room at one time. Everyone else is downstairs in the waiting room until either Amy, doctor, or nurse comes to tell them any news that's developed...**

Amy's eyes travel back over his body. "Why did he do that for me?"

Sonic is still laying on his bed as more medicine is pumped into his arm. His chest rising and falling with each deep breath he takes in and out. Amy only has minor injuries. A bruise in the shape of a strong hand on her left arm and a bruise on the back of her head when she fell back on the street.

She slightly touches her bandaged arm and winces in pain. "Mmm."

_Even with this pain, Sonic is facing the worst end of the deal..._

Relieved that he didn't die from his injuries.

Sighing once again, Amy slumps down in her chair as her eyes land on the clock hanging on the wall across the room. **[3:45 a.m.]**

"It's getting so late." she yawns. "But he's still not awake.."

_Ugh, why did he have to go and save me? After all I said to him before it... _

Looking down again, she relives that moment once again. He pushed her out of the way in time as the car made its impact. He used his super sonic powers to push the car back and into the wall of the karaoke building, but not without getting himself hurt in the process.

"Ugh, this is all my fault!" she says in a quiet, harsh voice before laying her head down. Shivering a bit due to the room's cold atmosphere.

"What if he doesn't wake up..."

Amy doesn't notice Sonic shifting in his sleep, his eyes slowing opening, and low groaning escaping his lips. Sonic feels the instant wave of pain hit his body like a large rock.

_Where am I?_

He looks around the room to try and take in what's going on around him. Lifting his arm, he finds an needle inserted into his vain and pumping medicine through it. His right leg in a cast and up in a sling hanging from the ceiling.

The nights earlier event suddenly flood his mind. _Oh, right... that car..._ _but where is..._

Sonic's ears twitch to the sound of a female's crying. He looks over to see the source of the tears and crying sitting next to him in a chair close to the bed.

"Amy?" he calls her name gently.

Hearing him say her name, Amy slowly lifts her head to see Sonic smiling softly back at her. "S-Sonic?"

He smirks giving her a wink. "The one and only!"

Amy jumps up and hugs him tight around his neck. "You, dummy! Don't scare me like that!" she cries into his shoulder.

Sonic winces from the pain, but hugs her back and responds. "Well, don't hurt me like this!"

"Oh!" she lets him go and looks away. "I'm sorry." a small blush upon her checks.

"It's alright." he calms her. "Are you okay?"

"What?" She turns to face him again. "Look at you! I could be asking you the same thing!"

"So why don't you?" Sonic smiles again and through the pain.

She rolls her eyes. "Why do you act so cocky when you're clearly in pain?" she asks noticing his occasional looks of distress as if the pain is nearly too much to bear.

Sonic shrugs, but feels it hurts even to do that. "It's in me, I guess."

Amy laughs shortly as she looks down at him. They both are quiet for a minute as an awkward silence fills the room. Neither of them not knowing what to say now. Sonic looks to her to see her head lowered to the ground once again as if in thought.

Wondering what is wrong. Seeing the bandages on her arm. "Amy, are you alright-"

"Why did you save me?" The sudden question baffles him.

Sonic looks at her wide-eyed and in confusion. "What do you mean why?"

"I mean why did you save me after all those awful things I said to you?" Amy asks again with her eyes still lowered.

He shakes her head. "Because I love you."

"You love me..." she repeats him and looks away not knowing how to respond.

"Yes, I do."

Amy shakes her head. "Do you really?"

"Of course, why even ask that?" he raises his voice.

She shakes her head again. "WHY RISK YOUR LIFE TO SAVE MINE AFTER ALL I YELLED AT YOU!"

"IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

Sonic doesn't respond. He just stares at her with a dumbfounded look.

Through her tears, Amy sees the look on his face. She lowers her head as the tears continue to flow uncontrollably. "W-why would you even do that for me?"

"Hey!" a hand touches her check making her look up again. Sonic sits up in bed, ignoring to pain, to hold her head up to face his.

"I would sacrifice my life to save yours any day... and don't you forget that..."

Amy gasps and looks down again feeling his warm hand on her face. "O-oh..."

Sonic smiles warmly and rubs her face softly. "Yeah, oh."

She laughs and he does too, but all too soon, it abruptly stops.

"But earlier we had that fight in the building and..." Amy refers back to the incident before the car accident.

All is quiet once again, Sonic lets her go and lays his head back on the pillow behind his back thinking of what happened in the karaoke building before the accident.

"Can we talk about this another time... please?"

Unwillingly, Amy nods. "Alright..."

"So where are the others?" he asks feeling a little uncomfortable talking about that subject right now.

_I guess now is not the time to talk about that..._

"Well, Tina was here a while ago. However, once she saw me, she started yelling and cursing me out." Amy laughs it off and wipes remaining tears from her face. "Saying it was... my fault this happened..." she trails off.

Sonic grabs and squeezes her hand tight to show that she's wrong to say that about herself. "I promise to you. It's not."

_But it was..._

Amy smiles softly at him and continues. "The doctor had to call the hospital security to come and take her out for making so much noise. When she was leaving she said to me that she's going straight to the police station to have me arrested or some crazy crap like that.."

Sonic raises an eyebrow. "You? Arrested? For what?"

"Assaulting her with a deadly weapon. Two in fact!" Amy holds up both her fists making him and herself laugh out. "And on count that I threw and hit you with a beer bottle before the accident happened..."

"Wait, how do they know about that?"

"The police were surveying the crime scene and found the bottle with your blood and my finger prints on it." Amy explains with a sigh.

Sonic blows hard, obviously irritated hearing that. "And the others?"

"They're all waiting downstairs in the waiting room. All worried sick about you too."

He smiles to himself thinking about the guys all there at the hospital for him. "That's nice to hear." He shifts in his bed and yawns feeling the pain come upon him again.

"Are you still sleepy? Still feeling that pain? If so, I can call the doctor in here." Amy says as she remembers what the doctor told her to do when he wakes up.

Sonic sighs deeply as he tries to hold himself up. "Y-yeah. This pain is killing me."

She nods and heads for the door to go inform his doctor of his awakening. In a few minutes, she walks back in with a male doctor dressed in a clean suit and wearing white coat over it. He looks pretty young to be a doctor though. Around his mid twenties or a little older. He has a clipboard in hand as he walks over to Sonic.

"Looks like you're finally awake." he goes to shake his hand with a smile. "Gave us quite a scare there!"

Sonic gives him a firm shake. "Yeah."

The doctor walks over to the IV unit and checks the charts. He writes some information down on his chart and turns back to the couple. "Well, it seems like you took quite a hit there."

"Yeah, no kidding." Sonic says as he rubs his head.

"No kidding indeed. Luckily, the damage wasn't severe. You only sustained a broken leg, a few bruises here and there, and a deep penetrating wound in your side, but we were able to stitch that up in surgery."

Sonic nods seeing Amy standing next to him and still looking down. "Yeah, that's good to hear."

Probably still thinking it's all her fault.

"Yes, it is. We'll be holding you here for a few days until your condition betters." the doctor then informs him. "Hope that's okay with you."

The blue hedgehog once again nods as the doctor leans in close to whisper something into his ear.

"That was a nice saving, my friend. She looks pretty worried about you. She your girlfriend or something?"

Sonic smirks and slowly shakes his head. "No... I wish she was though." saying the last part with pain in his voice.

The doctor chuckles. "I see." he leans back up to see Amy looking at them questioningly. "Well, I'll send a nurse in to give you another dose of morphine to get you through the night."

He shakes Sonic's hand and says he'll be back in the morning to check on him.

The door closes. "You should go home and get some sleep."

Amy looks to him confused. "Why? You're-"

"Going to sleep. And you should to."

"But I can stay-" she starts to argues with him.

"No, I'm not having you sleep uncomfortably for my sake. Just go home, alright? I'm sure the others are worried about you too." Sonic's not having any of that.

Amy shakes her head and sighs in defeat. "Oh, alright."

Suddenly, the door to the room opens and a nurse appears holding a sterilized needle in one hand and a plastic bag in another. She announces herself and walks over beside Sonic's bed to administered the medicine into his medicine bag. "This should start to take effect within a few minutes." She then leaves.

Sonic lays his body back on the bed feeling the medicine starting to work. The pain slowly slipping away.

"Goodnight, Sonic. I'll visit you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright, Amy... goodnight."

Before leaving, Amy leans over his near asleep form to kiss him gingerly on his forehead and whispers goodnight once again into his ear. She leans back up to see a smile slip onto his face just as the sleeping medicine takes him off into a well-deserved sleep for the night.

She heads for the door to open, and looks back to see Sonic sound asleep.

_It's still my fault this happened to him... If I'd only got out of the road like he said..._

**[Outside Sonic's Hospital Room.]**

**Amy jumps as she gets startled from someone waiting for her...  
><strong>

"Shadow.." He's standing beside the door as she walks out. His arm folded and leaning against the wall. He opens one eye to see her looking back at him with an annoyed look.

"Amy.." he says back making her laugh. "I came to check to see if you were doing okay."

She nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking!"

Shadow smiles warmly and nods also. "And Sonic? How's he holding up?"

"He's doing fine now. The nurse gave him some more medicine to put him back to sleep because of the pain was getting too much for him..."

She smiles shortly feeling more tears drip from her eyes. Shadow pulls her into a hug to comfort her.

"Shh, Rose... everything is alright now..." He whispers into her ear to quiet her crying. Feeling her pain and her emotions.

"Don't cry."

She cries into his chest, but soon quiets hearing his voice trying to soothe her down. Rouge is walking down the hallway to the room and sees the two there.

"Amy!" she rushes over to help Shadow. "Quite down, Hun. It's not your fault. He's okay, right?" she asks.

Amy nods her head softly. "Y-yes."

Rouge smiles. "So stop that crying!"

The pink hedgehog takes the bat's advice, and rubs her teary eyes. "Good, now let's go get some rest. It's been a long night."

Rouge and Shadow take one of Amy's arms in theirs to get her along to go downstairs to tell the others.

_But it's all my fault..._

* * *

><p><strong>End!<strong>

**Who knows what will happen now? Any guesses? Lol.**

**Ideas? xD  
><strong>

**Until next time... Don't forget to (R&R)  
><strong>

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	24. Hospital Visit & The Explanation

**Hey, back with another quick update, :D**

**You're welcome, ^o^  
><strong>

**Here it is...  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster: Chapter 23**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>That night, Amy could hardly get to sleep. The accident occurring in her dreams kept her up causing her to wake up in a hot flash. Rouge hears the noise and calls up Shadow to come over. He gets there to rock and soothe Amy to sleep. Early in the morning, he leaves her with a peck on the cheek and a small hug.<br>****

**The next day, Amy has scheduled a meeting with the Sports Illustrated manager to discuss something, but the meeting is set to be at 4:30 p.m. that early evening. So she makes other plans to fill her time until then...  
><strong>

Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Julie-Su are walking together up to Lenox Hill hospital. The girls decided to go with their pink friend to show some support and to see check on Sonic's condition. On this particular day, Amy is bound and determined to get the answers from Sonic and wont leave until she does. But she IS still worrying about how he's doing the morning after.

Today it's a little hot and sunny, so she's wearing a light sea-green dress stopping near her knees and a black belt around the waist, her pearl necklace, shiny black flats, and a black headband among her many curls in her hair.

Rouge wearing white skinny jeans, a tight black top with one shoulder of the shirt hanging off on one side, and black flip flops with a sparkling gem on the straps.

Blaze in blue jean shorts, a pink and yellow plaid shirt, white Nike shoes, and sunglasses sitting on the top of her head.

Cream sporting a a frilly orange top with white lace along the bottom, a matching skirt showing the same designs as her top, white wedged heels, and a white ribbon on the side of her head.

Finally, Julie-Su wearing a simple black top, grey washed jeans, and black flip flops. Her hair tied back in a pony tails.

"So tell me again HOW Sonic was able to push the car into the building and save you?" Blaze questions as she walks along side the pink hedgehog.

"Well..." Amy thinks about it for a minute.

Blaze laughs. "Something about super sonic powers or something I heard, right?"

Amy nods. "Yeah, like that!" she laughs nervously.

Blaze looks at her questioningly. "Really? I thought it was a joke."

"No, it's true all right." Rouge buts in. "You haven't heard of him before?"

The purple cat shakes her head, but then thinks about it. "Or maybe I did.. who knows?"

"Well, Sonic has these weird powers. Ever since we were kids." Amy tells her. "In fact when I first met him, he saved me from some thugs when we were younger." She'd forgotten that until last night and right now.

_It was when Shadow wasn't with me that particular day..._

Blaze nods understandingly. "So that's why I see people often call him a 'hero'?" she jokes trying to lighten the mood.

Amy nods and laughs seeing her. "Mhm."

"And it's also why Shadow and he used to fight a lot back then." Meaning Shadow has some special abilities too. However, since nothing major or world threatening has happened, there's been no need for the two to really use them.

"I can see them right now..." Rouge laughs remembering it.

Cream giggles. "Yeah, Sonic would always start with Shadow about **ANYTHING**, and it would be so funny to watch them fight and bicker!"

"Yeah, Shadow would be like 'Aye, you goin learn today, blue boy!' and with his arms folded!" Rouge recalls as she starts to laugh.

"And Sonic would be all like 'Come at me bro!' and we'd all-" Amy can't control all her laughing and holding her stomach. The others follow suit remembering those times and even Blaze picturing it in her head.

"Now, I can totally see that happening, cause he and the others guys be like that EVERY SINGLE DAY!" the cat admits as tears run down her face.

Amy wipes the tears from her eyes."Oh my God... They would be fighting over the most stupidest stuff too!"

"Is that all?" Blaze manages to ask.

Julie-Su finally speaks up. "Nope! It was over a_ pink friend _of ours too." she purrs.

Amy's face glows bright. "I'm right here..."

"See? I said PINK FRIEND. You gave yourself away." Julie-Su laughs.

"I'm the only pink friend here!" Amy argues back.

Julie-Su shakes her head. "I'm pink too." then thinks about it. "Well, darker pink.."

Seeing Amy frown, the girls laugh at her.

The pink hedgehog shakes her head and sighs. "But yeah, it **was** mostly over me."

"Mmm... don't you mean IS?" Rouge points out.

_You're telling me!_

Amy shoots the bat a glare telling her to hush up. Rouge only shrugs her shoulders and rolls her eyes.

"What? Everyone should know that by now?"

From behind, Julie-Su ups and startles Amy by grabbing her arm. "By the way, you ready to see him?" a smirk on her face.

Amy blushes and stutters. "Well, y-yeah! Why?"

"Cause we're inside."

**It's true. While they were talking, they were still walking and made it inside the building without even noticing the nurse's and other people's stares...**

A woman from behind the front desk gets there attention. "You group are making quite a lot of noise. I remind you this is a hospital not the mall." she says sternly.

Amy and the girls nod apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Can I help you girls with anything?" the woman asks kindly.

"No, no. We're just visiting a patient that was admitted last night. We know where his room is." Amy tells her.

"Last night?" the woman looks down and checks her computers. "You mean Sonic T. Hedgehog, I assume?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're going to have to wait until the other visitors are out of his room." the woman tells them all.

Amy looks a little startled, but not too surprised. "Really? Do you know who they are?"

"Sure. We keep a log of everyone visiting high profile patients. You know, for security reasons."

The girls walk over to the woman's desk as she checks her computer again to check the visitor's log in the system.

"See here?" she turns her computer screen for them to see. On the screen is a long list of visitors for Sonic's room. Amy and the girls start to read down the list going from the past to the current. The first two names startle Amy, it was Sonic's parents names. She hasn't seen nor heard from them since they went traveling around the world such a long time ago. About two years. She wasn't really involved with them since Sonic never let her visit them or anything.

**[Visitor's Log.]**

**Sonia H. - 6:13 a.m.  
><strong>

**Scourge H. - 6:13 a.m.  
><strong>

**Manic H. - 6:13 a.m.  
><strong>

**Knuckles E. - 7:34 a.m.  
><strong>

**Sheldon H. - 8:23 a.m.  
><strong>

Amy and the girls giggle seeing Shadow's middle name there and continue reading. Everyone visiting at different times of the day.

**Espio Y. - 9:23 a.m.  
><strong>

**Jet P. - 9:45 a.m.  
><strong>

**Storm P. 9:50 a.m.  
><strong>

**Jenny J. - 11:00 a.m.  
><strong>

**Kayla J. - 11:00 a.m.  
><strong>

**Tyrell R. - 12:32 p.m.  
><strong>

**Nicky A. - 12:40 p.m.  
><strong>

**Gabby B. - 1:12 p.m.  
><strong>

"Wow, he ain't get no rest." Rouge comments as they continue reading all the way to the bottom seeing the occasional group of girls coming to see him. Amy rolls her eyes as they reach the end of the long list.

"Oh no..."

The last few names on the bottom of the list.

**Holly F. - 2:30 p.m.  
><strong>

**Joyce G. - 2:30 p.m.  
><strong>

****Tina M. - 2:30 p.m.****

"She can't POSSIBLY be here now.." Amy looks up at the clock behind them woman to see the current time reading:

** (3:56 p.m.)**

It's been two hours and twenty-six minutes since Tina and her friends checked in, so they are definitely still here in the hospital with Sonic in his room judging as they weren't checked out yet.

_The FUCKING NERVE she has in visiting him for THAT FUCKING LONG!  
><em>

"Ummm..? Are they still visiting him?" Cream asks the woman.

She nods. "Yes, as far as I know. They haven't come down yet."

Amy turns on her heels and heads for the nearest elevator. Rouge and friends turn to tell her to wait, but she wont listen to their pleas.

"Amy, hold on!" Rouge calls her.

"Yeah, wait for us!" Cream and the rest run after her.

"Miss, you can't go up there right now! Too many people are visiting at the moment!"

_NO! THAT STUPID, BLONDE BITCH IS GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES! I'M GOING TO GO **GIVE** HER A REASON TO HAVE ME ARRESTED FOR AGGRAVATED ASSAULT!_

Amy steps on a elevator just about to close and presses '5' to go to the fifth floor. She folds her arms as the door closes.

_Oh, she's gonna get it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Up on the fifth floor, Amy makes it off and starts on her way to Sonic's room...<strong>

_Ooh, Tina is begging for me to kill her ass!_

She steams as she can't control her anger. Getting closer and closer to Sonic's room, Amy starts to become angrier with each step. It's room 306 on the end of the hall. She's now at 300 as she turns the corner seeing the room in sight.

_Oh, now I'm gonna get her..._

Amy starts to actually sprint her way to the room. Up ahead, she sees the door to the room slowing opening and the sound of Tina's voice, along with some other females, following it.

_Gonna get her, gonna get her, gonna get her!_

A foot stepping out following by the sound of girlish giggles.

_What the hell she has to laugh about? I'm going to give her something to cry about in a minute..._

Almost reaching it until a hand pulls her back and behind a corner out of view. Amy struggles and kicks, but soon realizes the person is only Rouge.

"What are you doing?" the pink female shrieks.

Rouge places a finger over the girls' lips. "Shh! I hear them coming out!" she hushes Amy.

Amy quiets when she hears Tina and her friends out in the hall now.

"Bye my dear, Sonic! I'll be back to take care of you later and to see if you change your mind about that question I asked! Love ya!" Tina yells back into his room before heading down the hall with her girls.

_Question? I love you? Ugh, this girl is unbelievable!_

Amy lowly growls as Rouge keeps a hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming out in retaliation. They hear footsteps then snickering.

"OH, it's Amy's friends!" they hear Tina snicker as well as her friends.

Coming up the hall are Julie-Su, Cream, and Blaze. Rouge got up there faster than they did, and is able to keep out of view from Tina and the others. The girls all stop in front of Tina giving her nasty looks.

Tina rolls her eyes. "What are the likes of YOU girls doing here?"

"To visit Sonic, but it looks like you were just leaving." Blaze says in annoyed tone.

"Yeah, but I don't see why you're here. He's tired and in PAIN! Thanks to your pink bitch of a friend!" Tina spits at her.

Amy almost breaks free from Rouge's bonds, but the bat is able to keep the girl quiet and within their hiding spot.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Cream defends her.

"Apparently, ALL of you!" Holly laughs in an equally bitchy tone.

"HA!" Julie-Su laughs it off. "The only bitches out here are you guys!"

"That much is sure!" Blaze comments too.

Tina rolls her eyes once again and puts her hands on her hips. "Whatever! Just when you see that pink BITCH, tell her she better stay 100 feet away from me or she'll be arrested on the spot!"

_Arrested? So she went through with it, huh?_

"Arrested? What for?" Julie-Su nearly yells but lowers her voice.

Tina takes a white slip of paper from her purse and shoves it into Julie-Su's hands.

"Restraining order! Got it this morning! So if pinky comes within 100 feet, I have the RIGHT to call the police to have her arrested." she laughs.

Julie-Su stares at the paper reading it as Tina, Holly, and the other friend begin to walk pass them.

"Give that to her, will ya?" Tina laughs evilly as she and her friends leave.

Julie-Su snaps her head back to see Tina and her friends getting onto the elevator, but not before they shot nasty glares to them. As soon as the elevator door closes, Amy comes out of hiding and snatches the paper to see it.

"RESTRAINING ORDER?" Amy crumples up the paper and tosses it away.

"What is up with that girl?" Rouge walks out shaking her head.

Julie-Su shrugs. "I don't know. But she's about to have to get a restraining order against me next!" sounding quite pissed.

"She has a problem or something.." Blaze thinks to herself equally as mad as Julie-Su is right now.

Amy storms up to Sonic's room prepared to question him on why Tina was in his room; VISITING! Before touching the door, she feels an arm tug her back. Cream pulls her back.

"Hold on, Amy. Calm down." she tells her.

"I am calm." the pink hedgehog says with her teeth clenched.

Cream sweat drops. "Right... please, Amy. Just calm down and breathe. Remember Sonic is still injured in his hospital bed, and seeing you all angry like that wont make things any better or help him heal faster."

Rouge comes up to help. "Yeah, girl. Don't let Tina's bitchy attitude get to you."

_They're right..._

Amy sighs deeply. "Alright..." her hand slowly turns the knob of the door pushing it forward.

**[Inside Sonic's room.] **

**He's laying back on his bed with his eyes closed. The T.V. is on a sports channel, and the room is as cold as it was last night. Luckily, he was provided with plenty of blankets for that. He looks better than last night too.**..

Amy and the girls quietly tiptoe inside and surround the bed on all sides. Sonic's unmoving and his eyes remain closed making the girls think he doesn't know they're there.

Rouge smiles and mouths to Amy: 'Let's scare him!'

Amy laughs silently: 'And give him a heart attack?'

Julie-Su joins in: 'If a speeding car didn't kill him, what makes you think a good scare will?'

Cream stands to the side shaking her head: 'You guys are evil ones.'

Julie-Su rolls her eyes: 'And you are the only good one!'

Blaze smiles and holds in her laugh in: 'And what am I?'

Amy and the rest all look at one another then to her: 'The scared one!'

Blaze blushes as the girls all laugh at her teasingly: 'Awe, screw you guys!'

Among all their laughter and teasing, the girls fail to notice the blue hedgehog peeping out of his eyes to see them above him. All mouthing their words. Sonic smirks and clears his throat. All of them jump in fright as Sonic laughs at them.

"It would be nice if sound was coming out of your mouths!"

Julie-Su. "Awe, hush, blue boy! You're the one to talk!" she slaps on his back making it hurt.

Sonic groans slightly as the girl jumps back. "Oops, sorry about that!" she smiles nervously.

"Nice going, Julie." Blaze laughs as Amy shakes her head.

"Are you doing better today?" Amy asks as she turns to him.

The pain soon leaves him. "Yeah, the doc came back saying I should get better within a month or so."

"That's good." Julie-Su accidentally sets her hand down to lean on Sonic's shoulder causing him more pain.

"S-sorry!"

"Haha... Awe, that's good, Sonic! We were really worried about you." Cream speaks up and laughs nervously.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you're doing just fine now." Blaze speaks to him too.

Sonic nods and smiles to them both. "Yeah, I know. Thanks for coming to visit me like this."

Cream nods and smiles to him back. "No problem."

Rouge laughs. "Is our blue friend in that much pain?" she teases him.

Sonic gives her a blank look. "Yeah, I'm in SOOOO much pain right now." he says back to her.

"Hang tight in there, good buddy!" Julie-Su mistakenly slaps Sonic's broken leg hanging in the sling making him groan out in even more pain than before.

"JULIE! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?"

Sonic lays back trying to bear the pain. "I'm... okay..."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry again!" Julie-Su apologies again as Rouge pulls her towards the door.

"Let's wait outside, Missy. Since you can't keep your hands to yourself. We should give them some privacy anyway." Rouge says. "See ya later, Sonic. Hope you feel better!"

"Yeah. Bye, Mr. Sonic!" Cream giggles as she follows after the two.

"See ya, Sonic. We'll come by again later." Blaze closes the door behind her.

**[In the room alone.]**

Amy takes a seat beside his bed. "Everyone's been visiting you a lot today, huh?"

"Umm... yeah! Didn't get no rest. One after another after another." he jokes making her laugh.

"Yeah, Sheldon came in early this morning!" Amy blurts out laugh as she hears Sonic say his name. He remembers Shadow's middle name too, and remembers teasing him back when they were younger.

"Yeah, I noticed... Tina even came here." she stops right there and looks to him. "For what?"

Sonic looks at her strangely. "To visit."

"I KNOW THAT." Amy says in an angry voice. "I heard her from the hallway saying 'I love you' and 'I'll be back later' and stuff like that."

"So that was what I heard out there?" He guesses and sighs. "Yeah. Sorry about that, she's a little-"

"Unbearable." she says it for him.

Sonic can't deny it. "Yeah, something like that."

"She told you about the restraining order against me?" Amy then asks. "From hitting her at the

"Yeah, she tried to get me to file one too." Sonic informs her.

_So that's what she wants to question him about again?_ Amy figures out for herself.

"And speaking of that night... I wanna know the rest of the what happened months ago right now."

He looks off to the side in though and is about to tell her something. "Amy, not now... I'm not ready to..."

Seeing Sonic trying to put it off for later again. "Tell me right now. And I mean it. I'm not waiting another day." her voice stern. "I wanna hear it NOW."

Sonic takes a deep breathe knowing he can't hide the rest from her any longer.

"That night, at my brothers' party. I told my brothers I had to leave early to go see you at Rouge's party, and of course, they got a little mad at me."

Amy scoffs and rolls her eyes. "I see..."

Sonic continues. "I got so drunk and wasted, I didn't know what way was up or down. My judgement was all gone, I hardly knew what was going on around me anymore. I didn't want to get like that, but my brothers wanted me to loosen up and stay a little longer at the party."

"They were so many girls coming onto me, but I was able to push them all off and leave them alone. I tried calling, but I couldn't even tell what the numbers on the phone were. In my wasted state..." he stops for a second to see if she wants him to go on.

Amy nods to encourage him. "Go on."

He sighs deeply and with much strain in his throat. "I met Tina, and the you-know-what happened... after that I woke up and realized what happened and how late it was, so I drove in my car to come and see you. My brothers hopped in the car with me when they saw how weird I was acting and to make sure I wouldn't crash the car or anything."

"And as you know... it all went from there." When Sonic finishes.

Amy shakes her head. "That's really amazing."

Her words confusing him. "Amazing?" he curiously questions her.

"BUT WHY WOULD YOU EVEN GO OUT WITH HER AFTER THAT!" Amy cries as she raises her voice and yells through the oncoming tears.

"I have no clear answer for that." he breathes hard and gets a headache even thinking about it. "I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you just tell me all this at the beginning? Things could have been different..." Amy holds herself back from crying out suddenly.

Sonic doesn't respond to her question, he only stares up at the ceiling in complete thought. Trying to figure out what to say next without breaking her heart any further than he already has.

Hearing his silence, she holds her head down. "Like you were trying to hide something from me... she whispers in a low voice, but he still hears her.

Sonic shakes his head. "I couldn't even face you, much less tell you." he admits his fear.

"But I PROMISE to you that's the only time I've slept with another girl besides you... I really can promise you that." he adds on having so much truth and emotion in his voice.

"Mmm..."

Amy is silent for the moment which is starting to make him uncomfortable. "Umm.. I see you'll be leaving in a few weeks." he says to break the silence.

"I'm on my way other there to move the trip to next month..." she mentions to him as she stands up to straighten out her dress.

Sonic looks at her questioningly. "Why?"

"To stay here until you get better..." Amy stops as a blush forms. "And t-take care of you..."

Sonic blinks once and smiles warmly to her. "That would be nice."

_She's wiling to do that, after all I just told her? Man... you don't find girls like that a lot anymore._

Amy nods and smiles to him. "Yeah, I have to go now or I'll be late. See ya later!" she turns to go, but he stops her.

"Amy, wait!" she turns back to face him.

"Yes?"

Sonic sits up and grabs her arm to keep her from going. "I just want to say.. that I'm **really** and **truly** sorry this all happened the way it did..." Sonic says. It's paining for him to say this, but it must be said.

Amy looks away for a second and back to him. "Yeah, I'm sorry too."

"Yeah..." Sonic lets her arm go and looks down with a sad look on his face. His eyes low, his now gone smiles turned into a frown, and his once cheerful mood gone. He hears footsteps and looks up to see Amy bending down over him to kiss him on the lips. Feeling the warmness of her lips, he lifts up his hand to gently rub her face. She rests her hand down on his lap and unknowingly rubs against his groan making him moan into her mouth. Amy blushes and pulls away from him as her face starts to feel hotter. Seeing something protrude from under his hospital blankets.

"That's the first of your punishments!" she teases him.

Sonic shakes his head with a slight redish tint on his cheeks. "So cruel..."

Their laughing quiets down once again filling the room with silence until Amy speaks again.

"I still love you, you big blue buffoon!" She blurts out making them both blush.

"R-really?"

She sighs and nods. "Duh!"

"And.. I love you too." Sonic manages to tell her back.

Amy smiles softly. "Even with what you did. At least you finally told me... But it does not excuse your actions."

He nods understandingly. "I know. And I'm lucky to have you still here with me after all this."

"I'll be going now!" she says nervously before heading out the door.

"Bye, Ames.." Sonic watches her go and lays back on his bed to rest some more.

_I finally told her... I feel like a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders... But the hardest part of all this hasn't even come yet!_

_I have to win her back! Anyway I can... I must..._

__Sonic sighs just thinking about it as he looks down at his lap. "How the** fuck** am I going to get rid of this thing now!"

_Before someone else walks in on me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ends here! Sorry for mistakes, really wanted to finish it tonight!<br>**

**Thanks for reviewing and don't forget to R&R this chapter!  
><strong>

**Hopefully, I wont lose my inspiration to keep writing this, =D**

**Until next time...**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	25. He's Not Going Home With You

**Hello to all again. I appreciate everyone who continues to read, review, and favorite this story, and maybe even till the end.**

**I thank everyone and future readers! xD **

**Without further delay...  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster Chapter 24**

* * *

><p><strong>Summer is almost gone, and fall is fast approaching in New York...<br>**

**Three weeks pass on by as Sonic's stay in the hospital grows longer. Getting a good number of visits each day keep his spirits up. His injuries are healing at a faster rate than most other patients which is good. The one thing that's motivating this to occur is Amy.  
><strong>

** She only visits him when he calls her to tell her that Tina has left or stepped out for a while, which isn't that often. Tina's goal is to make their relationship seem to slowly disappear. Sonic's attachment to Amy to even weaken. And her relationship to Sonic to grow.  
><strong>

** Guessing Tina wants Sonic all to herself and keeping Amy away from him as long as possible. Only a week after leaving the hospital, she was almost convicted of injuring Sonic just before the car hit. the finger prints on that broken beer bottle did it. It was even said that she pushed HIM in the way of the speeding car causing the accident in the first place. And guess who told police all that? **

**Tina of course. But she wasn't even outside when it happened!**

** Fortunately, the driver of the car testifies that he saw Sonic push away out of the in attempt to save her. Sonic even gave his own witness statement. Amy's statement didn't count since she was the one being charged. But with Sonic's and the drivers' testimony, she's let go, free of the charges against her.  
><strong>

** It's true, that Amy is very irritated about this, but there's nothing she can do at the moment to change that. She's just happy that she wasn't convicted of anything. Only her working at Victoria Secret's photo shoots keep her busy, along with Shadow and her close friends. She's pushed back her trip by another month to keep checking on Sonic in the hospital. Determined not to let Tina win this war.  
><strong>

**However, Amy still hasn't forgiven Sonic for what he's done. Matter of fact, once she left the hospital that day with the girls, she's told them all about it and burst into tears afterwards. As the friends they are, Rouge and the girls comfort her anyway they can. But somehow, it just isn't enough. **

* * *

><p><strong>[Rouge's Home.]<strong>

**Amy is laying on the sofa half asleep with a magazine laying across her lap. She's been working all that week and is totally wiped out at the moment. Thankfully, that day is a day-off, so she spends it to herself while Rouge is out on a date with Knuckles. **

**The house phones starts to ring...**

"Huh?" she leans up and rubs her sleepy eyes. The phone continues to ring, so the pink hedgehog pulls herself up, dropping the magazine on the floor, and heading for the kitchen.

She picks up the phone reading it to be a call coming from Sonia. "Hello?"

"Hey, Amy! Glad you picked up." Sonia says sounding a bit eager and whispering.

"Really, why?" Amy yawns a little as she rubs the back of her head.

_On account, I haven't spoken to you since you called some months ago._..

Sonia sighs. "I know we haven't talked in a while, but I need you to come to the hospital immediately."

_Is something wrong?_

"Why? Something happened with Sonic?" Amy asks worriedly.

"There's nothing wrong with him. In fact, he's well enough now to be discharged from the hospital soon this week." Sonia explains.

Amy tilts her head questioningly. "Well, that's good, but-"

"HOWEVER, he's still gonna need some care while at home, so the doctor's asking one of us to take care of him until he's back on his feet." Sonia takes a short breathe.

"Sonic said himself, he doesn't want some stranger taking care of him. But of course I can't do it, cause my house is a little too small. And Scourge and Manic don't know how to take care of other people, much less themselves."

She and Amy both give out a soft laugh.

"So who's able enough to do it?" Amy asks once she quiets down.

"That's where I need **you** to come in... you see Tina got wind of this situation and now she's down here wanting to do it..."

_The hell she will!_

"Of course..." Amy sighs hard and grips the phone tight. "But they wont let her?"

"Well, not exactly.. They're considering it right now, so I need you to come down here, please!" Sonia begs. "I can't stand that blonde bitch."

_You too?_

"Doesn't Sonic have a say so?"

"Yeah. You know how Tina is. She's manipulating, seducing him again! And I can't seem to break him out of it." Sonia almost yells, but calms down. "Sorry, I'm standing outside his room right now. Just please can you come?"

_Seems with my absence is making Tina get closer to him..._

"What about his doctor? Isn't he there with him?"

"No, he isn't here yet. Which is exactly why Tina is trying to convince Sonic now. I need your help here."

Amy nods to say yes at first, but ends up shaking her head. "But she has a restraining order against me!" she explains.

"Yeah, I know. You've hardly gotten to see him, right? Well, if she gets to take him home with her, then what?" Sonia tells her in a hurried voice.

Amy is silent for a moment, so Sonia continues. "I know he still loves you and not that girl. I don't know why he went out with her after cheating on you and listens to her the way he does, but please. Only you can stop this..."

_Guess everyone knows the whole truth now..._

Amy stops to think about what Sonia just said.

_If Tina gets to take Sonic home with her, I wont be able to see him at all. At least until, he's all better, but still. She's have him all to herself, and may even change his mind about Amy completely._

"I can't let that happen.." Amy whispers to herself.

"What? Amy, are you there?" Sonia asks as she hardly hears Amy's voice speak on the other end.

"I'm coming, don't worry."

Sonia lets out a, "YES! Awesome, get here ASAP! See ya then."

**After exchanging the same words, Amy sets the phone down and rushes out the kitchen, and up to her room to get dressed.** **A few minutes past, and she walks out wearing white, green, and black** **chiffon skirt dress, black ruched cluched top, faux leather leggings, black cardigan, and black boots**. **She races to the door, reaching for the door knob, when it suddenly hits her...**

"Dammit, I don't have the car right now!" she curses remembering she left her car with Sonic when she left him. And no telling when Rouge would be back.

_How am I going to get to the hospital now...? _

She ponders as a knock comes to the door. "Rouge?" she guesses, but knows the bat has a house key, so why would she knock. Must be someone else. Amy opens the door to reveal Blaze and Julie-Su there.

_Right on time!_

"Hey, Amy. We came to hang out with ya!" Blaze says wearing a acid wash blue jeans, a light yellow tank top, a black tuxedo cardigan, and similar black wedge boots with sparkling studs on the heels. And her hair down her shoulders like usual.

Julie-Su nods. "Yeah, since you been so busy lately!" Wearing tight, black jogging suit and black Nike shoes with a white check on the side of them. Hair pulled back in a long ponytail.

"Julie, said it would be good to come and visit." Blaze said after seeing the strange look on Amy's face.

"Good, to see you guys too. Now, let's get going!" Amy says all at once before shutting and locking the house door, and then grabbing both their hands to race back to Julie-Su's car.

Blaze and Julie-Su are instantly shocked. "Wait, where are we going?"

"To the hospital!"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Now hurry!"

**On the way** **to Lenox Hill hospital, Amy tells the two all what Sonia told her on the phone. Hearing this makes Julie-Su as mad as Amy is, and Blaze too. Motivated to get there faster, Julie-Su drives as fast as she can without going over the limit. Soon, they are parked in front front of the building and heading straight into it. **

**Inside, they go straight for the elevator and to the floor that Sonic's room is on. Amy quickly finds his room, but stops midway...**

"She has the cops here..." Amy said in a gloomy voice.

Julie-Su scoffs. "No shit!." she curses seeing the two male police officers in front of the room.

"Oh no. How are we going to get in there now?" Blaze tries to think of a plan.

Amy pulls out her cell and calls Sonia' number. "Hello, Amy? Are you here yet?" She's whispering again.

"Yeah. In front of his room, but there are cops outside!" Amy explains the situation.

She hears Sonia's curse. "Tina must have called then when she heard me on the phone with you." she guesses.

"I guess." Amy leans against the wall and sighs in frustration.

"Just come to the room and explain to the cops why you're here." Sonia suggests.

Amy shakes her head. "No, they probably wont believe me."

She adds. "Tina will probably say I came to hurt her again or something."

Sonia laughs. "I wish!"

"Why don't you come out and get us?" Amy asks of as she thinks the plan up.

"No, if I leave **one second**, Tina will probably get Sonic to say yes, and I'm not letting that happen. And on top of that, her annoying friend, Holly, is here too. Scourge and Manic here will probably make it worse." Sonia disagrees and with a good reason.

_*Ugh!* Then what should we do..?_

"What did she say?" Blaze asks seeing her on the phone.

Amy shakes her head. "We have to find another way into the room."

"Damn." Julie-Su groans in complaint.

Blaze looks around the corner to see the cops still there. "Maybe we can knock them out?"

"Oooh, that can be arranged!" Julie-Su says as she cracks her knuckles.

"Like wise." Blaze holds up her hand creating a small, but glowing, red flame.

"No, they're cops remember?" Amy protests.

Julie-Su shakes her head. "That were hired by Tina, REMEMBER?" the dark, pink enchinda points out.

Amy can't argue. "Yeah, but-"

"There's a doctor coming this way. Maybe he can get us in the room, since he works here." Blaze sees one coming their way.

All girls look down the hall to see a young-looking doctor holding a clipboard and walking down the hall. Amy immediately recognizes him.

"That's his doctor! Come on!" the girls all rush upon the man and stop him in the hall.

"Oh, hello, Miss Rose. Are you here today to visit Mr. Sonic?" he asks with a smile.

Amy half-nods. "Yes, but we need your help getting into his room."

His facial expression changes. "Why?"

They point down the hall to the policeman standing there. "Is this because of a girl named Tina?"

Amy nods. "Yeah, she put a restraining order against me and almost had me convicted!"

"Convicted! You don't look like you could hurt a flower much less a person." the doctor exclaims receiving a laugh from the girls.

"Sure..." Julie-Su jokes.

Amy glares at her, but turns back to the doctor. "Can you PLEASE help us get inside?"

Realizing their situation, the doctor agrees and takes them along with him to the room. Amy doesn't know that during his stay at the hospital, that Sonic became close friends with the doctor and revealed nearly all of the events that lead up to the night.

The two officers hear the footsteps and look to see the girls and the doctor heading for the room.

"Step aside, gentlemen."

The two police men look at one another then to the doctor. "You're Sonic's doctor, correct?"

"Yes. Doctor, Roy Hamilton. I need to speak to my patient regarding something important." he gestures to Amy and friends. "They need to be here too."

One of the police pull out a slip a photo and a photo. "Sorry, but she isn't allowed by the restraining order placed against her. If she steps any further, we'll be forced to arrest her."

Amy growls to herself and steps forward, but Julie-Su and Blaze tell her to calm down.

"If something happens, you can come inside the room yourselves, right?" Roy provides a solution.

The two cops look at one another in thought. "Alright. But if anything happens, it'll be on your head."

"And if she tries anything with Tina, she'll be arrested on the spot." one of the officers points to Amy.

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

Roy nods. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, girls. Follow me." The policemen step aside from the door way for him to open it.

**[In Sonic's Room.]**

**Tina is standing by Sonic's bed along with her friend, Holly. Scourge and Manic near them and listening to their conversation. Sonia is standing off to the side not looking so happy herself. Her eyes light up seeing Amy and her friends along with the doctor...**

"Amy, Blaze, Julie-Su, Doctor Roy!" she says with much relief seeing them come in.

Hearing the names, Tina looks up from the bed to see Amy walking in to Sonia. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

Sonic looks up too, and a small smile appears on his face. "Amy?"

Amy hears their voices, and her eyes land on them. She doesn't say a thing to either a them, but turns to Sonia. "Glad you could make it." Sonia hugs her. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Sonia." Amy hugs her back.

Sonia leans close to her ear to whisper. "Tina's been trying to convince Sonic all this time. He's hesitating, but really close to breaking..." she says sadly.

"Me, Manic, and Scourge have been trying to get her out of here, but she wont budge!"

"Stubborn ass..." Amy grumbles as she looks to see Tina back over Sonic in bed.

_Still angry with me... _Sonic spots the pink hedgehog's glare and sits up in bed to stretch.

"Hello, Sonic. How you doing today?" Roy asks as he walks over to him. Tina and Holly move out of the way from the doctor, but keep a good distance away from Amy and the others.

"Fine, just fine." Sonic tells him as the man checks the medical device beside him.

Roy smiles. "That's good. So I heard you'll be well enough to get checked out soon." he begins.

Sonic nods. "Yeah, I heard that earlier this morning."

"But you will still need some assistance after leaving the hospital, you know that. I'm sure. So do you know who your caretaker will be?" the doctor questions.

Before Sonic could speak, Tina bursts out. "I'll be the one, thank-you!"

"You're not even a member of the family, so why should you?" Sonia spits at her.

"So what? I'm his girlfriend still, so I should be the one to take care of him!" Tina yells at her back.

Sonia laughs at her. "OH WOW, LIKE THAT MEANS TWO SHITS TO ME!"

"This isn't even about you! Didn't you say you couldn't take care of him, so why are you telling me I can't when no one else can?" Tina argues back.

"Because I have someone better than you'll ever be!"

Tina scoffs. "That's damn a lie! I'm already the best AND so forth will be!"

"OOH, YOU TRIFLING, LYING BITCH!"

Sonic, Scourge, and Manic all stand back and watch without saying word. Knowing what might happen if they jumped in.

"Ain't gonna start yelling shit at me.." Scourge whispers to his brothers who nod in agreement.

Roy watches the girls argue back and forth. Amy is silent and watching the whole thing.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the doctor stops the two. "The only way I'll be able to decide who's going to be his caretaker, is if I hear clear and precise reasons why anyone of you should."

Sonia stands back to think. "W-well..."

Tina takes the opportunity. "I'M his girlfriend. I know everything about it. I'm kind, sweet, and generous."

Julie-Su starts coughing as she hears her say that. "Yeah, right..." she whispers.

"And would do anything and everything to make he's okay, and well taken care of. My house is his house." Tina ignores the girls' interruptions and continues. "I'm the sweetest girl you'll ever meet!"

Blaze lets out a short laugh getting their attention. "Unbelievable..."

"Yeah, she really will!" Holly adds in after her.

Amy and Sonia almost gags hearing the two say how sweet and kind she is.

_As if! _

_No, matter what you say..._

_YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM HOME WITH YOU!  
><em>

When Tina's done speaking, Roy nods and smiles to her and turns to Sonia. "And you?"

Sonia smiles. "I have someone here who is _perfect_ for the job." she pushes Amy forward.

Sonic wonders why Amy is still quiet and not saying a thing. "Mmm..."

"This is my sister-in-law!" Everyone in the room is in shock.

"Sister?" Scourge says.

"In?" Manic next.

"Law?" Sonic finishes the phrase.

"Interesting.." Roy rubs his chin.

_Sister-in-law! Sonia, why did you? _

Amy looks behind herself to Sonia who's smiling mischievously. "Just go along with it..." she mouths to Amy.

"Hey, that's not tru-" Tina starts.

"Uh uh! It's our turn! Not yours!" Sonia shuts her down immediately.

"Why you little-"

Roy steps in. "She's right, Miss Murielle. Let the have their chance to speak now, please."

Tina growls and folds her arms.

"As I was saying!" Sonia says looking into Tina's face. "My sister-in-law is well suited to take care of him. I know that for a fact, they've been together for years now. Since they were kids even."

Roy nods hearing her and turns to Amy. "I would like to hear from her now, if you please."

Amy looks up to see everyone in the room staring back at her. A brighter blush forms on her cheeks as she tries to speak. "Well... I've know him longer than Tina has, so I know more about it. What he likes and what he hates. His favorite food, ice cream, T.V., and even more stuff than that."

"I understand him better than he does sometimes, which is kind of strange. I know how to take care of him better than anyone else probably does, even his own brothers and sisters." she stops for a moment to think about what else to say.

"I believe I can... wait, I know I can take care of him better than Tina ever can!" Amy points toward the girl. "I know him better!"

"And why is that?" the doctor questions her with much amusement.

"Because..." Amy stops for a moment, but continues. "He's my first... In everything! So he knows me just as well. Even more than her!" she blurts the truth out pushing past her fear.

Her friends all awe, Tina and Holly roll their eyes, and the guys all glance to Sonic who's looking back at them with the same grin, but at the same time smiling on the inside.

"I'm done..."

"Better be." Tina whispers to herself.

Amy only rolls her eyes and walks back next to Sonia who smiles happily to her.

The doctor takes a minute to make the right decision. "Mmm..."

Everyone in the room tunes in to listen.

"Then it's decided, Miss Rose will be Sonic's care taker until he's back on his feet." Roy announces.

"But.. Wait!" Tina tries to argue. "You can't-"

The doctor shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but I've made my decision."

"But I have a restraining order against her!"Tina yells the obvious.

"Yeah!" Holly pulls out the document to show the doctor. "How will she get to see him?"

"Exactly, you wont." Amy says hearing the two.

Tina and Holly both glare at her. Blaze walks up behind the doctor to snatch the document away before he could read it.

"Hey, give that back!" Tina yells at her as she tries to get it back. "NOW!"

Blaze's hand goes up in a flame burning the piece of paper before her eyes."Oops, sorry!"

"You did that on purpose!"

Blaze only shrugs and laughs. "You snooze, you lose."

"Yeah, tough break!" Julie-Su says with smirk.

Sonia and Amy sigh in relief due to their victory. Tina, however, screams out and storms out of the room to get some fresh air. Scourge and Manic both go over to talk with Sonic about it as the girls talk to themselves.

**[With the guys.]**

"I know you happy about this, bro!"

Sonic only smiles and nods slowly. "Yeah, yeah."

"But sad, you'll be leaving the hospital with all the pretty female nurses around." Manic jokes with him.

Sonic laughs. "Whatever you say."

"At least, he'll have a Victoria Secret's model looking after him!" Scourge teases Sonic. "Wont that be fun?"

"If you still want the hospitality feeling to follow you home, I have an extra nurse's uniform you can give to her.." the brothers look up to see Roy listening in on their conversation.

"Oh, really?" Manic questions.

"Personal nurse, huh?" Scourge says aloud.

Sonic smirks. "That would be absolutely perfect."

**[With the girls.]**

"Yay, I'm so happy right now!" Sonia gives Amy a death hug.

"Ha, me too!"

Amy looks over to the guys seeing Sonic giving her a devious smile and the others looking particularly mischievous as well.

"What the..."

"Hey, Amy!" Julie-Su gets her attention. "You told Rouge about this yet?"

Amy thinks about it. "Crap, no. She's out with Knuckles on a date right now..." she explains.

"Guess I'll tell her when she gets back."

_I wonder how I'll explain this to Rouge though... -.-'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending here for now!<br>**

**Sorry it's a little short.. I'm not feeling as motivated as I used to, T.T**

**Hopefully, that's change sooner or later. Before I have the feeling to stop writing on this.  
><strong>

**Until then... (R&R) xD  
><strong>

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	26. Bringing Him Home

**Thanks for all you guys' support! It's much appreciated! Sorry for mistakes in earlier chapters, but thanks for telling me. If I have time, I'll go back and fix those right up!  
><strong>

**Anyway, after such a long break, here's the next chappie for you guys. xD**

**Hope you all like/love it!  
><strong>

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster Chapter 25**

* * *

><p>"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"<p>

Making a sad, puppy dog face, Sonic starts to beg and plead. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?"

**A week later, Sonic is allowed to leave the hospital with Amy. She's already explained the situation with Rouge, and got the okay with her. Today is the day he's taken to Rouge's house. The two girls, along with the help of Knuckles, discharge Sonic from Lenox Hill hospital.  
><strong>

**At the house, they help Sonic get through the door and up the stairs. The girls decide to let Sonic have Amy's room for the time being, and Amy could sleep with Rouge in her room. They fixed up Amy's room for the occasion making it more suitable for him.**

**When he's all settled, Rouge and Knuckles go back downstairs to get Sonic's stuff out of the car leaving Amy and Sonic alone for the moment. During this time, Amy tries to make sure Sonic is as comfortable as possible...**

"Are you okay?" she asks quietly as she watches him adjust himself on the bed.

Sonic looks at her face. Amy's pretty much nervous by as far as he could tell by the fact that he's in her room again. "Yeah, just fine."

Amy smiles softly. "G-good."

While continuing to stare at her, he gets the idea to reveal an outfit he has ready for her. So he grabs a bag from the side of the bed, unzips it, and pulls it out.

"Hey, Amy! Look what I have for you. I got this nurse's uniform for you to wear when you take care of me."

She gets a strange look on her face as she watches him pull it out of his bag and hand it to her. Immediately, she gasps harshly and blushes brightly as she eyes the outfit chosen for her.

_What is this?_

Amy holds it up in front of her. It's a red and white zipper front dress with front patches, a cute matching hat, belt, and bright red shorts.

_You've got to be kidding me..._

On the bedside her she sees white opaque thigh high stockings with red, back-seam and bow on the ends of them. Also near them, are 5 1/4' inch nurse peep toe pumps with a bow accent.

Just looking at it makes Amy's face blush the same color. "What the..."

_How is this a STANDARD nurse's uniform?_

"Where did you get this anyway?" she asks still in disbelief.

Sonic smirks. "Dr. Roy was kind enough to give it to me to give to you."

Amy groans as she remembers seeing how strange they were acting at the hospital that day. "Of course..."

_I knew they were up to something!_

As she looks back at the outfit, she slowly shakes her head in disagreement. "There's no way." escapes her mouth.

Sonic frowns at her statement. "I said please." he folds his arms as he sits up in the bed.

"So what?" she whines.

"**So** you have to wear it. For me." he says back to her. "You owe me, remember?"

Amy scoffs with a short laugh. "Oh yeah? And why should I?"

Sonic simply points over his body to the bandages, his still broken leg, and the wound in his side.

"Oh you had to go there, huh?" She gives him a blank stare.

He smiles. "Yup!" he leans back on his bed with the bed with his arms behind his back. He lifts one hand and waves her to go to the bathroom.

"So go change in the bathroom. I wanna see how it looks on ya." he smiles cockily.

_Oh, looks who's back to his old self..._

Amy doesn't move at all. She only glares at him with her green, icy eyes. "What did you just say..?"

He shakes his head ignoring her question completely. "No, matter of fact, you can change right here!" joking with her.

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you?" Amy asks him slyly before setting the outfit down on the bed. She's not falling for that knowing how he is. "Sorry, but no thanks!"

Sonic grabs onto her hand before she could walk off. "Pretty please?"

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!" she yells at him as she tries to pull away. Even with him still being hurt, Sonic's able to keep a firm grip on her arm.

Making a puppy dog face, Sonic starts to beg. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?"

"I just can't wear that..."

"Oh, yes, you can. Just put it on, and you're wearing it."

She rolls her eyes, obviously tired of arguing with him. "No chance. No way. No how!"

_Only way I'll wear that, is when Hell freezes over!_

"Now, I'm going to go help Rouge and Knuckles with the bags, okay?" Amy looks at the dress back down on the bed and shudders before turning to leave to go outside.

Sonic groans in despair and falls back on his bed. "Maybe Shadow is right... Maybe your ass is getting fat... And you wouldn't be able to fit in it noway..." He mumbles to himself.

Amy halts in her tracks and turns to face him again. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Nothing! I was just saying you should just go ahead and wear it for me!" He chuckles and smiles nervously.

"You know?"

Amy shakes her head back and forth. "No way! I'll take care of you, but I'm wearing that!"

"Pretty please with you on top?"

"You're a **real **piece of work you know that?" Amy's face grows hot as she stops struggling to stare at him making the same sad face. His bottom lip starts to quiver, he makes soft, cute whimpering noises, and his eyes begin to tear up.

_Awh! That face..._

Seeing her concerned look, Sonic lets her arm go and holds is head down in a sorrowful manner. "I-I'm sorry. You don't have to..."

"Huh?" she stares at him questioning. "What's with you all of a sudden?"

He sighs. "You don't have to wear it. I understand why you don't want to... I just thought it would be nice if you did... Because I knew it would look cute on you..."

"And I thought you would want to do this for me since I **saved** you from that car crash that night and got..." he groans slightly feeling pain from his side.

"Seriously hurt. Ouch, but it's okay..."

While he talks, Amy can't help, but feel slightly bad and guilty hearing him talk like that.

_He's trying to make me feel guilty... Ugh, but I can't help it!_

"But it's okay. I'll just put it away." Sonic goes to take the outfit back, but Amy stops him immediately.

"FINE, I'll wear the damn thing." she snatches the outfit away from his hand. "Okay..." she adds quickly as she feels the heat on her face grow.

Sonic's puppy dog face quickly changes into a devious smirk, but changes right back knowing what may happen if Amy saw that. "Really?"

Amy slowly nods. "Yes." she says with a heavy sigh.

"Awh, thanks, Amy. I really appreciate it." Sonic tells her. "Why don't you try it on to see if it fits."

"I-I mean.. If you don't mind that is." Sonic adds in a sad frown and looks down at his lap. His sad expression is enough to convince Amy to go through with wearing it.

With another nod, she slowly makes her way to the bathroom with the outfit in hand. Sonic is smiling mischievously as he conceals his face, but secretly watching her go.

_Hell's frozen over... -.-'_

"Yes!" he silently whispers when he hears the bathroom door close. To relax leans back on his bed and waits eagerly for Amy's return. He starts to whistle and look around the room as he continues to wait. In a few minutes, he hears the bathroom door opening.

Opening one eye, Sonic's breathe is taken away as he feasts his eyes on Amy. The outfit fits her shape perfectly, showing off each curve, her hips, waist, and legs. The hat sits snuggling on top her head among the many curls in her hair. He sees her slim stomach showing through the dress and the red shorts worn tightly against her. He continues to look her up and down to the nurse's hat to the heels.

_Whoa, she's so..._

Amy nervously looks up at him waiting for his response.

_...pretty!_

"You don't like it on me..?" her ears start to lower.

"What?" Sonic sits back up in bed. "No. I-I mean yes. You look really beautiful in it."

She blushes hearing the sincerity in his voice. "Really?"

"Yeah." He nods In fact, why don't you just come over here so I can get a better look." Sounds like he has another secret plan in mind.

To his command, she nods slightly and slowly makes her way to the bed. Stopping, Amy looks down at the floor as she holds her hands together. Sonic smirks and noticing how cute and innocent she looks right now. Reaching up to her, he grabs her hand making her jump in fright.

"Huh?"

"I think you need to come closer for a better **look**..." All of sudden, Sonic pulls her arm making her fall directly on top of him. Amy, instantly, stops herself from any further on top of him by placing her hands on his side. She slowly opens her eyes to see him staring back up at her. His eyes on something else on her.

Starting to whimper, Amy slowly begins to try and pull away from him.

"Nice view." His eyes right on her breasts.

"Stop staring!" she screams at Sonic as she continues to try and get herself off of him. To no avail, she fails in trying to do so. Sonic's arms keep her down making it difficult to get up and even to move.

"Just calm down." He whispers close to her ear instantly making her movements stop with that one action. His hands rub up and down her back as her body shivers from his touch.

Amy looks away from him as he does. "Please stop..."

Sonic briefly stops to smile up at her. "It's so hard too." He begins to pull her body closer to his. Amy tries to protest, but it still wont work against him. Right then, their faces are very close. Noses nearly brushing against one another, the minty scent of his breath entering her senses, and the sight of him below her gives her a hot and in the mood feeling she's barely been fighting off these past few months.

_Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it._ _He had this all planned out, so DON'T DO IT!_

She really can't seem to control herself.

_I can't help it..._

Moving closer to him, her lips touch with his, and she kisses him once and from there, she can't stop. Amy pushes her lips harder against his. With no willingness to fight back, Sonic returns her actions by moving his tongue deep into her mouth. Pulling and rubbing against her legs as she starts to lick on and around his lips. She starts to moan as she feels Sonic's hand grope her breasts.

Her hips begin to grind against his groan getting a moan from him too as she bites his lower lip.

_Oh my God, we need to STOP before Rouge and Knuckles come back..._

"What's going on here?" a voice from behind the two startles them.

**Rouge and Knuckles are standing at the door holding the rest of Sonic's bag and watching the couple on the bed...**

"Well, well. We leave for ten minutes and this is what we find?" Rouge comments with laugh. "And wearing a naughty nurse's uniform at that!"

Amy, feeling quite embarrassed, shrieks and unintentionally slaps Sonic leaving a sharp sting on his face as she jumps off of the bed. She holds her hands up to her face covering her mouth and hiding her blush.

"Ow." Sonic groans from the pain and snaps his eyes toward Amy. "Why you hit me?"

"O-oh, I'm sorry!" she apologizes, and then shakes her head. "But it's your own fault!"

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah, you falling on me and then kissing me was my fault..." he grumbles to himself, but they all are able to still hear him.

"You're lying!" Amy yells at him feeling frustrated herself. "Be quiet!"

"Make me." Sonic smirks right back at her. "But just don't break me!"

"What the hell did you just say?"

Amy is taken aback as a even harder rosy blush forms on her cheeks and goes to slap him again, but is stopped by Rouge grabbing her hand from behind.

"Let's not do that again, Hun." she laughs and pulls Amy back.

Knuckles starts to laugh after he drops the rest of the luggage on the floor. "Put him in the hospital again, why don't you?" he jokes.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to put me in the hospital **again**, Amy." Sonic says with much sarcasm. "Would you?"

The pink hedgehog starts to crack her knuckles. "OH, don't even give me that idea..."

"Let's go outside to talk for a sec, Hun." Rouge laughs as she tugs the fiery, pink hedgehog along with her.

Sonic laughs as he sits back in bed again and watches her go.

**Rouge, sensing their anger, takes Amy outside of them room, while Sonic talks a little with Knuckles...**

"Nice outfit." the bat says at first to her friend.

Amy just gives her a blank look making Rouge burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, girl. It's just that.. I never thought you would wear something like that for him." Rouge apologizes, but can't take the smile off her face.

"Neither did I." The pink hedgehog simply says before leaning her back against the wall.

"Ha! But I do have to admit, it looks really good on you. He sure knows how to pick em, huh?"

Amy shakes her head. "Yeah, and now I have to wear it everyday when I take care of him!" she admits.

_Why me?_

"In more ways than one, I see..." the white bat says to herself.

Glaring, Amy shakes her head. "THAT was an accident." she tries to convince her.

"Oh, really? By the looks of it, I don't think it was." Rouge tells her back. "You two probably would have gotten further, if me and Knuckles hadn't walked in on you guys!"

Amy blushes brightly and pulls back from her friend. She holds her head down thinking.

_It wasn't it?_

"I know you still love him too." Rouge adds on making Amy's heart start to beat at a faster rate.

"I... do." Amy sighs and looks up. "BUT I'm worried about what's going to happen with all this."

Rouge nods. "Well, this should be interesting to watch!"

"HEY, AMY! I NEED YOU!" Sonic yells from her room. "CHOP, CHOP!"

Rouge starts to laugh her ass off hearing him and seeing the look on the Amy's face. "Chop, chop, Amy!" she snaps her fingers.

"Screw you, bat." Amy says to her just as she's about to go back into the room.

"Oh, I'm sure Sonic wants to!" Rouge starts to laugh and hold her stomach as Amy only rolls her eyes and heads back into the room.

"Just don't hurt him! Don't want him going back to the hospital and Tina trying to get you charged again!" Amy hears Rouge say.

_I guess I have to suck it up, and TRY to be nice to Sonic and NOT hurt him, because of his current pervert-ish and annoying behavoir..._

**On the way inside, she hears Knuckles say to Sonic. "Man, I can't believe you got Amy to wear that!" **

**"Yeah, me either!" she hears Sonic laugh along with the red enchinda. Seeing Amy walking back into the room, and the angry, but slight calming expression no her face, Knuckles senses he needs to go, and right now.**

**As he passes Amy on his way out, Knuckles whispers. "Good luck." just before he walks out past her...**

"Yeah, I'm going to need it." Amy says back as she walks to the bed.

Sonic is laying back in his usual style as his pink nurse walks up to him.

"You called for me?"

"Why, yes, I did. I need you to pick up that T.V. remote on the floor."

Behind her, Amy spots the remote on the floor laying among many of his stuff. She remembers herself and Rouge bringing a T.V. in here for Sonic, so he wouldn't have to go back and forth up stairs.

"Why didn't you ask Knuckles to get it?" she asks him with her arms folded.

He thinks about it and then shrugs. "You're the one supposed to be taking care of me not him, right?"

Amy growls as Sonic just smiles innocently at her. "Pleaseeeeeee?"

_PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE!_

With a big sigh. "Fine." She turns and bends over to get the remote, and while she does, Sonic smiles mischievously as he gets a nice view of her butt right in front of him.

_This is so worth getting hit by that car..._

Jut as she goes to grabs it, Sonic notices something else she can get for him. "Hey, and can you get my bag too?" he asks politely.

"Sure." she goes to get that too.

Sonic pulls himself up to sit up and bed and leans forward to grab her butt with both hands and squeezes hard making her stumble forward.

"AH!" Amy screams dropping both the bag and the remote. She angrily turns to face him "HEY!"

However, Sonic is back laying on the bed with his arms behind his head. He's looking elsewhere, but turns his attention to her. Acting as innocently as he possibly can.

"What?"

Amy scowls and grabs the remote and bag with her butt facing away from him and hands it to him. "Here!"

"Awh, thanks, babe." Sonic takes the remote and turns on the plasma screen on the wall across from him to some sports channel. Seeing as he's now comfortable and settled in bed, Amy walks toward the door to go calm herself.

"Oh, Amy..." he says her name in a sing songy voice.

Amy stops walking and sighs. "Yes?"

"I'm hungry. Will you fix me something?" she hears Sonic ask.

_Oh, he's really making this so hard for me now..._

"Okay, what do you want to eat?" Amy asks him as she waits for an answer.

Sonic thinks for a minute. "Mmm... I would say you, but..." He feels Amy's sharp glared piercing through him and laughs. "I would like three chili dogs with extra cheese if you please."

"Got it." Amy nods and goes to fix it up for him.

"And a large coco cola too." she hears him add.

"Okay." Amy says again and has one foot out of the door.

Sonic smiles. "And if you can make some french fries with that too?"

Amy starts to clench her fist as she turns her head to him. "Okay, Sonic." She makes her way out of the door, but is stopped one last time.

"And a bag of Bar-B-Que flavored chips with that also?"

"Alright, Sonic!" She's beginning to get really irritated as she starts to stomp her way out before he asks for anything else.

Sonic smirks hearing her irritated voice. "And also if you can bake some chocolate chip cookies, that would be very sweet of you."

_What's very sweet of me is that I haven't blown my cool right now!_

Amy slowly nods. "Alright, big blue." she turns to leave yet again.

"Hey, Amy? One more thing."

"WHAT?" she yells at him from behind. A bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Umm... Thanks for doing all this for me."

Amy stops and lets out a big sigh. "O-oh. Well, you're welcome." She walks out of the door and downstairs heading straight for the kitchen.

_Oh God, why me?  
><em>

**[Later That Night, It's Nearly Time For Bed.]**

**Amy can finally strip herself of the nurse's outfit, but not before tucking Sonic in for bed and making sure he's comfortable. She walks in carrying a cold glass of water...**

"Stop right there!" Sonic says all of a sudden.

Amy stops hearing him. "What is it?" she asks questioningly.

"Turn around and shake it for me!" He starts to laugh at his own joke.

She's far from amused. "Don't make me throw this water on you." She simply tells him as she goes to set the glass of water beside on the night stand beside the bed.

"You have all you need now?" Amy then asks as she sits on the edge of the bed.

Sonic nods. He was able to change into some green pajama pants and white tank top for bed. "Yup!"

"Gonna sleep with me tonight?" he asks her knowing what she might say.

"Hahahahahahahaha! No." Amy jokes making him and herself laugh. "I'll be sleeping in Rouge's room tonight, so you'll have the room all to yourself."

"Ooh, lucky me!" Sonic says sarcastically.

"Yeah, lucky you." Amy stands up and bends over him. Kissing him gently on the cheek, she pulls the covers over him.

"Goodnight."

Watching her walk back towards the door, Sonic frowns. "Treating me like I'm your kid or something."

Amy laughs. "But of course, silly." she teases him and flickers off the light. The room is dark, except for a small lamp by the bedside for Sonic to turn off when he's ready.

"Goodnight, Sonic." she says once again as she's about to close the door. "Sleep tight."

Sonic sighs. "Goodnight, Ames."

Amy smiles warmly. "I love you."

Hearing her say that, surprises him. "Really?" he whispers to himself, but she doesn't hear him.

"Oh, you don't love me back? Okay." Amy says as she closes the door.

"Wait. Wait! I do, damn." Sonic says quickly as she opens the door again to see him. "I love you too."

Amy nods knowingly. "That's what I thought."

"Call me, if you need anything." The pink hedgehog says as the door finally shuts for the night.

Sonic shakes his head and smiles at the thought. He lays back on his bed and grabs the glass of water from the bedside.

"Oh, don't you worry about that... I sure will be."

_This is going to be so much fun. Being housebound for a few days or two weeks or a little more, and with a hot pink nurse at that!_

With that thought in mind, Sonic slowly drifts off to sleep. Having a sweet dream about what he could do to annoy Amy the next day.

_Get ready for it, Amy_...

* * *

><p><strong>Ends here!<br>**

**Will update soonish again.  
><strong>

**Comments/Suggestions/Reviews are always expected and appreciated! **

**Well, until then...**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	27. First Day Housebound  The Visits

**Hello once again everyone!**

**And here is another chapter update. **

**Enjoy, you guys... =)  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster Chapter 26**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*RING*RING*RING*RING*RING*<strong>_

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh!" Amy yells to stop the ringing from going any further. She slowly climbs up the stairs and carries a large tray full of a variety of drinks and snacks. Basically, three beers, some club sandwiches with all the crust cut off of them, and chips. She stops a second on the stairs to scowl to herself.

_Whoever gave Rouge the idea to give Sonic a freakin' bell!_

"You better get going, Hun! Or he'll start ringing again!" Rouge sits on the sofa reading a magazine and softly laughs to herself.

"Oh, be quiet!"

**Today, Sonic has Amy doing nearly everything for him, and still making her wear the nurse's uniform. Getting him drinks and food and doing small little things for him. Such as bringing him magazines, his cell phone, the newspaper, adjusting his pillow on the bed, giving him a back massage, and even just changing the channels on the T.V.  
><strong>

**A while ago, Scourge and Manic had come to visit and are still here making Amy's work even worse and more tiring...**

Amy slowly reaches the top of the stairs and heads straight for the room. Her steps getting slower and longer as she gets closer.

Sonic is sitting up on the bed with Scourge and Manic sitting next to him. They all look up with grins on their faces to see her walking in and toward them.

"That was fast." Sonic says sarcastically as she sets down the tray on table beside the bed.

His brothers snicker at his comment, and they both get mean glares from the pink nurse.

Amy growls as she places a hand on her hip. "WELL, if you guys didn't ask for so much stuff, I would have been able to get it to you faster!"

"Seriously, who's so picky about the crust on bread being on their damn sandwich!"

Scourge chuckles as he grabs one of them sitting neatly on a plate, and he takes a large bite. "I could care less."

Manic grabs one also and eats some. "Me either!"

Sonic gets the last one in one hand and a soda in the other. "But I do."

"This is a pretty damn good sandwich, Amy." Scourge talks with his mouth full.

"Yeah, thanks!" Manic continues to bite into it and grabs a drink also.

Amy sighs and nods. "Oh, gee. You're welcome."

Sonic nods with a smile as he picks up the remote and turns it to the football channel.

_I guess that's it for now..._

She's about to walk away when she hears the bell ringing again.

_***RING*RING*RING*RING*RING***_

_Oh my God!_

Amy slowly turns herself and puts on a moderately happy face. "Yes?"

_What could he possible want now?_

Sonic finishes chewing his bite of sandwich and swallows before answering. "I need to hot sauce for this. Can you go get me some?"

Scourge takes another swig of his beer. "Yeah, me too."

"Me three." Manic wants some too.

Amy's hand twitches into a fist as she nods. "Sure, no **problem**." she spits out the words before rushing out of the room and down the stairs.

The three brothers all laugh to themselves.

"You working her a little hard aren't you, bro?" Scourge asks him once he's sure Amy is out of earshot. "AND you got her to wear that outfit for ya!"

"Yeah, she's looking pretty sweet wearing that." Manic says with a devious smirk.

Scourge chuckles and agrees. "Hell, yeah. This ain't that bad, huh?"

Sonic only chuckles again and takes another gulp of his beer before setting it down. "Yeah, not that bad, if you consider."

"Consider? Consider what?" Manic asks while watching the football game on T.V. at the same time.

Sonic shrugs. "Getting rammed by that car and sustaining massive injuries, maybe?" he then laughs as his brothers do.

Scourge nods and asks. "Yeah, feeling better now that you have her looking after you?" he slaps on Sonic's sore shoulder making him let out a sharp breathe of pain.

"Y-yeah. For the most part."

As Sonic rubs his shoulder, he sets his now empty beer bottle down on the table and leans back on the bed. "She taking a long time again."

"Maybe trying to rest her nerves!" Manic jokes as he almost chokes on his drink.

"Hehe... yeah, maybe..." Sonic says softly to himself.

"You talk to Tina since you got here?" Manic then asks on the sly.

Sonic looks at him strangely for a second, but then nods. "Yeah.. last night. A few hours after Amy and Rouge went to bed."

"You still going with that chick after all she did to fuck things up between you and Amy?" Scourge questions him.

"No, nothing like that. SHE called ME. Not the other way around." Sonic tells them both.

Scourge leans forward. "Oh really? To talk about what exactly?"

"Yeah, tell us about it. We wont tell anyone." Manic turns his attention away from the football game to hear Sonic's story.

"Promise."

Sonic sighs and is a little hesitant at first, but his brothers continue to pressure him.

"Well..."

**Unknown to them at the time, Amy is standing by the bedroom door outside listening into their conversation...**

"She called me telling me all kinds of stuff. Asking me why didn't I complain to the doctor about Amy taking me home, and why didn't I call her as soon as I got discharged from the hospital." Sonic starts to say.

"Do I still love her, do I wanna get back together with her. And then asking do I still love Amy." he says in one quick breath.

"Damn, man." Scourge laughs at him. "Questioning you more than the police did."

Manic laughs too and starts to rap a little something he heard on YouTube not to long ago. "Asking all them questions. Asking all them questions. Why you asking all them questions? Making statements. Assuming!" he starts to laugh even harder along with Scourge.

"Haha, funny." Sonic holds back a smile from forming on his face.

Scourge nudges his side. "Come on. You know you wanna laugh!"

Sonic shakes his head. Seeing this, Manic decides to continue. "Girl, why you buggin'? Oh, who that girl, that my cuzin!" he makes a stupid face while saying the last word as he balls out laughing hard.

He nearly falls out of his chair.

"You wanna know the truth, and how I feel?" Scourge keeps going for him. "Ain't nobody lying to you. Ain't got no secrets. Ain't hiding from you!"

"Alright, guys. You had your fun. Now can I please continue since you waned to know so bad?"

"Aye, aye, aye! When she asked if you still love her, you should have said." Scourge lets Manic finish the rest.

Manic grins knowingly. "You think I love you? Do I look like cupid?"

Sonic can't help, but laugh this time and together with his brothers. Outside, Amy can hardly control her laughter as she covers her mouth with one hand and holds her stomach with the other.

Amy, still outside, laughs to herself, but quiets down to hear more of the brother's talking.

Sonic gets out a few more chuckles. "As I was saying... she was questioning me with all that stupid mess and sounded piss."

"So what you told her?" he hears one his brothers ask.

He sighs. "That I still am, in fact, in love with Amy."

From outside, the pink hedgehog gasps and blushes fairly hard from hearing that come from his and nearly drops the hot sauce bottle to the floor. This would have certainly most have given her away.

"Yeah, well all know." Manic smiles. "What about Tina?"

"I don't know. It's complicated with her right now."

"How complicated you talking about?" Scourge asks him next.

Sonic sighs again in a tired way. "More than you know."

Scourge raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

His brother looks down for a moment. "It's nothing."

"You sure? You know you can talk to us, right?" Manic asks to make sure. "About anything."

Sonic nods. "Yeah, I know."

"Is is about you and Amy?" Scourge continues to question him.

"Mostly and some other things I would rather not mention until I know for sure." Sonic only makes his brothers even more curious than before.

Scourge finishes his beer and lays it back on the tray. "Well, what about Amy? Can you tell us that?"

"I still love her even after all I've done. I..." Sonic's voice is soft at first, but he starts to speak up. "I still want to be with her, but Tina is making that really hard right now. Even more than last time."

"Last time?" Manic inquires.

Sonic sits up and clears his throat. "I haven't been able to tell this to Amy yet, but... The only reason I continued to go out with Tina in the first place is because she was going to tell Amy what I did that night was with her."

"What? I'm confused." Scourge thinks to himself for a moment.

"A few weeks after the party and break up with Amy, I hooked up with her again, but I didn't realize she was the one I slept with when I cheated on Amy that time. I was so drunk, I didn't even recognize her until it was too late. And when I did remember her, she threatened to out me to Amy by telling her." Sonic confesses.

"But why didn't you just break up with her after you found out?" Manic asks curiously.

Sonic shakes his head. "Couldn't. Amy probably wouldn't have believed me."

"How do you know that?" Scourge asks a question next.

The blue hedgehog gives his brother a stupid look. "Come on, dude. A few weeks after I cheat one her. Why would she believe anything I say after that?"

Both Scourge and Manic nods agreeing with his statement.

"I see your point."

"Yeah. And even now I'm still paying for what I did and didn't do.." Sonic says in a solemn tone. "You know? I wanted to be back with her so bad, I used Tina to make her jealous." he shortly laughs.

"I just wanted to be near her, touch her, just kiss her again. Make love to her. And even now I still do."

_But Shadow..._

Scourge and Manic both smile at what their brother is saying. "TMI."

"Too much information." Manic laughs making Sonic chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah." he looks around to the clock and realizes how much time has passed. "Damn, getting some hot sauce sure takes a long time!"

**[Outside The Door.]**

_So that's what really happened? It was Tina's fault too.._

"Mmm..." she blushes madly and waits a few minutes before going back into the room. What she heard from their conversation, she decides to keep to herself.

**As Amy walks back into the room, Scourge takes the hot sauce from her and uses it on the rest of his sandwich. Manic does the same and hands it back to her on their way out...**

"Thanks, doll face! See you guys later." Scourge hollers from down the stairs.

"See ya, bro." Manic manages to say through his full mouth. "Bye, Amy."

Amy breathes a sigh of relief to see them go, but thankful to them for spending time with his brother.

_At least now I'll have time to do some cleaning now that those two are gone..._

* * *

><p><strong>After Scourge and Manic leave and promise to visit again later, Sonic finishes eating and his commands for her calm down a bit giving ringing the bell given to him a rest. Although, he complains about a sore throat, so Amy brings him tea to drink to make is feel better, but he refuses. However, she keeps on trying to get him to drink it. Soon, they get an unexpected visitor as she starts to clean up around the room. Picking up clothes and other items here and there. The doorbell rings, and since Rouge is still downstairs, Amy doesn't bother to answer it. She continues to pick up dirty clothes and toss them in a basket next to the door...<strong>

Amy breathes deeply as she leans back up and rubs her sweaty forehead.

_Ugh, a shower would be good right about now!_

"Getting tired?" Sonic asks her as he watches her.

She gives him a blank stare. "No."

"Do you want some help with that?" he asks again with a smirk.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't dare wish for that!" Amy says in a dramatic voice.

Sonic slowly shakes his head and chuckles. "Funny..."

"Yeah." Amy bends down to pick up another piece of clothing to toss it in the clothing basket. "Now, drink your tea."

Sonic shakes his head. "I hate tea."

"You and someone else I know." Amy says to herself as she bends over once again to pick up something off of the floor when someone else walks into the room.

"Still got that fat ass, huh?" A voice questions from behind her. She jumps up and turns quickly to see Shadow standing at the bedroom door, and his surprised by his sudden visit.

"Why do you and Sonic KEEP saying that?" Amy scowls as she watches Shadow walk up to her.

Shadow smirks. "Maybe because it's true." He pulls on her waist making her come to him. Their faces extremely close as Amy blushes feeling his warm body close to hers. At first, he gently kisses her, but it soon turns into something stronger as he licks upon her lavish skin. His hands travel up her waist and to her lower back to rub it gently.

"You're a naughty little nurse, aren't you?" He whispers in a low voice stopping the kiss.

Amy quickly becomes flustered and blushing sharply, unable to say a thing as Shadow stares into her eyes.

Sonic narrows his eyes seeing this right in front of him. Just seeing this happen again between the two again, sends him into a deep anger, slight hate, and pure jealously. Luckily, he's able to control it.

_I must not be sitting right here in this room! I ain't invisible!  
><em>

He growls lowly, clenches his fist, and clears his throat. "Excuse me!"

Shadow pulls back from Amy as he hears him. "Oh, hey you."

Sonic gives a blank look and replies back in the same nonchalant tone. "Hey."

Quickly pulling herself together, Amy turns to both of them. "W-why are you here, Shadow?"

"To come and visit the blue wonder." Shadow says at first. "And to check up you."

Amy blushes again and nods slightly. "O-oh. That's sweet of you."

Sonic rolls his eyes and sits back on his bed with an angry frown.

"Yeah, you look tired? Need a rest?" Shadow asks her as he looks around the room. "Doing some cleaning?"

"Yeah." she nods. "And yeah again. I'm beat and could use a shower, but-"

"I'll keep an eye on him for ya." Shadow suggests. "Go and take your shower."

"Really?" Amy sounds a bit surprised.

Shadow nods and looks to Sonic with the same nonchalant expression. "We'll have tons of fun."

Sonic looks at him crazily. "No way..." he whispers to himself.

_The hell we will!_

"Are you sure you guys wont fight or yell or anything?" She's unsure whether she should leave the two alone in the same room.

Shadow nods. "Yeah, we'll drink tea and talk of many things on the telly." he jokes when he spots the cup of tea by Sonic's bedside.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Sonic fake laughs and smiles.

"Oh, thanks, Sheldon!" Amy gives the red and black hedgehog a quick hug and rushes to her bathroom, but stops as she opens the door.

"Now, you be good until I get out, Sonic."

He smirks. "I would be good if I was taking a shower WITH you." he smiles.

Amy gasps and blushes as Shadow stands in the way of the view of her. He folds his arms.

"Not happening."

Sonic scowls and folds his arms also and looks elsewhere. "Not happening my ass."

"Well, you wont be able to see her ass that's for sure." Shadow answers back.

Amy giggles at the too and goes into the bathroom. Soon, the sounds of running water is heard and a female humming follows it.

Shadow grabs a chair and sits across from Sonic and stares him in the face. Sonic stares at him back. Both of the hedgehogs giving one another glares and signs of anger.

_Is this a staring contest or what?_

Sonic is far from giving in to Shadow's death glares and continues to stare at him. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"I don't know. You tell me?" Shadow asks in a smart tone. "Wait, don't tell me. In fact, tell me what the hell am **you** looking at?

Sonic scoffs. "A jackass."

Shadow scoffs also and shakes his head. "Of course."

"Yeah."

The two stop talking and continue to have their stone cold stares at each other.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sonic finally asks.

Shadow grins. "To visit Amy and to see how you were doing."

"I find that really hard to believe. Considering the fact you were making out with her again right in front of me." Sonic's voice sounding angered.

Shadow chuckles shortly. "Again?"

"Yeah again! Look, it doesn't even matter. The only reason you're is to make me jealous to see her with her!"

"Ha, that's rich!"

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Oh, really and why in the hell is that?"

Shadow jumps up and gets right in his face. "The only reason I'm here is because I'm doing something you failed to do with Amy!"

"And that is be there for her! She's always been there for you and even when you ignored her, neglected her, and even cheated on her, she was still there! And IS right now taking care of you, so you wouldn't be with the slut, Tina."

"So don't you EVER ask me what the hell I'm doing here, when you should be answering that question yourself." he finishes.

The statement stings Sonic a great deal making him grimace. He sits back on the bed unable to say a thing back to him. And even if he did, it wouldn't be able to stand up against Shadow's word.

"Anything to say to that? Huh, Sonic?"

No response comes from the bluer hedgehog.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Shadow scoffs as he goes back to his seat.

Sonic eyes narrow as he clenches his hands into fists trying to hold back his anger.

"You sure you wanna try and fight me?" Shadow asks noticing it.

A goldenish glow simmers from the blue hedgehog's right hand. "Wouldn't hurt."

"For me." Shadow smirks as the same golden glow slowly emerges from his hand.

Sonic shakes his head. "That's what you think." He lifts his body up from the bed prepared to get up.

"No, don't get up. I'll come to you." Shadow tells him.

"Thanks. I don't go to fights, they come to me anyway." Sonic smiles cockily.

Shadow cracks his knuckles. "Don't they always." His hand goes straight for Sonic, but is, abruptly, stopped.

**The bathroom door slams open when Amy hears all the yelling from the bathroom...**

"What's going on out here?"

Sonic and Shadow immediately turn their attention to the bathroom door. Amy is standing there with a towel covering her naked and wet body as she stares angrily at the two for making all that noise. The two guys, at first, just stare at her in awe of her body and her just wearing that.

Amy blushes and stomps her foot. "WELL?"

Sonic sees an opportunity, falls back on the bed, and proceeds to groan in pain. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"What the-" Shadow slowly lowers his fists seeing Sonic do that and back to Amy seeing her eyes narrow at him.

"WHY ARE YOU HITTING HIM?" she yells as she rushes over to check on Sonic.

Shadow tries to explain himself. "But I didn't. We were-"

"SAVE IT!" Amy stops him almost instantly and goes back to check on Sonic and where he's hurting at. Shadow slumps back in his seat as he watches Amy, still in her towel, seeing if Sonic is really hurt or not.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" she asks him calmly as she rubs his forehead.

He nods weakly. "I-I'll survive."

Shadow frowns hearing how he was sounding. "Why, that lying blue bas-"

Amy snaps her head to him which quiets the hedgehog immediately. Once, his mouth is shut, she turns back to Sonic.

While she's not noticing him, Sonic sneakingly peeks from behind Amy and grins at Shadow who growls angrily.

_Haha, I win!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>End!<strong>

**Hope you all liked it, because all good stories have to come to an end sooner or later, but not too soon.  
><strong>

**Hope you all aren't disappointed in hearing that! xD**

**Read/Review! More suggestions and thoughts are welcomed.**

**Peace~!  
><strong>


	28. Second Day Housebound Alone Time

**Sorry for the late update, working on other story as well, xD**

**Without further delay...**

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster Chapter 27**

* * *

><p>"Yesterday was a good day." Sonic comments as he rubs the bandaged bruise on his head. He smirks and lays back in bed as the memories of the day before swarm his mind.<p>

_***Flashback***_

_Amy, still wearing only a white towel, walks up to Shadow when she's done checking on Sonic. She leans in to whisper in his ear. _

_"Don't worry, I know he's lying." She said making him chuckle._

_"I sure hope so!" Shadow says back and with his eyes on Sonic._

_The blue hedgehog's ears lean forward to listen in on Amy's and Shadow's conversation trying to make heads or tails of it. Luckily, he gets the jest of it and scoffs._

_Amy looks back at him smiling. "You alright, Sonic?"_

_"Mmm.. Yeah, but-" Sonic thinks for a second. "Can Shadow do something for me?"_

_Shadow and her both give him questioning looks. "Like what?"  
><em>

_"Help me get up. I gotta go take a leak." Sonic tells them both._

_Amy laughs while Shadow groans in complaint. "No way in hell."  
><em>

_She turns to touch the red and black hedgehog's shoulder. "For me?"_

_Unwilling to say no to her, Shadow ultimately agrees and heads on over to help him up. "Fine, even if it pains me so."  
><em>

_Shadow grabs Sonic's hand and squeezes it hard. Sonic groans slightly and looks into the crimson eyes with much anger. Shadow only smirks. _

_"Need a helping hand, buddy?"_

_Sonic grits his teeth. "You are so gonna pay for that." he tightens his grip on Shadow's hand making sure it hurt him like he did to himself._

_"I would like to see you do that." Shadow says back with the same spiteful tone.  
><em>

__Amy giggles before turning to leave for the bathroom. "Thanks, Sheldon. You can take him to the bathroom in the hallway, I'm going to get dressed now."__

__Seeing her leave, Sonic frowns, but gets another one of his so-called ideas.  
><em>_

_"Hey, hold on. I need to tell Amy something!" _

_The pink hedgehog stops and turns back to him. "What is it?"_

_Sonic waves his hand over to her. "I can't say it out loud. It's private."_

_Shadow scoffs. "Pussy."_

_"Ain't getting hers." Shadow hears Sonic murmur of his breathe. "That's for sure."  
><em>

_Amy sighs and walks over to Sonic and bends down. "What?" she whispers. _

_Sonic smiles and leans up to her ears. "There's something on your leg." _

_"W-what!" she nearly screams and moves back from him._

_Sonic tilts his head and points to her leg. "See? Right there! I think it's a spider.."_

_"AHHH! GET IT OFF THEN!" Amy screams. Sonic happens to know her fear of spiders and all insects for that matter. _

_Shadow raises his eyebrow in pure suspicion as he watches Sonic touch around Amy's leg. Looking like he's feeling her up more than getting whatever is there off of her. _

_"What the..?"  
><em>

_"Did you get it yet!" Amy's voice is raised as she starts to pant from anxiety. She feels his hands trail all over her body trying to get the spider off of her. Her body starts to tremble.  
><em>

_Sonic pulls her closer to him and checks around her lower body. "Not yet..." he smirks as his hand goes straight for the middle of her legs. _

_Shadow sees this and goes to stop him. His hand lands on a piece of her towel pulling her toward him. "What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Getting the spider off of her." Sonic pulls on a part of her towel to pull her back to him._

_"Yeah, right!" Shadow pulls her back._

_"Umm... guys?" Amy's voice squeaks. _

_Sonic rolls his eyes and pulls on her towel to get her back to his side. "Yes, right." _

_"You're lying and just trying to feel her up!" Shadow says angrily to him, and pulls on towel.  
><em>

_"Guys? Can you please..." Amy slowly shakes her aching head as all the pulling on her gives her a headache. _

_"Oh, really? You would know!" Sonic says back and pulls on Amy's towel to pull her back to him once again._

_"And what is that supposed to mean?" Shadow asks with much curiosity. _

_"When you came in here, you were all over her!" the blue hedgehog yells. _

_Shadow chuckles. "So you were jealous? Is that it?" he jokingly accuses him as he pulls Amy over to him.  
><em>

_Sonic narrows his eyes at him and tugs Amy back to him as she almost stumbles. "No way!"_

_"That's a damn lie and you know it-"  
><em>

_"GUYS, CUT IT OUT!" This time she screams as the towel, concealing her naked form, falls loosely to the floor. She shuts her eyes tight as she screamed and clenches her fist in anger._

_"NOW YOU GUYS GOTTA STOP ALL THIS ARGUING, RIGHT NOW! UNDERSTOOD?"  
><em>

_Shadow and Sonic stop their arguing almost immediately upon this happening and both stare at the naked pink hedgehog before them. A faint blush appears on both of the guys' faces as they can't help but to scan all over her naked body. All the blood rushes to their downstairs making them gulp hard and start to sweat. _

_"What the..." Feeling a slight breeze, Amy slowly opens her eyes to see what's keeping the two so quiet. Her cheeks begin to flush a tomato color as she holds her breathe, holds up her fists, and screams out in complaint._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_Shadow and Sonic both cover their ears as Amy reaches down and snatches up her towel to messily cover herself. When the screaming all of a sudden stops, it is soon followed by deep breathing and the cracking of knuckles. The two males look up to see Amy's disgruntled, blushing face looking angrily back at them._

_"Ummm..."_

_"Who. Did. THAT?" Amy harshly breathes out the words as she glares at them both and at the same time holding up the towel against her._

_Sonic and Shadow look at each other once. "HE DID IT!"_

_"NO, HE DID IT!" Sonic points back at Shadow as he did him. _

_Amy lowly growls as she tries to pick out the guilty one. _

_"HE DID IT! I PROMISE YOU, HE DID!" Shadow tries to convince her, not really liking the idea of getting slapped by her. _

_Sonic quickly shakes his head. "No, it was him. No lie. He wants to see you naked anyway!" _

_Shadow glares at him. "Not like this! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTS TO!" _

_"HA! I've already seen her naked unlike you. This your first time, huh?" Sonic says back with a smirk._

_Amy growls even louder as she slowly holds up a shaking fist. She continues to listen to the argue with one another, and it only makes her angrier at the two. _

_"STOP!" The two males stop talking right then to listen to her. _

_"Just so I wont either of you two out of punishment..."  
><em>

_***SMACK***_

_***SLAP***_

_Satisfied, Amy storms back to the bathroom to get dressed while the Sonic and Shadow lay either on the floor or the bed dealing with the damage she dealt them._

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

><p><strong>[It's The Next Day.]<strong>

**Sonic once again touches the bruise as a reminder never to do anything that stupid again...**

_ But then again, I did and probably still do a lot of stuff things._

He sighs as he lays back in bed. It's the middle of the day. He's gotten a lot more visitors today. Some from his Scourge, Manic, and Sonia. And a few more from friends and random girls that actually made it through the front door. However, Sonic's hardly seen Amy around him all day.

_Yeah, she's still coming in and checking on me from time to time, but... It seems like she's mad at me or something.  
><em>

Sonic groans out of boredom and sits himself up to look out the door of the bedroom. He hears walking and a lot of talking coming from downstairs. It's been like this all day. Amy would come in every hour or so to check on him and see if he needed anything. Sometimes he would, but it seemed like she had other things to do besides take care of him. Her words were short, and she hardly gave him a second glance.

_I guess after yesterday, she's mad at me and doesn't feel like facing me._

It's Amy's voice sounding like she's talking with someone. Maybe Rouge or one of her other friends. Sonic turns his attention to the T.V. on Dr. Phil. The topic today: Relationships.

Sonic sighs as his hand goes for the remote.

"How to change your relationship with a cheater." He suddenly hears Dr. Phil announce on his talk show as his topic for the day.

_No way that's a coincidence... or maybe it is...  
><em>

"Now ladies, I know many of you have dealt with a cheater and it's just broken your heart. BUT you don't feel like you can leave him. Perhaps, you're still in love with him or her. I understand this completely and know how you ladies may feel. But if you want this relationship to work again with this said cheater, you BOTH have to want it to make it work." Dr. Phil explains at first capturing the audiences attention.

A woman in the audience raises her hand. "What if the cheater is still around the said person they cheated with while they are trying to make their current relationship work?"

"They have to let that person GO. In order for their relationship to work again and heal, they have to let the said person or persons go from their life. Whether it be a woman or a man. If you want your relationship to work, but your still with the person you cheated on your partner with, healing nor progression just wont happen! PERIOD!" Dr. Phil exclaims.

People in the audience, mostly women, clap for him saying the right thing and in the right way. Sonic just stares at the T.V. thinking about his own life in the same situation Dr. Phil mentioned.

"Any more questions?" Dr. Phil asks as several people in the audience raise their hands to ask questions. Just as another question is asked, his phone ring and vibrates on his side.

Looking at his phone, he sees an incoming call coming from Tina. Again.

_Her again... I can't talk to her anymore... I cheated on Amy with her, and that was... so wrong of me... I...  
><em>

Sonic looks down at his phone and sighs as it continues to ring in his hand.

_Should I let her go? I know I must...  
><em>

"Hey, are you okay?" he looks up to find the source of the voice.

Rouge, holding a large sack, walks into the room and over to him. "She hit you pretty hard there, tiger!" she teases him.

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Yeah, and Shadow too." His hand picks up the remote again to turn the T.V. off.

She laughs. "I know right! Is that's what bothering you?"

He slips his phone on silent and lays it on the floor next to the bed. "It's nothing. What's in that?"

"It's-" Rouge breathes hard as she dumps the bag onto the floor next to him. "-Fan mail." she finishes.

"Fan mail?" Sonic questions.

The white bat nods. "Yup. For Amy, of course." she winks jokingly making him roll his eyes and smile.

"I see." he reaches down and opens up the bag to see a ton of mail consisting of fan letters, love notes, and offers from various types of people.

"Mmm..."

Rouge watches him as he curiously looks through the bag at the tons of mail. "You know.. the reason she hasn't been up here to be your little nurse is because work called her to ask about the trip."

"Work?" Sonic questions and then sighs as he picks up a lavender colored envelope. There were several purple hearts scattered across it, and Amy's name is written in cursive on the front.

_Oh, so she's busy with that..._

"Yeah, she was supposed to go on the Sports Illustrated photo shoot like a week ago, but she had it moved back again for some other time." Rouge explains as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"So she's been on the phone all day talking to the manager and all that good stuff."

Sonic shortly laughs as he opens the lavender envelope. "And all this mail?"

"Those were delivered to the Victoria's Secret building early this morning and then made its way here!" Rouge tells him a smile.

He nods as a fresh smell of perfume comes from the letter inside the envelope. The sender's name is anonymous, but who's it for is very clear...

* * *

><p><em>Dear Amy Rose,<em>

_Let me start off by saying, you are an amazingly beautiful woman. The most beautiful I've ever had the pleasure to see in magazines._

_I've only just seen you and you are the most gorgeous I've ever seen in my life. My apologies, if I seem like a creep. It's just... you really captured my eye as a sweet,_

_ kind girl_, _which is really hard to come by if you know what I mean. Whatever guy that has the best luck in the world to be with you, and even a once in lifetime_

_ chance to possibly marry you, I envy him greatly! I've read and heard about a terrible break-up you endured a few months before your appearance in magazines, _

_(sorry to be all up in your business. It was all on the blog started about you, lol) and let me just say, what a complete dumbass! I can't picture anyone so stupid for _

_cheating on a sweet girl like you and breaking up with you like that. Whoever that guy may be, he just lost a once in a lifetime chance to be with the best girl in the _

_world, and that's no lie. Well, that's all I can, and maybe should, say for now, before I sound a little too talkative, haha! ;)  
><em>

_Talk to you later, anonymous._

* * *

><p>Sonic slowly closes his eyes and sighs in despair.<p>

_Just when I thought coincidence __wasn't messing with me._

Throwing down that letter, he reaches into the bag to grab another. Each piece of mail he reads, basically says the same thing. Including about love for her, crazy fans, and countless sorrys for her big break-up happening.

_How in the hell did they find out about that? I guess when you're that big in the world, all your business becomes public._

He sighs realizing that must have happened for people to know about all that between him and Amy.

_At least they didn't give a name. Mine, of course._

"Sonic?" Rouge starts to become a little concerned, so she picks up the lavender envelope and letter to read. "Mmm.. I see..." she guesses whats gotten Sonic to act this way.

_Whoever this person is, they're right about me... I was stupid for cheating on a girl like her. Now, she's a model and everyone wants her for themselves. She's even too busy to take care of me right now because of it... _

_Maybe if I hadn't... cheated on her...  
><em>

He moves the bag of mail of off the bed to lay back.

_She would still be mine right now... All mine.  
><em>

"You fenna get some sleep?" Rouge asks as she lifts herself off of the bed.

"Yeah..." Sonic said as he turns to lay on his side.

_But she's not... She's just taking care of me until I recover... Then what?  
><em>

"Alright, I'll let Amy know. Have a good nap." the bat says on her way out of the room.

In a reply to her, Sonic lets out a lazy grunt.

She shakes her head and smiles. "Want the lights out?" she sees his head, move up and down once. "Alright."

The lights flicker off, leaving Sonic in a dark, secluded room. He lays still for a while listening to movements downstairs.

**XXX**

"You check on him?" he hears Amy asks Rouge downstairs.

"Yeah, he's taking a nap now though." Rouge tells her.

"Oh." Amy takes a split second to quickly speak with someone on the phone. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Rouge says at first. "He looked a little depressed after..." she stops.

There's silence for a moment. "After what?" Amy finally asks.

"He read some of your fan mail." Rouge confesses to her. "Some of it was crazy fan mail, but others..." she sighs. "We ones talking about your recent break-up a few months ago. And some were not very pleasant regarding the guy cheating on you..."

Amy gasp as she holds the phone down. "What? I told them **not** to put that in the magazine." she sighs. "I can't believe this."

"Sorry." the bat whispers to her friend.

"It's not your fault." Amy hands the to Rouge and prepares to go upstairs.

"Wait. Let him sleep it off." Rouge tells her friend before she's able to rush up there.

Amy sighs and nods slightly. "Alright..." She says taking the phone back and going back to speak with the person on the phone.

**XXX**

Sonic slowly falls asleep as the girls' conversation slips from his mind.

_I need her back with me and and me only... And I have to let Tina go if I want it work between me and her..._

* * *

><p><strong>End.<strong>

**Hope that wasn't confusing or anything. Sorry for mistakes too!  
><strong>

**And as always: Read/Review/Suggestions.**

**Until next time...**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	29. Third Day Housebound The Get Together

**To a while, but I managed to pull through and finish this chapter for you all.**

**Hope you all like it! ^_^**

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster: C****hapter 28**

* * *

><p><strong>[The Next Morning.]<br>**

**Sonic slept for the rest of the day yesterday making Amy worry about his feelings and his conditions as well. Also, she has something important she needs to tell him before the day is over, but she wants to do it a subtle way. So today, she's up bright and early and wearing the nurse's uniform as she should. From Rouge's room, she heads straight for Sonic's room to peek inside to see him still fast asleep on the bed. Sighing she, now, head downstairs and then to the kitchen. **

**There, she starts to cook breakfast consisting of: pancakes dripped in maple syrup and butter, mini sausages, well-seasoned scrambled eggs, perfectly cut orange slices, and buttered toast. She places all this on a clean, white plate that's on a carrying tray. Next, she places a red rose in a small glass, today's newspaper, and forks, spoons, and knives on the carrying tray next to the plate. She stands back to look at her masterpiece.  
><strong>

"Perfect!" Amy grabs the breakfast tray and heads out of the kitchen and to upstairs.

In the hallway, Rouge yawns as she walks out of her bedroom going for downstairs for a cup of coffee. She stops to see Amy walking toward Sonic's room.

"Awh, breakfast in bed?" she giggles.

Amy rolls her eyes and stops in her steps. "You think?" she asks sarcastically.

Rouge laughs and walks over to her. "Trying to break the news to him in a way that it wont seem so bad?" she questions.

Breathing a low breathe, the pink hedgehog nods her head slowly. "Yeah..."

"Have you already started packing any?"

"Not yet, but I will soon."

"Well, that's good." Rouge smiles softly. "Good luck!"

_Yeah, I'll need it..._

Amy starts on her way back toward Sonic's room. Inside, she manages to flicker on the lights by bumping the switch up with her hip, but nearly spills the orange juice in the process. Catching herself, she adjusts the full glass on the tray and continues her way to the bed. As she walks up, she almost trips on a dirty shirt on the floor, but she, once again, catches herself before dropping the tray to the floor.

Looking up, she sees Sonic only stirs in his sleep from the noise.

_Thank goodness!_

She breathes a sigh of relief as she finally makes it to the bed and carefully sets the tray over his lap. Rubbing her forehead, she smiles seeing him snore softly in his sleep. Climbing carefully on the bed beside him, she rubs the side of his face in a slow motion.

Sonic groans lowly and turns his head to the other side. Amy continues to do this and brings her face closer to his.

"... huh?"

_Is that Amy? Or...  
><em>

Amy smiles hearing his sleep voice speak to her. "Sonic... wake up." her voice soft, rich, and full of life.

Shaking his head, Sonic's eyes slowly open. His vision is blurry through his eyes as he tries to make out a pink figure in his mind.

"Amy..." He groans as he lifts his self up and rubs his head. "... Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's time to wake up, silly." She giggles as she scratches the top of his head for him. "So I'm here to wake you!"

Sonic softly laughs as his vision fully clears up. "I see that.. What are you doing?"

Amy smiles again. "Oh, nothing really. Just checking up on you is all." she chirps as she leans forward to kiss his nose catching him completely off guard.

"You slept all day yesterday after Rouge left you in the room to take a nap for a while, so I was worried a little."

"Oh.." The cobalt hedgehog blushes lightly and looks at her strangely as she goes to stand up. "But why are you acting like-"

_Amy's acting so weird right now..._

She places a finger over his mouth to quiet him. "No, no, no. None of that. You have to eat your breakfast first!"

Sonic stares at the banquet below him and is shocked a little by seeing it.

_This is... I've never had this done for me before. Even Tina hasn't done anything like this for me.  
><em>

"Now, you just eat up, and I'll be back." With that, Amy briskly walks out of the room leaving him behind. She's out of the room before Sonic can even say a word to her.

He scratches his head again and at the same time, looks back at the breakfast tray laid out for him. "What's gotten into her?"

The aroma of the deliciously cooked food for him makes his mouth water a little.

_Smells incredible!_ _I never knew she could cook like this!  
><em>

He picks up a fork preparing to take a bite of the eggs. The eggs are light, fluffy, and rich to the taste as he chews it down and swallows. The rest of the meal, including the juice, is soon gone, and the plate wiped clean.

_I really never knew she could cook food like this... Maybe because I never gave her a reason to. Damn, all the things I've missed out on with her...  
><em>

"Are you done yet?" Sonic looks up to see Amy walking over to him once again and takes the tray and plate from him. "Awh, and you ate all of it too!" she shyly says as if she can't believe it.

Sonic smiles and blushes a little again. "Yeah, it was actually pretty good."

"I'm glad you liked it!" She smile at him again as she goes to leave the room. "Why don't you go ahead and hop in the shower until I get back?"

"Shower?" He questions with a strange look at her.

Amy stops walking to turn back to him. "Yeah. Just go on in and get the shower started, okay?"

"Okay..?"

"Good!" The pink nurse nods happily and leaves the room to go clean up the plates. Sonic stares after her as she does and swings his feet over the edge of the bed.

_She's acting very strange, but either way, I think I'm liking it._

Sonic grins to himself as he lifts his still aching body off of the bed, standing up, and walking toward the bathroom. Inside there, he turns on the light to reveal a clean, white tilled bathroom fixed up with feminine items on the sink counter, lush towels and rags in a small bathroom closet, and other features. Many of the things he could not identify for his life. And some of which he had accidentally touched and spilled over.

He casually walks over to the shower and opens the see-through door. He turns the knobs and out rains warm and cold water onto the shower floor. His hand reaches forward to check the waters temperature to make sure it's right.

"The water good enough for you?" Amy's voice startles him a little bit making him slightly jump forward.

"U-umm.. yeah." Sonic said as he faces her. He takes the time to notice something she's holding behind her back. "Amy, is that a loofah?"

Amy softly blushes and nods her head. "Y-yeah, it is."

"And why do you have it?" He asks as he already has an idea of what she has in mind, but thinks very strangely of it.

_She's not the type that would think like that? Is she? Ugh, why is she acting so strange like this? Acting all nice and caring towards me? Maybe.. was it because of how I was yesterday?_

She blushes even brighter, but has a shy, devious smirk on her face. "I-I wanted to help you s-shower..." Her voice is soft, but loud enough to her words.

"Umm.. Excuse me, but run that by me again, please." Sonic believes he didn't hear that correctly.

Amy steps closer to him. "I wanted to give you a sponge bath, silly!" She exclaims as she smiles at him gingerly.

Sonic's eyes grow big as he's taken aback by her sudden statement. "Are you serious?"

_A sponge bath? Is she really serious about this?  
><em>

"Of course, blue boy!" Amy presses her body even closer to his and touches his chest with one finger; slowly dragging it down his chest and smiling up at him. Sonic takes a step back, obviously even more shocked by her behavior.

"I know you're still hurt a little from the accident, so I think this will do you some good."

"Amy, what are you talking-"

_I don't even know why I'm even asking why... I would love to have her..._

Sonic stops for a second to check out her nurse's uniform to notice that the top is pulled tightly around her chest showing her precious lumps before him. He licks his lisp watching her, and Amy begins to take notice.

"But of course instead of sponge bath, it would be called a sponge shower. BUT that doesn't sound too appealing now, does it?" Her lips whisper closely to his own.

He stands there motionless, unsure of what to do that point. Seeing him like this, Amy stands back and laughs while holding her hand just over her mouth.

"I'm just kidding. You're a grown man. You can bathe yourself!" She manages to say through her thousands of giggles.

_Way to raise my spirits and just crush them down!_

Sonic draws a deep breathe in and chuckles nervously. "Uhh.. yeah!" he lifts one arm to lay behind his head.

"Mhm." Amy places a hand on her hip while still holding the loofah. "Here, you can use it yourself, right?" She tosses it to him, and he catches it with one hand.

"Unless-" She steps forward toward him again making him back up against the wall. "You **WANT** me to help you use it in the shower..."

"U-umm... Amy?" Sonic stutters as she starts to laugh again, before turning away. "That's alright, I'm fine. Thanks."

_Why in the world didn't I say yes? Must be losing my mind...  
><em>

Amy walks for the bathroom door. "If you need any help at all, don't hesitate to call me, okay?" The door shuts leaving him alone with the shower running. He looks at the door and then shakes his head with a sigh.

"Ha, I wonder what's gotten into her this morning." Sonic wonders out loud as he turns for the shower. He strips off his clothing and steps into the rainfall of water. The cold sensation hits his skin giving him goose bumps, but it soon followed by a warm current. Grabbing a bottle of Axe body wash, mint scented, He lathers it in his hands and proceeds to wash it all over his body.

While in the shower, he starts to hum a little tune to him as his thoughts are soon filled with those of Amy and himself.

* * *

><p><strong>[Never Knew I Needed - Ne yo] <strong>

_For the way you changed my plans_

_ For being the perfect distraction_

_ For the way you took the idea that I have_

_ Of everything that I wanted to have_

_ And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

Sonic's voice is soft at first, but he gradually hums a bit louder. Soon his humming turns into singing as the lukewarm water rains down on his skin, quills, and fur. He grabs a bottle of Axe and squirts some onto his head.

_ For the ending of my first begin_

_ (Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)_

_ And for the rare and unexpected friend_

_ (Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)_

_ For the way you're something that I'd never choose_

_ But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose_

_ And never wanna be without ever again_

He pauses for a moment and sighs as the water splashes down on his face. Before continuing the song the thoughts of the way he treated Amy before all this ever happened between them. They way he ignored her at time, flirted with other girls thinking she was cool with it or would never know, and just plain, at times, didn't spend much time with her like her should. With a solemn expression on his face, Sonic continues to sing the lyrics to himself.

_ You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_ So when you were here I had no idea_

_ You the best thing I never knew I needed_

_ So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

Sonic closes his eyes and lets the water splash more on his face to cool himself off. He's wanted her back, so much, so bad. That it actually hurts a little. He's made some good, as well as bad; terrible in the least, decisions to win her back over to him.

_ My accidental happily_

_ (Ever after)_

_ The way you smile and how you comfort me_

_ (With your laughter)_

_ I must admit you were not a part of my book_

_ But now if you open it up and take a look_

_ You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

Amy's taken care of him through all of this. Teaching him a lesson that he needed to be taught in a series of long, agonizing months without her with him. He didn't think she would EVER in her life do the things she's done to and for him. He never expected for her to still be with him; talking with him; Taking care of him like this after all he'd done.

_ You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_ So when you were here I had no idea_

_ (When you were here)_

_ You the best thing I never knew I needed_

_ (That I needed)_

_ So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

_ (Now it's so clear)_

She truly is the best he's ever had, and will probably never find and get another girl like her. His emotions are easily swayed by her actions and words included. His heart aches knowing he wanted her; no needed her back with him.

_ Who knew that I could be_

_ (Who knew that I could be)_

_ So unexpectedly_

_ (So unexpectedly)_

_ Undeniably happier_

_ Sitting with you right here, right here next to me_

_ Girl, you're the best_

Just having her near him, brought a smile to his face and happiness to his soul. Having her cook for him, clean up for him, and be his little nurse had his heart pumping at an abnormally fast rate. Sonic rests a hand on the wall of the bathroom to rest a bit. Unbeknownst to him, Amy slowly opens the door of the bathroom to step in. "Sonic..?" she whispers lowly as she stops to listen to him go on.

_ You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_ (Said I needed)_

_ So when you were here I had no idea_

_ (When you were here)_

_ (Said I had no idea)_

_ You're the best thing I never knew I needed_

_ (That I needed)_

_ So now it's so clear I need you here always_

_ (Now it's so clear)_

_ (So clear, so clear, I need you always)_

Amy leans on the door smiling to herself hearing him sing so sweetly and sincerely like that. Sonic sighs once more and smiles a sad grin as he whispers out the last few words of the song.

_ Now it's so clear, I need you here always_

* * *

><p><strong>The shower water rinses out the soap on his body leaving him squeaky clean...<strong>

"It's all so clear of what I should do now..." Sonic whispers to himself as he goes to turn off the shower to get out.

"You finished yet?" Amy asks with a small laugh.

Sonic turns his attention to her standing there and holding a towel for him. "Y-yeah." He turns off the water as it stops. He opens the door of the shower to reveal himself to her making her blush and look away.

"Umm... here you go." Amy holds it out to him to take.

"Thanks." He smiles seeing her shyness, and he wraps it around his waist as he steps out and onto the carpet floor.

She turns to kindly smile at him. "And nice singing by the way." she compliments him. "I really liked it."

Sonic nervously rubs his wet quills as he looks to the floor. "Yeah, thanks. I didn't know that you were listening to me."

"Yeah, sorry I snuck up on you." Amy laughs. "You can go get dressed now. I'll clean up in here, k?"

"Hey, can I ask why are you-" She kicks him out of the bathroom without a word. The door slams behind him as he's scooted out. Sighing, He looks around the room to see it all clean and nice looking. Everything is in there right place, even the bed is all made up. Soon, Sonic's eyes on a something else on the bed for him. A freshly cleaned and iron white T-shit, dark washed jeans, and white socks.

_Well, this is certainly nice of her._

In a few minutes, Sonic is dressed and takes a seat on the bed to wait for Amy to finish cleaning up. Out of boredom, he starts to swing his legs back and forth to and from the bed.

The bathroom door opens. "Are you a little kid or what?"

Sonic looks up with a cocky smile. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Amy smiles. "I wake you up for breakfast, tell you to go take a shower, and I ironed AND laid out your clothes for you." She calls out all of the things. "And you haven't complained once."

"So? Who wouldn't have their girl want to do all that for them? Wait..." Sonic catches himself a little too late make her blush.

"Umm..."

"Ha, It's okay. Why don't you go downstairs and watch some T.V." She suggests. "Some of the guys said they'll be visiting today. In fact, Knuckles and Tails are waiting for you right now. Just so you know."

"Oh." Sonic nods. "Okay, but are you still going to be wearing-"

Amy stops him. "Yeah, why not?"

"Because you said that the guys are coming over here and some are even downstairs right now, correct?" He questions. "And wouldn't you be a little uncomfortable wearing that around them?"

She shakes her head with a sly smile. "No, why would I be?" She asks curiously.

Sonic stands up from the bed and sighs, so Amy continues. "I'm wearing it for you..."

"Oh, really now?" He lightly chuckles.

_Yeah, that's the point. I really don't want any of my friends looking at you wearing that._

Amy steps to him and uses one hand to stroke the back of his quills. The feeling of her small hands running through his hair causes for his tail to wag back and forth and a stupid grin to form on his face. "Why, yes.." She whispers at first. "Why?" Looking up into his eyes, she brushes her lips with his almost touching them.

"You don't want them to see me like this when it's only for your eyes..." She guesses correctly before pulling away.

"Uhhh... Something like that, yeah." Sonic is, once again, a little shocked by her behavior, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

"That's sweet of you, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Amy heads for the door. "Now, come on."

_Why is she acting like this..._

**[Downstairs.]**

**Amy has set up the living room for Sonic and others to hang out. The T.V. is on showing today's football game, the air conditioner is going making the room comfortable, snacks and drinks of all kinds, some of which are Sonic's favorites, were all laid out on the table. Upon seeing all of the stuff laid out for him. Tails and Knuckles look up to see Sonic just walking in, and so they stand up to greet him.  
><strong>

"Wassup, man! Feeling better already?" Knuckles jokes as they give each other a fist bump.

"Yeah, I'm good now." Sonic nods and then turns to Tails to do the same with him.

"That's good to hear." Tails said as he drops backs down on the coach beside Cream, who Sonic didn't notice at first.

Sonic takes a set beside Knuckles across from the two. "Hey, Cream."

"Hi, Sonic. Glad to see you up and about now." She smiles happily.

"Yeah, thanks for being concerned." The blue hedgehog grins at her and watches as Tails lays a hand on top of the rabbits. Cream blushes and looks down at his hand over his. Sonic slowly turns his head to Knuckles who only smirks at him.

"Hey, Cream. Why don't you help me in the kitchen." Amy suggest as she walks in on them.

Cream looks up and smiles once more. "Yeah. Sure." She stands up to follow the pink hedgehog into the kitchen leaving the guys alone to hang out.

"We'll be in here if you guys need anything else!" They hear Amy yell as the kitchen door shuts behind them.

As soon as the guys are sure the girls are out of earshot, Sonic focuses his attention on Tails and Cream.

"So Tails... you and Cream are..." He hopes the two tailed fox gets what he's going at.

Tails nervously chuckles and nods. "Yeah, for about two and a half weeks now." He casually admits to his friend.

"Yeah, and have been inseparable since!" Knuckles says after him and with a hard laugh.

Sonic laughs next and nods as he takes a fresh beer from the snack table to open it. "I see. I'm happy for ya buddy!" He gestures for the other two to grab a drink also.

He drinks on his beer and stops as a feeling rises up in his throat. "Burpppppppp!"

Tails laughs as he starts to drink on his beer and also feels the urge to let it out too. "Burrrrrppppppppppppp!"

"Yup, yup, yup." Knuckles chugs down his beer and lets out a loud burp. "BELCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic and Tails only look at him with strange looks. Knuckles wipes his mouth and notices their stares. "What?"

With that, all three of them start to laugh their butts off as they hear loud knocking on the door. Sonic gets up to answer it. At the door, he opens up the door to see Scourge, Manic, Sonia, Julie-Su, Shadow, Blaze, and Silver there.

"What's up, guys?"

**[In the Kitchen.]**

**Cream stops mid step as she hears the loud burping from the living room and turns herself around...**

"Ha, I told you!" Amy teases as she mixes the cake ingredients in a big mixing bowl. She stops for a second to wipe the flour off of her forehead. On her apron over her nurse's outfit, there are spots of chocolate batter and sauce.

The cream rabbit nervously laughs as she walks back over to the large table full of flour, sugar, half-used chocolate bars, broken egg shells, and some other things. "Yeah.."

Rouge laughs too as she takes a seat to the table. "I tell ya, Hun. When guys are around their friends, they can't act pretty much like pigs." She jokes.

Amy slowly shakes her head and sets the bowl down to go get a cake pan. "Whatever you say..."

"Amy's she right. Didn't you hear all that burping?" Cream exclaims as she points toward the door.

"Nothing I've never heard from guys before." Amy mentions as she finds three cake pans and rinses them all out in the sink.

Rouge agrees. "She's right, Cream. So you might as well get used to it."

"Why?"

"You are dating Tails now, right?" The bat asks in a sweet voice.

A red blush appears across the rabbits face as she slowly nods. "Yeah, but umm.. He wouldn't do that around ME, right?"

Rouge looks at her and then to Amy who sets the bowl on the table and grabs the mixing bowl to pour the batter in.

"I sure hope not."

"You guys!" Cream whines as the kitchen door swings open.

"Hey, girlfriends!" Julie-Su's voice yells into the kitchen.

Rouge covers her ears. "And the loud one is here..."

Julie-Su rolls her eyes. "Haha, funny. What's going on in here?" She asks walking in and with Blaze and Sonia following behind her.

"Amy's baking a cake for the guys. Well, more like Sonic really." Rouge happens to mention after uncovering her ears again.

"A cake? What kind?" Blaze asks while sniffing the air. The smell of sweets fill her nostrils making her lick her lips. "Mmm..."

"Whatever kind it is, it smells really good." Sonia gleams as she notices the stuff on the table before them. "Chocolate cake?"

Amy smiles and laughs. "A triple chocolate fudge cake!"

"Ooooh, my fav!" Julie-Su and Blaze both squeal at the same time.

All the girls laugh hearing the three, as Amy finishes pouring the batter into the three baking pans and walks to the oven to slide them all in. Before turning around, she sets the oven on 350 degrees.

"You girls' and Sonic's AND Shadow's favorite!" she laughs and walks for the table again to sit down.

"Awh, you baking them a going away cake?" Julie-Su asks as she uses one finger to wipe up a chocolate drop on the table.

Amy only stares at her with a blank look. "Not exactly..."

"Well, have you told them that you're leaving tomorrow for like three weeks? A month at the most?" Sonia asks next as she takes a seat next to her.

"I-"

"She's trying to make it so when she tells Sonic, it'll be in a gentle way." Rouge said for her.

"What about Shadow?"

"She told him yesterday, and he's cool with it, but he sounded a little sad on the phone."

"Awh." All the girls say in union.

"So you're trying to give Sonic an as perfect day as possible before you have to fly off? That's sweet." Blaze admires out loud.

"That's why you're still wearing that nurse's outfit!" Cream realizes.

"And the fact that she woke up him this morning, fixed his breakfast, got him into the shower, ironed his clothes, cleaned up the room-" Amy slaps her hand over Rouge's mouth before she could say anything else.

Amy turns her face towards her. "Alright, that's quite enough, Rouge." She then removes her hand.

All the friends laugh as the bat rubs her mouth. "I was just saying.."

"And I was just shutting you up." Amy smiles saying this making Rouge roll her eyes.

"Come on you two, don't fight on Amy's last day here!" Cream comes in between them.

"We're only kidding, Cream."

"Yeah, we play like this all the time!" Amy and Rouge pull each other into a big hug to prove it.

Cream gives them both an unfooling glance. "I somehow believe that."

"WELL, enough about that!" Julie-Su touches Amy's shoulder getting her to turn to look up at her. "How are you and Sonic doing?"

Amy blushes hearing the question and looks down at her hands. "Well..."

"Come on, tell us." Blaze asks nosily.

"Yeah. Tell them, Amy." Rouge asks causing the pink hedgehog to glare at her.

Amy sighs as she starts to play with her hands. "I.. umm... we..."

Sonia grabs Amy's hand and holds it really tight. "It's alright, if you don't wanna tell us."

"No, it's okay. Me and Sonic have been gradually getting closer again. I don't know. It's been kinda hectic since the accident. Even though he still acts like asshole and pervert, he's been a lot more sweet, kind, and loving..."

_Like I've never seen him act like that before._

"Awh!" Her friends all make that sound at the same time. Amy can't help, but to laugh and blush.

"Yeah. Yeah. Also, I overheard him talking on the phone with Tina, but he was talking to his brothers about it though."

"TINA, THAT BITCH AGAIN!" Sonia blurts out, but Amy quickly shushes her.

Amy shakes her head. "Not so loud. AND he was saying like she called him one night and started talking all crazy like she wanted him back from me."

"Over my dead body." She hears Sonia mumble.

Blaze giggles. "Continue."

"Yeah and well, he stopped talking about her and started saying stuff like he wants me back, he loves me so much, and he's sorry for all that's he's done to me.. and really wanting to do some OTHER things with me or should I say to me..."

"Ooh, well that's nice to know!" Julie-Su teases as she rubs the back of Amy's head.

Blaze nudges Amy's shoulder. "Awh, looks like you've got something to look forward to!"

Her friends continue tease her making her feel uncomfortable, so she just pushes them off. "Please. Just stop talking."

"So you think you and him would ever get back together?" Cream asks as she rests her arms on the table.

Amy takes the time to think about that for a minute. "Yeah.. I think. I-I mean I really want to, but I'm really not sure. I-"

_Shadow..._

"Shadow still on your mind too?" Blaze guess.

Amy nods. "Yeah..."

_I love them both, but..._

The sound of the guys' laughing and shouting a little bit comes from the living room. Getting all the girls' immediate attention.

"Well, sounds like the guys are having fun..." Rouge says as she stands up. "Why don't we go join them while Amy's cake is baking?"

"Sure! Let's go."

**[Back In The Living Room.]**

**Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Storm, Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and Silver all drink on their beers as they continue to joke with one another. Sonic and Shadow do their best to ignore one another, but it's hard considering they're sitting next to one another...  
><strong>

"Hey, bro. How are you and your little nurse doing?" Scourge asks drunkingly as he drinks the rest of his beer and goes to grab a handful of chips from the snack bowl.

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Scourge, we're FINE. I swear you ask me that again, I'mma kick your drunk green ass."

"I would like to see you try!" Scourge only laughs as he accidentally spills some of the chips onto the floor below him.

Shadow rolls his eyes as he sits in between the two brothers. "What mindless idiots..."

Storm chuckles to himself as he watches the little fight. "You bet!"

"Who are you calling a mindless id-" Sonic is stopped by another voice coming into the room.

"I am SO not cleaning that up." Amy says as she walks in on them from behind.

She drops down on the sofa next to him making Scourge scoot himself over, but Shadow moves closer to her. The two hedgehogs on both sides of her glare at one another with discerning looks. They all look up to see the girls coming in and start to adjust themselves to look presentable. Knuckles wipes some food off of his mouth as Rouge sits on the arm on his chair while Tails hides his beer bottle as Cream gets beside him. Blaze finds herself sitting by Silver on a sofa opposite of them, and Julie-Su on the floor next to them sitting on a large pillow.

"So what you guys talking about?" Rouge asks as she starts to play around with Knuckle's dreads.

Storm shrugs. "Stuff."

"Like what?"

"Oh, we were just messing with our boy, Sonic, about-" Scourge is stopped by a pillow to the face.

"Say another word." Sonic turns his head to see Scourge's blank expression. "I dare you."

He shakes his head. "Don't tempt me."

"Oh, he has a nasty habit of doing that very often." Shadow smirks hearing the brothers argue again.

"Who in the hell asked you?" Sonic sits up from the sofa to face him.

Amy comes in between the three to stop them. "Okay, that's quite enough."

Everyone else laughs at the three on the sofa. "Well, you talk about anything else?" Cream asks next as she lays her head on Tails' shoulder.

"Not really..." Tails says sounding a little suspicious in her ears.

"You sure about that?" Cream asks again and this time she rubs her head under his cheek making him softly blush on the sly.

Seeing as that Tails' is about to break, Knuckles clears his throat. "We were talking about you! Girls.."

"Us?" Julie-Su hears him.

"What about us?" Rouge asks in a low voice into the red enchida's ear.

"W-well, I mean women in general not just you guys." Knuckles corrects himself.

Sonia tilts her head. "Well, what about women IN GENERAL?"

"How different they are from us men." Silver tells her.

Blaze scoffs. "I should HOPE so." She laughs along with the girls. "So how are women different from men?"

"First off." Scourge starts to say as he finishes off another beer.

Sonic slaps his forehead and groans. "Not again..."

"Of course." Shadow complains as he's hears Scourge clear his throat, so he could speak.

"Take for instance going out on a date. When a man says he is ready to go out, it means he is ready to go out right then. When a woman says she is ready to go out, it means she WILL be ready to go out, as soon as she finds her other earring, finishes putting on her makeup..." Scourge goes on and on making the guys laugh, but the girls give him shocked looks.

"We DO NOT!" Sonia yells at him.

"Yeah." Amy agrees with her.

"Ask Knuckles! He be complaining all the time about how Rouge takes so long in the bathroom with her make up!" Scourge points his shaking finger right at Knuckles who holds his mouth wide open.

"Dude.. so not cool." Knuckles whispers to himself. Rouge laughs softly to herself and goes to whisper into his ear again.

"You are so **dead**..." And with that, she looks up with a big smile on her face as Knuckles wears an angry one on his.

Storm chuckles as he nearly falls back in his seat. "Good luck with that, redhead!" He jokes with him.

Knuckles growls at him. "Shut it, BIG BIRD! Take your ass back to sesame street, will ya?"

Hearing that, everyone in the room starts to laugh and snicker uncontrollably. Even Storm can't help but to laugh at Knuckle's little joke at him.

"That was interesting! What else?"

Silver settles down as he thinks. "Oh yeah! Socks!"

The lavender cat next to him looks at him strangely. "What? Socks?"

"Yeah." He points down to Blaze's long knee high socks that has bright designs on them matching her shirt and shorts.

"What about them? What do they have to do with anything?"

"Men wear sensible socks. Like standard white sweatsocks, you know? Women wear STRANGE socks. They are cut way below the ankles, have pictures of clouds on them, and have a big fuzzy ball on the back."

"And that's bad, how?" Blaze questions.

Silver stops for a moment to think. "Well, I don't know, but you don't see men wearing em!"

"Good for porn videos!" Scourge blurts out as he starts to hiccup.

"Scourge..." Sonic says his brother's name hard.

"It's true!"

Blaze rolls her eyes and smiles. "Got anything better?"

Silver thinks again and comes up with something. "Asking for directions. If a woman is out driving and she finds herself in unfamiliar surroundings, she will stop at a gas station and ask for directions. Men consider this to be a sign of weakness. Men will never stop and ask for directions. Men will drive in a circle for hours, all the while saying things like, "Looks like I've found a new way to get there", and, "I know I'm in the right neighborhood. I recognize that gas station down the street!"

All of them burst out in laughs hearing Silver say all that. Blaze wipes the tears from her face. "And that's exactly what you were saying when we were moving down here, and you were driving the car!"

Silver nods. "Yeah, and look we still got here! And I still have my pride."

The more he talks, the more everyone starts to laugh getting their eyes to water and tear up.

"And we had to come and find you parked somewhere on the interstate looking at a map that had the WRONG directions." Shadow admits for the silver hedgehog making everyone laugh harder and louder.

"Shadow, you have anything?"

Shadow shakes his head. "Not anything, these fools haven't said already."

"I second that!" Storm adds himself in, so he wouldn't be questioned next.

Amy nods and giggles. "What about you Sonic?" She asks him next.

"Me? Nothing." He shakes his head and avoids the question.

"Sonic, you sure about that?"

"Umm... Stuff in the bathroom. A man has at most six items in his bathroom - a toothbrush, toothpaste, shaving cream, razor, a bar of Dial soap, and a towel from the Holiday Inn. The average number of items in a typical woman's bathroom is 437. A man would not be able to identify most of those damn items you women got up in there!"

"What!" Amy laughs at him. "There is not over 400 items in there."

Sonic scoffs. "I counted."

"Oh really? How many then?"

"396." Sonic tells her.

"That's a lie. It's not even really my bathroom. Rouge has all that stuff in there!" Amy defends herself.

The white bat looks up. "Hey, don't point that towards me."

"Hey, Knuckles. Didn't you have something to add too?" Sonic asks getting the attention off of himself.

Knuckles looks up to see everyone looking back at him. "About what?"

"Sex." Manic reminds him.

All the girls' interest are raised by this, especially Rouge's.

"What about it?"

"Well.." Knuckles clears his throat. "Women prefer 30 - 45 minutes of foreplay. Men prefer 30 - 45 seconds of foreplay. Men consider driving back to her place as part of the foreplay, you know? Go in, get out, go to sleep."

"HAHAHAHA!" Julie-Su falls back on the floor laughing. "Is that what you and Rouge do?"

"A good 30 to 45 seconds!" She can't talk as tears flow from her eyes.

Rouge blushes bright and stares back at Knuckles. He can feel her angry eyes burning into his skull. The rest of them start to laugh.

"Oh, I am so going to kill you."

"I know..." Knuckles groans once again.

"So that's how Bonnie and Clyde get down?" Sonic chuckles to himself.

"Who are you calling Bonnie and Clyde, blue boy?" Rouge asks upon hearing him.

"You two apparently, since you asked." He says back to her.

Knuckles starts to laugh, but stops once he feels Rouge's eyes on him again.

"Who cares how long sex lasts? As long as it's really special.." Cream says as she blushes while Tails holds her close. "And with the one you love."

"Yeah.." Tails smiles at her making her giggles shyly.

"Awh, look at that. Young love!" Julie-Su sighs dreamily.

"And what? The rest of us are supposed to old or something?" Rouge asks in annoyed tone.

Julie-Su shrugs. "I'm YOUNG. I don't know about you though. How old are you, Rouge?"

"Old enough to drink and that's all you need to know." The white bat tells her.

"Ouch." Julie-Su laughs. "What about you Silver? How long do you last in bed?"

Blaze starts to blush. "Don't ask him that!"

"Well about-" Silver grunts feeling a sharp pain in his side.

"Don't tell her!" The lavender cat whines.

Silver nods slowly. "Sorry."

Julie-Su laughs to herself and turns to the other guys. "What about the rest of you?"

"I don't care to say." Is all Shadow says to her.

Sonic scoffs. Hearing this, Shadow sits up again and folds his arms. "Got something to say?"

"No, not all all." Sonic said back to him as he crosses his arms.

"Apparently, you do!" Shadow grits his teeth as Amy pulls them apart again.

Manic only shakes his head. "I don't pay attention to the clock while I'm fucking with a girl."

Sonia covers her ears. "I didn't need to hear that."

Manic laughs. "Then don't listen." He simply says as he finishes off his drink.

Scourge lets out a burp and wipes his mouth. "Hour."

"Ew..." Amy says as she moves closer to Sonic. He wraps an arm around her making her smile up at him. Shadow sees this and pulls Amy back to him, Sonic growls and pulls Amy to his side, and they do this back and forth.

"Oh, not again." Amy groans silently.

"If you two are done playing tug of war with our little Amy here, why don't you tell us about you Sonic?" The pink enchinda laughs and puts all attention on him now.

Sonic stops pulling on Amy's arm to shake his head. "Why?"

"Just curious."

He shakes his head again and starts to answer when a red tint appears on his face. "Why are we even talking about this? How DID we get on this particular conversation?"

"You know... I don't even remember..." Julie-Su says aloud.

"Me either..." The others think about it.

Sonic breathes a sigh of relief and looks to Amy who laughs softly.

"Hey, don't you try and avoid the question!" Julie-Su catches onto him.

"Julie-Su, leave them alone." Blaze tries to tell her, but her friend shakes her head.

"No, everyone else said theirs. Now, it's his turn." Julie-Su says at first.

"Look, I agree with Cream, alright? It doesn't matter how long it lasts, as long as it's with the person you love! Satisfied?"

Amy looks up at him with a shocked look, but it softens seeing him looking seriously.

Shadow rolls his eyes and whispers. "Pussy.." In a low voice making the others laugh.

Luckily, Sonic ignores him this time. "Mhm."

Julie-Su sighs disappointingly. "Well, that's no fun. Unless, Miss Amy there can tell us!"

"Julie!" Amy and Blaze both exclaim at once. Rouge only looks on with amusement as the rest of them do.

"Oh, be quiet. Scaredy cat." Julie-Su says teasingly.

"Scaredy cat?" Blaze questions.

"Chucky..." Julie-Su whispers evilly sending shivers down the cat's spin. Blaze turns away from her teasing. "NOW, Amy? Do you care to tell us?"

Amy blushes madly as she looks down at her lap. "I'd rather not."

"Awh, come on!" Julie-Su complains. "Spill it. Maybe even about** Shadow** as well..."

Sonic and Shadow both frown and then look at one another wit angry glances.

_If she answers that about Shadow, I'm so going to beat his-_

The pink hedgehog looks up with a frustrated face. "Julie-Su, I-" She starts to sniff the air around her. The smell of something slightly burning in an oven.

_What is that? It smells like chocolate.. Chocolate? My chocolate.. Oh no-_

"MY CAKE!" She jumps from the coach and rushes to the kitchen. "IT'S GONNA BURN!"

"Cake?" Sonic questions after seeing her run off so fast.

It peaks Shadow's curiosity. "What kind of cake?"

"Yeah, she's baking a cho-" Blaze places a hand over Julie-Su's mouth to stop her from spilling the secret.

"You'll see!"

**In a few minutes****, Amy walks out of the kitchen and carrying a frosted triple chocolate fudge cake on a huge white plate. Everyone smells the nice aroma and watch as the pink hedgehog sets it down in front of Sonic and Shadow. Both of their mouths waters as the chocolate aroma hits them...**

"Hope you two like it!" She smiles at them both

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Sonic leans forward to run a finger over the top of the cake to lick it off.

"No way, she made this for me too!" Shadow shoves Sonic over a little and does the same as he did. Tasting the chocolate off of his finger tips.

Seeing this, Julie-Su asks out of nowhere. "How big are all you guys?"

Everyone stops what they are doing to stare at her.

"You're kidding, right?" Blaze asks.

"She's a strange girl, isn't she?" Shadow chuckles to himself making Amy laugh. "What does Phoenix see in her?" He wonders out loud.

Sonia covers her ears once again. "Not listening!"

"Nine and half!" Scourge yells out as he drops a bottle to the floor.

"Nine." They hear Manic say.

Amy and the girls look at them crazily. "They're really answering that?"

"Big and long enough." Knuckles says next. "That's all ya'll need to know!"

Rouge smiles and hugs his shoulders. "Damn right!"

"Stop answering her!" Blaze complains.

Tails mumbles to himself as Cream hugs him. "Nine, I think."

She giggles. "And a half!"

"You would know that, Cream." Julie-Su says with a devious grin.

Storm shrugs his shoulders. "Bout nine or something. I don't know. I don't think to measure my dick very often!" His voice booms.

Julie-Su laughs. "OH! Okay, next!"

Silver looks around to see the guys' eyes on him. "Let me think..."

Blaze shakes her head. "Don't answer that-"

"A little over nine and half." He answers without thinking.

"Silver.." Blaze groans. Her friends laugh seeing the two act like that.

Lastly, Sonic takes his eyes off of the cake to see everyone staring back at him and Shadow.

"The hell ya'll looking at? That's gay wanting to know my dick size, you guys. Can we please eat some damn cake!"

"I just so happen to agree with him on that." Shadow says after Sonic.

Amy lets out a laugh and pulls out a knife. "Sure." She bends down to cut a large piece of the cake for him. She puts it on a plate and does the same for Shadow.

"Thanks." Sonic goes to take a bite, but notices everyone still staring at him and the red hedgehog. "Ten and a half. damn! Now, stop looking in my damn face and some damn chocolate cake!"

"And the same goes for me!" Shadow blurts out as he bites down on his cake.

"Ooh, Mandingos!" Julie-Su yells out.

Sonic coughs up his cake as he starts to choke. "What is wrong with you?"

Shadow did the same as the blue hedgehog. "Did you forget to take your meds today!"

"Oh my God, Julie-Su, stop it!" Amy says half-shocked and embarrassed.

Julie-Su starts laughing. "Whaaaaaat? It's just a word. Mandingo!"

Amy groans as she tries not to even listen to her."Shut. Up. Please, shut the hell up!"

"Now, how about the thickness?" Julie-Su asks next.

"JULIE-SU!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Later That Night.]<strong>

**Sonic says good-bye to his friends after they all finish off the chocolate cake, leaving some leftovers, and heads on up the stairs back to his room. There, he strips off his shirt and lays on the bed to relax for the rest of the evening. He shuts his eyes and slides his arms behind his head. The events of the earlier day start to flood his head...**

"Mmm..."

"Sonic?" A female voice calls out to Sonic making him open one eye to see a figure standing precariously at the door.

_Amy?_

He looks up to see the pink hedgehog wearing a red lace babydoll baby doll nightgown. It hugs her breasts, waist, and stomach in the most perfect way appealing to his senses as her hair is tied into a long, messy ponytail.

A reddish blush is on her face as she looks up at him shyly. "Do you like it?"

Sonic slowly nods his head. "Yeah..."

_More than you know._

Amy smiles. "Good." She walks toward the bed making Sonic try to sit up, but she pushes him back down to lay on his back.

"Don't get up." She climbs on top of him and rests herself on his waist just above his groin. He moans a little as the weight of her on him puts pressure on his manhood making it hard for him to hide from her.

_What's up with her today? Why is she acting like this?_

"Did you have a good day?" Amy asks quietly.

"Yeah, it was..." Sonic watches her bring her face closer to his to brush his cheek. "... nice."

She pulls back for a moment. "That's nice. Now, let's finish it off with a good night..."

The next thing she does, surprised him. She fully kisses on his lips as she rubs her body down onto his own. Without resistance, Sonic kisses her back and his hands go to rub along her sides. He grips her waist making her move up and down on him. Amy starts to moan as she stops the kiss to breathe in some air and then goes back to kiss along his neck licking up his skin. She grinds her lower body as she continues to lick making Sonic groan in a low voice. Her hands go for his pants, but he stops her.

He gently bites pulling on her lower lip a bit before flipping her over, so she would be on the bottom. From there, he proceeds to rub his lips onto hers, kissing them sensually as he feels the heat and blood rise from up inside of him. Amy runs her hands through his quills pulling him closer to her own. The smell of chocolate still lingers on her breathe making Sonic go crazy and kiss her hungrily.

Her moans, alone, are enough to get him off. Once again, Amy's hands go straight for his pants and tugs on them for him to pull them off.

"Can't wait, huh?" Sonic whispers almost breathlessly.

Amy blushes even harder as she looks up to his emerald eyes. "No.." She leans her body up to kiss his lips again getting them into a fierce make-out session as his hands grope her breasts and feel between her legs.

_Something still feels weird... Why is she doing this all of sudden?_

His conscious bothers him. He shakes his head and stops himself for a second.

_She's acting strange and you know it... She's hiding something from you._

"What's wrong?" Amy asks with much concern as she rubs the side of his face.

_Ask her. Go ahead and just ask her about it._

"I'm fine." Sonic sighs. "It's just." He sits up on the bed and pulls her up as well. "You're acting really weird right now, today even. I admit, it was nice of you having done all that stuff for me. I'm thankful, but is there something you wanna tell me?"

Amy looks away for a moment and then back to him. "Yeah, I.." she sighs deeply. "The truth is.. I'm leaving tomorrow on the next plane heading for, and I'll be gone for a good month too. I just thought if I gave you this nice day and night, that it would be easier to tell you.." She admits it all to him.

_It's just the opposite. Having you act like the most perfect girl in the world then all of sudden leaving like that... It's..._

Sonic shakes his head. "And you think seducing me and having sex with me will make it all better?"

"No, I..." Amy goes off and turns her face from him. "I'm so sorry. They wouldn't let me reschedule it anymore and-"

He takes her hand in his. "No, it's alright. But you have made it a little harder on me to see you go off for so long." He says lowly.

"I'm sorry." She whispers again as she's on the verge of tears.

"No. Look, Amy if we have sex tonight, you'll be gone the next day. And I don't want that... I know how much it hurt you when I did that, so I don't ever wanna experience that or do it to you ever again. If things are ever going to work out between us, I want it to be done the right way. I love you too much for that, alright?" He rubs the side of her face as a single tear trails down it.

"Even if I have to fight with Shadow and lose Tina to win you back... I will. With every fiber of my being."

"Sonic?"

"You go ahead and leave on your trip."

Amy shakes her head. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine." He smiles. "I'll miss you when I'm not with you...when I'm not with you, all I'll do is think about you...when I think about you, I'll just want to be with you again... waiting for your return."

Tears freely fall from Amy's eyes as she starts to sob. Sonic pulls her into his arms to comfort her. "No, don't cry. Not again." He holds her head up.

"You look too beautiful to cry like that..."

"Oh, Sonic, but-" Amy manages to smile through her tears.

The cobalt hedgehog smiles down at her and kisses her cheek. "Let's just go to sleep, alright?"

Wiping the tears from her face, she nods slowly. "Alright."

The two lay down on the bed and pull the covers over themselves. Amy reaches up to flicker off the light and lays her body back down near Sonic's.

"Goodnight, Sonic."

"Goodnight, Ames. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sonic wraps his arms around her small frame hugging her close. Never wanting to let her go, but he knows he must.

**[Outside The Room.]**

**Shadow sighs and leans against the door.**

"Shadow?" Rouge sees him standing there. He had come to check on Amy and walked upstairs to go and find her. And he just so happened to walk in on Amy and him talking for a few minutes before going to sleep.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He laughs to himself.

"You sure?" she asks with concern.

He nods. "Yeah, I'm good."

_Sonic the hedgehog.. You sure have it made right now with the girl of every man's dream. Still have her wrapped under your little finger... But lets see how long all this love lasts between you and Amy.  
><em>

_Shall we?_

_I'm sure it wont be long...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Enddddd! Hope it was a good one for ya's!<br>**

**Nice, LONG chapter for ya! Hmm... I wonder where I'm going with this, lol. Just have to wait to find out.  
><strong>

**Read/Review/Suggestions.**

**And I always try to work any ideas for my readers, when I have the chance, so don't be scared to ask! XD  
><strong>

**Will update again soon.  
><strong>

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	30. Her Leaving & The Confrontations

**Thanks for reviewing! All of you! I really love reading them. xD**

**Anyway, next chapter for you.**

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster: Chapter 29**

* * *

><p><em><strong>[The Next Morning.]<strong>  
><em>

_"Bye you guys!"Amy waves goodbye to her friends as she prepares to board the plane.  
><em>

_Rouge and Cream both smile at her and wave back. "Bye, girl! Have a wonderful, safe trip!"_

_Amy giggles. "I will!"_

_"Don't forget to write!" Julie-Su screams out at the top of her lungs. _

_"Julie, she's only leaving for a month not forever!" Cream reminds her friend. _

_Julie-Su rolls her eyes. "I know that!" _

_Sonic slowly shakes his head as he stands with the rest of them at the waiting area of the Long Island MacArthur airport._

_'Yeah, but it will seem like forever..' He murmurs to himself as he watches Amy board the airplane along with many other people heading to the same destination. After a few more people board the plane, the door is closed air tight. _

_'She's finally leaving...' The plane prepares for take-off as people and machine move off the of terminal. _

_Julie-Su sighs as she watches. "Awh, she's really going away, huh?"  
><em>

_"Yeah, why did you think she got on the plane in the first place?" Rouge asks sarcastically._

_"Shut-up!" _

_"Then stop asking stupid questions."_

_Blaze giggles at the two. "Come on, no fighting, girls."_

_"Yeah, stop you two." Cream says after her._

_Julie-Su rolls her eyes. "We're not."_

_"Totally not." Rouge said as she goes to hug her.  
><em>

_Sonic laughs to himself as he looks at all the people who had come to watch Amy leave on her trip this morning. There is Rouge, Cream, Julie-Su, Blaze, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Sonia and... Shadow never came to see her off. Silver and Blaze had told them he wasn't in the mood or something to talk. Amy was a little upset about him not coming, but her friends comforted her to help her feel better.  
><em>

_"Mmm..." The blue hedgehog turns his attention back to the airplane as it takes off into the air. _

_'Wonder why he didn't show, and he's supposed to be her so-called-boyfriend..."_

_He feels a tap on his shoulder and looks to see Rouge and the others watching him. "Ready to go?"_

_"What?" Sonic looks back out of the large window to see Amy's plane gone with the wind; on it's way toward the Pacific Islands._

_Rouge smiles softly watching the expression on his face. "Are you?"_

_"Yeah, let's go."_

_As they all prepare to leave, Sonic takes one more look out of the large glass window showing all the planes on their terminals. _

_'See ya when you get back, Ames."  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>[Later On - Back At the House.]<strong>

**Sonic walks back in the house with a slight limp with Rouge and Knuckles walking behind him...**

"Hey, Sonic? Me and Knuckles are going to buy some groceries. Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Rouge asks him as he drops down the coach.

Knuckles gives her a questioning look. "Who said we were going sho-"

The bat gives him a hit in his side making him stop in his sentence. "I did! Problem with that?"

Sonic chuckles as he hears Knuckles coughing up. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine."

"Good, we'll be back in a bit!" Rouge pushes Knuckles out of the front door and shuts it behind them.

Sonic breathes deeply and lays his head back on the coach. "What am I to do now..?" He wonders aloud. His hand reaches for the T.V. remote. As soon as he turns it on, an advertisement featuring Amy begins to play.

_No matter what I do, she'll always be on my mind... No doubt about that!  
><em>

He laughs to himself as the feeling of missing her sets in. "Well, this isn't helping at all."

Sonic continues to watch T.V. until he suddenly falls asleep on the coach. He awakes nearly an hour or two later by constant knocking and ringing at the front door.

**_*Knock*Knock*Knock!_**

"Who could that be?" He yawns as he leans up and stretches his arms out.

**_*Ring*Ring*Ring*Ring!_**

"Damn, hold on! I'm coming!" He yells out in an irritated voice.

He pulls his body up to his feet and goes for the door. "Who is it-" He stops mid-sentence in shock to who was at the door. It is none other than Tina waiting for him.

"What are you doing here-"

Tina doesn't give him an answer. She only pushes her way inside the house and shuts it from behind. "To see you, of course." She says calmly as she watches him back up against the wall. Of course, she's wearing the skimpiest dress she could pick out today.

Sonic asks harshly making her stop in her tracks. "Why the hell are you here, Tina?"

"Ouch, cussing at your girlfriend isn't nice, you know?" She giggles as she resumes her steps toward him.

"Who the hell told you that I'm still your boyfriend?"

Tina begins to frown. "Awh, come on, baby! Don't act that way!" She whines as she throws herself onto him.

Sonic shakes his head and pushes her back. "Don't even touch me and don't baby me either."

"Sonic, why are you acting like this? Has the pink bitch brainwashed you or something?" Tina asks accusingly. "Thank God, that she's gone for that month-long trip!"

_What the hell did she just say?_

Sonic grits his teeth. "What did you just call her?"

"What? A pink bitch that's probably a slut too? Yes, I did call her that, because she is!" Tina yells at him. "She's been trying to seduce you this whole time! Are you blind or what?"

_I've had it with her!_

"Amy's not a slut or bitch, more like you are." His words strike a look of surprise from the young female.

"W-what?" She suddenly backs away from him in complete shock.

"Look, Tina. I don't know what got it in your head that it was okay for you to come over here, but listen to me, I **never** want anything else to do with you EVER again in my life. You're the slut around here, not Amy! So why don't you just leave?"

Tears trickle down the blonde hedgehog's face as she holds her head down. "W-what... What? What are you saying? That must be the medicine talking or-"She stutters out the words trying to convince herself that it's true.

Sonic shakes his head. "No, I got off the meds as soon as I left the hospital."

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER?" Tina screams into his face. She runs up to him and starts to pound her fist on his chest. "WHAT IS IT? TELL ME!" She cries.

"JUST TELL ME! AT LEAST TELL ME THAT MUCH!"

He doesn't say a thing and lets her continue to hit at him until she grows tired. "She's perfect."

"What?" Red, puffy eyes full of tear drops look up at him.

"She's the perfect girl for me. She's everything I ever want and need. I need her." Sonic smiles to himself just thinking about it. He looks up to see Tina staring back at him.

"I admit I messed up when I fooled around with you, but now I need to make things right by changing my attitude, being faithful, more loving, and all that. AND I need to get rid of the problem that's causing all this..."

He chuckles shortly. "What I need to get rid of is you. I don't need you, and I think I never did and never will."

She gasps as more tears flow freely from her eyes and onto him. "B-but-"

"Goodbye, Tina."

"No, I wanna stay! Please?" She tries to plead with him as she tries to pull him into a kiss. "Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing more to talk about."

"YES, THERE IS!"

Sonic shakes his head and grabs her arms. "No, just please go. I don't wanna see you anymore."

"But-"

"Go! Leave now!"

"What...? I see how it is!" Tina pushes Sonic away and wipes the tears from her eyes.

Sonic only shrugs. "It's whatever."

"Mark my words, this isn't over!" Tina yells before slamming the door as she runs out.

Sonic breathes a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad to be rid of her!"

**[Outside.]**

**Tina rushes back to her car as she mutters harsh words to herself. From afar another car is sitting and watching as the blonde girl slams her car door and races off down the street. The car watching slowly pulls up beside the house and steps out. His car door slams hard as he jogs up to the front door of the house in a hurried pace...**

**[In the House.]**

Feeling relieved, Sonic makes his way back to the coach until he hears another series of knocks at the door.

_Not her again. She just wont give up, will she?_

"Tina, I thought I told you-"

The front door is kicked open and breaks in half upon impact. Sonic stands back at he sees Shadow walking in with fury in his eyes, fist clenched, and mouth snarling.

"What the fuck, man?" Sonic says to him as he goes to walk over to him.

Shadow points directly to him. "You just can't keep it in your pants, can you?"

Sonic stops in his steps. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb! I saw that slut, Tina, leaving just a few seconds ago!" Shadow yells back at him.

"Look, Shad. It's not what you think-" Sonic doesn't have time to finish as the red and black hedgehog charges toward him at full force. He manages to dodges his punch by moving swiftly to the side.

"Hold on for a second!" Sonic continues to keep dodging Shadow's punches by using one hand to block and push him off.

"No time for talking!" Shadow grins as one his hits lands hard on Sonic's shoulder making him fall back near the coach. Sonic rolls over just as Shadow's fist makes a hole in the carpeted floor.

He quickly picks himself up and moves away from him. "Shadow, wait!"

Shadow shakes his head and takes an aim toward Sonic. "No way, I've been wanting to do this for a long time..."

Sonic grimaces just as Shadow stands there cracking his knuckles. He spies a long coffee table, and with no trouble at all, he picks it up to throw directly at him.

Shadow uses one leg to kick it and breaks it to pieces. "None of that now!" His quick feet movement puts him right in front of Sonic to punch him right in the mouth. Sonic nearly falls on his back, but skillfully jumps back up to his feet.

Wiping the blood dripping from his mouth, Sonic starts to laugh. "Guess you really wanna do this. So give me your best shot!"

_No getting out of this, I suppose..._

"It'll be my ultimate pleasure!" Shadow yells as he again charges toward the blue hedgehog.

This time, Sonic doesn't move. He decides to face him head on. Using all of their strength and speed, Sonic and Shadow duel it out.

Shadow throws a hard punch causing Sonic to stagger back against the wall. Just as he's about to go again, Sonic manages to move out of the way as another, larger hole is created into the wall.

Sonic jumps up and kicks Shadow into his side. Recovering, Shadow turns to slam his fist directly into Sonic's shoulder. He smiles as he hears the bone move.

"Son of a-"

Shadow swings a roundhouse punch. And just in time, Sonic bends backward and feels Shadow's knuckles swish past his nose. He bends back up and shoves his rival up against the wall. Shadow groans out and growls as he comes face to face with the blue wonder. Sonic's fist connects with Shadow's chin and pulls back.

Grabbing Sonic's arms, Shadow headbutts him hard on the head. Sonic nearly falls back as he goes to hold his head. Shadow grins and cracks his neck before gets a hold of Sonic by his shirt and tossing him against the wall breaking the picture frame hanging there.

Sonic curses as he tries to pick himself up, but Shadow grabs him by the collar again to punch him directly in the gut. Sonic coughs up blood onto the floor and looks up at the person who delivered the blow.

"Get up!"

Growling in pure anger, Sonic crunches his fist into Shadow's face. The red and black hedgehog falls back and covers his face as blood begins to flow from his mouth. Sonic jumps up to his feet. Just as Shadow recovers from the hit, he's greeted by a flying roundhouse kick causing him to loose balance and topple to the floor.

Sonic forcefully picks him up by his arm and up to his feet."Now, you get up and listen to me!"

"No way in hell!" Shadow throws a punch toward him, but Sonic catches it with one hand. He twists his arm and uses it to push the red and black hedgehog back onto the glass table in the living room.

His body weight shatters the glass into tiny pieces.

Sonic watches in anticipation as Shadow slowly picks himself up. "Just stop and listen to what I have to say!"

"No! No more of your damn lies." Shadow furiously shakes his head as he struggles to pick himself up.

Sonic shakes his head and prepares himself as his opponent gets back to his feet. "Your choice."

Shadow runs toward him in a blind fury. One kick. Followed by another kick. Then another. Sonic clenches both fists and sidesteps, blocking the kick to one side and sweeping his arm around in a looping blow. Shadow doesn't let this stop him, he goes for another one and this time he makes a hard landing onto Sonic's chest hurling him hard through the wall of kitchen.

Smirking in excitement, Shadow makes his way over to the wall and steps through it. Sonic has already picked himself up and is nowhere to be seen. But Shadow knows better, so he takes precaution.

**[In the Kitchen.]**

Shadow pauses, listening for movement on the other side of the hole before stepping through. The whisper of a footstep to his left. He turns, lashes out blindly, felt his fist connect with muscled flesh, heard a loud "Oomph."

Sonic blocks off Shadow's energy powered fist and comes from around the corner and pushes him back onto the kitchen floor. Shadow quickly picks himself up. His fist heads directly for Sonic's face.

Sonic turns his head quickly to one side, the blow shooting past close enough for him to feel the wind of its passing. Just barely missing. They move around the kitchen dodging each others' attacks at the same time.

Shadow's eyes lands on a nearby knife collection. His hands go to grab all of them. Sonic frantically looks at him in surprise as Shadow smiles at him evilly.

One by one, Shadow throws the knives towards the blue hedgehog. And each time, Sonic barely manages to dodge all of them. Shadow grabs three at the same time and throws them all at the same time at him. Sonic ducks to the floor as the sharpened knives pierce the wall behind him.

"What the fuck, Sheldon?" Sonic curses at him in a tired, irritated voice.

Only smirking again, Shadow leaps toward the hedgehog to only land on the floor as Sonic steps to the side to run out of the kitchen through the gaping hole in the wall.

He races upstairs and into the bathroom in the hallway.

"Bitch.." Shadow wipes the blood still dripping from his mouth as he quickly follows him up there. Looking around, he sees the bathroom light on. His storms over and bangs on the door.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, HEDGEHOG!"

"OCCUPADO!" Sonic answers him back only making Shadow angrier.

With one foot, Shadow kicks the door in. A towel is thrown in his face, blinding him as Sonic makes a run for downstairs. Shadow tosses it away and runs off after him.

On the stairs, Sonic turns around to block Shadow's attacks toward him. "Can't. You. Wait. A. Second?"

"Shut up and fight!" Shadow yells at him as he notices Sonic lets his guard down. He uses this to his advantage by jumping up in the air and kicking Sonic down the stairs. Sonic tumbles down the stairs and lands on the floor, on his stomach.

Sonic grunts as he lands and slowly looks up to see Shadow racing toward him. With all his strength, Sonic gets himself up and backs up into the living room where it all started.

The blue hedgehog holds up his hands in front of himself as both his and Shadow's heavy breathing fill the room. "Damn, you don't give up do you?"

Shadow is silent. He spits out the excess blood in his mouth off to the side and cracks his knuckles once more. A dark energy starts to glow from both of his hands.

_Oh no..._

"Shadow!" Sonic yells as he uses his own energy as he feels an arm grab for him. In response, Sonic grabs the arm and twists it around in a sharp turn. He pulls Shadow onto his knees and puts him in a choke hold.

"LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"WHAT IS THERE TO EXPLAIN? YOU WERE WHORING AROUND WITH THAT BITCH AGAIN, WHEN AMY LEFT!" Shadow growls out at him.

Sonic shakes his head. "NO, I WASN'T!"

"LIER! ALL YOU DO IS LIE AND BROKE PEOPLE'S HEARTS!" Shadow is tired of hearing that from him.

"I'M NOT, YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! DID YOU EVEN SEE HOW TINA LOOKED WHEN SHE LEFT THE HOUSE?"

Shadow stops to think for a minute. Tina did look angry and like she was crying when she left. He struggling settles down a bit.

"Talk, you got two minutes! Now, let me go!"

"Fine" Sonic lets Shadow go and backs up a little when he does.

Shadow turns to face him. "Talk."

"The only reason Tina was here, because Amy had left. She wanted me back with her, but I wouldn't have it. I told her off and to leave me and Amy the hell alone."

Shadow only stares at him.

Sonic rolls his eyes. "Look, I know I didn't do right with her, but I wanna make it up to her. Letting Tina go is one way I've made up, but I know I got a lot more to do than just that. I really love her. In love with her, even."

"Hmpth!" Shadow slowly shakes his head and folds his arms.

Sonic growls and clenches his fist. "If you don't wanna believe me, that's fine, but-"

"Alright, I'll back off of Amy." Shadow sighs.

Sonic looks up to him in surprise. "What? Are you serious?"

Shadow slowly nods in confirmation. "But if you EVER fuck up your chance with Amy, you best believe I'm going to beat your ass and taking her back from you. And when I do, I'm NEVER giving her back, understand?"

"Loud and clear." Sonic gives him a cockily smile and holds out his hand.

Shadow, at first, doesn't take it, but he eventually does. "Good."

Sonic smiles in his face. "Thanks, Shad."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Amy. I know deep in her heart that she still loves you for some unknown reason that you are incredibly lucky for, and I only want to see her happy." Shadow quickly tells him.

"Oh." Sonic nods understandingly. "By the way, those were some nice moves there, buddy!" He tries to get off some of the dried blood on his chin.

Shadow smirks as he lets his hand go. "You weren't too bad yourself."

"Maybe some other time, we can do this again... Without the knives.." Sonic adds making Shadow laugh.

"That's funny."

"Not really." Sonic shakes his head.

Shadow shakes his head next. "To me it is."

"You look funny, Sheldon."

"Don't push your luck, Theodore."

Sonic looks at the red and black hedgehog. "How the hell did you remember my middle name?"

"It's too funny not to forget."

**The sound of a car screeching to a halt outside and the running footsteps interrupts them...**

"WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?"

Sonic and Shadow both turn to see Rouge and Knuckles standing at the entrance to the house. Her eyes land on the door kicked in and her house a wreck. She drops her grocery bags and stares angrily at the two.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO IN HERE!"

Sonic and Shadow start to chuckle nervously.

"Well, you see..." Sonic scratches the back of his head. "Sheldon did it!" He points to him.

"What? It was you too!" Shadow points back at him.

Rouge snarls as she steps one foot inside her house. "I don't care who did it! You're both in a hell of a lot of trouble for this!"

Knuckles stares wide mouth as he looks at the hole leading to the kitchen, broke glass table, more holes in the wall, in the floor even, and much, much. MUCH more damage.

"GET TO CLEANING ALL THIS MESS UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>End! Hope that fight scene wasn't TOO bad. I'm not really used to writing them, but through time, I will get better.<br>**

**Short chapter, but it leads up to something a whole lot bigger, xD**

**Getting closer and closer to the end of this. Wonder how everything will turn out..? Stayed tuned to find out!  
><strong>

**Anyway, Read/Review/Suggestions (But of course I already have an idea of my own).**

**Until next time...**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	31. The Perfect Day & Night

**So sorry for having you all wait so long! (School and Family problems...)**

**But I'm back once again, with the longest chapter yet!**

**Hope you all like it, xD**

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster****: Chapter 30**

* * *

><p><strong>[Nearly a Month and a Half Later.]<strong>

**A plane lands in Long Island MacArthur airport. After a few minutes, people begin to pour out of the exit line of the plane door into the airport. Rouge, Cream, Julie-Su, and Blaze wait close to the door and watch out for a certain someone supposedly coming through...**

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Julie-Su yells standing behind Rouge, who covers her ears from the noise.

Rouge shakes her head and turns to face her friend. "Could you yell ANY louder?"

Julie-Su rolls her eyes. "Yeah, you want me too?"

"Heyyyyy... Girls, no fighting until Amy gets here." Blaze steps in between them.

Folding her arms, Julie-Su frowns. "IF she gets here."

Cream gives her a strange look as she continues to look around at the different people coming off of the plane. "She said she would be on today's flight."

"That is if the plane wasn't delayed AGAIN." Rouge remembers the countless times Amy's flight was delayed. Around two times now.

_Please don't let this be the third time!_

Julie-Su nods, sighs in agreement, and then spots a pink hedgehog walking out. "OOH, THERE SHE IS!"

The girls turn and look to see it was just some girl who is defiantly not Amy, but a close look-a-like.

"Ooops... Sorry, guess that wasn't her." Julie-Su laughs nervously while apologizing.

Rouge groans. "Ya think?" She asks sarcastically.

Blaze laughs to herself and cheers Julie-Su. "Next time the charm."

"I sure hope so..." Cream murmurs to herself as she takes a seat on the bench next to them.

"She's going to be sooooooooooo surprised when we get back to the house!" Julie-Su says aloud, alarming the others.

Cream covers her mouth. "Hey, no spilling the secret!"

"Yeah, no talking about it!" Blaze adds after her. "He worked too hard to let you blow his secret plan."

Rouge shakes her head. "Yeah, just keep looking out for her, and defiantly no telling her about her surprise."

"Also... NO MORE YELLING."

A few more minutes past as more and more people get off of the plane...

"HEY THERE SHE IS! FOR REAL THIS TIME!" Julie-Su screams into Rouge's ear yet again.

"JULIE!" The bat screams back at her as people around them stare.

Cream shakes her head. "No, Rouge. She's right. Look!"

All four friends turn to see another pink hedgehog wearing a Floral Bubble Hem Halter dress, black short Liquid Leggings, Zip Sandal heels, and carrying a lightweight Chiffon bag plus an iPhone, making her way over to them. Her long pink hair, no longer red in high lights, is in a long French Braid down her back and sways side to side with each step.

"AMY!" All the girls scream as they rush to surround her.

"Hey to you guys, too!" Amy giggles and hugs every one of them.

Once done hugging everyone, Amy pulls away to smile at her friends. "So you guys missed me?"

"DUH!" Julie-Su blurts out. "I thought it would only a be month!"

Amy laughs lightly. "Well, it was, until I got a few more offers and photo shoots basically thrown at me at the last minute, so..."

"Ok, we get it!" Cream hugs her one more time. "It's just good to see our modeling friend back!"

Rouge smirks. "And nice new look by the way. I love the outfit on you." She eyes Amy from head to toe.

"Oh!" Amy looks down at herself and back up to them. "You know I had to be looking good coming back, right?"

"You know it, girl!" Blaze laughs with her.

"Looking good for who, I may ask?" Rouge asks deviously with a questioning look on her face.

Amy blushes and gives the bat a harsh stare, but ends up laughing. "Shut-up." She shakes her head and goes to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Blaze asks her.

Rouge laughs. "Looks like she's avoiding my question... Sneaky girl."

Amy sighs and turns around with a blush still on her face. "No..." She whines and looks away from them.

"Where are the others?"

"Oh, they all had to go do something today!" Cream tells her.

Amy nods. "And Sonic?"

"He's being with your-" Julie-Su starts to say

Rouge steps on her foot, stopping her from speaking anymore. "Nooooo!" She whispers harshly to her.

"OW!"

Amy raises her eyebrow and eyes the two. "He's what now?"

"He's waiting for you back at my house." Rouge ignores Julie-Su's glare and walks up to the pink hedgehog. "Why you ask?"

"Oh, I was just seeing if I could get any help carrying my bags." Amy quickly tells her, hiding the true reason.

"Don't worry, Amy. I'll help." Cream volunteers.

Blaze nods happily. "Yeah, me too!"

Julie-Su rubs her slightly sore foot. "And m-me too."

Rouge laughs hearing the strain in her voice. "Amy, we got this!"

"Haha, thanks, you guys!" Amy giggles as they all turn to go to the unloading area to retrieve all her luggage.

**[Outside - Near the Car.]**

**Rouge loads the last of Amy's bags into her trunk, slams it shut, and walks to get into her car. Amy is sitting in the front with her while Julie-Su, Cream, and Blaze ride in the back...**

"Ready?"

"Born ready!" Amy answers back to her friend as she turns up the car's stereo player.

_Okay now ladies.. (YEAAAAH?) If you know you bad (YEAAAAH?)_

_ Don't need no man, got yo' own bands, put up yo' hands_

_ If you a top notch bitch (Woo!), lemme hear you holla (Woo!)_

_ Bend it over, touch ya toes_

_ Whip it out, show the hoes you Bankrollin'_

_ Sling ya hair, hit a broke hoe wit' it_

_ Poke it out, damn shawty you can get it!_

Amy starts to bounce to the music and bob her head.

"I didn't know you liked that song?" Rouge laughs hearing her rap along to the beat.

"Of course I do! Get off on this beat!" Amy giggles and continues to dance as she buckles her seatbelt,

"In the back, Cream, Julie-Su, and Blaze also move to the beat of the song, and eventually rap along to it. The car is filled with their voices as Rouge drives their way back to her house.

* * *

><p><strong>[A Bit Later.]<strong>

In only thirty minutes or less, Rouge is now pulling up in front of house that is certainly not hers. It's rather bigger with two-stories and wide front and backyard. The house has an elegant exterior with silver stone and marble texture. Tall, lavish palm trees, rose bushes, and other flowers surround the home creating a garden like effect.

Also, it has a driveway and a stone pathway leading from the front steps to the sidewalk.

It looks like the total dream house with the full package.

_Are we in the right neighborhood..?_

Amy thinks to herself as the car comes to a halt.

_Is that Sonic's car?_

"We're here!"

"No duh." Julie-Su says after her as she opens her side door.

Rouge only rolls her eyes as the rest of the get out of the car.

Amy looks at the house as she gets out of the car and doesn't even recognize it. "Ummm.. Where are we?"

"At the house." Her friend answers her.-

"Are you sure?" Amy questions. "Because I remember you house a little differently..."

Rouge shakes her head. "I know right, BUT lets just go ahead and check it out."

She pops the trunk and each of them grabs a bag or suitcase to help Amy out. Tossing her the keys, Amy catches them and starts her way for the front door.

"You can unlock the door."

"Ok..? But why are we taking my bags with us?"

"You'll see..."

As the girls walk behind her, Julie-Su tries to keep her mouth shut about the surprise yet again.

"Can't we just... you know.. give her a hint?" She begs the three.

"No!" They harshly whisper to her.

Amy turns her head back to them. "You guys say something?"

"Oh, no, no..." Rouge nervously smiles.

Blaze smiles too. "Hurry up and open the door!"

"Yeah, these bags weigh a ton!" Cream holds the bag and breathes heavily as she waddles to the door.

Julie-Su gives them all dirty looks and turns back to Amy. "Yeah, what they said."

"Awh, come on! They aren't that heavy!" Amy laughs as she starts to unlock the door and pushes it open. "I just packed all the clothes I brought with me and then some I brought while I was... over... there..?"

_Oh my... God..._

Inside of the house, it's breathtaking. It has a roomy, warm feeling as Amy takes her first step inside. The whole inside of the house is an elegant white, tan, and rosy color scheme. There is a large living room furnished with expensive looking sofas, tables, lights, paintings, and many other things.

Looking around, there are still other rooms to check out.

_This is all so beautiful... But wait, why are we even here?_

Amy turns around with a big shock on her face as her friends smile back at her. "Guys?"

"Go explore, Amy!" Cream tells her as she sets a bag down by the front door.

"Yeah, we'll wait for you here." She hears Blaze say next.

The pink hedgehog, still in shock, shakes her head. "But-"

"Go on! It'll be fine." Rouge beckons Amy before she could finish her sentence.

Julie-Su nods agreeingly. "Yeah, go on, girl."

Still unsure if she should, Amy turns back to the inside of the house and slowly makes her way into the other rooms.

"I wonder if she'll like it?" Cream asks aloud once she's gone.

"Well, duh! I help Sonic pick this house out myself, so of course she'll like it!" Rouge folds her arms.

Blaze leans against the wall. "Sure you did..."

Rouge angrily shakes her head. "I did! Without me Sonic would have chosen something-"

**"I would have what, Rouge?"**

The girls all look to see someone walking to them from a side room. He's wearing a thin grey Crew Neck sweater,Officer Denim Slim jeans with the bottoms rolled up, clean white, and grey Vans, a couple of dog chains and had a Rolex watch around his right wrist.

"Oh, nothing, Sonic. I was just telling the girls how you and Shadow **destroyed** my house." Rouge says offhandedly as he makes his way toward them.

The girls all giggle as Sonic only groans out loud.

"Damn you, bat. I thought we weren't gonna talk about that anymore."

"Oh, did we?" Rouge teases with another laugh.

Sonic ignores her and turns to the others. "I see the rest of you guys made it back and the bags with you. So Amy finally made it here?"

Cream and Blaze both nod. "Yeah, she's checking out the house now."

"Does she know anything about..." Sonic asks knowing they know what he means.

"Nope, she's just confused and shocked right now."

"Luckily, Julie-Su was able to keep her mouth shut for a change..." Rouge says to add on the conversation.

Julie-Su rolls her eyes. "Whatever."

As her friends all teasingly laugh at her, Sonic pulls Rouge off to the side to talk for a second.

"You think this will all work?"

Rouge thinks a second before answering. "If you truly mean all the things your doing for her today, then yeah, I think so."

Sonic smiles hearing that and nods. "Yeah, I think so too."

"Why you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"So."

"So what?" Rouge questions. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic sighs and folds his arms. "So how is she?"

"She's fine..." Rouge looks him up and down with a smirk. "Are you feeling nervous or something?"

"What?" Giving her a slightly shocked look, he shakes his head. "No, why would I be? I was just asking a simple question."

_At least, I think I'm not..._

She only shrugs at his question. "Well, why don't you see for yourself? She should be back in a minute or so."

"In fact, I'll call her for you!"

**[In the Kitchen.]**

Amy runs her hands over the marble counter as she takes slow steps around the kitchen. It's a large space with marble counters, a silver, double door fridge, electric stove, sink, cabinets and pantries stock full of edible goods and such.

A wide kitchen table sits off to the side along with several cushioned seats.

"This all looks so beautiful... I wish.." Amy stops herself and looks down at the tiled floor.

_...Mine..._

_Ugh, why are we even here? Are they up to something-  
><em>

"AMY!"

"Rouge?" Amy's head turns at the sound of her friend's voice calling her name. Exiting the kitchen, she heads back to the front door to see the girls gone and the front door open. Her bags are also gone from sight too.

_Where are they?_ _They were just here..._

Amy walks to the door to see her friends back at Rouge's car and getting in.

"Where are you guys going?"

"To get some stuff ready for tomorrow!" Amy manages to hear Rouge's voice over the roar of the car starting up.

Cream waves from the backseat. "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow!"

"Have a good time today, Amy!" Blaze also yells from the backseat.

_What are they talking about? They're leaving me!_

Seeing the strange look on Amy's face. "Don't worry, Ames! There's a surprise waiting for you inside!" Julie-Su giggles.

"A surprise?" Amy questions quietly as she takes a quick look inside the house and finds nothing particularly there.

"But-"

"HAVE FUN HAVING THE MOST PERFECT DAY EVER!" Rouge yells as she waves before driving off down the street; leaving Amy behind.

_What ARE they talking about? What perfect day?  
><em>

Amy groans as she leans against the door. "Might as well go and see..." She decides as she walks back in the house.

**[Back In the House.]**

Slowly walking in, she nervously looks around trying to find the surprise the girls were talking about.

"I don't see anything!" Amy complains aloud as she crosses her arms and pouts.

_I'm here all by myself... Wait... Didn't I see Sonic's car outside? _

Sighing, she closes her eyes and tries to think of what's going on right now. Before Amy could think any further, strong hands grab her waist and push her body against the door; slamming it closed.

Amy's eyes immediately snap open and a small gasp escapes her mouth as she sees the cause of her position.

"Sonic..?"

He smiles down at her as his chin caresses the nape her neck. "Yeah..." His cool, minty breath brushes against her skin making her blush at the feeling.

"Umm..." Amy nervously stutters unsure of what he's going to do next.

"You still look so gorgeous, Amy."

Her face glows even brighter with redness as she tries with all her might not to faint.

"I..."

A set of warm, soft lips encase over hers; Stopping her words in an instance. Sonic pulls on her waist bringing her to him. His tongue slides over her lips making her whole body quiver. Now, pulling away from her, he gives her a chance to catch her breath.

"Umm.. Sonic? W-what exactly is all this?"

Sonic continues to smile down at her without answering her question.

Amy blushes brightly and looks down at the floor. "Sonic? What is all this?" Her small hand reaches up to gently touch the side of his face causing him to snap out of his daze.

"For you."

"For me? B-but why? I mean-"

Sonic shakes his head and quiets her by placing a single finger over her lips.

"To thank-you for everything. And to have you back with me again."

"Sonic, I don't know about that..." Amy starts to say, but Sonic interrupts her.

"Amy, just please. Let me prove it to you by doing this. I want that second chance. I'm deeply apologize for all I've done to hurt you and make you

_He truly means it..._

"Okay, okay.." She smiles happily and nods. "So you really brought this house for me?"

"Yeah, and on top of that, I'm going to give you the most perfect day ever. I promise."

"What about the condo?"

Sonic shakes his head again. "Sold it."

"I see..." Amy asks with much shyness. "So you really mean all of this?"

Sonic takes her hands in his own. "Yes, I promised didn't I?" He asks making her giggle.

"Yeah, thanks, Sonic." She receives yet another kiss on the forehead from him as his hand goes for the front door.

"Well, let's go, and get it started."

* * *

><p><strong>[Outside Again.]<strong>

"S-Shadow!"

The red and black hedgehog smiles as he sees Sonic's around her waist. "Glad to see you back, Amy."

"Oh, thanks, Sheldon!" She giggles as he only gives her a blank stare which only makes her laugh even more.

Sonic has to let go of her waist as she rushes to hug Shadow.

Shadow smiles a bit. "You're looking really pretty today too." He says making her blush.

"T-thanks."

"Your welcome." Shadow nods in her direction and then folds his arms. "So where are you and Sonic heading off to?" He asks seeing the shocked look on her face.

Amy looks to Sonic who still stares at Shadow with a blank expression. "Well..."

"Out." Sonic says without a second thought.

Shadow scoffs, but nods again. "Right. I remember you saying something about

"Shadow, I-" Amy feels his arms pull her close to him. They are so close that Amy's chest presses hard against hers making her gasp and blush feeling him so near to her.

"What the fu-" Sonic nearly curses, but decides against it.

_Keep cool, it's only for a few minutes..._

Shadow sighs deeply before whispering into her ear. "Amy, I'm letting you go."

"What?"

"I'm letting you go for your sake and Sonic's, because I know... for sure this time... he's truly sorry and wants to make up for all of it. And I know you still love him."

Amy looks into his ruby eyes staring back at her. "Shadow, I still love you too.."

He smiles at her saying that. "Yeah, I know. But you love him too. Maybe even a little more than me, but I'm okay with that. BECAUSE... If he screws up this second chance with you, I'm taking you back and never returning you."

"S-Shadow?" A tear forms in her eyes and gently falls down her cheeks.

He wipes it away with one finger and kisses her cheek. "Don't cry. Go enjoy yourself if it lasts, Rose."

"Thank-you so much, Shadow!" Amy pulls his face to hers and gently kisses his lips before pulling away blushing. "I still love you too." She hugs around his waist in a childish way as she giggles nervously.

Shadow, in surprise, hugs her back and looks up to see Sonic with an angry smirk on his face. "I think Sonic is getting a little impatient with us now." He chuckles.

"Ya think?"

Amy pulls off of Shadow and smiles to him. "I'm sorry, Sonic. Everything is okay now!"

"We'll see you later Shadow!"

"Same to you, Amy."

Sonic grabs her hand and pulls her along to the car. "Yup, see ya, Sheldon." He chuckles to himself as Amy giggles too.

Shadow stands back with an amused smirk on his face before calling out. "Oh, and yeah, I'll see you later too, **Theodore**."

"Dammit." Sonic feels Amy stop in her tracks and looks back to see her turning back to Shadow.

"Theodore?" She laughs a bit. "Who's that?"

"Ask him yourself." Shadow points directly to Sonic who groans aloud.

"You dick."

Shadow only shrugs and walks back to his car. "Takes one to know one."

"Your name is THEODORE? That's even funnier than Sheldon! Or maybe as funny!" Amy teases him as her laughs make him slightly embarrassed.

Shadow chuckles to himself as he continues to hear Amy tease Sonic about his middle name.

"Hey, you got the same name as president Theodore Roosevelt!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Manhattan Mall.]<strong>

**Amy and Sonic make their way into the mall along with hundreds of other people. She grabs onto his arm as some of the males in the crowd start to recognize her from the Victoria's Secret ads on T.V. as well as billboards. Sonic only smiles and holds her close as the vast space in the mall overwhelms them...**

"Sonikuu?" She whispers close to him.

"What?" Sonic smiles as he takes a look around the place in much anticipation. "Sonikuu?"

Amy nods with a smile. "Yeah, don't you remember I gave you that nickname a long time ago..."

_When we were just friends at first, along with Shadow too..._

"Oh yeah. Call me that instead of Theodore then, it fits much better." He tells her hoping that it would work.

"Mmm... Naw, I LOVE the name Theodore too!" Amy giggles only making him groan.

"Fine. Well, lets get going."

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want."

Hearing him say that, Amy nods and takes a look around the mall. Hundreds and hundreds of people coming and going. Toting many shopping bags, pushing baby strollers, eating from food carts, and laughing. Walking with friends, boyfriends, and girlfriends. Seemingly thousands of stores that she could pick from.

As she continues to scope out all the stores, Sonic spots a Kay Jewelers store on the second floor.

"Mmm..."

"OOOOOOOOOOOH, THERE! UP THERE!" Amy grabs Sonic's hand and pulls him along through the busy crowd.

"AMY! Whoa- SLOW DOWN!"

**[Inside Charlotte Rusee Clothing Store.]**

**Amy runs inside and to the nearest clothing line. Sonic slowly walks inside as many other girls walk in too...**

"I will never understand girls and their obsession with clothes..." Sonic says as he leans against the wall and watches as Amy begins to grab numerous shirts and skirts to go and try on.

"You're telling me!" A male's voice says from beside him.

A tall, white and grey hedgehog with deep orange eyes stands next to Sonic and leans against the wall like he is.

"Yeah, I know right." Sonic says at first before folding his arm. "Who you here with?"

"The girlfriend. By the way, the name is Jason. Yours?"

"Sonic, nice to meet cha!" The two guys exchange a short handshake before returning their eyes back toward the ton of girls shopping.

"I knew I recognized you!" Jason chuckles.

Sonic laughs and shakes his head. "Now really? You taking your girl out shopping?"

"Yeah, this is like a small gift for her for our anniversary."

"Really? For how long?"

Jason takes a deep breathe before answering. "About seven years now. Seven years tomorrow that is." He leans up from his position and points to a light blue hedgehog girl with yellow highlights in her hair and yellow eyes to match. She's busy seeing if a shirt looks good enough on her.

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, thanks. Her name is Sady. She's picking an outfit out to wear to dinner tomorrow. And that's the night I'm proposing to her too." He smiles as he pulls out a small leather bow with a diamond engagement ring inside.

"That's nice man. Good luck with that."

"Yeah, thanks." Jason smiles again and turns to Sonic. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, umm.. Who are you here with?"

"Would you believe me if I said its that girl beside yours?"

Jason looks again to see a pink hedgehog helping Sady with her outfit shopping. He squints his eyes to make sure his vision is correct.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah, she just got back from her photo shoot in Islands today." Sonic tells him with much profoundness in his voice.

"So.. you're here with HER?" Jason says with a chuckle and a slow shake of his head."You're really lucky pal."

_Right about that..._

Sonic gives him a nod and looks up to see Sady and Amy walking toward them.

"Look, Jason. She helped me pick this out!" Sady says as she holds it up to show him.

A One-Shoulder Black Lace Overlay dress in one hand and in the other, she holds a pair of black Patent Double Strap Cutout Pumps.

"It's perfect!" Jason kisses her on the cheek getting her winning smile.

"Yeah, look who helped me!" Sady turns to Amy who blushes and nervously smiles herself.

"I just helped her a bit, that's all."

"ARE YOU KIDDING? YOU SAVED ME!" Sady hugs Amy in a tight grip.

Amy kindly hugs her back. "You're welcome."

"Yeah, thanks so much. Are you done in here now, Sady?" Jason asks.

"Mhm. Let's go check out at the register!" Sady grabs his hand as both she and him wave goodbye to Amy and Sonic.

"Thanks again!"

"It was no problem!" Amy giggles and turns to Sonic.

"Are you done in here too?"

Amy gives him a quick nod. "Yup!"

Sonic looks around her to see that she's carrying absolutely nothing. "So where is..."

"At the cash register." She points over to a pile of clothes sitting on the counter nearby and the cashier ringing them all up.

"How the hell you picked all of that out so fast?"

Amy shakes her head. "That's not important right now! You have to go pay the woman!"

Sonic is pulled along yet again toward the cash register. He sees the little monitor adding the prices up close to a thousand dollars already.

"What is it with you girls and clothes..?"

**A while later after paying for the ton of clothes and having a valet put the bags in his car, Sonic and Amy search for another store...**

On the way, the pass by Kay Jewelry store. Sonic stops and takes a minute to look through the store window at all the rings, necklaces, and bracelets they have to offer.

A Neil Lane Bridal 27/8 Carat t.w. Diamond Engagement Ring. With a total diamond weight of two and seven-eighths carats, set in 14K white gold, featuring Neil Lane's signature on the inside of the band. The price tag on the ring is $15,679. The price doesn't even make Sonic turn away from the amazingly glittering ring.

_It looks perfect..._

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Amy's voice startles him.

"N-nothing."

She looks him up and down once. "O-kay... Come on! I wanna go in Strawberry next!"

"Strawberry?"

Sonic is now pulled into Strawberry's clothing store. From intimate apparel to denim, from shoes to even handbags, the store offered any and everything for any customer.

Before Amy just rushes inside again, he grabs her hand. "Amy, wait!"

"What is it?"

"Why don't you pick out a dress this time..?"

She smiles at him knowingly. "For what? If I may ask?"

"Dinner tonight."

"Oh, we're going out?"

"Something better than that."

Amy smiles a little and nods. "Okay."

Sonic watches her as she goes off to do as he said. Within a few seconds, the ring from Kay Jewelry comes back to mind.

_Should I..?_

He finds somewhere to sit and wait.

"Mmm..."

Just as soon as he's about to get up and walk his way back to the jewelry store, two girls suddenly walks up to him.

"Hey, Sonic! Surprised to see you here!"

"Yeah!"

"Jessi and Kayla.." Sonic murmurs the two twins' names.

Jessi and her sister both give each other shocked expressions. "Wow, you remember our names?" She giggles.

Sonic sighs as they walk closer to him. "Yeah..."

"Awh, not happy to see us?" Kayla purrs playfully.

"Oh, no... Why would you think that?" Sonic says sarcastically making Jessi roll her eyes.

"Okay, cut the crap. We heard about what you did to Tina."

Sonic groans and tries to ignore them.

"Yeah, you did her dirty!" Kayla adds to the fire.

Jessi shakes her head. "Ignoring us only shows us that you don't care what you did to her! Don't you know that she's pr-"

_She's what?_

"What are you two doing here?" Amy asks in an angry voice as they all turn to see her standing at the entrance of Strawberry Clothing Store and holding

Jessi and Kayla both give them nasty stares. "Nothing that YOU should know!"

"Yeah, they'll find out sooner or later!" She adds before turning to leave.

"Come on Kayla. Let's go!"

Amy only rolls her eyes as she stand next to Sonic. "I never thought in a million years that I would see them again..." She laughs.

Sonic feels a jab from her hand. "O-oh, yeah! Me either." He scratches the back of his head and looks down to see a long black zip-up dress cover laying in her arms.

"Ooh, and I found the dress! But now I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat before going anywhere else?" She asks in a babyish voice.

He chuckles. "Of course you are."

"Oh, don't you **dare** start with those fat jokes, THEODORE."

**About 15 to 20 minutes later, Amy and Sonic leave the food cart. Amy is eating on a long corn dog with ketchup and mustard and holding a king-sized** **cup of Mountain Dew. ****Sonic is holding her dress still zipped up in the cover and has a box of candy just under his arm...**

"This is sooooooooooooooo good." She takes another bite of the corn dog.

Sonic shakes his head as he struggles to carry all the stuff she ordered. "It's your third one..."

"SO?" Amy pouts and takes a big swig of her drink.

Guys from around them watch as Amy goes to bite the long corn dog again. Probably thinking dirty thoughts. Sonic glares at all the perverts, and gets them to back off. Luckily, Amy doesn't seem to mind or even notice as her eyes are set on another store.

"Oooh, let's go there!"

**[Victoria's Secrets.]**

Amy finishes off her corn dog as she steps into the women's store. There are a variety of bras, lingerie, panties, thongs, shoes, perfumes, lotions, and everything a girl could ask for.

As soon as she makes an appearance inside, the stores clerks all scream.

"It's her!"

"It's really her! OMG!"

"I NEED an autograph from her!" Another one shouts.

In a few seconds, she surrounded by tons of girls wanting advice, autographs, and other things. Amy nervously tries to push them all away as the store manager disperses the crowd.

"That's enough! That's enough! Do not overwhelm one of Victoria's Secret Angels!" She shouts at them all.

Just as quick as the girls surrounded her, Amy watches them all sadly leave and apologize.

The manager laughs shortly as she walks over to the pink hedgehog. "I'm terribly sorry for that. It's nice to meet one of the angels in my store."

"Angels?" Sonic questions as he walks beside her.

"Why yes. Take a look up there!" The manager points up to a large advertisement of the Victoria's Secret Angels. There were five girls all of which are dressed in black and white laced lingerie sets, halos above their heads, and angel wings on their backs. In the middle is Amy poised in the amidst of them all.

"Oh yeah, I took those photos when I was away..." Amy remembers aloud.

"I see." Sonic tells her as he keeps his eyes on the Angel's ad up above.

"And as a token of my appreciation and a small gift as well..." The woman goes to fetch something from the back room and walks back to the couple. "I liked YOU to be the first to own the new exclusive Starry Babydoll lingerie set!"

It's a black, silky lace top that flows openly with diamond studs on the bust and matching panties with diamond studs along the waist band. Also, included are sets of perfumes and lotions.

"Wow, thanks!" Amy loves the sight of it.

"You're welcome. I'm sure your boyfriend will love to see you in that!"

Amy blushes at the thought. "W-well..."

"I'm sorry, it's just that-" The manager is interrupted by the sound of customers fighting over the last pair of bras on sale. "As you can see, duty calls. Come again!"

The manager rushes off to go handle the fuss leaving them once again.

Amy turns back to Sonic in a blush. "Well, that was fast!"

"No kidding."

"Where to next?" She asks with a laugh.

**[Tiffany & Co.]**

Sonic leads Amy into the store as her eyes wonder all over the diamonds, pearls, and other jewels.

"These are all so beautiful..." He hears Amy whisper to herself.

"Pick anything you want, and I'll buy it for you." Sonic says as he squeezes her hand.

"No matter the cost?"

He shakes his head and smiles down at her. "Money is no object."

Hearing that Amy squeals and finds herself looking at all the jewelries in

Just as she turns her head, a necklace catches her attention. "Is that..."

Amy walks slowly over to a glass case holding a wide variety of necklaces. All of which are glittering from the side lights inside the case. Her eyes are set on a Tiffany Metro heart pendant in 18k rose gold with diamonds.

Her eyes seem to be in a daze at the sight of the necklace. Her hands gently run over the heart pendent as a store clerk walks up to them.

Sonic walks up behind her and sees what she's staring at.

"I want that..."

"Then have it you shall." Sonic smiles and bends over to kiss her on the cheek. He gets the attention of the stores clerk, and they unlock the case to hand it to him.

Sonic beckons Amy to turn around so he can put it on her. Amy raises up her hair as Sonic slips the necklace around her neck and locks it.

He gently pushes her over to a mirror so she could see how it looked on her. Her breathe draws in at the sight of it around her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you, Miss."

"Thank-you." Amy smiles in the mirror with Sonic behind her.

"Yeah. It really is." Sonic says as she smiles again.

"I'll just ring that up for you." The clerk pulls them toward the check-out counter.

"That will be a total of... $565.45. Will that be cash or credit card?"

Sonic pulls out a credit of his and hands it to her.

After punching in a few numbers, the clerk hands it back to him. "Thank-you for shopping at Tiffany's!"

"Yay!" Amy squeals with much happiness.

The female clerk smiles along with her. "It's so pretty on you, Miss. I can't stop looking at it."

"Haha, thank-you!" As Amy continues to chat with the woman, Sonic decides to slip away for a quick second.

Just when she finishes talking with the clerk woman, she turns around to thank him, she finds him gone. "Where did he go?"

**[Kay Jewelry.]**

Sonic has grabbed the ring and taken it to the check-out counter. The woman at the desk has a shocked look on her face as he sees him bring it up to her.

"T-this is-"

"Yeah, I know. I wanna buy it." Sonic tells her as he sets it down in front of her.

"O-okay!" She takes the ring and places it inside a nice leather box and goes to her computer. "That will be $15,679 even."

Sonic takes out his credit card again and gives it to her.

As she punches in the credit card number, she starts to talk to him again. "So who's the lucky lady?"

"Huh? O-oh, she's my girlfriend."

"Awh, for how long?"

"I say about 5 going on 6 years now." Sonic says as he thinks about it.

The woman smiles. "That's a long time."

"Yeah, I know."

She finishes with his credit card and hands it back to him. "All done." She says pushing the leather box toward him.

"Thanks."

"Is that her over there?" The clerk woman points to a young lady rushing into the store and looking around for someone.

"Damn." The woman laughs hearing him curse.

"What are you doing in here?" Amy asks as she walks up to them. "I've been looking for you."

Sonic quickly stuffs the leather box into his back pocket. "Just looking around. You know?"

"Oh. Then you ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

The sales woman smiles from behind the counter as the couple walks off.

"Oh, and sir! Good luck!"

* * *

><p><strong>[Back At Home.]<strong>

**It's getting later in the day as Amy unlocks the front door. Sonic gets all the bags from the car and puts them inside the house...**

Amy kicks off her shoes as looks as Sonic take her stuff upstairs. Probably to her room. Yawning a bit, she walks to the kitchen and to the fridge. She opens it and takes a look inside. It's fully stocked with fresh food and drinks.

"Mmm.. What can I eat?" She wonders and then becomes startled as she feels a hand slap on her bottom.

"Ahh! Sonic!"

"Hey. Already looking for something to eat, huh?" He laughs as she shuts the fridge door.

"Oh, haha!" She blushes at first. "And yeah, why?"

"Because I'm cooking you dinner tonight. Why did you think I wanted you to buy that dress?"

Amy laughs shortly and watches as he walks around her to the fridge and begins to pull out food ingredients. "You? Cooking in the kitchen?"

"Yeah." Sonic tells her as he sets the food up on the counter.

"Wow, I'm shocked Theodore." She says his name making him cringe.

"Yeah, never thought I could cook, huh?"

"Actually, I never thought you knew how to chop a carrot, any for that matter." She says noticing him taking out a chef's knife from the kitchen drawer.

Sonic stops what he's doing and turns to her. "Why don't you go get ready?"

"Mmm.. Okay, and then I'll be back to see if a fire hasn't started by then!" She laughs as she leaves to go upstairs.

"Yeah, yeah." He chuckles as he turns back around to take out a chopping board.

**[In About an Hour or so.]  
><strong>

**Amy walks back downstairs in her red Mini-Bow Sleeve Sparkle dress that holds close to her figures and Caged Leatherette Wedge heels. The smell of delicious smelling food drifts from the kitchen and right to her as she slowly walks toward the origin of the smell...**

"Sonic..?" She steps one foot inside and sees the dim lighted kitchen and sees the kitchen table with a exotic table cloth covering it along with three lighted candles, roses, dinner plates, and two champagne glasses.

Amy licks her lips as the smell of the food makes her mouth water. "Oh. My. God."

_I can't believe what I'm seeing..._

"Can't believe it, huh?" Sonic surprises her as he walks up to her wearing a white apron over a wrinkle free black and white suit with a dark blue tie."

"Okay, how did you manage to get dressed AND cook all this?" Amy asks folding her arms.

"Well," Sonic starts as he unties the apron from around him and sets it down on the counter. "I have my ways." He holds out his hand for her to take.

"Sure you do, Theodore..." Amy smiles and laughs as he leads her over to the dinner table. He pulls out her chair and helps her sit down.

"Sooooooo.. what did you make?" She asks as he walks back toward the counter and walks back carrying several plates.

"Mac and Cheese Fondue, Fennel and Onion Chicken, and Carbonara with Saffron." Sonic tells her as he sets down the plates onto the table."

Amy giggles. "Oh really? And you did all this by yourself?"

"Of course, but I've had some help from Rouge with teaching me how to make all this... That is until AFTER me and Shadow destroyed her house." Sonic tells her as he pours champagne cocktail into her glass.

"Wait, you guys did what to Rouge's house?"

Sonic laughs before answering her. "Umm.. We were fighting and we kinda messed up her house..."

"Fighting? For what?"

"Ehh... Let's not talk about that right now. Let's eat..."

Amy is already trying out the Mac and Cheese Fondue. "Oh my God... That is soooooooooooo goooooood."

"That's what you said about the corn dog at the mall today too.." Sonic says offhandedly.

She laughs and nearly spits out her food in her mouth. "I'm sorry, it's just.. WOW. I didn't know YOUR cooking would be this good!" She admits making him smile.

"Thanks. I'm full of surprises today, aren't I?" He asks with a smirk.

Amy slowly nods and tries out the rest of the food Sonic made for her.

"So... Is this all part of your perfect day for me?" She asks as she takes a sip of her drink and smiles at the sweetness of it.

He looks up from his plate to see her eyes locked on him. "Yeah, is it working?"

Amy giggles as she plays with the remaining food on her plate. "Yeah.. I really like it.. Love it even." Her voice sounding low and whispering.

"I'm glad." He sees her plate empty as well as the other plates around her. "I see you really enjoyed it."

_REALLY, REALLY enjoyed it._

"Awh, shut up. I was really hungry. That's all."

Sonic chuckles as he stands up from his seat, and he grabs the plates from the table to wash them.

"What about dessert?" He hears Amy ask with a touch of seductiveness in her voice. "I'm _dying_ for that..."

Sonic shakes his head as he takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. "Yeah, I got that covered!" He hears the sound of heels slowly walking over to him.

_Amy... Amy... Amy..._

A hand rests on his shoulder and slowly turns him around. "So what is it?"

"You'll see once I'm done with it."

She pouts. "Can I stay and watch you make it?"

"Nope, it's a surprise..."

Amy only rolls her eyes. "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She whines and starts to hug on him.

Sonic still shakes his head and makes her look up at him. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Awh, but pretty pleaseeeeeeee!" She begs again.

"No, Amy."

"Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

"Amy..."

"Pretty please with me on top?" She teases this time.

Sonic chuckles as rubs the top of his head. "Tempting..., but no."

"Tempting, you say?" Amy asks as she bites her bottom lip and tugging on the buttons of his shirt.

"What are you-" Sonic is stopped mid-sentence by a soft pair of lips smashing over his. Amy pulls his face closer to hers as she lovingly kisses his lips. Sonic's hands go over her waist as he picks her up and places her on the counter by the sink. Pushing her back, Sonic can't help himself wanting her so badly after so long, after so much time apart, and so much teasing.

With one quick motion, Amy's hands rip open Sonic's shirt realizing his well-toned muscles. Blushing, she breaks the kiss as her hands rub up and down his chest feeling along the muscle. Sonic smiles feeling her kiss along his neck and uses her legs to pull him closer to her. He groans silently as he feels a hand rub against his groin. Amy's hand massages itself up and down his manhood as it begins to grow in his pants. She smiles lustfully as her tongue licks his chest at the same time as she feels his manhood growing in the palm of her hand.

_No, not yet..._

"Amy, Amy.." Sonic stops the kiss and looks into her eyes. "We'll have time for that later, okay? I **promise** you."

"You want your dessert, right?" Amy slowly nods.

"Okay, then I'll get it ready for you. But until then let's go upstairs."

"Fine..."

**[Upstairs - In the Bedroom.]**

Sonic stands Amy right in front of the bed as his hand unzips her dress from behind.

"What are.." He shushes her as it falls to the floor leaving her in her laced bra and panties. Standing back and licking his lips, he looks her up and down before laying her on her back on the bed.

"I'm going to give you a nice nap, so I can get everything set up.

"And how are you planning to do that?" Amy asks as she watches him walk around the bed and to the dresser to pick up a small bottle of oil.

"Massage."

"Oh really? You know how to do that?" She asks him with a giggle. "I've had some of the best massages in the world, and you think you can make me fall asleep in a bliss peace because of yours?"

"Yeah.." He chuckles and walks to her side of the bed and leans over. Taking the oil, he squeezes the soft fluid steadily on the palm of his hand.

"Okay..." Amy says as his lathered hands start to rub over her back. She moans as the cool liquid runs over her skin. His hands slowly move up and out toward her shoulders in a curve, and move back down along the rib cage to his initial position. This motion creates a small heart making her giggle to his touch.

Smiling, he runs his hands down her arms, squeezing and then releasing them. Amy rests her head on the bed as she starts to yawn.

Sonic squeezes her soft flesh and muscles for approximately half a minute before moving for her legs. He moves slowly as he massages her and notices her eyes slowly closing.

_Right on time..._

**[A While Later.]  
><strong>

Amy slowly awakens and sits up in bed. Yawning she sees the bathroom door slightly open...

"Sonic?" She calls his name sleepily as she picks herself up.

**Walking into the bathroom, candles surround a water-filled bath tub adorned in rose petals and sweet smelling bubbles...**

"Sonic?" Amy calls his name again and jumps from the sound of the bathroom door closing behind her.

He slowly walks up to her and takes her hand.

"Shall we?"

He leads her over to the large tub and stops her in front of it. With one hand, he unclips her bra and pulls down her panties letting them drop to the floor. Stepping out of them, Amy is helped into the tub as the warm water splashes onto her. After stripping himself, Sonic follows in after her and has her sit in between his legs in the tub. The water comes up to the chest as Amy rests her sleepy body onto his chest.

"Mmm... This feels amazing..." Amy murmurs to herself as she pins up her hair.

Sonic grabs a bottle of lavish bottle soap and drips some of it down onto her shoulders. The cool feel of it makes her laugh and bite on her lips. He massage the liquid onto her skin.

"Now, THAT feels nice." She sniffs the air and notes the smell of Strawberry and Vanilla fragrance.

"I know right..." He smiles and continues to massage her.

She starts to moan feeling his strong hands roaming all over her body. Even under the water. His hand rubs down her side straight to her thighs.

"S-Sonic..?"

He smiles and moves his hands closer to her inner thighs. "Yes?"

"What are you doing..?"

"Oh nothing.." Sonic says in an innocent voice, but with a devious smirk on his face.

"Mmmmmmm..!" Amy moans a bit louder as his fingers stroke against the lips of her pussy and pushes them inside.

She blushes hard and brings a finger up to her mouth to slowly suck on it as she feels a his fingers play around inside of her. Sonic leans his head down to suck on her shoulder as she continues to moan trying to keep her voice down.

As one hand keeps a steady in and out movement inside of her, another one of his hands goes to grope her breasts. Her moaning and heavy breathing begins to increase as he slowly moves faster and faster.

"S-Sonic I-I'm about to c-c-!" Amy releases herself as her fluids squirt out from below the water.

He feels her juices spray onto his fingers as he pulls them out.

Her heavy breathing fills the room as Sonic lifts her body up and out of the water. "I think you're ready for dessert now."

Amy smiles and nods slowly as the feeling of ecstasy overwhelms her. He sets her down on her feet and grabs a nearby towel for himself and her.

Wrapping it around her as she reaches up to kiss him on the lips. Sonic smiles and happily kisses her back. He brings her closer to him as her arms wrap around his neck. Amy hungrily kisses him; pushing her tongue inside his mouth. Her hands quickly reach for his towel to take it off.

Feeling himself getting a little too heated, Sonic stops her.

"Wait, wait, wait.. Amy, I promise we going to get to that, but of course I have dessert waiting for you first!" He says with a smile.

Smiling herself, she looks up at him with a noticeable, red blush on her cheeks. "O-okay.."

"Yeah..." Sonic kisses her hands and then gives her the lingerie set she got at Victoria's Secret.

"Why?"

"You'll see..."

He leaves her to do that and goes back into the bedroom.

Once she's dried off and put on the Babydoll set, she walks her way back into the room.

**[Back In the Bedroom.]**

Amy smiles at the sight of the bed. There is a bottle of white and dark chocolate syrups, chocolate covered strawberries and cherries, and a can of whip cream. The lights are off and scented candles are lite. From behind the bathroom door closes again and makes her jump forward a bit.

Two hands grab onto her waist. "Here's dessert for both of us..."

Amy blushes and licks her lips as she feels Sonic, in boxers, pull her over to the bed. He sits her down on the edge and kneels on his knees.

"Listen, Amy.. I just want to tell you that... I'm sorry for everything I've done. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad like that. I never thought in a million years you would let me have this second chance and today.. It was perfect, but it's not over..."

She smiles and continues to look down at him. "Yeah, I know..."

"And you know, I finally realized why I did it.. All of it.. Tina, I think she just.. It was just about the sex..."

Amy frowns at the saying of that. "I see..."

"But I realize that it isn't better.. I mean, It doesn't compare to the love you've given me. I just I love you so much, and I just... just..." His nervousness is clearly shown to her. Sonic reaches for something hidden under the bed (the leather box), but drops it by the sound of her voice.

"Sonic, stop it!"

He immediately stops speaking to stare at her. "What?"

"Shut up and kiss me... please...before I lose my mind... Show me how much you love me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Sex Ain't Better Than Love - Trey Songz.]<strong>  
><em>

_Sex Ain't Better Than Love (Ohhhhh)_

_ Sex Ain't, Sex Ain't (ohhhh) _

_ Better Than Love_

Sonic grins at the sound of her lust filled voice before climbing over her small body. They move back on the bed as he licks her cheek before stroking one hand along her sides. Amy moans in his mouth as his hands unclips the front part of her bra set.

_ I been outchea in these streets and I done learned_

_ Every girl I gave my loving too was only a substitute_

_ I been outchea in these streets and I done learned_

_ Even though she's in my arms this ain't where my heart belongs_

_ Sex in the air no lovin' here _

_ Soon as I get through, I'm outta there_

_ And it feels so bad but it feels so good_

_ Wishing I could care girl I never could_

_ But then I fell into your love_

_ Didn't let me touch the ground_

_ Now I see it clear that your heart is there_

_ And all these other women they just can't compare..._

_ Girl I know_

He leans himself up a grabs a couple of the cherries to dip into her open, waiting mouth. Amy's tongue sticks out and wraps around the small fruit and immediately licks the chocolate away from it. One after another, he drops the fruits into her mouth and pops one in his own. He leans back down to kiss her lips and pushes the cherry into her mouth.

_ Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_ I been outchea in these streets and I done learned that_

_ Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_ I dun seen it all done done it all so much better when you fall_

_ Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_ Girl you've been my teacher and I've learned that_

_ Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_ Sex Ain't, Sex Ain't...Sex Ain't better than love_

Now grabbing the small bowl of chocolate strawberries, Sonic eats one for himself before rubbing one around Amy's lips. The chocolate, fruity scent enters her nose making her lick her lips by the smell of it. Her lips encase around it as she takes a large bite of the strawberry. Eating more and more of then raises both of their sugar lust. Their breathes now literally have the smell of the sweets and fruits eaten.

_ Feelings I thought that I would never have_

_ Oh I'm so open and I got it bad_

_ I gotcha now and Imma make it last_

_ She says my baby she can't wait to have _

_ Love in the air never been so clear_

_ So beautiful, bring yo body here_

_ Let me fall into your love_

_ I wanna hear the lovely sound_

_ Let me take my time while we in this bed_

_ You were made for me and I don't wanna share..._

_ Girl I know_

Taking the can of whip cream, Sonic comes over Amy's bare chest. Licking his lips, he sprays of bit of the sugary white, fluff over her breasts getting a small gasp. He does the same with her other breasts and tosses the can over to his side. Leaning back over her, Sonic licks through the whip cream letting it all come into his mouth. His tongue runs over her nipples making them hard by his touch. Amy shivers from his wet touch. She closes her eyes and moans louder and louder as she rubs the back of his head.

_ Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_ I been outchea in these streets and I done learned that_

_ Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_ I dun seen it all done done it all so much better when you fall_

_ Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_ Girl you've been my teacher and I've learned that_

_ Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_ Sex Ain't, Sex Ain't...Sex Ain't better than love_

Sonic reaches up along her thighs and starts to pull down her lace panties from her delicate flower. Amy shyly blushes as Sonic notices how wet she already is. Smirking to himself, he reaches over and grabs the bottle of chocolate syrup to drip along her thighs. Amy gasps once again as his tongue licks her inner thighs. Slowly licking away the chocolate along with her juices. The sweetness of her juices and of the chocolate makes his hormones go crazy as he gently bites her soft flesh. He drips more of the chocolate onto her thighs and onto her pussy. Making his lips plunge inside her warm opening. After a minute or two, Sonic pulls back and licks his chocolate covered lips.

_ Don't you ever leave, baby girl I need, need your love to breathe_

_ Never been so good to me, I was blinded but now I see because..._

Amy manages to push Sonic onto his back and has the bottle of white chocolate syrup into her hands. He smirks up at her as her hands reach for his boxers. Quickly pulling them down, his manhood nearly pops out her making her blush even brighter. She softly giggles as she takes the chocolate syrup to drip onto it. Sonic sighs lowly Amy licks her lips and brings her lips closer to him. Her tongue licks up and down as the sauce drips down his dick. Dripping more onto it, Amy's tongue wraps around him and sucks the chocolate off harder as she craves it. Soon, her mouth engulfs his manhood as she sucks it harder and harder. Her and Sonic's moan fill the room as she pushes it farther into her warm mouth. Sonic rubs the back of her head and gently pushes her farther onto his dick making her take him all in. Her movements become faster and faster until he finally shoots his makings into her mouth.

_ Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

_ I been outchea in these streets and I done learned that (that no no)_

_ Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

Getting her back underneath him, Sonic kisses her lips and around her neck. Amy moans by the feeling of his manhood poking her flower dripping for him. He stops briefly to look her in the eyes. Both eyes are filled with love as well as lust for one another.

"Are you ready?" He asks in a low voice.

Amy slowly nods and feels the warm heat on her face as his lower body strokes her flower. Pushing inside, she flinches as it stretches her pussy. Stopping for a minute, Sonic sees tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, it's just been a while.." She tells him with a short laugh. "Since we did..."

"It better have been." Sonic says making her laugh. His lips kiss her once more as he thrusts himself inside with one quick motion. Amy screams out through his mouth as it breaks her barriers. He slowly pumps inside her to let her get adjusted to it. She lowly moans as he pushes in and out and soon, pleasure overtakes her.

"F-faster... Go f-faster...!" She screams. At her command, Sonic begins to move inside and out of her at a quicker pace. Amy moans and screams become louder and louder by the minute as he pumps into her. She grabs onto his back and around his neck. Her legs wrap around his lower waist and pulls him closer into her. Biting her lips, she kisses him again as she's close to cumming again. Sonic, also, feels himself growing larger and thicker inside of her as he's close to releasing himself again as well.

"I-I'm close a-again..!" Amy manages to get the words out as he starts to speed up.

Sonic leans down to kiss her again. "I know.." He also manages to say.

In a few more seconds, their sweaty bodies are overtaken with the feeling of the powerful orgasm. Sonic, now, slows his movements down as their heavy breathing fills the room. Looking into each others eyes, they both smile at one another.

_ I dun seen it all done done it all so much better when you fall_

_ Sex Ain't Better Than Love (Sex Ain't Sex Ain't)_

_ Girl you've been my teacher and I've learned that_

_ Sex Ain't Better Than Love_

Now, tired and holding one another closely, Sonic and Amy feel sleep creeping up on them. He pulls the covers of the bed back and lays Amy down before laying beside her. Amy is already asleep as he lays his arm across her hip.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

_ Sex Ain't, Sex Ain't...Sex Ain't better than love_

* * *

><p><strong>End! Sorry for any mistake..<br>**

**This is my favorite chapter now. I LOVEEEEEE it, xD  
><strong>

**The next chapter, WILL in fact be the last of this story. BUT be prepared for a surprise ending because the drama isn't over just yet. ;)**

**Until then, Read & Review.**

**Peace!~  
><strong>


	32. The End?

**Hello to all my loyal readers. Well, it's the chapter you've all been waiting for. I spent a LOT of time on this one, so I hope I don't disappoint any of you. LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! ^_^  
><strong>

**BTW: Words in _black and italics_ indicates a flashback scene to earlier chapters, but they'll be in past tense for a reason! Just in case you get confused. xD  
><strong>

**Any how, Enjoy...  
><strong>

**Love RollerCoaster Chapter 31**

* * *

><p>It's early morning. The sun's rays peak in through white blinds and silk curtains into a bedroom in a large, two-story home on a Saturday.<p>

Laying in bed, are a sleeping couple that was up all night due to their spontaneous hormones. One of the sun's rays hits the male laying closer to the window on the right causing him to stir in his sleep. His green, emerald eyes suddenly peak open to glance over at the alarm clock next to the bed and on a bed-stand. It reading: 7:31 a.m.

The male lets out a low groan as he rubs his forehead in annoyance.

"Too early..."

Looking to his right, in his left arm, he sees his pink lover still sleeping and making soft snoring noises as she does.

"Amy..."

**[Sonic P.O.V.]**

_Hey, my name is Sonic T. Hedgehog and my girlfriend is Amy Rose. Now as everyone knows, I foolishly cheated on her many, many months ago due to a careless mistake and an immature mind not fully yet developed to be in a stable relationship. Ever since that night, I've felt so bad and horrible about it that I couldn't even talk to her or even face her._

_My brothers, seeing how down I was, too me to the club to relax a bit. And I have to admit, it worked for while. All the drinks, women, and hanging with the guys really cheered me up. That is until, Amy and her friends showed up. Believe me, I was surprised to see her after... that night at Rouge's front door, but I was even more so when she, Rouge, and Julie-Su danced in front of the whole club. I've never in my life seen her move like that. It was like... I was seeing her for the first time. Who she really was, but it was too late. Was she trying to show me what I'd lost? Yeah, I believe that's it._

_After that little fiasco, I followed her to the back room and couldn't control myself. I had to have her, but that was cut short. She pushed me off and told me no. Me? No? She's never done that before. I could tell, it was hard for her to resist, because it was really hard for me. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. Finding my way back into the club, my brothers found me and started questioning me about where I ran off to. Naturally, I didn't want to talk about it, so I walked off. I wanted to get out of there, but I just had to see Amy again, at least one last time before just leaving like that. When I did find her in the crowd, she was with... Shadow._

_Seeing her with him, made me explode inside causing me to run out of the club before I had done something I would have regretted later. I thought the reason she pushed me off was because she had moved on, so, naturally, I moved on too._

_I guess that was a big mistake, because that's when I met up with a girl named Tina. I have no idea why I started even talking to her. Maybe because I was lonely? Lost? Confused even? _

_Hell, it doesn't even matter why. There's no excuse for doing that, because it only brought on a whole lot of problems and complications from there on out._

XXXX

I feel Amy shift in her sleep and makes another low moan in her sleep. Smiling, one of my hands stroke the side of her face making her unconsciously smile as I did. Her eyes slowly open to reveal her sweet, green eyes with a glimmer of light in them.

"Good morning.." Her voice sounding groggy and still a bit tired. She moved her body slowly toward mine and lets out small aches of slight pain as she does. I could tell she was still feeling the sores from last night, but tried all her best to move.

"Morning, Ames..." My lips kiss her warm, wet lips making her smile and giggle again. Music to my ears.

"Mmm.. I'm still," She yawns again. "So sleepy..."

XXXX

_Well, my actions sparked what she called a 'war' for obvious reasons_. _The first_ _started at the car wash, when Amy and her friends showed up in the most sexiest bikini's and shorts that were every man's dream. I mean, when I laid eyes on her, I almost questioned if she was the same girl or not. _But of course, it was her._ Tina, with me at the time, didn't like that at all. As all jealous girls do, she held onto me even tight. But my eyes and mind were still on Amy  
><em>

_I could tell by the way her eyes started at me when she walked by and straight into Shadow's waiting arms. _

_Yeah, I drove her into his arms by my actions. I haven't even seen the guys in like years, and he somehow manages to show up out of the blue and take Amy away from me... Maybe that was a wake up call..._

_If it was, I didn't know until much, much later. After that incident, I confronted her and she told me:_

_**As much as I want to... "I'm sorry, but I can't do that anymore..."**_

_**"Why not?" I remember myself asking her.**_

_**"You started this war!" Amy told me upfront and in a serious tone. "And I'm showing no mercy."**_

_And show no mercy, she did..._

XXXX

"Mhm."

Amy leans her head up from my bare chest to see the alarm clock on the other side of the bed. "Why are you up so early?" She groans probably still tired and sleepy from waking up so early. "It's only 7:40 in the morning!"

Smirking at her, I pull her completely on top of me making her sit on my waist. She still has the bedsheets covering her body from my own personal view. "I don't know.. guess I wasn't as completely worn out from last night like you."

She blushes shyly and leans down to kiss my lips again. Automatically, my hands reach around her waist to gently squeeze her butt getting a soft squeal outta her.

"Aah, well maybe that's because I was doing most of all of the work." She manages to say in a quick breath before kissing me again.

XXXX_  
><em>

_How could I ever cheat on a girl like her? How could I treat her the way I did? I have no answer for that, and will probably never will._

_Anyway, after that came the beauty competition. I could never and will never forget that day. All day that day, Amy showed all the other competitors up on stage. I mean, she strutted her stuff like I never seen before. Everyone loved her. The crowd. The judges... and me. Toward the end of the whole thing, Amy walked up on stage to perform her special talent. And of course, it would be singing. The song she chose struck a vein in my heart. It was called "Not Anymore" by Latoya Luckett.  
><em>

**_Cause I've dried my eyes and I realized_**

**_I deserve somebody that'll treat me right_**

**_Somebody say, I don't want it anymore_**

**_I don't want it anymore_**

_That song really did it into me, I just had to get away from everyone else so no one would see the tears falling from my eyes. I know Amy had to have seen me leave, because a while later, she found me in the hallway all alone.  
><em>

_I remember that conversation well:  
><em>

**_"Are you okay?" I recall Amy asking me._  
><strong>

_**I nodded slightly unsure what to say back to her. "Yeah, I'm alright..."**_

_**"Doesn't sound like it." Amy laughed shortly and walked in front of me. She held up my face to hers.**_

_**I smiled a little, but it soon disappears.**_

_**Amy frowned seeing me like that. "What's the matter with you?" she asked me again noticing this.  
><strong>_

_**"You know what's wrong with me!" he snaps at her making her jump back.**_

_**Amy blinked. "Really? Is it because you finally realize how bad you treated me?"**_

_**I didn't respond, so she held my face in place to look into my eyes. I knew she could tell that I'd been crying a while ago from her sudden gasp and frown on her face.  
><strong>_

_**"Have... have you been crying?"**_

_**I shook my head, but couldn't deny it. "Yeah, why?"**_

_**Amy let me go. "Well, you have been... Like I was doing all this time and even now. It's nice to see that you know that now."**_

_**"I'm sorry, Amy..."**_

_**"I'm sorry too, Sonic." She said sincerely and stroked my face in a loving manner. "Hey, I have to go now. But I'll see you later, okay?"**_

_It was true, I did cry after hearing her sing her heart's true feelings on stage. From then on out, I was doing my best to win her back. Seeing how I was feeling, Knuckles helped me out getting Amy back for a chance. First, there was the racing and the bowling thing. Wow, I really didn't think I would get two chances in the same night, but I did. It felt good too. Finally seeing her in the same position she put me in for the last few weeks. But it all ended after that. _

_The next day, I saw Amy and Rouge together at her photo shoot. Me and Knuckles did our best to steer clear of them, but that didn't keep us from checking them both out. After a day of hiding from them, Tina, Knuckles, and I were all leaving the building when I heard a familiar female voice._

_**"Shadow?"**_

_I turned back to see Amy in Shadow's arm, and before I knew it, she was kissing him. Right in front of me. I tried to turn away from the sight, but the anger and jealousy was boiling inside of me.  
><em>

_She got me back and didn't even know it. Still can't believe that one..._

_The night after that, to get away from all the pain and jealous I was feeling, I took Tina on a date. Bad idea. And the reason why being is that Amy and Shadow were at the same restaurant. From our table, I couldn't help listening in on their conversation and watching what they were doing. I mean, what else was I supposed to do?_

_While watching them dance, Tina walked up behind me and pulled me away. Guess she was angry and mad that I was paying Amy more attention than her. And I really was. Leaving the restaurant, me and her headed for the movies thinking it would take my mind off of Amy. But that didn't work very well, because after a few minutes or so, Amy and Shadow showed up to the same movie theater watching the same movie in the same movie darkroom. What were the chances of all that happening to me?_

_*Sighs*_

XXXX

"And who's fault is that?" I ask while keeping a firm grip on her hips. "Remember you're the one that persuaded me into bed again. I only followed..."

Amy smiles at me and shakes her head. "I'm not even going to answer that."

"When do we head out to Rouge's house of the party?" I ask her remembering the fact that there was plan to have a pool party at the bat's house that was suggested a few weeks ago.

"Mmm..." She thinks for a minute. "Eleven something.. I think!" She guesses and takes a look at the clock again.

I look at the clock also and add of some numbers in my head. "So that means we have a little over three hours to have a little more fun..."

Hearing me say that, Amy turns to look down at me with a devious grin, but holds herself back from doing anything at first. "More fun, you say?"

"Yeah, I think we got a little time before we have to get ready."

"Mmm... I don't know about that..." She slyly says as her legs suggest that she's about to climb from off of me. Just as she does, my hands' grip on her slim waists becomes tighter for a split second causing her to wince out in pain.

"Can't have that now can I?"

"I'm still sore from last niiightttt..." Amy whines looking into my eyes.

I only smile at her. "For me?"

For the moment, she doesn't answer me. Her eyes just watch me for a few seconds as if she's thinking about it.

"Fine."

Smirking again, I pull her down to kiss and bite on her lips gently. Amy moans into my mouth as her hands ravishingly travel up and down my chest. Her frail fingers tapping each one of my muscles.-

XXXX

_When me and Tina returned home from the movies, all I could think about was Amy. Seeing her with Shadow again, kept me on edge. So much on edge, that I ran out of the house and straight to Rouge's where I knew where they would be by now._

_It started raining that night, and when I finally got there, I soaked in water. I didn't care. All I wanted was to see her. When I looked up at her bedroom window, I saw another silhouette in there with her. Shadow's. Seething with anger, I climbed my way up the side of the house and up to her window to her balcony. I banged on the glass door seeking entrance and when I got it, standing there was Amy, wet and her body wrapped in a long white towel. She allowed me to go inside, and I realized Shadow was no longer there._

_Seeing as it was still raining outside and it was soaked, Amy let me spend the night. Honestly, I was glad to be able to sleep with her again. Not in the way, I wanted, but still it was something. I had her in my arms. She was with me. At that moment, that's more than I could asked for.  
><em>

_Even knowing that I'd ditched Tina, I slept peacefully for the first time that night ever since me and her broke up.  
><em>

XXXX

I strip away the bed covers keeping me from her glorious, naked form. My eyes begin to scan over her entire exposed body, and just from the sight of her, I feel my dick hardening within seconds. Seeing Amy blush from me just staring at her only make me harder as I lower her pretty face to mine to peck and lick her warm lips. We both moan into each others mouths creating more heat and tension between us. I slowly begin to move my lips lower on her warmed body making sure to leave no spot untouched. Amy holds her arms up on the headboard as I continue to lick and teasingly bite at her delicate skin. Moaning lowly, she begins to rock her hips back and forth with much ease on me. Feeling her do so, I smile as I start at her neck and move onto her chest.

Facing her breasts, both hands grab each getting her to cry out and look down at me.

"Getting a little rougher aren't we?" She smirks and bites her bottom lip.

"You knew it was coming sooner or later." I tell her in a low voice as she continues to rock her hips back and forth in slow motions getting me to groan in pleasure. Greedily, my tongue darts out licking upon her breasts as she lets out another shy moan and starts to grind her hips on me.

"Mmm... fuck..."

I hear her curse as she starts to move herself up and down faster against me making my manhood harder from her movements. I start to let out soft groans as I begin feel the touch of wetness from her pussy drip onto me and the bed under us.

Her moaning gets louder and louder as her wet pussy rubs down against my dick getting both of us hotter and hornier for one another. I continue to lick and suck on each of her breasts getting her nipples hard and wet with my saliva. Amy slows her grinding down and leans down to kiss along my lips and neck.

I bite gingerly on her left nipple and start to suck on it hard gently pulling it. Using a free hand, I rub the lips of her pussy feeling her juices stick to them. Pushing a finger inside, Amy screams out from the sudden intrusion and keeps up with her up and down movements.

"Hmmm... mmmm...!" Amy begins to moan louder and move faster on me as my fingers pull in and out of her tight hole. I bite down harder on her breast and use my tongue to lick across her erect nipple in a back and forth motion getting even more pleasure-filled noises out of her.

"S-Sonic..!"

Shit.. The way she said my name gets me even harder. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Do it.. F-FASTER!"

Obeying her commands, my fingers push in and out of her faster and faster.

"THAT'S IT! FASTER! DO FASTER! I'M GETTING.. CLOSER...!" Amy bites the bottom of her lip again as she tries to control herself, but it's getting really hard not to.

"I'M G-GETTING CLOSERRRR!" She screams out again and again as her body starts to tighten up.

"Hmmm! AAHHH!" Her warm walls tighten around my finger as she orgasms spilling her juices onto me. As she slows to a stop, I pull my fingers out of her and hold them up to my mouth to lick them clean. Seeing me do this, Amy smiles as she breathes heavily due to her climax. She leans back over me to lustfully kiss my lips. Briefly pushing her tongue into my mouth, she tastes the sweetness I got from her. Suddenly and without a warning, both of my hands grab her by the thighs and push her whole body up and over me while she gasp sharply in surprise. I stick my tongue out as I lower her body over my mouth. Amy's hands grasp the headboard as she lets out a low moan as my tongue delves deep inside her wet pussy. Smiling, I can tell by the way she reacts that she wasn't expecting that.

Using both hands to balance her over me, I suck and lick at her dripping, wet hole.

"MMM... FUCK! IT FEELS SO FUUUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Amy moves herself up and down riding my tongue as it reaches her hot spot. Her hips start to buck back and forth as her second climax prepares to take her over again. She starts to grab at her breasts and squeeze her delicate nipples.

"HHHMMM!" I lick up all escaping streaks of wetness along her thighs and quickly move back to suck on her warm, pink flesh. She continues to feel the room with her erotic moaning and sighs of pleasure. As my tongue pushes back into her, the pink walls start to squeeze tightly as her second orgasm comes.

"AAAHHH!" Her passionate screams comes following a powerful orgasm her thighs and nearly all of my face are covered in clear, sticky juices of hers. Drip by drip, her sweet cum lands on my tan muzzle and slides smoothly into my awaiting mouth. I manage to catch and lick up all her juices flowing from her precious flower as she breathes heavily from the amazing sensation.

Pulling back from me, she seductively crawls herself down me to my lower body to grab onto my manhood. Her soft hands' tight grip around my hard flesh makes me hiss.

"Shit..."

XXXX_  
><em>

_Weeks later, we meet up at the club. We'd become a little distant since that night, so we didn't say much to one another. Again, she was with Shadow and her friends having fun without me. My heart couldn't take that again, so I started to drink to ease my pain._

_The alcohol got to me, because the next thing I knew is that I was up on stage singing to Amy what I should have told her a long time ago. Everyone's eyes were on me that entire time, but I didn't care at that time. All I wanted to do was say what should have already been said. When I got done singing, Amy confronted me about all of it. As I was about to tell her, Tina ran up behind me and spilled the secret in front of everyone._

_Amy's first reaction, she punched Tina right in the face without a second thought. For a moment, we all lost sight of Amy, but we finally found her up on stage as I was a few minutes ago. The song she sung was even more painful to listen to at the beauty pageant. "Best Thing I Never Had" Beyonce.  
><em>

**_I wanted you bad,_**

**_I'm so through with it,_**

**_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_**

**_I say, you turned out to be the best thing I never had,_**

**_Hmm and I'll never be the best thing you never had,_**

_Her voice, still echoes in my head today. From those words, I could tell she was done with me... for good..._

XXXX

Amy watches me closely as her lips hover just above the head of my manhood. Teasing me, from the looks of it.

"Come on, Ames.." I take a sharp breath. "Don't do me like this.. did I do it to you?" My voice sounding low and full of tension. Wanting her to return the favor.

As if on cue, she sticks her tongue out to lick across the head of my dick making my hands grip the sides of the bed in response. I let out a small groan getting her to smile as her tongue begins to lick back and forth.

Her saliva begins to cover the top of my hard flesh and slowly drips down the side. Seeing this, Amy moves from the top and starts to lick up and down my shaft like she was licking a lollipop. Hell, I wasn't complaining. It feels absolutely amazing and spine tingling. I lean my head back on the bed and close my eyes as she pleasures me. I feel her lips stroke against my skin as if she's kissing it which she is when I sneak a quick peek. She kisses up my hardened dick up to the head to wrap her lips around the tip.

Slowly and steadily, Amy suckles on the tip and at the same time swirling her tongue around providing me double the pleasure.

"Fuck..."

I curse again when she begins to push more of me into her warm, welcoming mouth. Her soft lips rubbing against my sensitive skins brings me close to cumming a little too soon, but not yet. I reach up and grab her hair from the back of her head and push her mouth down further onto me. Nearly choking, she looks up at me, and I only give her a smirk.

"Just lending a helping hand." I tell her jokingly and with a glimmer of wanting in my eyes. Leaning back on the bed again, she starts her slow sucking again, but soon picks up speed as I move her head up and down. Using one hand to hold herself up, Amy takes a free hand and starts to jack me off as she's still licking me up. Tripling my pleasure. My breathing and heart rate increasing making all of my blood rush to my lower region and my body to heat up even warmer than before.

Her hand moves up and down faster at the same time as her lips sliding up and down along my dick. Feeling my orgasm getting closer and closer, my hand grips tighter onto her hair and pulling it hard. I hear her muffled choke as my hard-on hits the back of her throat. Pulling it out a little, she rolls her tongue along my dick.

"A-Amy... you might wanna...Move.. b-because I'm about to... SHIT-"

The feeling of her hands and mouth on me unexpectedly disappear and so does my oncoming orgasm. My eyes snap open in disdain and slightly irritated that she stopped when I was so close. Smiling up at me, Amy slides my manhood, still wet and shiny with her saliva, in between her soft breasts, The feeling of her soft breasts rubbing against it instantly hardens me once again and brings me back closer to my impending climax.

Amy moves her breasts up and down my long shaft and soon, uses her soft lips to suck on me again. She swirls her tongue around the tip as it rises to her mouth making me groan and moan louder. I lay back in satisfaction as I grow longer and thicker in her warm mouth. I feel myself about to burst as the look of my face show it.

I'm sure she already knows what's about to happen, but she still keeps right on sucking me away as my manhood bugles in her mouth.

My orgasm makes my body limp and too weak to stop all of my load from spilling into Amy's mouth. Swallowing all of it, she sucks it all down and licks me clean of my cum.

"You know you're the best at that, right?" I smirk at her as my orgasm starts to wear off.

Wiping her mouth, she smiles and climbs back on top of me. "I better be the ONLY one too!"

Over me once again, Amy licks her lips as she raises her pussy just above my dick and slowly lowers onto me. She pushes me inside of her as she lets out a short scream before resting herself for a few seconds.

"On top this time..?" I manage to ask her as we both look deep into each others eyes.

XXXX

_Amy had ran out of the club and into the street, so naturally, I followed her. One thing lead to another, and I saved Amy from getting hit by a speeding car and got hurt myself. I ended up in the hospital for a few months, and Amy still visited me (Tina, her friends, my family, and others too). Even after all that happened between us? _

_Well, after a while of staying a the hospital, it was time for me to go home. But of course, Tina made a big deal about it and tried to have me for herself. Sonia, my sister, wasn't having any of that. She and my brothers got Amy and her friends to come to the rescue on that one.  
><em>

_From there, Amy took care of me for three days in total even when I was acting a little pervertish for her tastes, she still looked after me. After the third day, she had to leave for her trip which she told me about the day before. On that day, she gave me a good last day before she had to go. And that including seducing me into bed. But no, I wasn't having any of that. I just couldn't. It would be the say way I had treated her before, so I didn't want either of us to experience that ever again._

_I was prepared for that day, but not completely.  
><em>

XXXX

All she does is smile before placing both of her hands down on my chests to push me back onto the bed. Without another word from either of us, Amy slowly lifts up her body up and down as she lets out low moans of pleasure and exhaustion. With each push, her movements increase little by little as our heavy breathing fills the bedroom. She begins to ride me faster and harder as her breasts start to bounce. Licking my lips, I reach up and grab both in each hand. I squeeze them hard getting her to flush bright red from my touch.

Like a pro, she begins to move her lower body around in wide circles increasing my pleasure as well as her own.

She continues her movements at a fast pace, but gradually starts to slow down. Looking up at her eyes, they tell me that she's growing fatigued.

"I-I'm tired.." She explains as she talks through breathes.

I roll my eyes and grab her by the waist starting to move her up and down faster than before whether she wants to or not.

"Hhhmm..!" She closes her eyes tight as I slam her down onto me harder and harder. The sound of her thighs and waist slapping against my own gets me off greatly as I reach back up to grab her firm breasts.

Amy's breathing grows more and more heavy as I maintain her vigorous bouncing.

I lay her on her side and push my erection back into her. She screams out as I begin to thrust myself in and out of her.

"S-Sonic... please... I-I'm tired...!" She moans out in a soft voice that I can almost barely hear. I mouth bites down onto her sweaty neck and one hand takes a hold of her breasts.

"Just a little longer!" I'm able to make out to her. I feel my climax coming again, and I needed to release myself before I would ever think of stopping. I increase my sped as I pound harder into her.

"AAAAHHH!" It's starting to become to much for her to keep up. I kiss and lick along her shoulder and up to her neck, her face, and then to gently nibble her ear. There, I whisper,

"Almost there..."

Amy cheeks flush even harder hearing me tell her that making me smirk. I feel my dick starting to swell up inside of her as my climax is coming to a head.

"J-JUST A L-LITTLE MOOOORREEE!" My voice growing harder and stronger as the rush of ecstasy overcomes my body once again and gives me a sense of relief. I hungrily kiss her lips as I continue to thrust into her as I muffle her screams.

"AAAAHHH!"

I slow my movements as my load pumps into her hole and starts to leak out due to the large amount of it. Amy rests her head back on my chest as I hold her closely to me while pulling out of her. I turn her face towards mine and kiss her wet lips getting a smile out of her. Laying her head back down, she lets out a big sigh and closes her eyes.

We've endured that much for a good two hours or more. so it's time to rest for while before we have to get back up. And soon, we both soon fall asleep in each others arms.

XXXX

_The day, Amy came back from her photo shoot in the islands, I gave her the perfect day and night of her life with the help of a few friends, including Shadow. But only AFTER we made a truce right after our little right in Rouge's place.  
><em>

_It's been about... I say two months since that special night between me and her. I haven't had the right opportunity to actually propose to her since then too since I got distracted before asking her the 'big question'. I'm waiting for the right moment, or maybe... I'm a little bit shy about asking her. I know that sounds weird, but... It's true._

_I just have to wait... For the right time... _

_Which may be fast approaching very soon...  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>[A hour or so later - Regular P.O.V]<br>**

Amy groans in her sleep and slowly awakens in bed once again that morning. She lays tightly snuggled into Sonic's arms as he rests behind her. As she stretches out her arms, her eyes land on him laying still asleep with his head laying on her hip. When she tries to move, he lets out a low growl and pulls her back to him.

"Grrr... mmm..."

Giggling softly, Amy looks at the clock for the time.

It's fifteen minutes until eleven o' clock.

"Dang it!" She quickly shakes Sonic's sleeping body to wake him up.

"Gaaah.. mmm... Huh? What are you d-doing?" Sonic's eyes slowly flicker open as he feels her movements onto him. His arms lets go from around her waist as she turns to face him.

"Why you wake me up?"

Giving him a blank stare, Amy points to the clock. "It's less than fifteen minutes until eleven, so if we don't get ready right now, we'll be late."

"Ugh, five more minutes!" Sonic falls back onto the bed and pulls a pillow over his face. "What?" Shaking her head, Amy places a knee on the bed as she reaches over to pull it from him.

"Don't have time for that, my dear. We're going to be late, so go ahead and get dressed while I take a shower." Sonic groans even louder this time as Amy only leans over to kiss his lips lightly and get back up from the bed.

"Better be dressed by the time I'm done!" He hears her warning just as the bathroom door closes shut.

Sonic sighs heavily and lays on the bed for a moment. Staring up at the ceiling, the sound of running water is heard coming from the next room, and when he turns his head to look, he sees warm steam flows from under the bathroom door.

_Luckily, I took a shower last night, cause she might take foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrr...  
><em>

Lifting himself up from bed, he stretches and raises his arms up above his head to help wake him up some more. Turning toward the bed, he pulls off all the sheets and throws them onto the carpet beside him. It only takes him near five minutes to make the bed, and set up the pillows right. Now, letting out a yawn, Sonic scratches the back of his head and starts to make his way for the closet. Before even getting there, he sees his clothes laid out on a nearby dresser. All of them clean, ironed, and ready for him.

A black Polo shirt, black and white plaid shorts that would touch just above his knees, black and white laced converses, two silver and black dog chains, and Vuitton sunglasses. Something he had picked out the day before, but forgot to iron himself.

"Guess she knew that we would be getting up late again, and that I never come around to ironing them myself..." He realizes with a laugh and picks up his shirt. In a few minutes or less, he's already dressed and is now tying up his shoes as he sits on the bed. The sound of the running water ceases letting him know, that Amy would be out soon, so he hurries up.

Hurrying a little to fast causes him to drop one of his dog chains to the floor.

"Dammit.." He curses as he leans down to pick it up. His foot mistakenly kicks it under the bed making him have to get down on his knees to retrieve it by hand. Under the bed, he sees something other than his fallen dog chain.

A small leather box free from dust and grim.

_The ring..._

He has been hiding the engagement ring under the bed, since Amy doesn't really look under there that often, so it's the perfect place for him to keep it. The box encloses in his hand as he pulls it back from under the bed.

Opening it, Sonic recognizes the glittering Neil Lane Bridal ring in all its diamond glory.

"Mmm.."

The bathroom door opens making him look up quickly to see her wrapped in a small towel and walking for the closet. In only a few seconds, Amy walks exits their closet and stops on her way back to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She asks seeing him on the floor on the other side of the bed.

"Oh, umm.. I dropped something." Sonic manages to tell her as she just nods understandingly and walks back into the bathroom closing the door behind herself.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he grabs his dog chain from the floor and puts it on along with the other one. He takes his sunglasses and rests them on his head. Still on his knees, he takes another look back at the small, leather box.

_I need to give it to her soon, but when should I? Maybe I should do it today... or tomorrow even? It needs to be at the perfect moment._

_ Ugh, I need more time to think-_

"What are you doing over there... again?"

The sound of the door opening one last time and her voice startles Sonic into snapping the small box closed and stuffing it right into the back of his pants pocket.

"N-nothing! Just tying my shoe." Thankfully, he comes up with a quick excuse as he picks himself up from the floor and turns to face her.

Amy wearing a see-through, lace white tank,denim shorts that hug tight around her thighs and hips, Zara sandals, and The Row sunglasses. Under her top, he could see that she had her light blue and yellow bikini on underneath. She flickers the bathroom light off and begins to walk toward him.

"O-kay..." She laughs and checks her hair in the mirror. From the floor beside the bed, there is a large bag full of her stuff, so she grabs it and lets it rest on her shoulder.

"Got your bathing suit too?" Amy asks turning to him.

Sonic looks at her strangely and shakes his head. "Umm.. No. I don't like to swim and you know that."

From her bag, Amy pulls out a pair of swimming shorts. "Oh, you're swimming alright, Theodore?"

"When are you going to stop calling me that?"

"Never..." Amy giggles and walks up to him to poke his nose. "Come on, Theodore!"

**Downstairs...**

Sonic trots down the stairs after Amy as she heads for the kitchen. In there, she lays her bag on the kitchen table and walks for the fridge. Her hand reaches inside and pulls out a large vanilla frosted cake in a plastic cake case.

"That looks so good right now." Amy hears Sonic say as she sets it down next to him on the counter. His eyes not even on the cake, but he can still smell the sweet aroma drift toward him as she lifts the lid off to take a peek at it.

She smiles and nods to him. "Yeah, I know. BUT you'll have to wait until we get to Rouge's house to taste it." She then walks off to the backroom pantry.

"I wasn't talking about the cake.." Sonic says in a sly voice causing her to stop in her steps and look back at him with a blush.

"Umm.. Right." Amy laughs and disappears behind a small door. Sonic smiles to himself and walks himself over to the fridge to take out a cool, fresh beer.

"Sweet..." Just as his lips touch the rim of the bottle, Amy walks back into the kitchen toting two cases of beer. One is a 12-pack of Blue Moon light beer, and the other is a Corona Extra. She leans against the fridge watching him about to guzzle the alcohol down.

"Isn't it a little too earlier for you to be drinking?"

"No..." He says in a unsure tone. "Not really."

"Well, you opened one of these cases, when I told you specifically not to last night." She holds the open case of beer to him. "Now put it back."

Sonic scoffs and holds the beer bottle away from her. "Ummm. No."

"I said put it back." Amy tells Sonic again with a hint of attitude as she steps toward him. "Or do you want to sleep on the coach from now on?"

"Ugh, fine." Sonic says while dropping the beer bottle into the case she holds.

She winks at him. "Thanks!" And walks past him. "I'll go load these in the car. Don't forget the cake!"

Watching her leave, I nod in compliance and go tend to the cake on the counter. He almost picks it up, but his ringing cell phone distracts him.

"What?"

"Where the hell are you and Amy, man?" It's Knuckles.

"Hey to you too, man!" Sonic laughs as he holds his phone to his ear.

Knuckles chuckles a bit. "Yeah, yeah. It's half an hour past eleven. What the fuck are you two doing?"

"Umm.. you know.. bout to head out now." Sonic tells him.

"Mmm... but you two are still gonna be late."

Sonic rolls his eyes knowing his friend wouldn't know if he did. "And so?"

"You know Rouge gonna have some shit to say about that."

"Doesn't she always?" Sonic says with a laugh and hears Knuckles share his idea. "Everyone else there?"

Knuckles sighs. "Yup, 'cept Cream and Tails. They called just a few minutes ago saying that they would be out here in a bit. Hey, and even your two new friends made it." He's referring to Jason and Sady. It's funny, Amy and Sonic ended up meeting newly engaged couple about a month ago and became fast friends. They were even invited to their wedding.

"Oh, and Shadow's new lady friend made it too."

"You mean Christy?" She's Shadow's new friend, that Shadow swears that he has nothing going on with her. They're really only friends from what Silver, Blaze, and the other guys say. Guess Shadow is still keeping his promise about keeping a watch over Amy. And who can blame him?

"Oh, iight." Sonic hears the splash of a pool and the sizzling of a bar-b-que going+ on in the background.

"Yeah.. you and Amy still doing alright?" Knuckles changes the subject for a second.

_Mmm..._

"Yeah, for the most part. Everything has been going good so far." Sonic tells him as the words come to mind.

"That's good to hear!" Knuckles laughs, but then he starts to whisper. "You ask her the **question** yet?" He emphasizes.

Sonic shakes his head and then rubs the side of his face. "Naw."

"Man, what? When are you going to?"

"I don't know. Soon."

"You said 'soon' a while ago, so you better be rethinking when you might wanna ask her."

Sighing, Sonic looks down to the floor in thought. "I know that dude, but-"

"But nothing, you better do it sooner or later, or I'll tell the other guys including your sister, and you'll know they'll put more pressure on you than I will."

_True that..._

Sonic smiles hearing this, but shakes his head once again."Once in a while, I regret telling you and the guys about the whole proposal thing." Sonic says with a chuckle in his voice.

"Oh, I know you do, man." Knuckles jokes with him a bit. "But thank goodness Rouge and the girls don't know, because she'll-"

"SONIC, COME ON ALREADY!" Amy yells into the house from outside.

"AIGHT!" He yells back to her and goes back to his phone. 'Ay, that was her, so I gotta go, Knuck. We'll be out there in the next few!"

"Alright-" Knuckles starts to say, but a voice cuts him off.

"Knuckies, are you talking to Sonic?" Rouge's voice ask.

Knuckles groans irritatingly. "Stop calling me that Rouge. I've told you before not to."

"Awh, but it's so cute, Knuckie!" Rouge continues her teasing.

Sonic just hangs up the phone seeing as that conversation would continue whether he's still on the phone or not. He walks out of he kitchen leaving the cake untouched and still sitting on the counter.

**[Outside - In the driveway.]**

Sonic hops into the passenger side of the car as Amy starts to engine up.

"You're such a slow ass! Did you do what I ask you too?"

"Uh uh.." He says under a low breath as he puts on his seatbelt.

"So you put it in the car?"

"Yup." He answers without really thinking about it.

Amy sighs and rolls her eyes and backs up out of the driveway. "You better."

Sonic laughs ignoring her last comment and turns up the radio to listen to music on the drive there. Rouge only lives about five miles from them in another neighborhood like their own, so it wont take long to get there.

A familiar song that has already been playing sounds out through the car's stereos.

**[Love RollerCoaster - Mims ft. Latoya Luckett.]**

_I'm So Tired Of Playin Love Rollercoaster With You _

_ Cause My Heart Can't Take This Drama You Be Puttin Me Through _

_ It Goes Up And Down Round And Round _

_ Round And Round Over And Over Again_

Sonic shrugs his shoulders and leans back in his seat blissfully unaware of the hearing the song way long before. "You heard this before?" Not saying a word, but still listening to the song, she nods to him and continues to watch the road before her. "From where?" He asks wondering.

"Remember? A whole lot of months ago.. at the club?" Thinking about it, Sonic slowly begins to remember what she means.

_I Never Said It Would Be Easy Peep The Nigga You Dealin Wit_

_ I Be On My Million Shit She Be On That Ill And Shit_

_ Whether Club Or Studio She Want To Know Who Im Chillin With_

_ Ridin On That Rollercoaster None Of Us Is Feelin It_

_ The Notion Got Me Feelin Sick I Don't Want To Lose This_

_ Money Or Relationship Please Don't Let Me Choose This_

_ She's On A Constant Mood Switch But I Say Theirs No Right Or Wrong_

_ She Swears That She's Right I'm Wrong She's Always Tryna Prove Shit _

_ I Be On That Cool Shit She Be On That Bull Shit_

_ She Says That I Love Her But Don't Love Her Like My Music_

_ Why Do You Think I Do This To Keep You In That New Shit_

_ Keep Yo Hands Inside Of The Ride When It's Movin_

Amy's eyes lower in thought, but holds them up again to pay attention to the road. Her mind begins to flashback to the club the last time she heard the song play. The night Sonic left her to go do whatever like he always did. All the pain she'd been through in the last six, seven, or even eight months. Feeling the pain of sorrowfulness creep up on her, she hastily shakes those negative thoughts away and starts to remember the time after all that. A smile comes upon her face as the positive thoughts and events leading up to this moment. It's been a long, bumpy road. And hopefully, Sonic wouldn't put her through something like that again.

_This Feelin That I'm Goin Through_

_ You Got Me Caught Up And I'm So Confused_

_ And Everything I Thought That We Had Was True_

_ But Now I'm Seein A Whole Different Side Of You_

_ You Got Me Goin Up And Down And Round And Round_

_ I'm Goin Up And Down And Round Round_

_ Goin Up And Down And Round And Round_

_ And Round And Round We Go._

Amy switches to another song and gets a smirk from Sonic sitting next to her. Both have the same thought in mind as she turns back toward the road and sees Rouge's house coming up in the distance.

"That no longer applies to us. This Love RollerCoaster has already ended... and for good."

_Or has it really?_

* * *

><p>"Finally, you two slow pokes made it!" Rouge, in a black bikini and top, calls out to Amy and Sonic as they walk up to her carrying the cases of beer. In her backyard, everyone is already there. Blaze, Julie-Su, Cream, Sonia, Christy and Sady are by the pool already in their bikinis. Shadow and Knuckles are by the grill already bar-b-queuing. Tails stands back watching.<p>

Lastly, Phoenix, Spike, Silver, Scourge, Manic, and Jason are watching the girls as they lay back on easy chairs either by the pool or under the shade. Rouge's stereo is on full blast.

**[Ca****shin Out - Cash Out.]**

_36 o's so'im ridin' 'round with that nina,_

_ Ridin' with a hoe named Kesha, smokin' on Kesha..._

_ My diamonds talk for me they say hi can I met you?_

_ She fly high, high in the sky, hoe I can't see you_

_ Got a condo on my wrist girl, I'm cashing out_

"Yeah, sorry, but it Sonic's fault!" Amy quickly tells her getting a shocked looked from the blue hedgehog.

"What the hell? No I-"

"AMY, COME ON OVER HERE!" Julie-Su screams from the pool side and waves her hand back and forth.

Amy smiles and waves back after shoving the cases of beer into Sonic's arms and running off with Rouge with her. Sonic sighs hard and hears Knuckles laugh.

"Ay, stuck you with the beer?" He jokingly asks as he takes one of them to help out.

"Yeah, but it's all good. Thanks, man!" Sonic says as the walk over to the large picnic table and sets the beer cases down. He briefly walks back into the house and comes back out carrying a cooler full of ice.

"Here we go!" Knuckles drops the cooler on the ground next to the table as Sonic rips open both cases and grabs the beer he had earlier.

"Damn, man. Already had one opened!" Knuckles grins watching Sonic drink the beer down and setting the half-empty bottle down on the table.

Sonic shakes his head. "Naw, Amy had me put it back in the case."

Knuckles laughs. "She wear the pants in the relationship!"

Looking surprised at his wise comment, Sonic chuckles shortly and shakes his head. "Umm.. no. I have on pants and she..." His finger points over to Amy stripping off her see-through tank top followed by her shorts revealing her bikini. She jumps into the pool with the other girls doing the same.

"Only has on that." He says licking his lips. "I would so like to her out of that again.."

"Oh, so that's why you guys were late?" Knuckles realizes.

Knowing he couldn't deny it now, Sonic nods and turns his head to see his brothers walking over along with Jason.

"FINALLY, someone brings the beer!" Scourge says while grabbing one for himself, Manic, and Jason.

"Thanks." Jason pops the cap and takes a swig of it. "Hey, man."

"Hey, what's up, Jay?"

"Nothing much." He smirks and turns to see the girls playing in the water again. "Just chilling."

"Good, good." All the them, including Sonic, take another swig of their cool, fresh beers. It's quiet for a few minutes, until,

"You ask her the question yet?" Manic asks out of nowhere.

"Leave it up to you to bring up that again!" Sonic groans. "No one ask me that again. I swear I will-"

"You'll what?" Silver asks walking into the conversation with the rest of the guys with him. "Propose to her like you should have by now?" He laughs.

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN, YOU GREEN IDIOT!"

Scourge scoffs and does the exact opposite. "PROPOSE TO HER LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE-" Sonic quickly grabs his brother in a tight headlock and covers his mouth.

"What ya'll talking about over here?" Phoenix and Spike dig their hands into the cooler to grab a cold one and sit back on the table to listen in.

"Talking about Sonic proposing to Amy." Knuckles says without seeing if Sonic is cool with him saying that at all.

"Proposing?" It's Jason first time hearing about this.

"Yeah, our bro, is thinking about popping the question soon! Isn't that right?" Scourge asks as he leans his body on Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic shrugs him off. "Nah, I was going to ask her to go on a skiing trip with me! What the hell do you think?"

The guys all chuckle at them as they continue to drink on their beers.

Knuckles sits his bottle down and faces him. "You got the ring on you right now?"

"Yeah, Amy almost caught me with it this morning, so I just stuffed it in my pocket. Why?"

"Show us."

"Yeah, show us. I been meaning to ask to see it for the longest." Manic tells teasingly seeing the look of irritation on his brother's face.

Sighing, he reaches in his back pocket and pulls out the small box to show them. "Satisfied?"

"Damn!"

"That's a big diamond, bro!" Scourge exclaims seeing the jewel glitter.

"Yeah, how much that cost?"

"Mmm... a little over 15,679 dollars..." Sonic adds the numbers up in his head.

"What the fu-"

**Over with the girls...**

Amy floats in the water and sighs in relaxation. Rouge smiles and watches her from the side. "So what kept you two?"

"What are you talking about?" Amy asks as if she doesn't know what the bat means. However, Rouge knows better than Amy likes to think.

"You know very well, what I mean, little Missy!" Rouge walks up to the pool and bends down.

"What do you mean, Rouge?" Julie-Su asks nosily and with a smile.

Rouge smirks. "What I mean is that Amy and her man had a 'certain' morning together..." The way she said it sounds a bit devious.

Amy blushes brightly and looks away from her friends' eyes.

"You and my brother..." Sonia laughs unexpectedly. "Never cease to amaze me!"

"Haha! I was totally right!" Rouge laughs out loud and recieves a high five from Julie-Su.

"Quit it!" Amy almost yells at them, a huge blush on her face as she sinks herself into the water.

"Don't be shy, Amy. I'm sure Cream, Blaze, and Sady feel the same way."

Sady blushes brightly. "W-well..." Her embarrassment shows.

"H-hey, when this start to become about me?" Cream asks nervously with a hand behind the back of her head.

Blaze blushes too. "Ugh, keep me out of that conversation."

"Awh, that's so cute!" Christy giggles hearing them tease the three girls.

"I know right." Julie-Su agrees as Amy pulls on her leg and makes her fall into the pool.

"Enough talking about my **private** sexual life!"

Rouge laughs and shakes her head. "Anyway... where's the cake you said you'd bring?"

"Huh?"

"Remember? The one I told you to make for me

"Oh yeah!" Amy jumps out of the pool to head over to him.

"Sonic, where's the cake?" She startles the boys as her body drips with water. She folds her arms over her chest and waits for an answer.

He quickly stuffs the leather box back into his pocket hidden from her sight.

"Ummm... cake?"

Amy rolls her eyes. "Yeah, Sonic. The cake. You know the one I told you to put in the car before we left? Rouge wants a taste of it now."

"Dammit!" Sonic curses as the guys behind him snicker.

"Oh my God, you're so forgetful! Go and get it."

"But-"

"GO!" She tosses him the keys before storming back over to the pool slightly angered with his forgetfulness. "NOW!"

"Haha, you better get going, bro." Manic pats his brother on the back.

"Yeah, we'll keep the wine cooler company for ya!" Scourge jokes as Sonic only scoffs and walks off back to the car.

Sonic shrugs with his back to them. "Better not think about drinking it all that's for sure..."

**On the drive back home, he makes it there in less than ten minutes...**

Quickly jumping out of the car, he runs to the front door and quickly unlocks it. In the kitchen, he picks up the cake case. From his back pocket, he pulls out the velvet case and stares at it for a few minutes.

_I should ask her soon..._

He smiles as he starts to formulate a plan in his head and sets the ring box behind a vase filled with sugar.

_Better leave it here or she might find it._

Making his way back toward the door with the cake, he stops when he hears the sounds of two female voices.

"He's not home, Tina. Come on!" Holly tries to pull the blonde hedgehog away from the door.

"He's here. That's his car on the curb!" Tina tells her and continues to knock on the door. Sonic peeks out of the window to see the girls at his front door. First time he's sees either of them in months.

"That's Amy's car, Tina." Holly points that fact out getting her friends' attention.

Tina ceases her actions and backs away from the door. From there, Sonic can make out a medium sized bump on her stomach.

"What the fu-"

"Dammit! Well, we'll see him sooner or later. He'll have to come home sometime!" Tina growls angrily and turns away from the house and to her car.

"Yeah, don't worry." Holly rushes after her friend. Sonic stares on in disbelief as the car drives away down the street.

_No way.. No way.. That's isn't possible..._ _I couldn't have possibly gotten her..._

Looking down at the cake in his hands, he quickly remembers where he needs to be getting back to.

**Back at Rouge's house...**

Amy takes a break from the pool and walks over to where Shadow is bar-b-queuing. "Hey, Sheldon! Whatcha cooking?"

Looking up to her, Shadow smiles warmly from the right of her. "Just the usual chicken, steak, hot dogs... you know? The good stuff."

"Hell yeah!" Tails exclaims as he stands by. "Hey, Amy."

"Hi, Tails." She smiles and smells the good aroma. "Mmm... Smells delicious." She licks her lips.

"Thanks." Shadow nods to her and flips over a steak as it sizzles on contact with the grill.

Amy continues to watch him and notices that Shadow is wearing an apron. "Are you wearing an apron?"

Tails snickers. "Rouge's idea."

"Oh, I see." She smiles and sees that there is writing on it. "Does that say 'Kiss The Cook'?"

Tails snickers some more and tries to hold his laughs in. "Yup!"

"Awh, how cute!" Amy and him start to laugh as tears fall from their eyes.

Shadow growls lowly and ignores them. But he can't ignore them when he feels the soft touch of warm lips on his cheek. To his side, Amy leans up and kisses his cheek and pulls back.

"Like that?" She blushes slightly.

A faint blush appears on Shadow's face as he coughs nervously. "U-umm.. yeah!"

"Mmm-MMM!" Someone clears their throat getting there attention. Amy turns to see where it came from.

"Oh, Sonic! You're back with the cake!"

Sonic holds the cake case out to Amy as she runs for it. "Thanks! ROUGE, HERE IT IS!"

The bat hears Amy call for her and sees the cake waiting for her.

"Oh, sweet!" She flies right over and takes the cake from Amy and takes it to set it on the picnic table nearby. From there, she takes a finger on a small section of the cake and licks the frosting off.

"Umm.. You're welcome..." Amy laughs briefly and turns back to the grill. Sonic and Shadow are staring each other down once again like always, but this time it's not so... out of anger or hatred for one another.

"They're doing it again.." She sighs as someone walks up behind her.

Knuckles tosses an empty beer bottle into a trash bin. "Are they gonna kiss or what?" He jokes.

"Hell no!" Sonic and Shadow both growl at him making them laugh.

**Rolling his eyes, Shadow goes back to food and meat on the grill...**

"Dang, dude. You grill so slow. All of us are hungry!" Silver walks over complaining.

"Not me." Amy giggles. All who hear this, all stare at her with shocked, surprised, and awkward expressions.

"... what? Why are you all staring at me?" She curiously looks around at them.

"Now, that's a surprise." Sonic and Shadow say on the sly getting a scowled look from the pink hedgehog with the other laughing behind her back.

"Theodore, Sheldon. Shut up!"

"What? It's true." Sonic shrugs and hugs her from behind.

Shadow laughs and shakes his head. "I'm almost done grilling, so you can wait a few more minutes-"

"Sheldon, just give me the steak!" Silver says in hard and hungry tone as he holds out his hand. Knuckles, Sonic, Tails,and Amy look at him crazily.

"He's starting to become like Amy now.." Sonic whispers over to Knuckles, but ends up telling that to the hedgehog herself.

"What was that?" She lowers her eyes onto him.

"U-Uuumm... Nothing! Why nothing at all..."

Silver sighs impatiently as his stomach starts to growl. "Put the steak in my hand! I'm hungry and ready to eat now!"

Shadow almost talks back, but stops himself with a smirk. "Alright." He picks up one of the finished and hot steaks from the grill and drops it on Silver's exposed hand.

"Ahh, bitch, put it on a plate!" Silver's hand stings red as he juggles the hot meat from hand to hand. The others laugh at him as Amy gets a plate for him to drop it on.

"Betcha wont ask me to do that again!" Shadow says with a grin as he goes back to grilling. "Hungry ass.."

Silver lays the plate on the table a few feet away from them and waves his hands back and forth in the air to cool them off. "I'm going to get you back..."

"Sure you are.." Shadow says back hearing him.

**Soon, he's done grilling and calls everyone to come and eat. The food, rightfully prepared, fills everyone's bellies up to satisfy their hunger. They all wait at least thirty minutes before getting back in the pool...**

Giggling, Sady leads Jason towards the waters' edge. "Come in with me."

"Umm. I don't know Sady. I might get my ring wet and-" She pushes him into the water without a warning and, while laughing herself, hops in with him.

"Come on, Sonic! Just get in!" Amy pulls on his arms and leads him toward the water.

"Amy, I said no." He tells her once again. Somehow, she's manage to get him into the swim trunks she had for him.

She shakes her head. "Come on."

"No." He simply tells her.

"Awh, come on, bro!" Manic yells as he runs and jumps straight into the pool making a huge splash.

Scourge jumps his way into the pool and ends up at the bottom, and soon, swims his way back up to the surface.

Sonic shakes the water off of his quills as Amy stares at him.

"!" She whines cutely and places his hand on her chest. "For meeeeeeeeee?"

_Ugh, I can't resist those eyes!  
><em>

"Okay." Sonic gives up as she squeals and jumps into the water taking him with her. Sonic quickly sinks to the bottom, but comes back up to the surface in a hurry.

"Damn, Amy!" He coughs the water out he accidentally breathed in. Amy sticks her tongue at him as she splashes him

"Don't be a big baby!"

"Silver, put me down!" Shadow is floating through the air with a light blue aura around his entire body. His loud voice grabs everyone's immediate attention. Silver smirks as he holds up his right hand glowing the same color as the red and black hedgehog.

Amy, Sonic, and the others all watch in awe.

"Umm.. Silver?"

"He has a gift for telekinesis.

"Come on, you're the only one that hasn't gotten in the pool." He shifts his hand over toward the edge of the pool.

Growling, Shadow clenches his fist as he hovers over the surface of the water. Everyone's eyes on both Silver and him. Amy holds back a giggle or two along with the rest of the girls. Sonic and the guys start to chant.

"Drop him! Drop him! Drop him!"

"Shut up!" Shadow yells at them to be quiet. "Silver, if you do, you're a dead man."

Silver only shrugs. "This is only for dropping that hot steak in my hand."

"You asked for that!" Shadow yells at him.

"DROP HIM IN! DROP HIM IN! DROP HIM IN!" The continue to chant and pump their fists into the air.

Christy, a brown hedgehog with deep blue eyes and short cut hair, giggles. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah, come on. Sheldon!" Amy giggles to as they all watch him from below.

Shadow sighs and shakes his head. "I-" Before he can get another word out, Silver drops him into the pull causing a big splash on everyone near and in the pool.

"Ahhh!" Rouge and Blaze cover their faces from the water, but end up all wet again.

Shadow, drenched in water, swims his way back to the surface of the pool to spit out the excess water in his lungs.

"You dick!"

**Much, much later. It's getting a little dark outside, so the guys decide the move the party inside the house...**

"Awh, leaving so early?" Rouge smiles at Jason and Sady as they're getting all their things together.

Sady sadly nods. "Yeah, it's been fun, but we have to go to dinner at my grandparents tonight."

"Yeah. Me and her both know how they get if we're late. Jason says in a joking manner.

Sady giggles and hugs Rouge. "We had fun. Thanks for inviting us!"

"Anytime!" Rouge waves the both goodbye as she closes her front door and head into her living room where everyone else is waiting. Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Christy are the only ones left. The others had left to go home and to do other stuff.

In the living, there are covers, blankets, and pillows for everyone. They're all wearing pajamas brought from home. The girls in either shorts and a tank top, or a short night gown. Bowls of popcorn, soda and other snacks sit on the glass table in the middle of the living room. As she walks in, the movie, Child's Play 2 is playing on her big screen T.V.

In the corner, Blaze huddles close to a large pillow.

"Blaze, it's just a movie!" Amy says as she lays against Sonic's chest on the coach. The lavender cat only shakes her head.

"She wont move..." Shadow tells her as he lays across from Amy and Sonic.

Christy, beside him, giggles as she holds her knees to her chest watching the movie. "Why not?"

"She's a scaredy cat!" Julie-Su teases her as she nearly drops her drink on the carpet.

"Hey, watch where you're laying stuff. This carpet is expensive." Rouge warns her as she snuggles into Knuckles' strong.

Julie-Su rolls her eyes. "Mhm."

Cream laughs. "She's only kidding, Julie."

"Somehow, I doubt she is.." Tails says from behind her.

"Oh, I'm not." Rouge says with a smile to all who turns to glance back at her.

Silver laughs as he sits in front of the T.V. eating a big bowl of popcorn. "I don't see what's so scary about this movie." He stuffs of handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"I mean that doll is kinda creepy, yeah, but it's not SCARY!" He talks with his mouth full.

Blaze growls hearing him mock her also.

"Sorry Jack, Chucky's back!" Silver laughs saying that and ends up making Blaze angrier at him. On the T.V., Chucky suddenly pops out of nowhere suddenly startling everyone, including Blaze.

"Ahh!" Her hand springs forward and creates a small fire on the back of Silver's head setting his quills on fire. She covers her mouth in shock to what she's done. Everyone else gasps seeing the fire grow on his head. However, he doesn't seem to notice it. He continues to eat his popcorn.

"Now, guys.. That wasn't scary at all!" He laughs as he starts to smell something in the air. He sniffs around. "Hey, something burning or what?"

Amy lets out a laugh, but covers her mouth.

"Ummm.. Silver.. your head's on fire..." Knuckles quickly tells him.

"On fire?" Silver's eyes look up to see that what he said is true. "AHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He jumps up and starts running around the room in a hurry as everyone bursts out laughing at him.

"Hey, you're supposed to stop, drop, and roll!" Shadow yells to him.

"Right!" Silver stops where he is and drops to the floor. He immediately begins to roll around on the floor.

"Hey, not on my carpet!" Rouge yells at him.

"Throw some water on him to get the fire out!" Cream suggests aloud. All at once, everyone looks around the room to use on him, but find nothing.

"I don't see anything-"

All of a sudden, Blaze walks up to him and tosses Julie-Su's drink on his head. "There."

"HAHAHAHA!" Amy starts to laugh even louder as tears fall from her eyes from laughing so hard.

Silver picks himself up from the floor with his quills scorched, wet, and sticky. "Gee thanks for your help guys!"

"N-no p-problem!"

Everyone laughs as Silver leaves for the bathroom with Blaze behind him. After about fifteen minutes, everyone settles back down and gets the mess cleaned up.

Amy yawns as she rests her head back onto Sonic's chest. Feeling her movements, he adjusts his body to hers to get more comfortable.

"Mmm..."

A light bulb goes off in his head. The room is dark, everyone's attention is on the movie, and he and Amy are covered in a large blanket. Sneakingly, his hand travels under the blank and down Amy's thigh. Moving it up between her legs and straight to her.

"Ahhh!" Amy lets out a sharp scream feeling the intrusion. Everyone takes a glance at her. Blushing, she laughs nervously. "Umm.. I thought I saw s-something."

Believing her, everyone turns back to the movie.

Sighing a breath of relief, Amy glares at Sonic out of the corner of her eye. "What do you think you're doing?" She harshly whispers to him.

Smirking, he only pushes his fingers into her again getting her to moan, but not to loudly.

"S-stop.. They could... h-hear me..." Her face blushes brightly as Sonic licks her cheek and then whispers into her ear.

"That's what makes it even hotter..."

Across from them, Shadow is the only one able to hear the moans coming from over there and glances to see what Sonic is doing to her. Grinning and then shaking his head, he turns back to the movie like everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning, everyone wakes up and gets all their stuff packed and ready to go. Rouge and Knuckles wave bye to them all as they leave their house and shut their front door to continue their morning together.<strong>

**On the drive home, Sonic is driving this time as Amy rests in the passenger seat. On the way, he starts to think about what the guys had said the previous day...**

_Should ask her when we get home...? Mmm... I think I will... _

Sonic smiles as he looks over to Amy sleeping soundly.

_It's about time I should anyway!_

He reaches the house in no time at all, but sees something unexpected blocking his driveway. A car. Tina's car to be exact.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sonic hurriedly unbuckles his seatbelt and gets out of the car. His commotion awakens Amy from her sleep.

"Huh? Sonic?" She stretches her tired arms and looks out of the her side window to see Tina standing in front of their house as Sonic rushes to meet her.

"What the hell!" Amy jumps out the car to see what this is all about. Tina faces Sonic with her arms crossed over her enlarged stomach.

"Tina, what are you doing here?" She hears Sonic ask her.

"To see you. That's what." Tina tells him as she steps toward him.

Seeing this, Amy quickens her steps. "What the fuck! He's through with you, so stay the fuck away, bitch!" Her fist almost lands on Tina, but Sonic manages to hold her back from inflicting harm on the girl.

"Let me go!"

"No, you can't hit her!"

"Why not? Why are you protecting HER?" Amy asks him angrily.

Tina smirks confidently. "Because I'm carrying his baby."

Amy stops her struggling to hear what she just said. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Sonic looks just as surprised as Amy is.

"I'm seven months pregnant! And Sonic's the father, so NO, he definitely NOT through with ME! Not by a long shot!"

* * *

><p><strong>End? <strong>

**Yup, it's the End! Wow, that was the last chapter for real. Sorry to leave you all like this, but it had to be done! XD **

**I really had so much fun writing, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. This is the first ever story I've finished, *gasps* I'm so proud of myself.  
><strong>

**If you all want a sequel to find out what happens, I could right one for you guys. Just tell me in your reviews and comments as such. **But for now, this story ends here until I get enough requests in any at all! c:**  
><strong>

**READ/REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Peace Out!~  
><strong>


	33. ATTENTION: OneShot Sequel Announcement

**Hello, everyone! **

I've written a one-shot sequel as requested by many of you.

It will be posted later on today, and the title of it is:

**"The Truth: Unveiled"**

So be on the look out for it, ;)

~Yours truly, TextMessage


End file.
